


Четвёртое королевство

by Eleonora_De_Revero, Scarlet_la_Rose



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 63,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_De_Revero/pseuds/Eleonora_De_Revero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_la_Rose/pseuds/Scarlet_la_Rose
Summary: Рождение Себастьяна Михаэлиса укрыто легендами, которые передаются пророчицами и магами шёпотом, как страшная тайна. Его родное королевство оказывается на грани катастрофы, и король решается отправить любимого сына на опасное задание, правда, не в одиночку. Единственное желание Себастьяна — избежать уготованной ему свадьбы любой ценой. На его плечи сваливается упрямый мальчишка, которому суждено отправиться с ним в опасное приключение. Нелегка доля прекрасного принца.





	1. Предначертанное

Давным-давно, когда люди ещё не растеряли знаний о древней магии, меч был основным оружием, а государствами правили короли и королевы, существовал удивительный мир. Сказочный, невообразимый, даже опасный. Там, где рассвет начинался с пронзительного крика петуха, а днём по зеленым колосистым травам бегали невиданные звери. Мрачные пещеры, дремучие непроходимые леса, бескрайние моря и чистые реки. Растения-людоеды, готовые схватить зазевавшегося путника в свои крепкие объятия. Кровожадные гарпии со смертоносными клювами и железными когтями.

Доблестные рыцари на боевых конях, одетые в сверкающие латы, сражались с чудовищами. Прекрасные эльфы, таинственные гномы и единороги — всё это было не мифом. Мир, наполненный чудесами и легендами, заселённый мифическими существами, где существовали и принцессы, заточённые в башни, и заколдованные замки, был разделён людьми на четыре части. Не эльфами, не гномами, не оборотнями, а простыми смертными. Данная раса главенствовала в этом мире.

Четыре королевства, равные по силе, не уступающие друг другу по своему величию и мощи. Каждое было уникальным, одно прекраснее другого. Они жили в мире и балансе, сохраняя между собой полное равноправие. Ведь сами государства, равно как и их обитатели, были очень разными. Взаимопонимание между ними способствовало процветанию, а обмен магической энергией давал людям всю полноту власти над миром: все стихии подчинялись их воле.

В каждом королевстве основной силой была магия. Одна из четырёх стихийных магий соответствовала определённому королевству. Ответственным за него был орден магов, проживающий в башнях, местоположение которых знали лишь владыки четырёх стран. Но главная сила была заключена в посохе, ответственным за который являлся главный волшебник. Он беспрекословно подчинялся королю. Королевствам не угрожала опасность, пока артефакты были на своих местах. Поэтому жители никогда не враждовали друг против друга, несмотря на свои поразительные отличия.

Жителям Первого королевства под покровительством стихии воздуха, обитающим на одной из самых высоких гор, местность которой была хоть и непредсказуемой, но благоприятной, была свойственна необыкновенная мечтательность и музыкальность. В самом королевстве властвовали прохладные ветра, свежесть и свобода. Магия в этих краях была чистой, а горожане в основном обладали светлым цветом волос. Здесь было огромное количество птиц, некоторые из них даже умели разговаривать. Нередко можно было повстречать огромных орлов, многие своими габаритами превосходили даже среднестатистическую лошадь. В горе было огромное количество пещер, создания жили бок о бок с людьми, а те их не страшились. По слухам, дворец их короля никто не мог разглядеть, потому что он был белым, как платина, укрытый в облаках, так высоко, куда обычная пташка не долетит.

Меланхоличные и переменчивые обитатели Второго королевства под покровительством стихии воды. Большая их часть жила вблизи моря, не страшась угрозы со стороны непредсказуемой мощной стихии. Они были миролюбивы, с удовольствием общались со всеми разумными подводными жителями: от прелестнейших русалок до пугающих огромных кальмаров и опасных акул. Морской царь Тритон особенно благоволил им, оттого его хищные подданные редко осмеливались напасть на жителей этого королевства. Сам дворец их предводителя было заметить гораздо легче. Он находился на самом высоком утёсе, о подножие которого бились волны, расплескивая пенные брызги по сторонам. Изысканный многоэтажный замок, его конусообразные купола были отделаны серебром и драгоценными камнями. Стоило ночью белесой луне озарить их своим светом, как те вспыхивали, словно свечи белым огнем. Это прекрасное зрелище служило маяком для мореплавателей, помогая им вернуться домой.

В отличие от двух предыдущих королевств, загадочное Третье было найти совсем не просто. Оно не находилось на такой открытой местности. Леса покрывали как минимум девяносто процентов его территории, большинство людей были опытными охотниками, ловкими и быстрыми, точно хищные звери. Их земли были наиболее плодородны, а деревья настолько гигантски, что даже крепкий дворец, увитый зелёным плющом, разглядеть было трудно. Высокая ограда с заострёнными кольями защищала горожан, потому что королевство находилось на территории, весьма излюбленной множеством опасных существ. Хотя от всех всё равно было не скрыться. Кровожадные птицы, наступающие на город по ночам, вынудили построить укрепленные жилища. Каждый мужчина, юный или зрелый, должен был уметь владеть оружием. Хотя меч тут ценился гораздо меньше, чем стрелы. Последние пришли от эльфов, которые и обучили когда-то беззащитных людей стоять за себя.

Последнее было самым мрачным и агрессивным, в отличие от всех предшествующих. Четвёртое королевство находилось в самой опасной части человеческих земель. На границе с территорией драконов, около вулканов и рек кипящей лавы, стоял чёрный готический замок. Первый король был и самым бесстрашным, но в сложные минуты, прежде всего, руководствовался разумом, покоряя своей воле существ, с которыми никто раньше и не пытался бороться — драконов. С помощью их невероятной силы был возведён дворец. Здание было построено в активном вулкане, покои когда-то были его пещерами, появившимися в процессе извержений. Оно было многоярусным, башни его сливались по своему цвету с местными скалами. Первый король очень любил свои чертоги. А если подняться на самую высокую смотровую башню, то прекрасные людские края можно было увидеть практически полностью. Хотя вниз лучше не смотреть — башня по высоте превосходила даже верхушку самого вулкана, человек видел бурлящую массу, и она освещала округу своим зловещим огнём. Если неаккуратно свеситься, рискуешь свалиться прямо в жерло огненной горы.

К дворцу вела высокая лестница. Неизвестно зачем её построили, ведь пройти её полностью не было суждено ни одному из ныне живущих людей на земле. Король и его дальнейшие потомки спускались вниз и поднимались обратно в свои владения, седлая драконов. Миниатюрных и не таких опасных для обычных людей. Жители Четвёртого королевства научились ладить с ними, это было выгодно, ведь рептилии знали, где спрятано самое лучшее золото. Добытые деньги король всегда тратил на оружие, ведь королевство вело непрерывную борьбу с гномами. Они хотели завладеть их территорией — после драконов к сокровищам питали непреодолимую манию именно они.

Но королевство Огня богато не только драгоценностями и военной силой. Их земли были не менее плодородны, а всё благодаря вулканической местности и особой растительности, которой не вредила такая накалённая атмосфера. Сам город раскинулся внизу. Королевский сад находился у самого подножия горы, остальные просторы принадлежали простым горожанам. Через реки лавы были построены мосты, которые выдерживают огромную температуру. Все лошади качественно подкованы. Единственный минус государства был в том, что чистой воды в нём до какой-то поры находилось очень мало. Именно поэтому пришлось вручную прорыть длинную реку, которая брала своё начало в королевстве Воды. Четвёртое платило Второму немалую цену каждый год, однако после таких реформ в королевстве наступил настоящий баланс. Люди больше не умирали от жары, а река не выкипала, так как находилась на достаточном расстоянии.

Сама река была достаточно широкой и глубокой, чтобы по ней могли ходить торговые судна. Обмен ресурсами способствовал взаимопониманию, благополучию и процветанию, поэтому отдалённое от всех государство смогло выйти на контакт. В краю людей наступил настоящий мир. Импульсивные, азартные жители Огня были также очень оптимистичными. Радость им была отнюдь не чужда, тем более, когда во всем королевстве великое празднество. В настоящее время под венцом стоял Актеоун Пятый вместе со своей прекрасной юной спутницей, принцессой Вереной из Первого королевства.

Будущая королева всегда знала о своей участи. Это был политический брак, который выгоден обеим сторонам, но по разным причинам. Королевство Ветра, безмятежное и защищенное естественными границами, являлось лакомым кусочком для Четвёртого. Королевские кузнецы были очень умелыми, изготавливали такое оружие, секрет которого Огненным пока неизвестен. Лёгкие доспехи, практически не стесняющие в движениях, острые как бритва клинки, невероятно тонкие, прочные и удобные в битве. Для военного успеха было необходимо привлечь жителей Первого и заключить с ними выгодный обоим государствам союз.

Переговоры длились долго — ни одна из сторон не хотела жертвовать чем-то свыше того, что было обговорено изначально, а секрет кузнецов Первого королевства требовался в обязательное дополнение к остальным семи пунктам. Но в дело вмешались кочевники — народы, не входившие в состав четырёх королевств. Они совершили несколько последовательных набегов, в результате чего королевство Ветра лишилось практически всего запаса зерна. И зимой в нём наступил бы кризис, если бы королю не оставалось ничего другого, кроме принятия условий Четвёртого королевства. В этот день договор между двумя державами начал выполняться: принцесса Первого королевства, Верена, венчалась со своим будущим супругом.

То, что Верена была королевских кровей, можно понять издалека. В отличие от большинства жителей своей родины, её королевский род обладал исключительно чёрными как смоль волосами. А вот цвет глаз у них отливал серебром. Принцессе было всего четырнадцать лет, в то время как Актеоуну Пятому уже тридцать два. Девочка не страшилась — так её воспитывали, однако замкнутость чувствовалась. Она очень беспокоилась, что не сможет родить королю наследника, так как с раннего детства была слаба здоровьем. Её первенец должен быть именно мальчиком, тогда она выполнит обязательства перед своим народом. Ради родной страны она пойдёт на все.

Заходило солнце, лучи стали редеть, кольцо поблёскивает на безымянном пальце Верены, теперь пришёл её черед:

— Этим кольцом я наделяю тебя своей душой, своим телом и обязуюсь хранить верность до конца своих дней, — Верена дотронулась до безымянного пальца Актеоуна и надела на его руку обручальное кольцо.

— Итак, поскольку жених и невеста согласились быть вместе в священном браке и объявили перед лицом Господа и всех собравшихся об этом; дали в том друг другу обещание и обменялись кольцами, я объявляю их мужем и женой! Во имя Бога, нашей Веры и нашего Благословенного господства! Да будет так!

Принцесса стала королевой, но, согласно договору, она должна была родить наследника в течение первого года брака. Верена после каждой ночи с королем должна находиться под наблюдением у королевского лекаря, перешедшему на службу в королевство Огня по протекции короля Ветра. Однако тот лишь отрицательно качал головой на полный надежды взгляд. Верена отчаивалась. С каждым днём она всё сильнее походила на собственную тень и предпочитала не выходить из покоев, читая старинные трактаты и самые различные рецепты зелий, позволяющие забеременеть в кратчайшие сроки. Но время шло, а успехов не было. Спустя четыре с половиной недели, когда состояние юной королевы нисколько не изменилось, король возмутился.

— Овладевая тобой практически каждую ночь, причём, по твоей же просьбе, — деликатно намекнул Актеоун своей жене, из-за чего та стыдливо поджала губы и опустила глаза, — я не вижу никаких доказательств. Ты же прекрасно помнишь, что в случае невыполнения главного условия твой народ начнёт голодать?

— Прошу простить меня… пока это незаметно, но я чувствую, что Он растёт, — Верена густо покраснела от своей подлости, бесстыдной лжи своему мужу, но она пока не могла говорить пугающую правду. Она должна была найти способ. Мужчина воспринял такую откровенную реакцию положительно, так что его подозрения поутихли на некоторое время.

Прошло три месяца. Безумные двенадцать недель, в течение которых юная королева пролила множество отчаянных слез, солгала бесчисленное количество раз, подкладывая под одеяния самые разные тряпки. Только для того, чтобы живот выглядел немного больше. Ссылалась королю, что при её состоянии она не могла себе позволить отдаваться мужу так же часто, как раньше. И владыка с неохотой, но соглашался. А Верена тем временем места себе не находила. Мрачнела, ссылаясь на болезненное самочувствие, но это было лишь из-за моральных мучений. Она так и не забеременела, и вот однажды врач поставил ей чудовищный приговор.

Бесплодие. Верена от природы не могла родить ребенка, это было ударом для неё и для врача, ведь тот прекрасно знал, что будет с их страной в случае невыполнения условий. Но, несомненно, королева была раздавлена, её состояние было гораздо хуже, ведь она просто никогда не сможет родить детей. Это катастрофа. У неё нет сестер, только старший брат, но он ничем не мог помочь. И всё же надежда, которая, казалось, должна была уже умереть в этот якобы последний миг, не исчезла. Верена решает пойти нечестным путем.

Актеоун отлучился на неделю с переговорами в королевство Воды. Подговорив свою няню Ханну, которая была единственным близким ей человеком за всё это время, Верена под покровом темноты осмелилась спуститься с горы и, оседлав одну из лошадей, направиться к ведьме, что жила в лесу на границе территории Третьего королевства. Верена и представить не могла, как ей повезло в ту ночь, ведь ей пришлось преодолеть невероятно опасный путь. Дикие звери словно избегали её, а кочевые племена эльфов не попадались на пути. Спустя несколько часов она добралась до желаемого — старой ветхой лачуги, из окон которой было видно тусклое свечение. Где-то каркнул ворон, завыл волк. Верена тряслась от страха, но ради своей страны готова была пойти на всё. Босыми ногами она ступила на землю, заводя лошадь в некое подобие стойла, а затем направилась к незнакомке. В ушах стоял только бешеный гул сердца, но, собравшись с духом, она постучалась. Изнутри донеслось хриплое: «Проходи…» Верена отворила дверь и переступила порог ветхой хижины.

— Ишь, какая красавица вздумала меня посетить в такую пору, — прокряхтела отвратительная колдунья, скрюченная в три погибели, с горбом на спине, морщинами, слипшимися веками и обвисшей кожей на лице. Старуха была слепой, но по какой-то причине она смогла «увидеть» внешность пришедшей. Та откинула капюшон. — Так… чёрные волосы, белоснежная кожа, серебряные глаза… Батюшки! Неужто меня вздумала посетить сама королева Огня? С какой это радости?

Надменно фыркнув, ведьма очень быстро подошла к деве, перебирая своими маленькими ножками, и, нагло, с чрезмерной силой, схватила её за руку. Верена взвизгнула, ей пришлось наклониться. Сама она морщилась от страха и омерзения к этой женщине — слишком странной и пугающей она была.

— М-мне нужно… — лепетала заплетающимся языком Верена; карга только громко хрюкнула, перебивая.

— Гладкая кожа… чистая, не обманывает чутье… — она отпрянула от девушки, села в свое кресло-качалку и жестом пригласила гостью последовать её примеру — опуститься в кресло напротив. Верена взволнованно помялась на месте, но всё же подчинилась. Как только она это сделала, ведьма ласковым, как будто обращалась к маленькому ребенку, тоном, произнесла: — Я знаю твоё имя и из-за чего ты здесь. Но предпочту услышать это от тебя.

Старуха сделала жест рукой, материализуя из воздуха трубку с табаком, и закурила. Верену это впечатлило: создавать что-то из ничего — сложнейший уровень магии.

— Верена Эйрфальд, я пришла из-за того, что… — признаваться в подобном, тем более для королевы, хоть и очень юной, какой-то уродливой незнакомке было очень низко для неё. Но это последний шанс. — Я должна родить ребенка. Как угодно, мне плевать, что со мной будет потом — я хочу защитить свою страну.

— Как благородно, — насмешливо протянула ведьма. — Но ты же бесплодна, чего тебе ещё нужно от меня, девочка?

Ведьма не соблюдала по отношению к гостье абсолютно никакого уважения. 

— Я… я знаю, — Верена сжала кулаки и опустила голову. — Я верю, что есть способ, который… должен быть выход! Прошу вас, помогите мне!

Королева с детства была взаперти, росла в высокой башне, скрытой от людей. Ей твердили, что этот мир прекрасен, где добрые эльфы помогают людям, а гномы — трудолюбивые и безобидные существа. Но когда ей исполнилось тринадцать, она взбунтовалась. Находясь в сотнях метрах над землей, она не могла общаться с человеческими сородичами, только с птицами. И ей очень нравились вороны. Большие, чёрные, даже по внешности напоминающие её. Живя с крылатыми созданиями бок о бок, Верена с большим удовольствием общалась с ними, научилась понимать их язык. Однажды одна из птиц согласилась спустить её на землю, а заодно и показать мир, в котором она растёт, но его абсолютно не знает. Началось прозрение, Верена осознала, насколько плохо сейчас положение в её государстве. И поэтому, когда отец поставил её перед фактом женитьбы со взрослым мужчиной, незнакомым, с которым придётся прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь, — не воспротивилась к его удивлению. Это было её целью — спасти свой народ, она не могла так просто сдаться, тем более в волшебном мире, где любое желание при огромной воле и стараниях возможно осуществить.

— Способ-то есть, — ведьма противно усмехнулась, выдыхая дурно-пахнущие клубы дыма. — Но я соглашусь на него только в обмен на твоё юное тельце, ты же получишь мое.

После этих слов карга расхохоталась, страшно, громко и противно. Верена побледнела от ужаса и вскочила с кресла. Нет-нет, она не настолько безумна, чтобы платить собственной молодостью. Но ведь должно быть что-то ещё.

Верена выскочила из избы, даже не попрощавшись, запрыгнула на свою лошадь и помчалась в неизвестном направлении. Непроходимый лес был мрачным и диким. Везде слышалось рычание диких зверей, в конце концов, она добралась до реки, кристально чистой и прозрачной. Лунное отражение напоминало ей её родной дворец. Платиновый, возвышенный, символизирующий чистоту и свободу. Но это было жутким местом. Помимо белого сверкающего блюдца в воде, было очень темно. Странно, но тучи на небе не закрывали лишь луну, звёзд не видно. Лошади, на которой она добралась сюда, стало не по себе. Верена безутешно пыталась её успокоить, но лошадь всё же вырвалась и унеслась прочь. Она осталась одна, в этом тёмном и непроглядном месте.

Сил больше нет, оружием и защитой могли служить одни лишь молитвы. Верена упала на колени, прямо на берегу, протягивая руку к воде. Хищное рычание послышалось где-то позади, она с ужасом в глазах обернулась. Саблезубый тигр стоял в нескольких метрах от неё, но не приближался, словно сторонился. Верена посчитала это знаком. Бог не покинул её, он защищает её. У неё были лишь молитвы и вера.

Но на отчаянный зов юной девушки, окружённой туманом, явился отнюдь не Господь, а сам Дьявол. Его сила медленно окутывала её, не давая сопротивляться, хотя она и не пыталась, принимая фигуру, закутанную в чёрный плащ, за своего Благодетеля. Но, тем не менее, Верена чувствовала что-то, чему не могла дать название. Что-то, что начинало отбивать медленный ритм метронома в её груди. С каждым мгновением между ударами сокращались промежутки времени, и в самый последний миг время, казалось, остановилось. Пророчество получило точку отсчёта. И теперь вопрос его исполнения — дело времени.

Утром королева проснулась, не помня ничего из случившегося. Словно кто-то стёр все воспоминания о лесном путешествии, заменяя на одну фразу, которую Верена пыталась сказать, но не могла: «Обмен произведён». Но на что был совершён обмен? Верена не знала этого. Да и не хотела знать. Тем же утром в её покои прилетел ворон, пояснивший ей, как она оказалась во дворце. Оказалось, что именно он принес её туда, обнаружив предрассветным часом в лесу. И напоследок птица, ехидно сверкнув карим глазом, посоветовала Верене сходить к доктору, поясняя, что её короткое путешествие до Третьего королевства не прошло незаметно.

Новость о беременности, которую ей сообщил совершенно обескураженный таким поворотом дел лекарь, Верена восприняла настолько радостно, что, не гнушаясь собственным высоким статусом, закружилась вместе с пожилым врачом в вальсе по маленькой комнате. Ещё долго эйфория не оставляла её. И это событие буквально заслонило собой остальные: ничего уже не играло особой роли, даже то, что «обмен был произведён».

Оставшиеся пять месяцев для красавицы были наполнены радостью, безмятежностью и счастьем. Она не могла поверить, что её вера действительно помогла. Лгать королю больше не приходилось. Верена была беременна, хотя кое-что осталось. Ребенок, что рос внутри неё, был вовсе не от Актеоуна, а от Властителя Ада — Люцифера. И всё же никто не мог бы и представить, что она способна пойти на измену. Правда заросла зелёным ядовитым плющом, и до неё так просто не докопаться. Живот начал увеличиваться с невероятной скоростью. Ошарашенный таким явлением врач только задумчиво тёр переносицу, но смог рассчитать, что младенец появится на свет спустя шесть месяцев. Это было прекрасно — королева укладывалась в срок. Однако, спустя двадцать недель безмятежности, Верена начала угасать.

Никто не понимал, в чём было дело. Состояние будущей матери катастрофически изменилось. В худшую сторону. Она истощала: сколько бы пищи она не принимала, плод высасывал из бедной девушки всю энергию и жизненную силу. Королева беспокоилась. Если все будет продолжаться с такой же скоростью, то велика вероятность, что родить она и вовсе не сможет и ребенок умрёт до своего рождения. Нет, ни в коем случае. Ведь тогда все её страдания и переживания будут впустую. Верена поклялась себе, что она родит дитя. И плевать, чем это обернётся для неё самой. Сдаваться она была не намерена.

Однажды вечером, когда до предполагаемых родов оставалось всего лишь три недели, Верена выгнала из комнаты служанку и, оставшись одна, разделась догола и встала перед зеркалом. Она внимательно осматривала своё тело, любовно поглаживая живот. Малыш внутри пинался, она уже поняла, что родится именно мальчик. Как ей и хотелось, как того желал сам король. Она уже успела всем сердцем привязаться к этому маленькому чуду внутри неё, пусть оно и доставляло множество хлопот вместе с физической болью. Но взгляд, блуждающий по собственному отражению, оторвался от лицезрения живота. На глаза бросилась одна новая, маленькая деталь. Подойдя к зеркалу чуть ближе и присмотревшись, Верена заметила маленькую чёрную родинку, что находилась чуть левее и ниже живота. Комок подступил к горлу. Такая родинка не могла возникнуть просто так, ведь она означала непосредственную связь с дьяволом. Другими словами — «Метка Искусителя».

Верена вскрикнула от ужаса и, слишком широко всплеснув руками, неосторожно обожглась о пламя свечи на канделябре. Нехороший знак, слишком. В душу мгновенно закрался страх, из распахнутого настежь окна ворвался сильный поток ветра. Пламя свеч затухло, комната погрузилась во тьму. Ей стало страшно, сейчас она бы испугалась даже собственной тени. Ребенок ощутимо дёрнул ножкой, она болезненно поморщилась и начала успокаивающе гладить чадо внутри живота.

— Тише, мой маленький… тебе осталось совсем немного, — сил становилось всё меньше и меньше с каждой минутой. Верена измученно улыбалась, но нутром начала осознавать, что и её возможная кончина недалека.

Наступил тот самый день. Состояние матери стремительно ухудшалось. Не стоит говорить о том, что последняя неделя для неё была самой мучительной. Несколько дней назад ей только исполнилось пятнадцать — организм и в здоровом самочувствии едва ли был готов к тому, чтобы стать матерью. И чем быстрее шло время, тем хуже становилось ей. Ребёнок толкался, будто всеми силами старался прорвать тонкую границу из кожи и мышц, прячущих его от реального мира. Королева Верена только стонала, держа ладони на животе, хотя каким-то шестым чувством понимала, что, если её дитя приложит больше силы, она не выдержит. Но мальчик успокаивался, и тогда Верена, наконец, расслаблялась, рыдая от испытанной боли и безысходности, чувствуя тень смерти, что нависла над ней. Однако в серых глазах так и не появилось сомнений, они всё так же спокойно смотрели на то, как Актеоун Пятый довольно щурится, глядя на неё. Не сказать, что ему было плевать, но для королевской семьи наследник всегда становился выше всего остального.

Роды проходили очень тяжело. Несчастная пережила огромное количество мучений и пролила множество слез. Но в тот момент ей не было до себя абсолютно никакого дела. Больше всего она хотела держаться, она знала, что не протянет долго, но как же желала увидеть своего малыша! И поэтому, когда Ханна поднесла ей младенца, Верена с отчаяньем прижала к своей груди маленькое тельце, не обращая никакого внимания на склонившегося над ней короля. Мальчишка был прекрасен. Не такой сморщенный, как остальные дети при рождении. Безволосая голова правильной формы, аккуратные пальчики и чистая, белая кожа. Даже в этих глазах, пока что имевших голубоватый цвет, уже можно было прочитать нотки самодовольства и чрезмерной уверенности. Королева слабо провела своей ладонью по голове сына, после обернулась и посмотрела на мужа. Король был взволнован состоянием юной матери, но та лишь успокаивающе улыбнулась:

— Пожалуйста, исполни мою просьбу.

Она снова повернулась к ребенку, чтобы запомнить его светлое лицо. Актеоун нахмурился, но снисходительно кивнул головой. Он прекрасно всё видел и понимал — Верена не выживет, это всё, что он мог сделать, чтобы его после не мучила совесть. Собравшись с силами, она произнесла заключительные слова:

— Назови его Себастьяном — таково мое последнее желание.

_Дитя пророчества, дитя, что проклято судьбой,_  
_Явилось в свет, и нет от него спасения._  
_И все, что существует, включая род людской,_  
_Изменится в день его рождения._

Появление принца и наследника трона Четвёртого королевства стало началом чего-то абсолютно нового. И человечество, отличающееся завидной близорукостью, не сразу это заметило, однако это было за гранью их понимания. Отпрыск, рожденный вне божьего союза, но дьяволом самим, будет обладать безграничной властью. Никто и не подозревал, что этот ребенок станет настоящей угрозой для людской расы.

Себастьян Михаэлис рос не по дням, а по часам. Полудемон-получеловек, он был умён, харизматичен, красив и необычайно талантлив. Это касалось всего, без исключения. Безукоризненное владение мечом, шпагой, луком со стрелами, всевозможным оружием! Все мальчишка осваивал с лету. Игра на любом музыкальном инструменте, этикет и обычаи Четвертого королевства, хотя помимо этих дисциплин, его заставляли учить традиции остальных трёх королевств, основы химии, физики, математики — и в этих предметах Себастьян зачастую превосходил своих учителей. Одним словом, идеальный. Молва о принце Четвёртого королевства разрослась далеко за пределы человеческой территории. Себастьяна уважали, восхищались им, но одновременно и боялись. Король Актеоун души не чаял в сыне. Он и не подозревал, что этот ребенок кровно не имеет к нему и малейшего отношения. Однако Верена свой долг исполнила с лихвой. Королевство Воздуха вновь процветало, прекрасно осознавая, что это всё было только благодаря их юной госпоже.

С раннего детства принц Себастьян обладал необычными способностями, позволяющими ему творить абсолютно невообразимые для людской расы вещи. Он умел общаться с воронами, змеями, ящерицами, всеми пресмыкающимися и рептилиями. Драконы, более величественные и опасные существа, не были исключением. Мальчик частенько спускался к подножью цитадели королевской семьи, чтобы хотя бы увидеть их, почувствовать пальцами раскаленную чешую, не причинявшую нежной детской коже никакого вреда. А если не получалось, то Себастьян убегал в леса Третьего королевства, гуляя там до самого заката и возвращаясь домой никем не замеченным. Только няня Ханна, бывшая фрейлина Верены, знала о его похождениях, но закрывала на проделки мальчика глаза. Но однажды Себастьян вернулся домой, перемазанный кровью и тащащий за собой шкуру льва. Взгляд его был безумен, а в радужке ярко вспыхивали алые искры, подобные пламени. Как малыш смог убить льва без оружия — никто не знает. Вот только с тех пор, как только в глазах Себастьяна появлялись эти необычные красные отблески, — все бежали прочь, опасаясь его ярости.

Себастьян был и охотником. Благодаря своему мастерскому владению лука, он мог пронзить одной стрелой сразу нескольких птиц. На несколько десятков, а иногда и сотен метров, видел более крупную добычу. И оружие его сразу достигало цели. Себастьяна хвалили, любили, обожали, а тот только игриво пожимал плечами и смеялся: для него это было привычно. Он никогда не проигрывал.

Имя «Себастьян» стало ассоциироваться с «Победой». И тот без сомнений оправдывал это.

Однажды, когда мальцу минул всего лишь восьмой год, он повздорил с королевским стражником, что сумеет пройти Легендарную лестницу. Именно так называли путь, ведущий к дворцу Актеоуна Михаэлиса Пятого. Его так никто и не смог пройти полностью за долгие годы существования этого монументального строения со времен Первого Короля, и, разумеется, никто не поверил, что восьмилетний пацан, выглядящий довольно слабым на вид, сможет покорить её. Тогда Себастьян действительно разозлился — он жутко не любил, когда его не воспринимали всерьез. Стражник, мельком подумав о предстоящей выволочке, все же согласился на пари. Чтобы дело прошло «чисто», были заперты все драконы. Помощи ждать не от кого, но мальчика это и не пугало.

Многие пришли посмотреть на восшествие принца Себастьяна по лестнице, но каждый с разной целью. Кто-то хотел увидеть позор аристократии, кто-то — как линчуют самого стражника после смерти наследника престола, а один, совсем старый и немощный, хотел увидеть достойного короля. Того, кто превзойдет самого первого. И через час, когда Себастьян Михаэлис спокойно прошел через врата дворца, оглянувшись назад, с самодовольной ухмылкой помахав рукой, один из «старых и немощных» впервые увидел того самого, будущего истинного короля. 

Таких побед, подвигов и приключений в жизни сына короля еще было множество. Но самое интересное началось, когда мальчишке стукнуло шестнадцать. Разбалованный, самовлюбленный аристократ слишком часто сбегал в город, где хорошо развлекался. Он просто обожал ввязываться в драки. Ни один местный силач не мог побороть этого, хилого на первый взгляд, парнишку. Да и не только. Врукопашную, или же на оружии, одолеть Себастьяна не был в состоянии никто и ни в чем. Парень обожал соревноваться. И вызывал на «дуэль» еще и лучников, самых известных в стране. А все ради того, чтобы проверить себя, выиграть и утвердиться в собственном превосходстве.

Когда в каком-то состязании участвовал сам сын короля — на это приходили посмотреть все. Себастьян уже зарекомендовал себя как человека, который ломал любые представления о том или ином событии. Он словно выбивал у граждан землю из-под ног, обескураживал одним своим появлением, размах которого год от года становился все более широким. В последний раз его верный черный конь эффектно проскакал рысью полстадиона, прежде чем оставил своего наездника около самой сцены. Но то, каким он элегантным, можно даже сказать, рыцарским, образом проходил испытания, заслуживало особого уважения. Среди зрителей, разумеется. Однако участники, прекрасно видевшие, как наиболее слабые противники выбывают от серии «несчастных» случаев, опасались аристократа и тайно его ненавидели, однако Себастьяну все прощалось. Ведь именно благодаря ему казна королевства начала постепенно увеличиваться. Почти три четвертых жителей Четвертого королевства, а зачастую пребывали и зрители из других королевств, платили за отличное шоу, обусловленное одним появлением принца Себастьяна.

И даже огромное количество поклонниц, от которых просто не было отбоя, не смущало Себастьяна. Он пользовался ими, при этом успешно избегая некоторых «осложнений». Застать врасплох Себастьяна не мог никто, оттого за все шалости ему никогда не влетало и доказательств не было. Стоило какой-нибудь симпатичной простушке и заикнуться о том, что между ней и принцем была связь, как тот только презрительно рассмеется, побудив окружающих его людей сделать то же самое. В итоге униженной девушке ничего не оставалось, кроме как под гул толпы как можно скорее скрыться от людских глаз.

Но все это было далеко не самым страшным. Такие проделки избалованного подростка были еще цветочками, по сравнению с тем, что он порой вытворял. Некоторые «безобидные шутки», которыми их так обозвал Себастьян, могли довести пожилого короля до побледнения и побудить проявиться седине чуть раньше, чем он того следует.

Например, вспомнить то, как Себастьян как-то подкупил конюха выпивкой дорогого шампанского. Мужчина тотчас выпил напиток до дна и заснул, в то время как Себастьян, злорадно хихикая, выпускал всех лошадей из стойла. А потом, когда в городе начиналась суматоха, моментально возвращался в собственные покои, снимая с себя все подозрения. Хотя, конечно же, король понимал, в чем было дело. И все не мог понять: как у такого спокойного и благочестивого человека, как он, мог родиться такой сын. Причем ведь мать тоже не отличалась «игривостью». Актеоун и подумать не мог о том, что мальчишка родственно не имеет к нему никакого отношения. Себастьян был внешне очень похож на свою родительницу, особенно этим чисто-черным оттенком волос. Хотя цвет глаз был совершенно другой и не такой, как у короля. Багрово-красные глаза, пугающие и гипнотизирующие своим таинственным блеском. Белоснежная кожа, обольстительная улыбка и правильные, немного острые черты лица.

Война против гномов никогда не была легким делом. Сначала, когда битвы только начинались и каждая раса была полна сил, на местах сражений происходило огромное число маневров, а приводящиеся в исполнение планы заставляли ужасаться даже закоренелых солдат. Да, сейчас было не то, что раньше, ведь в давние времена все было гораздо проще, но сейчас любую атаку требовалось грамотно скоординировать и отточить в соответствии с кучей факторов наподобие погодных условий и ландшафтного изменения в результате взрывов магических бомб.

Когда королю Актеоуну задали вопрос о том, почему армия Огненного королевства вот уже почти шесть недель держит преимущество, то старик, не сомневаясь ни секунды, ответил: «Там мой сын».

И то было истинной правдой. Себастьян к своим двадцати годам стал главнокомандующим королевской армии. Помимо того, что он был отцовской гордостью, мальчишка являлся еще и королевским оружием. Непобедимым воином, которого одолеть пока что не мог никто. Стоило ему ступить на поле боя или преступить порог командного центра, как взгляд багровых глаз мгновенно становился жестким, не допускающим даже малейшего неповиновения, а сам Себастьян напрягался, словно пантера, вышедшая на охоту безлунной ночью. Его инстинкты просто поражали: ему достаточно было одного взгляда на карту размещения войск противника, чтобы разработать тактику для противостояния вражеской армии. Даже среди солдат мелькал слух о том, что Себастьян — один из самых талантливых главнокомандующих минувшего столетия.

Но если Себастьян не разрабатывал тактику грядущего сражения, то он непременно находился на поле боя. Его некогда спокойное, умиротворенное лицо становилось безумным, яростным и кровожадным. Себастьяну нравилось убивать, он получал от этого настоящее наслаждение. И если на обычных шутливых состязаниях он был гораздо безобиднее, то в такое время превращался в настоящего хищника. Чудовищно опасного, связываться с которым уж точно не следует. Себастьян был пугающе безжалостным, когда участвовал в настоящей войне. У него не было того хладнокровия, которое так ценилось у опытных воинов. Нет, наоборот. Он все делал с азартом, страстью и настоящей любовью к делу. Радужка глаз нечеловечески ярко вспыхивала, когда меч орошался теплой кровью, а из горла рвалось звериное рычание, когда язык пробовал эту жидкость на вкус. И именно поэтому Себастьян отталкивал от себя. Он испытывал совсем не те эмоции, совершая очередное убийство. На его лице было… счастье?

Но счастье для него — несчастье для других. Когда глаза Себастьяна начинали гореть, то все солдаты его армии начинали отступление, так как понимали: больше им на поле боя делать нечего. И действительно, даже один был против остатков основательно прореженной армии, коих нередко накапливалось меньше сотни. Себастьян же выходил из битвы почти невредимым. Иными словами, военная структура Огненного королевства процветала, как никогда раньше. Но совсем по-другому дела обстояли в волшебной сфере.

Дело было в том, что основа магических орденов стояла на магистрах, причем последними нередко становились юноши и девушки, еще даже не достигшие совершеннолетия. Учение обращения с посохом преподавалось в течение всего трех-пяти лет в зависимости от потенциала ученика, однако большинство магов им так и не пользовалось. Ведь магистром всегда становился сильнейший, которого выбирали настолько тщательно, что даже королевская стража невольно присвистывала. Конкурс имел просто невероятные масштабы. На выбор очередного главного мага королевства собиралась примерно такая же толпа, как и на состязания, в которых участвовал знаменитый своим умением эпатировать публику — принц Себастьян. И на последнем состоявшемся соревновании участвовал не менее скандальный ученик последнего магистра Грелль Сатклифф.

«Четвертый сын четвертого сына», — такое прозвище было у этого эксцентричного мага. Все дело было в том, что Грелль, а он же и прямой потомок главного в стране Старейшины, был необычайно талантлив. Признаться, заклинания он не учил. В рецепты разнообразных зелий также не особо вникал, равно как и в прочие необходимые знания для главного мага королевства Огня. Однако ему все неприкрыто завидовали, ведь все у него получалось с лету. Он даже не старался, даже не пытался вникнуть в сложные законы и правила по концентрации магии. Просто колдовал и никогда не ошибался. Потрясающе талантливый с самого рождения маг с огромным потенциалом и своеобразными «особенностями».

Пожалуй, он был самым неординарным участником и магом. Одевался исключительно в красный цвет. Даже его роба, которая, по сути, должна быть черной, отливала насыщенным цветом багряной крови. От этого у некоторых кружилась голова, и они досрочно покидали поле боя. Стоит ли говорить, что он пробился в полуфинал на одном лишь психологическом давлении? Как только Алый маг появлялся на ринге, у оппонента немедленно возникал нервный тик. Во время магических комбинаций, когда надо было одновременно поддерживать рунные круги и сбивать противнику баланс, постоянно мелькающее красное пятно выбивало его из колеи. В результате чего не проходило и получаса, как очередной маг падал, пораженный несомненными талантами Грелля Сатклиффа.

Но, как и у любого существа, у мага были как положительные, так и отрицательные качества. Он был разбалован. Лентяй, разгильдяй, безалаберный «подросток-переросток» по своей натуре. Грелль издавна привык жить на всем готовом. Не беспокоился ни о чем, кроме самого себя. Иногда могло и вовсе показаться, что для этого человека важна только его собственная внешность. Но, разумеется, хоть это было и не так, говоря откровенно, Сатклифф не был успешен ни в чем, кроме ухода за собой и владения магией. Самые простые дела на него оставлять вообще было «мертвым номером». Например, как-то раз Грелля попросили проследить за своим маленьким братишкой. Итог — четырнадцатилетний подросток просто дрыхнет, в то время как малыш весьма успешно разбивает очень важные склянки с зельями, одну за другой. Не стоит говорить, как именно Греллю за такой промах влетело. Однако когда подобное повторялось бесчисленное количество раз, — все просто осознали, что Грелль не справляется с подобным. И лидер из него бы вышел никакой.

Но в итоге он одержал победу в конкурсе магов, совершив то, чего раньше никому не удавалось: закончил рунный круг и только тогда нарушил баланс противника при помощи заклинания, усиленного практически в пять раз. Сомнений в том, кто именно станет Верховным магом Огненного королевства, не было. Однако сидящие в своей ложе маги упомянутого выше государства только переглянулись, и на лице каждого из них застыло обреченное выражение. Они понимали, что ждет их теперь, и еле-еле удерживались от того, чтобы не совершить суицид. Останавливало только предусмотренное за это наказание, всегда проводимое магистром. А становиться жертвой Грелля из-за собственной глупости никому не хотелось, поэтому с этим назначением пришлось смириться.

Начало службы Грелля на почти самом ответственном посту было не таким катастрофическим: он и работал, некоторое время отводя на документы, и даже сидел в лаборатории, изучая старинные трактаты, но, как ожидалось, надолго его не хватило.

Уже через неделю в его кабинете скопилось такое количество свитков, что пол, даже части стен скрылись от глаз гостей и работников магической сферы. Сам Сатклифф в это время занимался тем, что изобретал огнестойкие, а также водостойкие краски для волос, каждая из которых была отличного оттенка красного. Маги взвыли, пытаясь разобрать завалы своего шефа, но увы: что больше всего получалось у нового магистра, так это беспорядок.

Еще через неделю подобный хаос царил во всех подвластных орденах. Большинство волшебников забросили все свои задания, предпочитая выяснять, кто из них сильнее, у кого лучше получаются рунные заклинания и все в таком духе. А работа? «Работа не волк — в лес не убежит», — говорили они сами себе, наблюдая за своим сумасбродным начальником, изобретавшим лак для ногтей. Разумеется, красный. Хотя за последнее время именно этот цвет стал наиболее популярен. Просто потому, что других не было. В итоге, король, явившийся на традиционный смотр красавиц королевства, увидел картину, навсегда запавшую у него в памяти: словно море крови разлилось по улицам столицы, блестевшее в лучах полуденного солнца. Тогда-то Актеоун Пятый понял: не того человека назначил совет, не того.

Но делать было нечего. Любой Верховный Маг оставался на посту до конца своей жизни. А изменять законы ради талантливого идиота… увольте. На это не пойдет ни один из правителей королевств. Знал бы Себастьян, к чему это его решение приведет, он бы изменил законы, но свой шанс как-то воздействовать на ситуацию старик потерял. Теперь все оставалось в руках молодых. Но однажды…

Казалось бы, что может случиться в Четвертом королевстве, известном своей неприступностью даже среди кочевников, предпочитающих обходить его территорию? Но всему виной послужила безалаберность нынешнего магистра: забросив работу, он не обновлял защитные круги, на которых строился оборонный купол, оберегавший от непрошеных гостей и извещающий соответствующие подразделения, если такие были. Нарушители выслеживались и доставлялись в казематы, но в этот раз ничего подобного не произошло. Контура не было, проникавшие смогли вовремя предупредить остаточную реакцию. Никаких сообщений к столичной страже так и не дошло. Хотя, как позже выяснилось, преступник был только один, а его цель, о чем узнали еще позже ночного вторжения, заключалась в магическом посохе верховного мага Огненного королевства. В то время как жезл являлся чуть ли не самым важным артефактом всех четырех королевств. Он заключал в себе магическое ядро той местности, в которой проводился ритуал его создания. Подпиткой ему служил особый ритуальный круг, обновляемый каждым Магистром. К слову сказать, Сатклифф надлежащий ритуал провел, накачав оружие такой силой, что ему хватило бы на лет двадцать-тридцать без нахождения внутри местности создания.

И совершить столь дерзкое ограбление под покровом ночи злоумышленнику удалось просто превосходно. Маги, которые должны были охранять башню Старейшины, отсутствовали на своих постах. Видимо, кругу их интересов более подходила выпивка и женщины, а охрана… Грелль сам справится, если что-то произойдет. Хотя маги понимали, что их шеф, скорее всего, спит, не гнушаясь использовать сонные зелья и примочки. Как он заявлял, это улучшало состояние его кожи, во что невольно верило и остальное женское население столицы. А мужское в это время развлекалось и отрывалось на полную катушку.

Но, возвращаясь к той ночи, следовало сказать, что Сатклифф действительно спал, положив ноги на собственный стол в лаборатории. Не заметил, как мимо его кабинета в сторону двери в подземелья промчался черный силуэт, только неодобрительно хмыкнувший, когда увидел, чем занимается Верховный маг на посту.

На следующий день отдохнувший как следует Алый волшебник только безразлично отметил отсутствие инструмента. Пожав плечами, он пошел обратно, составлять новый рецепт для лака. Опять красного. Уже через какое-то время Огненное королевство обнаружило пропажу. Главная река неожиданно начала пересыхать, а земля, до этого бывшая плодородной, стремительно трескалась. И значить это могло лишь одно.

Король понял, в чем дело, сразу же, как только узрел все своими глазами. Выяснив полную картину произошедшего, старик сгорбился в кресле, уронив голову на соединенные в замок пальцы, а оставшиеся до этого каштановые волосы стремительно поседели. Актеоун Пятый был уже стар для подобных потрясений, и все же он оставался королем, видевшим единственное решение подобной проблемы. Ситуации, потребовавшей лучшие резервы, которые только можно найти. И наиболее подходящим был его собственный сын. Вызвав совет, он резюмировал:

— Похоже, ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Ваше решение, господа и дамы, оказалось в корне неверным. Из-за этого наше королевство потеряло свой изначальный баланс, но все еще можно поправить. Однако если мы не вернем посох, то мы можем потерять и суверенитет. Из сильнейшего королевства мы стали слабейшими! И я не потерплю этого! — сгорбившийся человек поднялся с трона, смотря на всех свысока. — Господа, пора делать выбор! Мы должны узнать, кто виновник этого и, самое главное, зачем. И чем скорее, тем лучше для вас, мои дорогие! Пора вам выполнить свои обязанности перед государством!

«Нужен принц Себастьян», — прошелся гул по залу, а неловко переглядывающиеся старейшины обреченно поджимали губы. Они понимали, что оплошали. И вот только из-за этого приходится идти на такие крайние меры. А все потому, что Себастьян — сильнейшее оружие Четвертого королевства.

И тут, под взволнованный ропот стариков и тревожных переглядываний слуг, явился сам виновник торжества. Послышался громкий стук золотых каблуков — Себастьян поднимался по лестнице и явно сюда не торопился. Он прекрасно осознавал, насколько важен для собственного отца. И потому позволял себе некоторую развязность в отношении с каждым, даже если это был и высокочтимый совет. Два стражника отворили дверь перед Себастьян, и он, лукаво улыбнувшись, вошел в тронную залу.

— Вы звали меня, отец? — Себастьян улыбнулся еще шире, из-за чего невольно выглянули его длинные клыки. Актеоун снисходительно прикрыл глаза: у его сына просто талант появляться в самый необходимый момент.

«А в остальное время пребывать неизвестно где…» — с горечью подумал старик, но тотчас отбросил такие мысли и улыбнулся наследнику.

— Сын мой, ты только недавно возвратился домой с прошлой миссии. Прошу прощения за то, что вызвал тебя сюда так скоро, но твоя помощь стала необходима.

Король на несколько минут замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Себастьян вел себя непринужденно, могло показаться, что он был совсем безразличен к проблемам своего королевства. И это халатное отношение демонстрировало его поведение. Пока Актеоун молчал, Себастьян подозвал к себе одного из юных пажей, приказывая сейчас же поднести ему виноград.

— Ты уже обратил внимание на состояние нашей страны. Магический купол рассеян, он больше не защищает столицу. И причина этому такова: почти десять часов назад был похищен главный артефакт нашего королевства — посох Огня. Необходимо вернуть его как можно скорее, иначе засухи не миновать.

— Мой король, — вдруг издевательски протянул Себастьян, сдирая одну ягоду за другой и отправляя к себе в рот, нахально ухмыляясь. — А призвать никак? Или силы закончились?

— Если бы все было так просто, сын. Грелль Сатклифф, назначенный Верховным магом, напитал посох чарами до такой степени, что любой призыв не возымеет действия.

— И какое именно отношение это имеет ко мне, отец? Напомнить тебе, что я ответственен только за открытые боевые действия, да и роль шпиона мне претит? — Себастьян саркастически усмехнулся, глядя на то, как король немного судорожно утирает пот со лба. 

— Но если ты откажешься от этого, то у тебя появится свободное время, не так ли? Война с гномами практически окончена, а добить противника — дело пары месяцев. С тобой же дело обстоит немного иначе.

Старик резво поднялся с трона, неожиданно быстро преодолевая расстояние между ними и почти мгновенно оказываясь за спиной Себастьяна, чья рваная челка лишь слабо колыхнулась от порыва ветра. А приблизившись к уху сына, он угрожающе тихо проговорил:

— Напомнить тебе, что ты уже должен стоять под венцом? Время пришло. Этими руками тебе бы следовало держать не меч, а ублажать свою молодую жену, даря трону наследника. Или ты предпочтешь неизвестность вражеской территории и относительную свободу?

Глаза Себастьяна вспыхнули ярким пламенем ненависти, но спустя мгновение они успокоились, а зрачки приняли привычную круговую форму. Недовольство удалось сдержать.

— Как скажешь, — явно переступив через собственную гордость, выдавил сквозь зубы Себастьян.

— И на это задание я не позволю тебе отправиться одному, — язвительно произнес Актеоун, снова присаживаясь на свое место.

— Мы об этом не договаривались, отец! — Себастьян возмущенно вскинул голову, с неприкрытой неприязнью смотря на своего родителя. А того забавляла такая реакция: ему нравилось поучать строптивого ребенка, которому и так слишком многое обычно сходит с рук.

— Ты уже согласился, сын мой. Назад пути нет, как бы ты не старался его найти. В любом случае, я оставляю тебе право выбора своего «коллеги» в этом мероприятии. Но завтра на закате вы должны отбыть из королевства.

Себастьян Михаэлис давно не пребывал в таком бешенстве. Чаще всего подобное состояние настигало его на поле боя, где можно спокойно отвести душу. Но сейчас он находился во дворце, где за каждую разбитую или сломанную вещь ему попадет, несмотря на то что уже почти взрослый. Однако сорвать на ком-то злость было необходимо.

Этот приказ отца просто выводил его из себя одним своим существованием. Мало того, что его обязали приглядывать за «коллегой», так еще и свадьбой пригрозили. А уж этого свободолюбивый Себастьян никак не мог выносить. Да, он понимал, что однажды ему придется связать себя узами брака на договорной основе. Но до сих пор не видел себя в традиционной свадебной котте с красивой принцессой рядом. Хотя нет, с прекрасной невестой он себя еще мог представить, но венчальный наряд ему определенно не идет. И этот старик осмелился ставить ему условия? Чтоб ему вечно гореть в Адском пламени.

Шпионская операция принадлежала к тому роду деятельности, которым Себастьян никогда не интересовался — он был слишком неусидчивым для этого. И хотя ему часто приходилось пребывать в засадах, даже тогда Себастьян часто уходил с поста, оставляя все на солдат и преспокойно устраивая себе экскурсию по ближайшему лесу.

Это также обозначало, что его коллега должен обладать этим качеством. И такого человека можно было вполне найти в казармах армии, а заодно и отвести злость на этих недотепах.

Спустя каких-то полчаса в королевском парке собрались лучшие воины из лучших, отобранные командирами в результате сложнейших тренировок и экзаменов на выживание. В самом деле, подобный режим не предполагает худощавое телосложение. Именно этим можно объяснить, что вся собранная со всех уголков королевства сотня обладала довольно-таки весомой физической силой и недалеким умом. А так как амбициозности у ребят хватало, они все же явились перед красными очами его Высочества. Однако этот самый взгляд заставлял даже самых опытных из них дернуться от неконтролируемого страха, чем явно был недоволен сам Себастьян. Как же, он должен подобрать оруженосца, но идти на миссию со вздрагивающим от каждого приказа солдатом желания не было. Помимо этого, не один из них не обладал необходимыми в предстоящем задании качествами: кроме испытываемого страха, ни один из сотни не смог стоять смирно, совершая совершенно «незаметные», как ему кажется, шаги назад. Подальше от разозленного Себастьяна, что не скупился на колкости и буквально сравнивал очередного кандидата с землей. 

«И это лучшие из лучших? Ха! — усмехнулся Себастьян собственным мыслям, смотря, как один парень краснеет от злости, но не решается сказать даже слово. — Лучше, если бы их в детстве вынашивали над бездной», — нелестные для рыцарей мысли были в голове Себастьяна, но этому существовала причина: бойцы были слишком нелепы.

— Вы подшутить надо мной вздумали, да? — Себастьян откровенно смеялся, смотря, как недоуменно вытягиваются лица воинов перед ним. — Какого черта тут все такие рослые?

— Ни в коем случае, Ваше Высочество, — один из рыцарей осмелился ответить Себастьяну, тем самым заставляя его взор его алых глаз перенестись на себя.

— Сделай два шага вперед, парень, — саркастически усмехнулся Себастьян, кивая тому смертному, что сейчас подал голос.

Силач неуверенно помялся на месте несколько секунд, что выглядело очень нелепо по отношению к его грозному виду. Но вышел, а после застыл, пытаясь не смотреть Себастьяну в глаза. 

Тайные надежды воина о том, что, возможно бы, именно ему предстояло стать потенциальным разведчиком, не оправдались. И он понял, почему, ведь когда Себастьян подошел к нему вплотную, то оказался значительно ниже и даже стройнее в телосложении. И, конечно же, сын короля обратил свое внимание именно на это. Его следующая реакция была довольно предсказуема: откровенный громкий смех.

— Ты намекаешь мне на то, что все здесь действительно подходят под параметры?

Наследник престола отошел на несколько шагов от солдата, вместе с этим внимательно смотря на каждого из пришедших. А этот холодный пот на бледных неуверенных в себе лицах. Они такие могучие по сравнению с ним и боятся? Противно! Себастьян брезгливо поморщился: и эти люди еще смеют называть себя воинами, когда так трясутся перед командиром? Стыдно. Причем Себастьяну.

— Так точно, Ваше Высочество, — все же смог собраться и теперь смотрел на Себастьяна увереннее. Игривый блеск в красных очах того потух, сменяясь холодной издевкой.

— Артемис, — обернулся Себастьян к своему помощнику, что ожидал его указаний. — Подведи сюда Эрен.

— Конечно, Ваше Высочество.

Паж неслабо растерялся, когда его господин приказал сделать это, но отправился исполнять поручение, что и так было довольно опасно.

Под «Эрен» Себастьян подразумевал обычную серо-пятнистую лошадь, хотя, нет, не совсем обычную, учитывая ее главную изюминку — упрямство, непослушание и непокорство. Главная задача сегодняшнего отряда — это показать свою ловкость. Рядовой захотел действовать? Да, пожалуйста. Вот только сможет ли он удержаться?

— Раз так, то докажи, на что способен.

Откуда-то издалека послышалось игривое ржание. Весь строй с любопытством стал искать глазами то создание, что послужило ему причиной. Ей оказалась кобыла, ничем не примечательная на вид, не такая большая, как остальные военные лошади конницы, но и не слишком маленькая, чтобы не суметь удержать на себе увесистого наездника. Правда, в ее глазах задора не было видно. Она нелениво перебирала ногами, но было заметно, что это дело было ей совсем не по душе. Кажется, до этого она была занята чем-то важным, например поеданием яблок, которыми ее радует королевский конюх каждое воскресное утро. Себастьян с улыбкой махнул пажу рукой, и тот неуверенно, но все же отпустил ее. И, странное дело, лошадь не бросилась в противоположную сторону. Заприметив Себастьяна, она бросилась к нему на всех парах, счастливо мотая каштановой гривой. Бойцы пугливо отошли на несколько шагов назад, так как ожидали, что существо просто-напросто задавит их. Но нет. Кобыла остановилась возле Себастьяна. Тот ласково потрепал ее за ухом, и она от наслаждения прикрыла глаза, до остальных ей не было никакого дела. Впрочем, так приветлива она была лишь с Себастьяном. И вряд ли будет столь покладиста с тем, кому предстояло ее объездить.

— Почему ты отошел? — с задором покосился на человека Себастьян. — Испугался моей малышки?

— Никак нет, Ваше Высочество! — воин поспешил вернуться на свое предыдущее место, уже заметно успокаиваясь: животное выглядело довольно мирным. — Что мне стоит сделать?

— Продержишься на ней ровно минуту — станешь моим оруженосцем, — с азартом ответил Себастьян, хотя в его глазах так и плясали бесенята. Ясное дело, в задании был скрыт какой-то подвох. — Однако если ты не справишься, то это только закрепит мое мнение о том, что никто из вас мне не подходит.

Воин неуклюже помялся на месте. Он очень волновался, так как сейчас в буквальном смысле решалась его судьба. А вдруг у него все получится? Тогда он не опозорится, заслужит уважение как и своих товарищей, так и самого наследника трона. Это заставило его сдвинуться с места, решительно выдохнуть, готовясь к испытанию. А затем подойти к Эрен и оседлать ее.

Себастьян отошел от изначального места на несколько метров, сделав остальным бойцам жест рукой, чтобы они последовали его примеру. Сейчас должно было начаться самое интересное.

И верно. Спокойна лошадь была лишь с Себастьяном, других малоизвестных сторонилась, а незнакомцев и вовсе терпеть не могла. Хитрая кобылка: сначала она аж целых десять секунд стояла на месте, а затем, злорадно щурясь, резко вскочила вверх и встала на дыбы. Парень от такого фокуса вцепился в гриву Эрен мертвой хваткой, и, конечно же, той это дико не понравилось. Она злобно заржала, замотала передними ногами, а после сорвалась с места, начиная колесить по всему парку, оставляя за собой высокие столбы пыли, заставляя воинов нервно посмотреть ей вслед, а Себастьяну любовно покачать головой.

Лошадь не увлекалась. Спустя пятнадцать секунд она развернулась назад, а после резко остановилась перед своим хозяином, низко наклоняя голову. И воин, который до этого молодцом держался на ней, буквально кубарем скатился вниз. Если бы Себастьян не утихомирил строптивицу, то та бы просто затоптала несчастного копытами. Бедняга быстро спохватился и поспешил вернуться в строй, опозоренный. Себастьян только иронично покачал головой — это было ожидаемо.

— Вы мне не подходите! Никто из вас не достоин того, чтобы биться со мной бок о бок! Недотепы, жалкие трусы!

Себастьян не скупился на оскорбления, уже давно привыкнув к тому, что ему позволено практически все. Эрен весело фыркнула, а после, когда Себастьян что-то прошептал ей на ухо, бросилась в сторону конюшни, что сейчас находилась довольно далеко. Себастьян тяжело вздохнул.

— За что мне это? Почему же мне достались такие идиоты? И это чертово задание! — ему было плевать, что сейчас все эти слова слышит та самая сотня. Ни один воин еще не посмел развернуться и убежать, хотя и очень хотелось. Но последние остатки гордости твердили, что нужно было остаться и выслушать этот бранный поток слов из уст сына государя.

Себастьян, ругая непутевых солдат, которые даже оседлать лошадь нормально не могут, ходил перед строем, четко чеканя шаг. Его слова, казалось бы, давили опытных воинов своей несправедливостью: что один, что другой, что третий, встретив яростный взгляд красных глаз, склоняли голову и покорно молчали, вопреки оскорблениям в сторону Себастьяна в своей голове. Разумеется, подобное разочаровывало главнокомандующего еще больше, а в совокупности со всеми произошедшими за утро событиями разочарование перетекало в ярость, что могло закончиться плохо, но…

По территории прокатилась магическая волна: Себастьян тут же понял, что магия принадлежала к классу запирающих, и радиус заклинания был относительно мал. Следовательно, чары были отменены где-то рядом. И ближайшим таким объектом являлась конюшня, в которой находился только один конь. Конь, принадлежавший наследнику престола. Неужели то, что посох украден, затронуло даже такую бытовую магию? Нет, тогда бы все случилось раньше, но что в таком случае произошло?

Себастьян нахмурился, собираясь уже мчаться к своему верному товарищу в долгих путешествиях, но тут примерно в том направлении, где и находилось здание, раздалось ржание лошади, звучавшее несколько странно, а еще какое-то время спустя на горизонте появился черный силуэт с сидящим на нем наездником. Жеребца обычно не выпускали на волю без его приказа. Неужели Артемис забыл закрыть калитку? Но обычно он таких оплошностей не допускает. 

— Что за чертовщина?! — Себастьян ошарашено смотрел, как к ним приближается Ривай — лучший конь во всем королевстве Огня.

— Про-о-о-очь! — слышится протяжный вой какого-то мальчишки, который сейчас сжимал уздечку из-за всех своих сил. Зрение у Себастьяна превосходное, и тот дико недоумевает, что за кадр посмел «почтить» его своим появлением.

Себастьян смотрел, как субтильный с виду маленький недомерок умудряется управлять конем, прилагая, конечно, определенные усилия. И даже несмотря на свою злость и на столь дерзкое проявление неповиновения, Себастьян уже знал, что будет дальше. Себастьян и так в отвратительном настроении, но, кажется, на долю этого парнишки выпадет ощутить его гнев в полном масштабе. Не повезло ему в этот ясный день.

Утро Сиэля Финстермиса начиналось на редкость паршиво, впрочем, как и всегда. Несмотря на то что мальчик принадлежал к семье королевского конюха и зарплаты Дитриха хватало на относительно безбедную жизнь. А этим утром, вставая, Сиэль ощутил неясную тревогу, которая билась где-то на периферии сознания, но подросток только скривился, понимая, что сегодня его ждет что-то особенно неприятное. Сегодняшний день был на редкость пасмурным, а в королевстве редко когда собирались тучи. И действительно, ничего хорошего в это воскресенье не произошло. Сегодня была обязательная проповедь, а священник, читавший её, почему-то сразу невзлюбил субтильного паренька, ютившегося на задней скамье. Впрочем, это не мешало мальчишке впоследствии смотреть на всех так, словно это они жалкие отребья, недостойные его величественного внимания.

Уже через каких-то полчаса, съев булочку и запив её несладким чаем, подросток вошел под каменные своды церкви и, как обычно, сел на заднюю скамью, раздумывая над тем, что сегодня он сможет вполне сходить на рынок. День выдался на редкость нежарким, нужно не упускать возможность. Но тут его раздумья прервало пение.

Церковный хор, в который выбирали исключительно мальчиков с ангельской внешностью и такими же голосами, всегда производил на подростка неоднозначное впечатление. Не будучи связанным оковами веры, Сиэль не придавал особого значения молитвам и проповедям, однако пение хора заставляло его замереть в неком ступоре, а в совокупности с витражами, сделанными потрясающе искусно и по большинству своем отражавшими казнь грешников, оно производило на него жуткое впечатление. И каждое посещение церкви было будто впервые. И каждый раз воспоминания становились все более мрачными.

Сиэль поражался, как этой обратной стороны верования не видят обычные люди, смотревшие на священника с исключительным благоговеньем в глазах. Впрочем, мальчишка бы не особо удивился, если бы узнал, что именно проповедник подстрекает граждан на его травлю, считая его бельмом в глазу Бога и Его Величества. И сейчас старик приближался к своей кафедре степенным шагом, а на заднем фоне песня постепенно становилась все более приглушенной, пока не замолкла окончательно.

— Дети Божие! — воскликнул отец, вздымая испещренные морщинами руки к сводам церкви. — Открыта для нас дорога во Врата Господни! И да не соблазнится жизнь несущей ложью Дьявольской! И да будет казнен грех в очищающем пламени!

Сиэль только поморщился, потирая висок. Как же его это достало.

Проповедь всегда длилась почти четыре часа, но сидеть это время в помещении без открытых окон, наполненным запахом ароматических свеч, было практически невыносимо. А учитывая то, что половина присутствующих не утруждала себя соблюдением правил гигиены, то все обстояло намного хуже, особенно для мальчишки, которого Господь одарил чувствительным обонянием, чтоб ему пусто было.

Поэтому окончание этого ритуала воспринималось Сиэлем как маленькое счастье — хоть улица была несколько грязным местом, но свежий воздух окупал все. Да и на улице было проще скрыться от преследовавших его хулиганов, поэтому подросток, недолго думая, сразу пошел к рынку кратчайшими путями, стараясь не наткнуться на знакомых.

Мальчишка не торопился домой, обычно там все равно никого не было. Дорога вела через рынок, утром Сиэль не успел на нем задержаться, но сейчас, когда у него появилось свободное время, был не прочь заглянуть и посмотреть, чем торгуют местные купцы. Зарубежные яства, разноцветные шелка, украшение из драгоценных камней, конечно же, фальшивых. И не только! Куча диковинок, наподобие белой чешуи драконов, которые обитают лишь в горах королевства Воздуха. Были даже некоторые сомнительные заведения с сидящими в них гадалками или ясновидящими-шарлатанами. Показательные выступления циркачей, самым популярными из них всегда были глотатели шпаг и огня. Вот как сейчас. Послышались крики радостной толпы, Сиэль поморщился от легкого недовольства — он никогда не любил такие шумные сборища, потому и сторонился их. На ярмарку он заявился с одной целью: давно мечтал о собственной лошади, копил, ходил и приценивался, присматривался к той, кто в будущем сможет стать его напарницей в продолжительных путешествиях.

Он любил странствия, обожал одиночество и терпеть не мог, когда кто-то позволял себе нарушить его покой. Это прощалось только отцу, но остальных мальчик избегал. Потому что большинство из них были такими глупым и необразованным, как те самые мыши, которые легко попадались в расставленные по дому Сиэля ловушки. Примитивные людишки: стоило положить кусочек сыра, даже не обязательно свежего, как добыча тут же попадалась в западню.

Несмотря на свое не самое высокое положение в обществе, парнишка был гордым. В любой ситуации сохранял чувство собственного достоинства, открыто возносил себя выше сверстников, за что частенько немало получал. Насмешки и унижения стали главной причиной его замкнутости и нелегкого детства.

Во все времена большинство детей были очень жестоки и легко поддавались влиянию своих более старших соратников. Пятилетний слушал семилетнего, тот — десятилетнего, и по нарастающей. Причем чем старше был приятель, тем обиднее и беззастенчивее становились издевательства. Сиэль не был исключением, сильно выделялся, отличаясь от своих сверстников необычно хрупким телосложением и светлой кожей, вследствие чего его часто принимали за девочку. Разумеется, подобное сходство не оставалось без отнюдь нелестного внимания деревенской ребятни.

Обобщая все вышесказанное, детство мальчика было наполнено пренебрежением взрослых, считавших подобные отличия уродством, и издевательствами со стороны младшего поколения, которые хотя бы раз в день, но закидывали работающего ребенка камнями. А в особенно отвратительные для Сиэля дни одними камнями не ограничивалось. Впрочем, сам мальчишка не обращал на это внимания, всеми силами пытаясь не скривиться от боли, когда очередной снаряд задевал обожженную на солнцепеке спину.

Сиэль рос практически один, так как его батюшка служил при королевском дворе, однако лишь простым конюхом. Часто бывал вне дома, поэтому так и не мог узнать истинную причину многочисленных синяков на теле сына, когда находил его, истерзанного и потрепанного, в саду, читающего книгу, одетого в длинную рубашку, которая скрывала все позорные следы и не позволяла докопаться до правды. Кстати, о которой сам оскорбленный предпочитал умалчивать — не в его стиле было рассказывать кому-то о своих проблемах. «Плевать, они все равно этого не стоят», — всегда подбадривал себя Сиэль, когда морщился от боли в теле, подвергшемуся очередному избиению.

От которого никогда не защищался. По какой причине? К сожалению, в мире, а тем более королевстве с наиболее развитой военной мощью, чем в остальных трех, физическая сила и навыки всегда ценились выше многого остального. Сиэль не подходил под критерии любого среднестатистического мальчишки.

На самом деле далеко не каждый пацан должен был обладать серьезной физической силой и телосложением. Для своих лет, конечно же. Но в королевстве Огня обычно преобладали именно такие. Сиэль не вписывался в класс парней со средней мускулатурой, а был гораздо ниже того уровня. Сиэль был мастером слова, острым на язык, умным, образованным, так как много читал. А сколько усилий ему следовало приложить, чтобы эту литературу достать. Хороший плюс был в его незаметности, скрытности и ловкости. Он не крал, нет. Просто одалживал на пару дней. Вот на прошлой неделе у одного кузнеца пропала книга по схеме правильной ковки металлических изделий. Издание исчезло на два дня, а затем подозрительно оказалось на том месте, в котором человек и видел его в последний раз, в целостности и сохранности. А иногда даже с подклеенными страницами.

Но со временем Сиэль начал понимать, что в одном городе он останавливаться явно не намерен. Он желал странствий, приключений. Как в тех историях, где известные рыцари сражались с опасными чудовищами, вызволяли из башен принцесс и возвращались на родину с небывалой славой. Хотя, нет, конкретно за прекрасными девами и известностью мальчишка не гонялся. Ему нужны были знания, а в этом королевстве он уже практически все исчерпал. И поэтому искал себе лошадь, с которой и сможет отправиться в приключение. Однако вместо этого бедняга уныло смотрел на пустое стойло. По какой-то причине в городе стали слишком быстро раскупать всех жеребцов, некоторые служащие высокопоставленных лиц носились по городу как бешеные. Что странно, ведь никакой военной тревоги объявлено не было. Или все-таки была?

— Делать мне тут больше нечего, — разочарованно фыркнув, парнишка развернулся направо и направился в сторону собственного жилища. Быть может, ему повезет и он сможет расспросить вернувшегося позже отца, не видал ли он чего подозрительного? Не прошелся ли какой-нибудь странный слух?

Уже подходя к своему дому, Сиэль вдруг заметил перед собой чей-то силуэт. Сомнений в том, кто именно это был, — не было, но для Дитриха возвращаться так рано было довольно странновато. Да к тому же он так медленно плелся, что это определенно не могло быть просто так. Молодой человек озадаченно почесал затылок и поспешил нагнать непутевого отца, который шатался из стороны в сторону, словно находился в состоянии серьезного опьянения. Повезло хоть в том, что обычно Дитрих в таких ситуациях никогда не был буйным. Он ни разу не поднимал на названого сына руки, обычно сваливаясь где-нибудь на мешок, набитый соломой и впадая в мирную дремоту. Но сейчас исполнить желаемое не успел, да и вообще что он делает около жилища в такое время дня?

— Отец, что с тобой? — положив одну из его рук к себе на плечо, что и так уже весила немало, Сиэль изо всех сил постарался поддержать мужчину, чтобы тот не свалился по дороге и безопасно добрел домой. Дитрих, услышав вопрос, только горестно покачал головой и пробормотал нечто бессвязное. Сиэль понял, что родителя требуется сначала привести в порядок.

Парнишка аккуратно открыл дверь в их небольшой домик, а затем пропустил беднягу вперед. Первым делом мужчина свалился в старое кресло с немного вылезшей обивкой и, хрипло дыша, устало закрыл глаза. Мальчик отправился на кухню и налил в стакан холодной воды из кувшина, а после выдавил в нее несколько капель лимонного сока. Этот простой напиток Сиэль вручил отцу, а сам сел на табурет напротив, наблюдая, как тот медленно подносит к губам стеклянный предмет и, еще тяжело дыша, начинает жадно пить. Спустя несколько минут, когда взгляд Дитриха стал осмысленнее, его сын решился нарушить тишину.

— Так что произошло? — не каждый день Дитрих возвращается домой в это время, а если и немного «под ударом», то тоже в не настолько плачевном состоянии. И, конечно же, Сиэль интересовался.

— У меня всего полчаса… — закрывая глаза от усталости, мужчина накрывает свой лоб ладонью.

— В каком смысле? — Сиэль холодеет: как много может значить эта фраза.

— Найти себе замену, — произнес Дитрих таким отчаянием, что его сын невольно вздрогнул. А взгляд черных глаз мужчины наполнился вдруг жгучей обидой и ненавистью. — Какая-то тварь что-то подмешала мне в вино. Стоило мне сделать пару глотков, как сразу поплохело. Сиэль, — в голосе послышались просящие нотки. — Окажи услугу, подмени меня сегодня. С лошадьми управляться ты умеешь, мыть и убирать — тоже, а в кормежке и поении ничего сложного нет.

Сиэль растерялся. И не от разочарования или горести того, что придется взваливать на себя такую ответственность. Наоборот. Это же такой шанс! Он, наконец, сможет увидеть самого лучшего коня во всем королевстве Огня — черного Ривая. Мальчишка вспыхнул от этого понимания и вскочил с места. Но вовремя успокоился, благо, Дитриху с его неоднозначным самочувствием до поведения сына не было никакого дела. Но он смог сообразить и нашарить в кармане небольшой клочок бумаги с написанной заранее запиской. После протянул руку Сиэлю, вручая ему листок:

— Отдай это охраннику, я предупредил его. И жди моего возвращения на пост — тогда будешь свободен.

Получив подпись и, соответственно, разрешение на посещение святую святых, — королевской конюшни — Сиэль, не теряя ни минуты, быстро забежал в свою комнату, переодевшись в более удобную одежду, и помчался в сторону казарм армии Четвертого королевства. Но при этом он не забывал сворачивать в малоприметные переулки сразу же, как только его замечал один из хулиганов; опускать голову, когда мимо него проходил очередной чиновник, невесть что забывший в квартале бедняков. И Сиэль, выработавший привычку строить логические цепочки, понимал, что город, вернее его элита, стояла на ушах, скрупулезно охраняя любую информацию об этом.

Однако правительство хорошо постаралось, промывая мозги обычным гражданам — никто и помыслить не мог, что сильная мировая держава может так просто пасть. Но мальчишка никаких деталей не знал, поэтому мог только догадываться о причинах. Хотя, даже если империи угрожал бы апокалипсис, Сиэль бы все равно наведался в конюшни, чтобы хотя бы краем глаза взглянуть на величественного черного коня — Ривая. Лошадь отличалась даже своим именем — во всем Огненном королевстве не было больше ни единого существа, названного так же. Но помимо этой своей выдающейся черты, он отличался выносливостью, позволяющей принцу Себастьяну преодолевать огромные расстояния в считанные дни, а его сила вошла во многие городские мифы. Впрочем, как и садизм его хозяина. Сиэль предполагал, что именно Его Высочество способствовало опьянению его отца: по слухам, Себастьян Михаэлис очень заботился о Ривае, и то, что за ним ухаживает Дитрих, — человек полноватый и неуклюжий — жутко ему не нравилось. Себастьян уже трижды пытался отправить Дитриха в принудительный отдых, но Дитрих, бывший гражданин королевства Воды, с непринужденной ловкостью избегал одну ловушку за другой. Однако это не могло длиться вечно.

Сиэль знал своего отца. И знал, что тот никогда не отказывается от спиртного, даже если бы там был яд.

Тогда почему наследник трона поступил так? Сиэль не думал о причинах, ему, если говорить честно, было все равно. А Себастьяна мальчишка и так не любил за его постоянную игру на публику. Размышляя, Сиэль ловко преодолевал одну улицу за другой, на чистых рефлексах уклоняясь от летящих в его сторону редких камней, и, наконец, достиг своей цели. Казармы.

Обычные домики, предназначенные для солдат, стояли ровными рядами, отличаясь друг от друга лишь номером, а следом за ними находились и конюшни, которые и являлись главной целью Сиэля, открыто направившегося туда. Сегодня не было никаких причин, чтобы скрываться от бдительного взора охранников — хотя немного странно, что они не прибежали на зов сигнальных чар, реагирующих на незнакомцев: обычно именно они и ловили незадачливого сына конюха. А тут — ничего. Словно бумажка в кармане, подписанная нетвердой рукой пьяного отца, снимала все запреты, чего, разумеется, быть не могло.

Но было.

И это серьезно настораживало.

Несмотря на это, воодушевление от предстоящей встречи с великолепным Риваем было настолько огромно, что мальчишка, недолго думая, откинул все свои сомнения и быстрым шагом направился к самой дальней конюшне, где в единственном стойле стоял подопечный Дитриха. Хотя физической подготовки Сиэлю явно не хватало, он добрался до места назначения в кратчайшие сроки и теперь стоял прямо перед последней преградой — охранником.

Сам сторож особо не выделялся — ни внешне, ни внутренне. И был слегка глуповат, однако это не мешало ему преданно служить королю и его сыну. Так что, когда к нему подошел невысокий подросток на две головы ниже его самого, он смутился: что этому молокососу понадобилось от него?

— Эй, парень, здесь не место для детских игр, так что проваливай! — человек грубо отмахнулся от щуплого паренька, отводя от него взгляд и снова смотря вдаль. Ему не было дела до пришедшего. — Где же Дитриха носит… — раздраженно он пробормотал после. Сиэль деликатно прокашлялся.

— Я и есть его замена, — он достал из кармана тот самый клочок бумаги и вручил тут же растерявшемуся стражу. — Здесь его слова о том, что во время его отсутствия за конюшней присмотрю я, а также подпись, — деловито заключил мальчик; человек напротив недовольно поджал губы и подозрительно сощурился.

— А может, ты просто обманываешь меня? Ты мог выкрасть эту записку, пока бедняга от головокружения и соображать толком не мог, — мужчина схватил Сиэля за шиворот его льняной рубашки, приподнимая над землей. Но Сиэль быстро крутанулся, вырвался и снова встал на ноги.

— Уверяю вас, что нет, да и… разве такой, как я, мог бы завалить взрослого мужчину? — ради своей цели Сиэль готов был пойти даже на хитрость, впрочем, обманывать ему приходилось уже не в первый раз. И, кажется, его слова подействовали на охранника.  
— Что ж, проходи, но если что-то вздумаешь учудить, то я тебе так всыплю, что мало не покажется! — сторож залез рукой в карман, доставая небольшой золотой ключик на металлической цепочке, вручая Сиэлю. — Я буду недалеко и услышу тебя, чуть что.

— Вам не о чем беспокоиться, о Великодушный страж, — немного лести напоследок не помешает: мальчишка наигранно благодарно склонил голову чуть вперед. Другой лишь надменно фыркнул, но отошел в сторону и направился к воротам, ведущим в королевский парк.

Сердце забилось чуть быстрее, чем обычно. Преграды больше не было, а цель лежала прямо в маленькой ладони, заключенная в эту маленькую вещицу. Сиэль довольно долго смотрел на золотой ключ, наблюдая за игрой рассеянного солнечного цвета на острых гранях и размышляя над тем, что вот-вот в его жизни произойдет событие, которое перевернет всю его жизнь. Сиэль решительно вздохнул и вставил предмет в замочную скважину, открывая путь в «святую святых». Ему нужно только сделать свою работу, чтобы не подвести отца, и он сможет увидеть желаемое. А еще была огромная надежда, что юноше повезет, и он не наткнется сегодня на молодого сына государя — Себастьяна.

Спустя некоторое время он успел выполнить свои обязанности временного королевского конюха, убирая стойла лошадей солдат, а сейчас ему предстояло встретиться со своей мечтой — с Риваем.

Хотя, несмотря на дикое воодушевление, Сиэль немного побаивался, что, впрочем, было довольно обоснованно, — вороной конь отличался таким же диким нравом, как и его хозяин, и, по сплетням, затоптал немало людей, попытавшихся подойти к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки. И только некоторые люди, подобные Дитриху и Артемису, удостаивались чести касаться шелковой гривы, обмывать поджарое тело и менять подковы. Мальчик вздохнул, всеми силами стараясь успокоиться, и через какое-то время открыл калитку, ведущую к боевому товарищу Его Высочества.

Которому Сиэль явно не понравился, учитывая, что при приближении мальчишки конь поднялся на дыбы и рассерженно громко заржал. Сиэль тут же примирительно выставил руки вперед и застыл на месте. В таком положении мальчишка пробыл несколько минут, слыша лишь гул своего бешено бьющегося сердца, ускоренный пульс и тяжелое, немного недовольное дыхание жеребца, что сейчас угрожающе рыл землю копытом. В конце концов, Сиэль решился опустить руки и рассмотреть существо напротив во всей его красе.

Ривай с гордостью мог носить свое имя, доказывающее его уникальность. Также он с лихвой оправдывал то, что его хозяин самый лучший воин во всем королевстве Огня. Ведь конь был не менее красивым. Статный, могучий, изящный, великолепный, с какого бы ракурса ни посмотри. Двигался подобно своему хозяину, словно умел управлять каждой клеточкой своего тела, все движения, приемы и маневры выглядели настолько грациозно, что дух захватывало. А каким же он был сообразительным. Понимал команды с полуслова, могло показаться, что он просто читает мысли своего хозяина. Разумеется, такая снисходительность относилась только к Себастьяну Михаэлису — лишь ему беспрекословно подчинялось это существо. Иногда со стороны выглядело, будто эти двое — частицы одного целого, которые при взаимодействии способны творить совершенно необыкновенные вещи. Но так Ривай себя вел лишь со своим хозяином принцем, большинство сторонился, а про незнакомых ему людей вообще следует умолчать.

Сиэль подошел к изгороди, за которой находился объект его обожания. Им овладело безумное желание — коснуться шелковистой черной гривы, отливающей перламутром, рукой. Он просунул кисть в расщелину между прутьями, но стоило ему приблизить ладонь, как конь чуть не отхватил ее. Сиэль, тяжело дыша от резкого испуга, отшатнулся на несколько шагов, а затем, устало прикрыв глаза и накрыв лоб ладонью, поругал себя за такое глупое и опрометчивое действие. Ведь знал же, что Ривай не приемлет незнакомца, но восхищение статным существом затуманило разум почти полностью, не давая даже мимолетно подумать о том, чтобы задобрить животное. Мальчик не делал даже шага в сторону жеребца, продолжая стоять на одном месте почти неподвижно и дожидаясь, пока тот перестанет нетерпеливо рыть землю копытом да смотреть на него недовольным взглядом слишком умных темно-карих глаз.

Этого момента пришлось ждать довольно долго — у Сиэля к тому моменту уже затекли ноги, и он чертовски хотел сесть прямо на том же месте, где только стоял, но прекрасно понимал, что все время в таком случае будет потрачено зря, поэтому только сжимал зубы, стараясь не скрипеть ими особенно громко. Но, наконец, конь помотал головой и медленно отошел назад от преграды, удерживающей его от растерзания жалкого простолюдина. Только тогда мальчишка упал на колени, вздыхая от облегчения. Хотя это не было бы таким трудным делом, если бы Сиэль поел нормально, но, увы.

Настороженно наблюдая за перемещающимся по стойлу Риваем, ходившим к поилке и обратно, Сиэль поднялся на ноги, недовольно вздыхая от слабой боли, и побрел к ведру с водой, до этого поставленной тут сторожем. Парень вполне уверенно наполнил поилку и отнес ведро обратно, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как величественный конь медленно подошел к налитой жидкости, отпил немного и, только распробовав, запил более уверенно.

Мальчишка действительно немного испугался. Сейчас, когда восхищение от увиденного им прекрасного создания немного утихло, он смог рассмотреть и то, что шерсть около копыт явно была неестественно темнее. Судя по всему, она неоднократно впитывала в себя кровь убитых Себастьяном врагов. Да во взгляде отражалась невиданная прежде жестокость. Даже в глазах издевающихся над Сиэлем мальчишек не было ничего подобного: только желание увеличить чувство собственной значимости за счет унижений другого. В этот момент вспоминалось слишком многое: то, что он так и не попутешествовал по миру, и то, что до сих пор не знает своих настоящих родителей. Словно вся недолгая жизнь пролетела перед глазами, но Сиэль четко осознал, что если он не выйдет сейчас из конюшни, то погибнет. И неважно, от чего конкретно.

Сиэль ушел, резко развернувшись на пятках, не замечая, что глаза Ривая ехидно блестят, и если бы парень обернулся, то понял бы, что конь что-то задумал. И оказался бы прав. У того явно были планы на его счет.

Но торопливо вдыхавший свежий воздух Сиэль даже и не думал оборачиваться. Успокоившись, мальчик попытался понять, что конкретно выгнало его прочь, но ни одна из пришедших догадок не была реальной достаточно, чтобы в неё поверить. Взять хотя бы то, что Ривай мог обладать магическими способностями и использовал их на нем. Боже, да это же абсурд. Полнейший.

— А я такой: заявляю отцу, что справлюсь с лошадью! Мне уже тринадцать, а дворяне именно в этом возрасте осваивают верховую езду! — громко восклицал, мягко говоря, полноватый аристократ с двумя подбородками, который ехал на достаточно массивной даже на вид лошади. Судя по всему, он разговаривал с немного отстающими миньонами, бежавшими следом. — Эй, грязный мальчишка! Тебя ведь даже в армию не возьмут, с твоей-то внешностью. Хотя, может, и возьмут на правах шлюхи, но до лошади точно не допустят. В конце концов, кто доверит такую недешевую вещь, как лошадь, такому, как ты?

Ехидно посмеиваясь, толстяк раздевал глазами стоявшего в полнейшем ступоре Сиэля. А потом резко развернул лошадь, от чего та надрывно заржала, и продолжил свой путь.

Он не видел, как синие, словно сапфиры, глаза наливаются яростью. Как сжимаются кулаки, оставляя на ладошках полукруги от искусанных ногтей, и как вспоминается прежде испытанный ужас, заставляя хрупкого паренька направиться обратно в конюшню, забывая про ведро. Сиэль совершенно без страха вошел к Риваю, который лениво приоткрыл один глаз, всматриваясь в своего посетителя, а потом на удивление беззлобно фыркнул, позволяя юноше надевать на него седло, медленно застегивая ремни. Казалось, что жеребец буквально дышит источаемым парнем бешенством. Но спустя каких-то пять минут, когда Сиэль довольно неловко забрался в седло, удерживая уздечку, Ривай сорвался с места, пробегая в незакрытую калитку и выбираясь на свободу. Его стремительная рысь была наполнена такой хищной грацией, что Сиэль застыл, восторженно изучая игру мышц под потрясающе мягкой шерстью. Но адреналин, выплескивающийся в его кровь, не давал сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, и довольно скоро Сиэль радовался ощущению скорости и ветра, мягко ворошащего темные волосы. Конь почти со скоростью света пересекал просторы парка, у мальчика от происходящего стоял гул и свист в ушах.

Однако полагать, что Ривай будет все время бежать по прямой, было несусветной глупостью. Именно это и понял мальчишка после резкого поворота, который чуть не выкинул его из седла. Теперь вороной отчаянно пытался его скинуть, подскакивая и набирая скорость, что делало удержание в седле почти необходимой для выживания задачей.

Сиэль понял хитрость, которую задумал провернуть этот упрямец. Очевидно, что как только Ривай сбросит его с себя и тот свалится на землю, то серьезно рискует попасть прямо под копыта. И самое страшное, что Риваю выкинуть подобное не стоит ровным счетом ничего. Он уже смог пережить такое количество войн, поучаствовать во всевозможных схватках и битвах; это создание научилось жестокости у своего хозяина, и намерение убить кого-то для него было совершенно обыкновенным. И поэтому он изо всех сил пытался скинуть мальца из себя. А что Сиэль? Упрямый мальчишка принял вызов и на глазах у ошарашенных происходящим стражников громко прокричал Риваю, словно чувствуя, что тот поймет его слова:

— Я не сдамся! Ты не сможешь меня убить! — парнишка схватился за гриву безумного существа, а тот от этих слов очень разозлился.

Глаза Ривая налились кровью, он громко заржал, распугивая приближающихся к себе и Сиэлю стражников. Они надеялись утихомирить коня, прекрасно понимая, что за его потерю снесением одной головы с плеч точно не обойдется. Стражи все еще были поражены, что какой-то мальчик уже вот как минуту держится на этом животном. А тот резко забрыкался, наклонил корпус вперед, вынуждая наездника вскрикнуть и обхватить толстую черную шею руками. Неизвестно, какие силы помогали ему не упасть и не быть растоптанным, но он явно не сдавал позиции, и конь это понял.

Встав на дыбы, Ривай замахал передними копытами. Сиэль вцепился одной рукой в уздечку, другой — в гриву мертвой хваткой, невольно возвращаясь в седло. И тут конь резко сорвался с места и побежал совсем не в том направлении, куда двигался изначально. Мальчишка увидел перед собой мелькающие деревья и кустарники, а затем… рой людей? Именно. Сиэль заледенел от понимания того, что Ривай несся именно на эту кучу ни в чем неповинных воинов, и кстати! А тот темный грациозный силуэт рядом с ними — не сам ли принц?!

Кажется, от страха парень может потерять сознание. Он не мог притормозить. Проглотив комок ужаса в горле, подросток набрал в легкие как можно больше воздуха и громко, истошно попросил всех разойтись. Не дай бог, кто-то погибнет. И это будет по его вине.

— Какого дьявола здесь творится?! — воины бросились врассыпную, кто куда, сваливая друг друга. Себастьян в ярости и в недоумении. А его очень редко можно было чем-нибудь удивить, какая Сиэлю удостоилась «честь».

Но Себастьян Михаэлис еще никогда не был застигнут врасплох, и даже это безумство не является исключением. Азартно усмехнувшись, он эффектно, резко переместился и встал прямо напротив Ривая. Зрачки мальчика сузились в ужасе: что он задумал? И следующее действие было крайне необычным. Когда между лошадью и его хозяином оставалось буквально несколько сантиметров, последний резко схватил уздечку и потянул вниз. Животное опустилось на передние колени — от резкого столкновения с земляной поверхностью те разодрались в кровь. Воины пораженно наблюдали за этим зрелищем, сам наследник престола внимательно следил за действиями того, кто посмел оседлать его лучшего жеребца. И что сделал Сиэль? Разумеется, потерял управление и сваливался прямо перед Риваем.

Себастьян отошел на несколько шагов, сделав бойцам жест ладонью; те также увеличили расстояние между ними и обезумевшим жеребцом. Хотя они бы сделали это и сами.

Себастьян решил позволить Риваю разобраться с жертвой самостоятельно. Происходящее было похоже на представление гладиатора и хищника. Исход битвы очевиден. Однако удовольствия от наблюдения, как этому наглецу его верный соратник сейчас разломит череп, лишать себя Себастьян не собирался.

Но что-то было не так. И это «что-то» смогло поразить даже самого принца.

Сиэль лежал на земле некоторое время, пытаясь восстановить дыхание от пережитого. Но тут боковым зрением он увидел, что жеребец начинает медленно подниматься с земли. Злой, слишком. Его глаза полыхали пламенем ненависти, не буквально, как у Себастьяна, но давление все равно ощущалось чересчур остро. Кожа подростка покрылась мурашками, а страх сковал тело. Он должен был не упускать момент и бежать от разозленного Ривая со всех ног. Но почему-то не двигался, и животное встало на ноги.

Эта позиция — наивысший смертельный риск. Для парня, конечно же. И другой бы так и продолжал лежать на земле, не смея двигаться, дожидаясь, пока его кости будут разломлены под давлением копыт. Пока его затопчут ноги невероятной силы, а рот начнет быстро наполняться кровью, и жертва задохнется.

Но Сиэль не был таким. И его главное отличие от остальных — не поддаваться страху в нужный момент.

Действия были на уровне инстинкта, причиной которого стали многочисленные насмешки и унижения. Когда конь победно заржал и занес свои передние копыта у мальчика над головой, тот увернулся. Смог это сделать, даже несмотря на то что скорость атаки была очень высока. Себастьян пораженно выдохнул и широко распахнул глаза. Сиэль уклонялся от любого выпада, ворочаясь на земле как уж, эластичный и ловкий. Кажется, Ривая это злило. Он, чьи навыки была отточены в битвах и войнах, не мог прикончить какого-то худосочного паренька. Нонсенс. Черный жеребец заржал так громко и жутко, что стоящие неподалеку воины готовы были вот-вот перекреститься. А сам Себастьян только хитро улыбался. Он понимал, что значило это предзнаменование: его товарищ собирался атаковать беспрерывно. Это конец. Жаль мальчишку, наверное. Но не Себастьяну точно.

Сиэль отчаянно понимал, что не встанет он на ноги — вся его жизнь будет прожита зря. И он будет прикончен обычным млекопитающим, даже если совсем недавно им так восхищался. Нет, не бывать этому.

Сиэль оперся на локти, потом, делая упор на руки, оттолкнулся от земли и встал на ноги. Себастьян удивленно вскинул брови — сложный прием, удивительно, что парнишка смог использовать его в такой ситуации.

И тут мальчик, одержимый азартом и играющим адреналином в крови, резко запрыгнул на совершенно не ожидающего такой наглости Ривая. Да и не только его, ведь все воины и слова произнести не могли, даже на лице Себастьяна можно было прочитать едва заметное поражение. Сиэль так ловко управлялся с лошадью, словно «родился в седле». И, конечно же, его представление произвело на всех большое впечатление после недавнего позора одного из рядовых.

Но ведь сейчас подросток имел дело не со среднестатистической лошадью, а с самым лучшим конем всего Четвертого королевства. Он встал на дыбы и собирался упасть на землю спиной. Своим весом он легко бы раздавил обычного ребенка, а про Сиэля, чье телосложение было просто бесстыдно хрупким, едва не девичьим, риск подскакивал до уровня смертельного исхода. Парень был смышленым: борясь с буйным монстром около десяти минут, он смог выстроить в своей голове логическую цепочку. Так что приблизительно мог угадать, какое действие последует за другим. Он схватился за шею Ривая, подался вперед и снова спрыгнул на землю, не обращая внимания, что в его голые ступни врезаются мелкие камни, разрезая и царапая кожу в кровь. Было видно, что ребенок выдохся, и это представление не могло оставить к себе целиком равнодушным даже Себастьяна. К тому же тот не был таким же бездушным, как его биологический отец. Он — наполовину человек, у него существуют чувства и эмоции.

— Довольно! — Себастьян подошел к своему жеребцу и положил ладонь к нему на голову, принимаясь успокаивающе гладить. Ривай злобно стрельнул глазами в сторону своего недавнего соперника, но от усталости утомленно прикрыл глаза.

Никто из воинов не понимал, почему их предводитель остановил шоу. Обычно он так никогда не делал, да и Сиэля этот факт немало поражал. Кому же, как не ему, помнить, что именно этот человек, самовлюбленный, признающий, прежде всего, красоту и богатство соперника, практически заступился за такого, как он? Сиэль усмехнулся. Этот тип мог просто побрезговать им так же, как и его отцом. Видите ли, слишком долго держался в «нагретом» седле. Но нет, ожидания мальчишки не подтвердились. Себастьян отошел от своего питомца и приблизился к мальчику — теперь расстояние между ними было на уровне одного метра.

— Как тебя зовут, малец? — склонился над ним Себастьян, с любопытством рассматривая на удивление аристократичные черты лица обычного деревенского, как ему казалось, беспризорника, легко улыбаясь. Сиэль некоторое время напряженно молчал, подозрительно сощурившись. Его не волновало, что перед ним сейчас находилась личность такой важности, однако пропускать вопрос «мимо ушей» тоже не следовало.

— Сиэль Финстермис, — упрямо вскидывает голову мальчик, встречаясь своими глазами с очами Себастьяна, тот усмехается и переводит ироничный взгляд на сотню воинов, нелепо застывших в стороне.

— Видали? Этот пацан вас уделал! Да ловкости у этого шпингалета больше, чем во всех вас вместе взятых, — следующие слова, брошенные Себастьяном, были адресованы уже Сиэлю. Они и ввергли в ступор всех присутствующих. И даже конь Ривай был не исключением. — Ты будешь моим оруженосцем!

— Какого?!


	2. В долгий путь

Король Актеоун был, мягко говоря, в глубоком шоке, когда его сын притащил за шкирку какого-то простолюдина, кровь которого пачкала дорогие ковры. А после объявил, что вот это недоразумение, похожее на девочку, и есть его оруженосец. Актеоун подумал, что ослышался.

— Повтори, что ты сейчас сказал, — протянул он, приказывая слуге принести ему бокал вина. Ему явно понадобится успокоительное после таких новостей.

— Сиэль Финстермис, — Себастьян показал на подростка, который стоял у окна и лишь смотрел взглядом синих глаз на проплывающие грозовые тучи, угрожающе сверкающие молниями. — Мой оруженосец на этом задании, — и расплылся в ехидной улыбке, паршивец.

— Сын, но зачем тебе это недоразумение? — неприкрыто высказал свое непонимание ситуации Актеоун, не обращая внимания на вздрогнувшего от его слов мальчишку.

— Это «недоразумение» показало себя лучше тех, кого ты называешь «образцовыми воинами королевства», — хмыкнул на это Себастьян, отцепляя ягоду винограда от ветки, предоставленной ему маленьким пажом. — Не веская ли причина, а, мой король?

— Но почему ты даже не попытался выбрать кого-то из военных? Ты хоть представляешь, сколько мне придется договариваться о том, чтобы мирного жителя отпустили на военную операцию? Да и он же ничего не знает и ничему не обучен. С ним будет одна сплошная морока, — старик склонил седовласую голову набок, удрученно подпирая подбородок рукой.

— Этим вопросом ты меня приравнял к среднестатистическому гному. Уж я-то точно не настолько примитивен и понимаю, что к чему. Ты же король. Прикажи им, и они примут любой указ. К тому же, неужели ты думаешь, что я не способен научить вполне талантливого мальчишку кое-каким трюкам? — Себастьян, покосившись на своего будущего ученика, изогнул губы в лукавой улыбке. — Надо признать, такой никчемный человек, как Дитрих, смог воспитать такое одаренное дитя.

— Дитрих? Это тот конюх, которого ты хотел отправить на вулкан? — спокойно сказал Актеоун, немного сильнее, чем нужно, сжимая ножку бокала с вином в своей руке.

— Да, он. И теперь я готов возносить молитвы Господу нашему, что я все же отравил его, — с явным пренебрежением ответил Себастьян, отправляя в рот очередную виноградину.

Сиэль резко развернулся от окна, вспыхивая от ярости. Так значит, его предположения были верны! Вот же ублюдок! Как жаль, что сейчас он не в том месте и не сможет быть полноправным хозяином собственных слов. В этом замке его острый язык могут вполне легко укоротить.

— Эта твоя привычка, сын, в конечном итоге сыграет против тебя. Однако должен тебя предупредить — не все будут довольны твоим решением. И многих оно поставит в тупик, учитывая твое отношение к таким, как он.

— Они и слова сказать не посмеют, отец. Каждому из них необходимо мое положительное внимание, а если посмеют оспорить мое решение — им же хуже. В противном случае я могу легко устроить масштабную резню на улицах города. Все же так любят красный цвет… Эти никчемные аристократы проклянут тот день, когда бросили мне вызов, — глаза Себастьяна блеснули пламенем, но в следующее мгновение оно втянулось в зрачки, не оставляя и следа. — Я умею быть убедительным. Особенно в таких ситуациях.

Себастьян растягивает губы в довольной улыбке, хищно облизывается. Сиэль никак не обращает на это внимание, лишь тихо тяжело вздыхает. Сейчас его волновала, пожалуй, только погода. А зря. Себастьян очень странный и извращенный тип, подумать только, наедине с ним бедняжке придется находиться Бог знает сколько времени. А что будет под покровом темноты и представить страшно, хотя Сиэлю плевать.

— Знаю-знаю…

Король только отмахнулся. Он очень не любил, когда проглядывала эта сторона его ребенка — кровожадная, властная, совершающая жестокость ради жестокости и не знающая предела. Конечно, на поле битвы это полезно, но во время вполне мирного разговора подобная смена настроения пугала до дрожи в коленях, а один взгляд заставлял бежать без оглядки.

И немного странно, что этот деревенский мальчишка никак не отреагировал. Разумеется, Актеоун видел, как судорожно сжимались кулаки при упоминании о Дитрихе, но вот выражение лица этого ребенка оставалось загадкой — тот все еще смотрел на облака. Его немного отдающее холодом спокойствие было поразительным: ведь Себастьян пугал даже не глядя на свою очередную жертву — одна аура убийцы, плотно окружавшая Себастьяна, давила всех без исключения. А тот стоит, как ни в чем не бывало. Ведь даже не вздрогнул. Пожалуй, это будет интересно.

— Но, Себастьян. Хоть я и Король, но полноценной власти над общественным мнением у меня нет. Совет также оказывает серьезное влияние на население, а оно непременно встанет на дыбы, выяснив все, — Актеоун погрузился в раздумья, поглаживая подлокотник своего трона.

— Сам виноват, — ехидно протянул Себастьян, довольно улыбаясь.

— И что это значит?

— Ты же попросил меня выбрать оруженосца на эту миссию. Вот теперь и выкручивайся из этого всего, но помогать я тебе не буду. Хватит с меня и этого непонятного задания.

— Благодарю за напоминание, сын. Иначе бы я не рассказал бы тебе всю суть твоего задания, — иронично произнес Актеоун, вскидывая брови. — И пришлось бы тебе гулять по лесам и болотам вместе с твоим верным оруженосцем под мышкой.

— Рассказывай, — Себастьян отпил из принесенного ему кубка немного вина, облизав губы.

— Как неприлично, — неодобрительно сказал Актеоун, но продолжил уже более серьезным тоном. — Как ты знаешь, посох был украден около полуночи, а защитный купол держался примерно еще часа три. Скорее всего, из-за Сатклиффа, у которого сейчас магическое истощение. Я отправил разведчиков по остаточному магическому отпечатку, но поиск ничего не дал: похититель хорошо замел за собой следы. Однако некоторые данные показали, что он из Королевства Земли. Сам понимаешь, что это значит. Сейчас там назревает переворот, но нынешний король продолжает удерживать власть в своих руках, что очень мешает его приемникам. Существовал определенный приказ от правящего или другого лица, принадлежащего элите Третьего королевства. Но… есть некоторые подозрения и согласно им, вор является магом ордена из высшей касты.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что это осиное гнездо? Если мы его разворошим, то назад дороги уже не будет, — подвел итог Себастьян, грациозно поднимаясь со стула, на котором сидел все это время.

— Нам необходим только посох. Поэтому верни его любой ценой. И купи этому оборванцу все необходимое, — брезгливо осмотрев потрепанную одежду мальчишки, рубашку с маленькими дырами и шорты с многочисленными заплатами, заключил Актеоун.

— Что ж, как прикажешь, — Себастьян пожал плечами и развернулся к мальчику, подзывая его к себе. — Пошли, у нас есть дела в городе.

Сиэль молчаливо оторвался от лицезрения плескающейся внизу лавы. Зрелище необычное, завораживало. Определенно отличалось от того пейзажа, который обычно видал мальчик из окна своей комнатенки. И поэтому Сиэль воспылал к желанию приключений еще большей страстью, возможно, он был бы даже рад его новой роли. Однако надменный, еще более гордый, чем лесной эльф, Себастьян определенно омрачал предстоящее путешествие. Но свое недовольство ребенок предпочитал грамотно удерживать за зубами. Пока. Так что, состроив из себя паиньку, Сиэль послушно подошел к Себастьяну. Тот в сторону выхода и оба направились к одному из самых страшных мест во всем дворце: обрыву, где все и седлали драконов. Король Актеоун проводил своего сына и его оруженосца напряженным взглядом и тяжело вздохнул. Он уже стар… такие приключения для него закончились. Расцвел час потомков.

Обычно Себастьян предпочитал добираться в замок по лестнице. Нет, не из-за того, что не ладил с драконами, что было в точности наоборот, а по той причине, что Легендарную лестницу по-прежнему сумел покорить лишь он один и подниматься по ней в одиночестве, ощущая собственную значимость и уникальность, было куда приятнее. Однако на него взвалился очень неприятный груз в лице этого мальчишки. Придется добираться стандартным путем, снова. В первую поездку Сиэлю повезло в том плане, что свободный дракон оставался только один и он вполне безопасно преодолел путь по воздуху, держа глаза закрытыми и вцепившись в алый плащ Себастьяна мертвой хваткой. Себастьян усмехнулся: в этот раз не бывать этому. Оруженосец должен научиться самостоятельности, вот пусть и пробует летать сам.

— Не ищи ту зеленую дракониху, она сегодня больше не появится, — «утешил» бедного мальчика Себастьян, весело хихикая, наблюдая за появившейся заметной неуверенностью в синих глазах. — Советую тебе выбирать Горыныча, на нем удобнее путешествовать, — Себастьян с гордостью продемонстрировал трехглавого бурого дракона, тот приветливо улыбнулся всеми своими тремя пастями с длинными зубами, завидев Себастьяна. Сиэля покоробило от этого зрелища, и он заметно поежился.

— Нет уж, пожалуй, откажусь, — безжалостно отчеканил Сиэль, откровенно оскорбив этой фразой бедное существо, из-за чего тот уныло рыкнул. — Уж лучше вон тот.

Мальчик указал на светло-голубого, неопасного на вид дракона, что сейчас мирно дремал на одном из камней. Себастьян саркастично вскинул брови. Выбор на первый взгляд кажется разумным, но на деле обстоит все совсем не так. Дракона звали Сириус, и он был довольно необычным по своему методу обслуживания. Большую часть времени он предпочитал спать, а когда выбирали его, то он старался довезти человека до земли очень быстро, чтобы сэкономить время и оставить как можно больше на отдых. Сириус летал со скоростью света. Для первого самостоятельно опыта он был определенно тем, кого категорически нельзя к нему допускать. Но разве Себастьян будет отговаривать парнишку? Конечно же нет, так что проще оседлать дракона по скорости выше. На покладистость плевать — Себастьяна все слушались беспрекословно.

— Что ж, тогда, пожалуйста. Буду ждать тебя внизу.

После этих слов Себастьян просто отошел на несколько шагов от края обрыва и, разогнавшись, пролетел как минимум метра два в длину, седлая темно-синего дракона с завитыми рогами и острой чешуей. Спустя мгновение бедный Сиэль остался с проблемой один на один, сейчас ему придется прыгать так же? Безумство! Хотя с Риваем он уже справился. Неужели он теперь не сможет пролететь такое невеликое расстояние до земли на таком мирном драконе? Осторожными шагами, подойдя к краю и наметив приблизительное расстояние от края скалы до тихо дремлющего внизу Сириуса, Сиэль сделал глубокий вдох, а затем прыгнул.

Меньше, чем через секунду мальчик уже чувствовал под своими пальцами немного колючую чешую дракона. Обычно особи, которых людям приходилось здесь седлать, были не так опасны, оттого «броня» рептилий была не такой острой и серьезного вреда человеческой коже принести не могла. На спине и затылке у существа было что-то подобное небольшим рожкам, Сиэль крепко вцепился в них как в уздечку лошади, а затем немного подпрыгнул, своим движением заставляя дракона проснуться. Прошло две секунды, монстр открыл свои глаза, а, ощутив слабозаметную тяжесть на спине, тотчас понял, что от него требуется.

И как же быстро он сорвался с места! Спустя десять секунд полета бедняга понял, что его хватка была слишком слаба, весил он немного, и поэтому дракон просто не сумел заметить, как потерял собственного наездника. Сиэль ощутил, как просто падает вниз, еще немного, и он разобьется вдребезги! Крики о помощи застряли в горле, Сиэль не верил, что это конец. Так просто? 

— Ха-ха, на Ривае, значит, удержаться смог, а как дело дошло до такого простого дракона, так сразу проблемы, — мальчик сам не заметил, как оказался на руках у Себастьяна. Кажется, тот сумел словить его прямо в воздухе, но ведь уже должен был достигнуть земли. Он это ожидал?! А Себастьян продолжал издеваться: — Я знаком с тобой лишь несколько часов, но ты уже успел попасть в очередную неприятность. На задании будет также?

— Не нравлюсь? Вам ничего не стоит бросить меня на землю, — огрызнулся Сиэль в ответ: он не терпел к себе такого отношения.

— Хм… я предпочту оставить тебя в каком-нибудь непроходимом лесу, чем разбрасывать частицы твоего тела над просторами своего излюбленного парка.

«Вот же мерзавец!»

Через несколько минут дракон остановился около старого раскидистого дуба. Себастьян с Сиэлем быстро спрыгнули с него, последний все еще дрожал после пережитого, но постарался быстро придти в себя. Теперь нужно было двигаться в город. Честно сказать, парнишка ожидал, что Себастьян либо вновь подзовет к себе Ривая, либо даст ему какую-либо лошадь. Но, кажется, тот оказывать Сиэлю такую услугу не собирался.

— Я не собираюсь дарить тебе одну из своих лошадей, а «катать» отрепыша подобно тебе… — Себастьян не сдержался и брезгливо поморщился, Сиэль закатил глаза. Пока что мальчик и представить себе не мог, как сможет поладить с таким снобом как он. — Мы отправимся пешком и на рынке приобретем все необходимое. Я знаю места с качественными товарами.

— А негоже ли Вашему Высочеству находиться среди простых смертных столь длительное время? — мальчишка скептически посмотрел на Себастьяна, тот лукаво изогнул бровь.

— И упустить возможность покрасоваться? — он засмеялся. — Я не такой как остальные, не собираюсь сидеть в четырех стенах замка и тратить свою жизнь на абсолютно бессмысленные вещи. Да и… — из своего кармана Себастьян достал красный кожаный мешочек и продемонстрировал содержимое. Золото и драгоценности, а чего же еще ожидать от дьявольски прекрасного принца? — Рассчитываешь, что я отдам тебе деньги, ты купишь на них все, что твоей душе угодно, а потом пропадешь за тридевять земель?

— Я не такой как остальные, — передразнил фразу Себастьяна Сиэль. — Не выкидываю эти жалкие фокусы. Не приравнивайте меня к грязным беспризорникам.

— А с таким отцом как Дитрих ты особо не отличаешься от этих самых «грязных беспризорников», — своей фразой Сиэль немало развеселил Себастьяна. И всякий раз, когда тот смел заикаться о Дитрихе, у подростка зубы начинали скрежетать. Впрочем, Себастьян быстро успокоился и улыбнулся своей фирменной обворожительной улыбкой: — Хватит стоять на месте и терять время. У нас и так его совсем немного.

Выйдя за пределы парка, принц и его оруженосец направились в город, пройдя улицы которого, забрели бы на рынок и приобрели все необходимое. Стоит ли говорить, какой ажиотаж возникал всякий раз, когда по каменным дорогам потрепанного деревенского городка начинал вышагивать сам Себастьян, стуча золотыми каблуками своих высоких кожаных сапог и ведя за узду верного товарища в кровожадных битвах и войнах — великолепного черного Ривая. Но на этот раз Себастьян заявился не с прекрасным жеребцом, а с жалким простолюдином. Последний совершенно спокойно и даже уверенно шагал за Себастьяном босиком, наблюдая, как развивается алый плащ того, и умело игнорируя все противные перешептывания за собой. Сиэлю Финстермису было совершенно плевать, что про него будут говорить эти примитивные людишки, которые не видят дальше собственного носа, ослепленные неподражаемостью и богатствами прекрасного принца Себастьяна.

— Что за нелепость?! Это возмутительно! — громко шептала одна полноватая графиня, махая лиловым веером своему супругу, а тот лишь качал головой и смотрел на мальчика с брезгливым презрением.

Многие селяне были согласны с мнением аристократов, так что активно вторили им, указывали на мальчишку пальцами и укоризненно качали головами. От Себастьяна это не укрылось, а ради собственной репутации игнорировать он подобное не мог и резко остановился посреди всей улицы, от чего медленно ехавшие позади кареты тоже были вынуждены остановить свой ход — поторопить самого сына короля ни у кого смелости не хватало. Сиэль невольно уткнулся носом в спину Себастьяна и быстро отошел на пару шагов. Странно, что тот остановился, сам же говорил, что у них мало времени. Почему-то подул ветер, по узкой улочке, наполненной горожанами, прошелся кратковременный ледяной порыв. Он поднял в воздух соломенные шляпы, дамские платки, а тот самый лиловый веер теперь покоился у Себастьяна в руке. Следующее действие Себастьяна обескуражило всех присутствующих.

— Графиня Мерсьер, кажется, это ваше, — Себастьян, галантно поклонился пожилой женщине, вручая ей потерянную вещь. Никто сначала не понимал, что стало причиной такой благовоспитанности юного принца — обычно он такие вещи игнорирует. Правда, по хитрому блеску в алых глазах можно было догадаться, что тот что-то задумал. И все, не исключая Сиэля, ожидали продолжения его действий. — Прошу прощения за нескромный вопрос, но что же стало причиной такого дурного высказывания в сторону этого мальчишки? Он вам ничего не сделал.

— Как будто вы не видите очевидного, Ваше Высочество, — холодно хмыкнула дама, раскрывая веер и скрывая им пол-лица. — Водиться с этими отбросами — низость. И я полагала, что именно вы всегда были сторонником данной позиции.

— Хм… что же тогда, по вашему мнению, не низость? — Себастьян бросил мимолетный колкий взгляд на девушку, неловко мнущуюся около своей матери.

Кейтлина Мерсьер, еще буквально шесть дней назад Себастьян соблазнил пятнадцатилетнюю красавицу, и теперь она вынуждена скрывать свою нечистоту от родственников, каждый день боясь раскрытия страшного позора. Она дрожала от волнения, но посмела поднять на Себастьяна свои яркие зеленые глаза. Кажется, эта наивная девочка в глубине души надеялась, что тот однажды вспомнит про нее, и отношения между ними смогут вспыхнуть вновь. А, кстати, Себастьян обещания хранить молчание так и не давал.

— Мне все равно. Главное, чтобы человек был так же чист и невинен, как моя дорогая Кейти, — женщина любовно погладила девчушку по голове, та залилась румянцем стыда, ведь все это происходило прямо на глазах у Себастьяна. Тот после такого действия со стороны графини тихо коротко засмеялся.

— Ну, надо же. Спешу вас разочаровать, но когда вы решитесь воспользоваться правом «держать свечку», то убедитесь, что ваша «дорогая Кейти» уже искушена, — Себастьян развернулся и отправился дальше, углубляясь в город, Сиэль спохватился и двинулся за ним. — Всего доброго! — напоследок пожелал он растерянной и медленно краснеющей со стыда матери, даже не оборачиваясь.

Себастьян раздумывал над тем, куда бы отправиться в первую очередь. Наверное, первым делом стоило приобрести парню обувь. Он обернулся на Сиэля и посмотрел на его ноги. На немой вопрос в глазах мальчишки Себастьян ответить не соизволил. Сейчас лучшего воина Четвертого королевства беспокоило лишь несколько вещей: обновки, провизия, а также Сиэлю не хватало самых элементарных навыков борьбы. Кому же, как не Себастьяну знать, что в глухом лесу на одной лишь ловкости не выжить. Когда человек сталкивается с опасным зверем лицом к лицу, то ему нужно уметь не только уклоняться от атак, но и самому защищаться. Ну что ж, раз так, то Себастьян обучит юношу нужным навыкам. А это значит, что потом надо будет вновь вернуться во дворец.

***

Себастьян недовольно вздохнул, смотря на то, как его подопечный пытается встать в стандартную для всех воинов стойку. У него это практически выходит, но в последний момент он роняет меч, и тот с оглушительным грохотом падает на мраморный пол.

— Неправильно, это никуда не годится, — недовольно покачал головой Себастьян, приближаясь к мальчишке сзади и ставя его в правильное положение. — Понимаешь, Финстермис? Ты должен чувствовать свое тело и знать, на что оно способно. Его можно научить очень многому, у тебя природная потрясающая гибкость.

Себастьян ловко поднял оружие и передал его Сиэлю, снова поправляя общую стойку. Обойдя его кругом, Себастьян еще немного подкорректировал некоторые недостатки, а потом отошел, любуясь делом рук своих.

— Оставайся в такой позиции ровно до тех пор, пока не почувствуешь, что это положение для тебя так же естественно, как и элементарное сидение на стуле. Тогда ты перестанешь напоминать мне танцующего тролля, — с ехидцей протянул Себастьян, помахав на прощание рукой и выйдя из тренировочного зала.

— Гномий выродок! — обозвал закрывшуюся за Себастьяном дверь Сиэль, раздраженно вздыхая и топая маленькой ножкой по полу.

— Я все слышал! — раздался насмешливый ответ, на который мальчик только презрительно фыркнул.

Не было никакого шанса, что отношения между аристократом и ребенком из низов сложатся хотя бы терпимо, однако пока что все было приемлемо. Впрочем, что ни говори о любви королевской особы к излишней помпезности, но учителем он был хорошим. И пусть его касания немного напрягали непривыкшего к подобным телесным контактам мальчишку, но тот очень хотел научиться чему-то новому. Да и фехтование было полезным в обычной жизни, чтобы игнорировать рекомендации сильнейшего воителя империи.

Поэтому на этот раз Сиэль Финстермис послушается.

Но только сегодня.

А тем временем Себастьян вновь шел к отцу, прокручивая в голове известные о задании данные. Надо признать, что многое в этой миссии раздражало Себастьяна: обязанность тащить за собой оруженосца, проникновение на территорию другого королевства, тайное возвращение могущественного артефакта… Он, скорее, полез бы напролом, но политика определяет все, как бы Себастьян не ненавидел бы это. В итоге, вся операция строилась именно на ней, к тому же, отец шел на риск, посылая своего сына. Всегда существовала вероятность захвата и, следовательно, вымогательства выкупа. И тогда во всем обвинят именно Себастьяна, даже если он главнокомандующий армией. В таком случае Актеоун, скорее всего, не обратит внимания на факт родства.

Черт. Если бы он только остался в месте расположения, а не поехал на вызов отца в столицу, тогда, возможно, Себастьян бы оказался не причем. Но так вышло и теперь необходимо сделать все, чтобы не допустить провала. А значит, нужно собрать наиболее полную информацию о готовящемся дворцовом перевороте.

— Отец! — с ноги открыв дверь кабинета Его Величества, Себастьян стремительно вошел, направляясь к стулу и усаживаясь, одновременно скрещивая ноги. — Я к тебе по делу.

— Что там у тебя? — недовольно протянул старик, откладывая в сторону перо, которым не так давно заполнял документы и ставил подписи: в конце концов, не все же время ему приказывать. — Я так понимаю, что вы отбудете только завтра?

— Я решил натренировать моего «коллегу», это же опасное мероприятие, — Себастьян иронично вскинул брови. — Однако мне необходимо знать больше.

— Я же и так тебя во все посвятил. Зачем тебе лишняя информация? — спросил король, откидываясь на спинку стула и скрестив пальцы рук в замок, предварительно поместив локти на подлокотники кресла, обитого черным бархатом.

— Почему же она внезапно стала «лишней»? Хватит увиливать, отец, я не вчера появился на свет, — почти прошипел Себастьян, в точности повторяя позу своего родителя.

— Какой же ты догадливый, — пожилой мужчина невесело усмехнулся, а потом на какое-то время прикрыл поблекшие глаза, собираясь с мыслями. — Ты прав. Все далеко не так просто. Об этом говорит и разведка, и мои собственные ощущения. Я пока не знаю, в чем конкретно заключается подготавливаемый переворот, но о том, что он все же будет, знает чуть ли не каждый второй. Странность в том, что в деталях не просвещен никто, поэтому есть мысль…

— Что информацию выпустили специально. Но зачем рассказывать о, по сути, секретной операции по свержению существующей власти? В этом нет никакой логики, — вздохнул Себастьян, рассматривая свои ногти.

— Верно. Но и ощущения ловушки нет. А это значит, что либо тот, кто возглавляет переворот, слишком глуп и самоуверен, либо… знает что-то такое, чего не знаем мы. Возможно, что в будущем эта информация будет использована против нас, поэтому важно проверить даже маловероятную гипотезу об ее существовании. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему на это задание я послал именно тебя? Никто другой не сумеет выполнить его лучше, — Актеоун на некоторое время замолчал, выдыхая от усталости и собираясь с мыслями. — Но, сын мой, я вынужден просить тебя ограничить свою жажду представлений по поводу и без него. Сейчас важно сохранить секретность на всех уровнях, на которых это только возможно.

Старик взглянул в глаза своему преемнику и отчетливо понял, что этот его приказ останется без внимания, ибо в красных глазах активно водили хороводы черти, а узкие губы искривила лукавая улыбка, намекая на предстоящую пакость.

«И в кого же он такой уродился? Неужели Верена была такой? — задавал сам себе вопрос Актеоун. В долгих размышлениях уже преклонных лет, он все время возвращался мыслями к тому юноше, простолюдину, и его ледяному спокойствию. И невольно понимал, что в Сиэле есть внутренний стержень, который, как он смел надеяться, поможет ему противостоять неукротимому нраву его сына. Кстати того уже и след простыл. — Что за ребенок… Надеюсь, все сложится удачно, — с тревогой думал король, обращаясь взором к небесному покрывалу наступающего вечера. — Иначе всем нам придет конец».

Мужчина не замечал, что ночь уже медленно воцаряется на его землях, рассеивая лунный свет над столицей Четвертого королевства и рассыпая яркие огоньки звезд по всему подвластному ей полотну. Ему также было невдомек, что завтра он будет сдерживать желание прикрыть глаза от того представления, которое ему напоследок покажет сын, отправляясь в долгое путешествие и неся с собой знание о, вероятно, последней своей миссии. А рядом с ним будет идти Сиэль Финстермис, юноша, который изменит судьбу всего мира.

Но это будет завтра. Сейчас ночь медленно уступала рассвету нового дня. И Артемис, паж Себастьяна, шел будить Сиэля, заснувшего в той же стойке, в которой его оставили. Разумеется, это было не такой уж и простой задачей, но слуга справился, отсылая мальчика переодеваться в более подходящую для выхода одежду, а потом таким же степенным шагом пошел будить самого Себастьяна, почти всю ночь обсуждающего что-то с появившимся во дворце Верховным магом. Грелль ушел от Себастьяна далеко за полночь, и, казалось, витал где-то в своих мыслях. Благо, никто из личной охраны короля его не заметил, иначе разразился бы скандал — с недавних пор Актеоун невзлюбил Грелля до крайней степени.

Но, оказалось, что Себастьян уже встал, поэтому паж только отчитался в своих действиях и, получив новые указания, помчался их исполнять. Себастьян лишь усмехнулся подобному рвению, а сам направился к главному выходу из замка, не собираясь ждать, пока Сиэль поест. Себастьян уже позавтракал, а то, что некоторые не успели вовремя — полностью их вина. Поэтому когда на лестнице показался страшно недовольный и голодный Сиэль, Себастьян только злорадно оскалился, усмехаясь над тем, как мальчишка разминал затекшие мышцы.

— Мы отправляемся, так что заканчивай с разминкой.

Сиэль только посмотрел на него высокомерным взглядом, ясно выражающим его мнение по этому вопросу. А ведь он еще был не в курсе, какую роль для него уготовил Себастьян.

Поэтому, когда на главной площади их ожидала золотая карета, Сиэль только закатил глаза, понимая, что это очередная выходка Себастьяна. И был полностью прав, ведь Себастьян заставил парнишку не просто управлять каретой, но и ехать на ней по воздуху. Постоянно напрягаясь, когда дилижанс угождал в воздушную яму, мальчишка проклинал тот день, когда вошел в стойло к Риваю, на котором, к слову, скакал в сторону главных ворот Себастьян. По земле, а не в небе.

Как потом оказалось, Его Высочество заставил Верховного мага буквально за несколько часов создать специальную руну, превращающую воздух в твердый материал, приспособленный для езды. К сожалению, ее можно было адаптировать только на различных видах повозок: лошади, соответственно, считались частью транспортного средства. Но даже этой малости хватило, чтобы придать уходу Себастьяна из Четвертого королевства поистине огромный размах: карета, мчавшаяся почти над головами обывателей, и сам Себастьян, который как будто направлял ту в сторону главных ворот. В конце концов, Сиэль приноровился и теперь подгонял лошадей, залихватски свистя. Позже он объяснил этот свой жест необычностью момента. Вот только сколько еще их будет, когда вместе с тобой путешествует одна из живых легенд современности? Слишком много, Сиэль, практически не сомневался.

За пределами города они оказались достаточно быстро. И как только они пересекли границу, то чары, которые сотворил Грелль, начали рассеиваться. Соответственно и карета начала опускаться вниз, стоило заднему колесу выйти за пределы магического круга. Теперь Сиэль мог продолжать свой путь уже не по крайне неустойчивому, даже с заклинаниями Сатклиффа, воздуху, а по более стабильной земле, где ямки и ухабы были хотя бы видны невооруженным глазом. Поэтому, вздохнув с облегчением, мальчик повел дилижанс следом за Риваем, недовольно фыркнувшим, когда карета без каких-либо повреждений приземлилась. Себастьян, наоборот, не обратил на это никакого внимания, явно размышляя о чем-то своем.

Мимо, словно картины в позолоченных резных рамах, проносились такие непривычные пейзажи для выросшего среди узких улочек Сиэля. Высокие деревья с наполненными жизнью зелеными листочками, колыхавшимися от случайного порыва ветра, стояли незыблемыми столпами. Крепкие корни деревьев мелькали среди оранжевой травы, поменявшей свой цвет под воздействием состава почвы территории Огненного королевства. Чуть выше их крон мелькали редкие в этих краях птицы, имеющие все как один алое оперение с черными кончиками хвостовых перьев. Всего мгновением позже одна из них, до этого сидевшая на ветке, эффектно взмахнула крыльями и унеслась навстречу голубому небу, практически полностью скрытому от глаз людей тяжелыми грозовыми тучами. И это невольно восхищало Сиэля своей изначальной красотой, не обезображенной людьми: лишь тракт, ведущий к восточной границе, напоминал об их существовании.

— Финстермис! — окликнул зазевавшегося мальчика Себастьян, который чуть было не ушел с дороги. — Нашел время любоваться цветочками, — ехидно протянул он, натягивая поводья и вынуждая черного коня встать на месте. — Как бы чего не вышло, с твоими-то увлечениями… Может, тебе стоило уйти на поля? Хотя, нет, ты бы и там все испортил своими маленькими ручонками. А может, тебе предлагали бордель? С твоими данными только туда открыт путь, не считаешь? Уверен, что к тебе бы не иссякали очереди клиентов.

— Вашими молитвами, Ваше Высочество, — издевательски произнес Сиэль, легко поворачивая лошадь в нужную сторону. Серо-пятнистая Эрен недовольно заржала, взглянув на Себастьяна укоризненным взглядом. Ей явно хотелось взбрыкнуть, но близость Ривая заставляла ее смущенно мотать головой и покорно везти транспорт дальше.

— Бордель мне не светит, ибо мне не доставит удовольствия наблюдать вашу блистательную особу чаще необходимого. А поле… к моему величайшему сожалению, подобное развитие событий не является возможным, — вновь вернулся к былому хладнокровию мальчик, лишь позволив насмешке на мгновение блеснуть в омуте синих глаз.

«Вот мерзкий оборванец! — недовольно подумал Себастьян, чуть крепче сжимая кулаки, но при этом оставаясь на удивление невозмутимым. — Однако… его речь слишком грамотная для обычного простолюдина, в чем же дело?»

— Да? — Себастьян саркастично ухмыльнулся. — И чем же твою потрясающе скромную личность не прельщает возможность видеть особу знатных кровей?

— Одним своим наличием, — сказал, как отрезал. Сиэль не собирался тратить свое время на то, чтобы препираться с Себастьяном. У них на это еще все путешествие впереди.

«Сволочь!» — внутренне вспылил Себастьян. Он впервые столкнулся с человеком, так ловко умеющим отражать каждую его колкость. А то, что это был всего лишь четырнадцатилетний мальчишка, выводило до жути.

— Но правда ли это, дорогой мой оруженосец? Где бы ты был, если бы не я? За то, что ты оседлал моего коня, — Себастьян любовно погладил вороного по шее, — тебя бы неминуемо посадили в тюрьму как минимум. А как максимум, добавили бы к сроку еще и штраф, разоривший вашу семью догола. Я был настолько милостив к тебе, прощая подобную дерзость, однако взамен ты испытываешь мое терпение. Для меня крайне непонятны твои намерения, Финстермис.

— А разве они так важны, принц? Для вас, воспитанного в любви и заботе, в восхищении и преклонении, важны ли мотивы тех, кого вы считаете ниже себя? Ах, да, ведь сейчас вам так важно предугадать каждое мое движение, каждую мою мысль, чтобы не допустить провала той миссии, что король доверил лично вам. Ведь вы думаете только об этом, Ваше Высочество? И еще вам важно унизить меня до такой степени, чтобы я в вашем присутствии благочестиво опускал голову, не решаясь посмотреть в глаза, верно?

Сиэль лишь покачал головой, когда ни на один из заданных вопросов не было дано ответа. Себастьян словно не слышал ничего из сказанного, изящными пальцами перебирая гриву своего верного товарища во всех приключениях. Себастьян не утруждал себя прислушиваться к парнишке, ведь тот начал слишком «длинную и нудную речь». Обычно подобное любил выкидывать отец, и всякий раз Себастьян это игнорировал. К черту забивать голову скучными и бесполезными вещами, лучше уж приключений поискать.

— Нам пора продолжать свой путь, — сказал Себастьян, а мальчику ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за ним.

Вопросы, заданные им, так и продолжали висеть в воздухе, все больше нагнетая обстановку: казалось, что между принцем и простым мальчишкой из среднего звена натягиваются незримые цепи, звенящие с каждым произнесенным словом. Но ни Его Высочество, ни ребенок этого не замечали или не хотели замечать с присущим им обоим упрямством. Спустя какое-то время окружающая путников картина начала меняться: впереди показалась река и мост, по которому Себастьяну и Сиэлю предстояло перейти.

— Финстермис, — бросил Себастьян так, словно простая фамилия была ругательством. — По ту сторону начинается опасный участок дороги, так что постарайся не испортить все своими кривыми ручонками.

— Не могу обещать, Ваше Высочество. Я не владею собственной судьбой, — спокойно ответил на выпад Сиэль, заправив за ухо прядь пепельных волос.

— Паршивец. На тебя возлагает определенные надежды король, ты должен гордиться этим! Ну и твой отец. Представляешь, как он будет опозорен, если я напишу всего несколько строк?

«Ублюдок!» — в мыслях Сиэль вспыхнул подобно свече, но внешне оставался таким же безмятежным. Он так ничего и не ответил и погнал Эрен на мост, выглядевший на первый взгляд очень хлипким. Да и течение реки, бывшее очень бурным, внушало опасения.

Которые, однако же, не оправдались. Остановившись на другом берегу, Сиэль дождался Себастьяна. Подумаешь, ветхий мостик. Парень предполагал, что дальше будет только хуже: эта часть тракта была очень выгодной для разбойников за чужим добром, которые были готовы даже на убийство, если кто-то не соглашался отдать им все ценное.

Но даже помимо этого нелицеприятного факта, существовал еще один: природные условия. В Четвертом королевстве погода была очень нестабильна: то бури, то ураганы, то ливни, и еще неизвестно, что из этого хуже. И в результате долгих лет подобного дисбаланса ландшафт тоже изменился: после договора с Водным королевством на территории появились зыбучие пески, слава Богу, только на юге государства, ущелья, хотя они существовали и раньше, и болота.

Последние, в отличие от первых двух, встречались повсеместно, да и к тому же обладали собственной магией, позволяющей им маскироваться и захватывать добычи большие по массе, чем раньше. Поэтому Сиэлю следовало быть осторожным, управляя настолько громоздким транспортным средством, как карета. Конечно, если бы Себастьян не захотел бы настолько роскошного выхода и взял бы обычную телегу, то Сиэлю было бы гораздо проще, но приходилось обходиться тем, что есть.

И, разумеется, Сиэль попал прямо в трясину, чего так активно избегал всеми доступными средствами, которых явно было недостаточно. Он даже сначала не понял, что произошло: Эрен начала упираться, а потом подросток почувствовал, что дилижанс начал погружаться куда-то вниз. Это могло произойти только в двух случаях, но так как зыбучих песков в этой части Огненного королевства просто не было, то оставалось только одно…

— Идиот! — резко крикнул Себастьян, прощупывая длинной веткой почву и продвигаясь ближе к утопающей карете с Сиэлем. — Я тебя предупреждал, черт тебя подери! Держи! — парень дал мальчику другой конец палки, а потом заставил его перекинуть ему уздечку Эрен, таща ее в безопасную зону. Но сила гравитации плюс вес транспорта, доверху наполненного продовольствием и гардеробом Себастьяна, тянул серую кобылку вниз, отчего та жалобно ржала, мотая головой из стороны в сторону.

— Черт! — выругался Себастьян, о чем-то раздумывая, причем эти думы ему явно не нравились. Он долго хмурился, не забывая тянуть поводья к себе, но все так же: безрезультатно! Наконец, сощурив красные глаза, он приказал: — Финстермис, отстегни ее!

Но кто сказал, что Сиэль его послушает? Хрупкий мальчик осторожно спустился со стороны двери и открыл ее, удерживая равновесие и пытаясь сохранить соотношение сил, чтобы карета не увязла еще больше. Взяв оттуда несколько свертков, фляг с водой и седло, подросток перекинул все кроме последнего Себастьяну. Тот тут же поймал предметы и закрепил их на своей седельной сумке. Только тогда Сиэль, сделав изящный пируэт, легко оказался на спине Эрен, тут же отклоняясь чуть назад и один за другим расстегивая крепления. За это время в болоте скрылись уже колеса дилижанса, а серая лошадь уже едва могла шевелить своими ногами. Но когда было расстегнуто последнее соединение, случились сразу две вещи. Первая: лошадь, высвободив передние конечности, изо всех сил метнулась к Его Высочеству, а тот в это время заставил Ривая дернуться назад, тем самым вытягивая кобылку и Сиэля на безопасную землю.

Себастьян Михаэлис никогда не сдавался, даже если вся ситуация, казалось бы, к этому располагает. И то, что они потеряли карету почти со всей имеющейся провизией, было, пожалуй, одним из самых трагичных обстоятельств. А ведь теперь у них не было и укрытия от непогоды, в частности, от бури, которая вот-вот собиралась грянуть на Огненное королевство чуть ли не в первый раз за тринадцать лет: именно столько было договору с Водным королевством.

И это, с какой стороны ни посмотри, было плохо.

Дело было в том, что нынешнее поколение Четвертого королевства полностью полагалось на магию, поэтому крыши большинства зданий были покрыты соломой, а не черепицей. Сейчас же, когда главный артефакт похищен, большинство бытовых чар ослабли, и то, что они смогут выдержать удар стихии, было сомнительно. Правительство уже приняло меры для предотвращения катастрофы, но маловероятно, что они успеют вовремя все сделать. И скорее всего, пострадает именно район проживания обычных крестьян. Хотя не то чтобы их участь волновала Себастьяна.

По правде говоря, сейчас его беспокоило только то, что он также окажется в зоне поражения. Черт! Но, насколько Себастьян знал географию, в западной части страны был горный хребет. И возвышенность могла сыграть роль укрытия, однако до него еще нужно было добраться, а времени оставалось все меньше: чары, выстроенные Греллем и временно спасающие их от участи кареты, почти полностью исчерпали себя. Следовало поторопиться, и если Себастьян без проблем выдержит подобную нагрузку, то что будет с мальчишкой, явно впервые оказавшимся вне стен столицы?

— Финстермис! Нам нужно достичь западной границы империи и как можно быстрее! — крикнул парень мальчику, который посмотрел на него с немым вопросом. — Буря! Если она нас накроет, то от нас вообще ничего не останется!

Сиэль, взглянув на небо, только кивнул и, повернув кобылу на запад, заставил Эрен перейти на галоп, тут же принимая соответствующую позицию. То же самое сделал и Себастьян, заставляя Ривая мчаться на пределах скорости. Им в данный момент было плевать, что карета почти полностью утонула в болоте и что ее золотая крыша также медленно погрязала в трясине, которая издавала характерное бульканье.

Лошади скакали рядом, почти вровень, пытаясь скрыться от стихии и стараясь не оглядываться назад, туда, где облака были уже практически черными, а молнии мелькали настолько быстро и часто, что рябило в глазах. В отличие от Сиэля, Себастьян прекрасно помнил, когда почти четырнадцать лет назад небо стало таким же. В тот день шестилетний ребенок, скрытый щитами главного дворца, смотрел, как люди на улицах умирают, не успев спрятаться в подвалах. Как от невыносимого жара Огненных земель сгорают тела мирных граждан, виновных только в собственной глупости. Шторм на территории Четвертого королевства всегда являлся одной из самых серьезных катастроф, существующих в мире.

И именно поэтому Себастьян не собирался терять даже минуты. Вороной, словно понимая его состояние, повиновался всем его командам, не противясь, как это бывало обычно. Сиэль тоже молчал, пришпоривая Эрен и понимая, что если даже Себастьян так взволновался, то все действительно серьезно. Времени оставалось совсем немного.

Они не останавливались все это время, убегая от неминуемой катастрофы, и многое успело произойти. Пару раз им приходилось переходить реку вброд, вследствие чего Сиэля чуть не унесло течением, но Себастьян вовремя спас его, вновь начиная гонку со стихией. Себастьян и Сиэль, на какое-то время заключившие неоговоренное перемирие, впервые чувствовали друг друга настолько сильно: парень всегда мог понять, что мальчику вновь угрожает опасность, а тот превозмогал усталость, понимая страх Себастьяна и принимая его.

Их усилия были вознаграждены: на горизонте показались горы, те самые, что служили западным барьером. Казалось, что в реальности они намного выше, даже Себастьян невольно вздрогнул, видя их впервые: до этого он пересекал исключительно равнинную восточную границу, где лошади могли пройти без особых проблем. Тут же целая горная система, преодолевая которую важно понимать, что каждый шаг может обозначать неминуемую гибель.

Себастьян и Сиэль переглянулись и, поняв друг друга без слов, резко пришпорили лошадей, заставляя их скакать буквально из последних сил. Но тут случилось неожиданное: чары, нанесенные Сатклиффом, разрушились, и если до этого неприятностей было достаточно, то сейчас их стало еще больше. С каждым рывком что Эрен, что Ривай слабели на глазах, постепенно останавливаясь, но ведь до желанного укрытия оставалось всего ничего! Почему именно сейчас?

Себастьян судорожно сжал уздечку, понимая, что если он сейчас что-нибудь не предпримет, то они оба с мальчиком умрут. Уже был слышен гром молний их погибели. Надо было что-то придумать, и как можно быстрее. Но что? Себастьян очень быстро прогонял в голове всевозможные варианты событий, не обращая внимания на то, что в красных глазах снова начало реветь пламя, а зрачки вытянулись в две вертикальные линии. Не замечал он и того, что лошади начинают сиять приглушенным красным светом, но это тут же заприметил напряженный Сиэль. Правда, мгновением спустя странность вылетела у него из головы: оба животного заржали и сорвались с места с такой скоростью, что даже Себастьян должен был сделать усилие, чтобы удержаться. К тому же, на какую-то секунду он почувствовал странную усталость, но, не придав ей особого значения, только покачал головой на вопрос, отражавшийся в глазах Сиэля.

Сейчас главным было выжить. А уже потом можно подумать над необычными явлениями, окружающими Себастьяна.

И они спаслись. Каким-то странным образом, уставшие до крайней степени путники все же достигли хребта, а найти пещеру, как ни странно, оказалось делом пустяковым. Уже через несколько минут всадники завели своих спасителей вглубь, где те и рухнули, прикрывая глаза. А после разразилась буря. Та самая, от которой они бежали. Мальчик молча наблюдал, как растения, приспособившиеся к климату Четвертого королевства погибают и скукоживаются, как трескается земля, хотя дела должны были обстоять с точностью до наоборот, и думал о Дитрихе. А также благодарил Бога за то, что уговорил его покрыть крышу черепицей, а не соломой или хворостом.

— И что дальше? — спросил мальчик, глядя на Себастьяна.

— Ничего. Буря продлится максимум полчаса, а дальше можем продолжать путь, — ответил Себастьян, который поил лошадей специальными зельями. — И надо обследовать горы на предмет сквозных проходов — мы должны преодолеть границу сегодня.

К обещанному времени погода начала меняться, тучи рассеялись неожиданно быстро. Солнце выглянуло и тут же ослепило своими лучами лица заблудших, давая знак о том, что можно было продолжать их путешествие. Оно еще толком не успело начаться, а Себастьян и Сиэль уже успели пережить несколько неприятных вещей. Надо было двигаться дальше. Себастьян мельком взглянул на то, как Сиэль ловко выводит Эрен наружу, легко обходя выемки, которыми был богат своеобразный «пол» их укрытия, а потом последовал его примеру, одобряюще погладив Ривая по гриве. Вместе они постепенно вышли на свет, осветивший безрадостную картину умирающей природы: многие деревья повалились на истрескавшуюся землю, а пламя, появившееся неизвестно откуда, пожирало скукожившиеся листья и траву. И этот огонь, взметнувший алые языки высоко в небо, только подхлестывал путников продолжать свой путь.

Земля раскалывалась под давлением копыт с каждым их новым шагом. Песчаная поверхность выглядела сухой и безжизненной, но не такой как раньше, когда все четыре посоха были на своих местах, а Огненное королевство процветало сразу после договора с Водным. Те времена были прекрасными: горячая атмосфера, широкая невысыхающая река с чистой студеной водой, а жители королевства никогда не мучились от ужасной жажды. Но сейчас все было не так. Река, дарующая надежду каждому в этой стране, с каждым часом становилась все уже и уже. Теперь она напоминала небольшой ручей и высыхала прямо на глазах. Себастьян, ехавший на Ривае за несколько метров впереди от Сиэля, с напряжением смотрел на это явление. Знак был неутешительным, он говорил о том, что завершить задание успешно жизненно необходимо для существования Четвертого королевства и, кто знает, может и других королевств. Себастьян понимал, что Актеоун взвалил на него задачу непревзойденной важности.

Себастьян был силен, однако слабости были у всех, и даже он не мог быть идеален во всем без исключения. Правда, Себастьян еще не понимал, в чем именно мог быть его недостаток. Более того, в связи со своей чрезмерной самоуверенностью, которая когда-нибудь обязательно могла сыграть с ним злую шутку, Себастьян считал себя самым сильным, самым умным и самым красивым. И даже такой подвиг должен быть ему нипочем. Проскакав на Ривае до самого склона, он обернулся к Сиэлю и прокричал:

— Нам нужно спуститься в лес! Удобнее всего сделать это здесь, несмотря на то что поверхность так неустойчива. Мы почти подошли к границе Третьего Королевства, — Себастьян начал осторожно продвигаться на жеребце вперед по склону, медленно, так как сухая земля могла обвалиться в любой момент. Ривай внимательно следил за песком и маленькими камушками под своими копытами, стараясь двигаться как можно аккуратнее. — Как только мы спустимся, то мне нужно будет осмотреться, не отходи далеко! — напоследок крикнул Себастьян мальчику, окончательно спустившись с горы и устремляясь глубже в лесную чащу. Сиэль спокойно пожал плечами, разворачивая Эрен в совершенно противоположную сторону.

Таков уж был Сиэль, и это следовало знать Себастьяну. По крайней мере, он должен был об этом догадываться. Но то ли он решил, что это малозначительно, то ли просто не обратил внимания, не подведя итоги прошлых разговоров. А мальчик тем временем неторопливо ехал вдоль хребта, начинающегося серией высоких холмов когда-то скрытых сочной оранжевой травой. Сейчас же они напоминали могилы, поставленные над чужими надеждами и мечтаниями. Подросток даже мимолетно усмехнулся аналогии, а, заприметив тропку, ведущую вглубь горной системы, легко повернул Эрен и направился прямо туда. Сиэль продвигался все глубже и глубже: уже и не видно было, где начинался его путь, а тропинка все не прерывалась, словно зовя любопытного мальчишку за собой.

Тот же послушно следовал зову, не обращая внимания на то, что серая кобылка начинает дрожать и дергать головой, как будто уговаривая ездока не двигаться дальше, но кто послушает обычное животное? Сиэль не замечал ничего. И, когда тропа стала узкой для лошади, парнишка легко слез с нее, осторожно ступая, стараясь не поранить себя острыми выступами. Земля холмов, которую еще можно было сломать, приложив определенные усилия, сменилась каменистой породой, остававшейся крепкой в течение нескольких тысячелетий. Разумеется, он не смог бы проломить себе путь, поэтому оставалось надеяться лишь на врожденную гибкость и идти дальше. У него получилось без царапин пройти какое-то время, прежде чем он краем глаза заметил странную яму, явно сотворенную не протекающими здесь грунтовыми водами, а кем-то более разрушительным и опасным. Однако эти мысли прошли, словно мимоходом, спокойно обволакивая затуманенное сознание, а потом так же легко исчезая, оставляя Сиэля наедине с опасностью, о которой тот даже не подозревал.

Осмотревшись, Сиэль не нашел ничего, что можно было использовать как страховку, и это делало запланированный спуск опасным, ведь никто не знает, что будет внизу. Там с таким же успехом могут оказаться и острые сталагмиты, и ровная поверхность. И шансы перевешивают в сторону первого.

Однако, наклонившись над провалом, мальчишка заметил что-то блестящее, похожее на монету или на просто круглый кусок металла. Но откуда там это? Простые путешественники вряд ли ходят здесь — слишком опасная местность, а вот грабители и разбойники вполне могут оставлять здесь награбленное добро. В нынешнее же время, когда, потеряв карету, ни у Себастьяна, ни у Сиэля не оставалось достаточное количество средств даже на простую ночевку в придорожном пабе, деньги были как нельзя кстати. Осталось только их незаметно взять — вряд ли люди ведут четкий учет.

Конечно же, чтобы завладеть драгоценностями, нужно было спуститься в ущелье. Это было нетрудно, ведь пройдя несколько метров вперед, Сиэль нашел склон, каменистый со странными впадинами как от зазубрин. Однако это парня не смутило и он, привязав Эрен к дереву, углубился в необычное место. Вот только стоило Сиэлю осмотреться, как он заметил, что ущелье все не кончается, а спускается все ниже и ниже. Мальчишка был любознательным, но благоразумно не хотел заходить так далеко. А вдруг эти расхитители сокровищ сидят прямо в темной пещере, ожидая, что Сиэль заглянет прямо к ним в убежище? Нет, он будет осторожен, да и слишком много ему не нужно.

Довольный своей находкой, Сиэль начал шустро набивать карманы золотыми монетами и украшениями. Он и не заметил, как золото начало буквально высыпаться из штанов и вываливаться на землю с громким звоном. А Сиэль все расхищал драгоценности, не в силах остановиться. Это дело завлекло его, и он сам не мог понять, почему у него все не получается прекратить. «Хватит! Перестань, это уже слишком!» — отчаянно вопило сознание, в то время как руки Сиэля хватали то рубиновые бусы, то ожерелья с синими бриллиантами. Лошадь рвалась, нервно рыла землю копытом и готова была порвать веревку и пуститься наутек: она почувствовала невероятную угрозу от этой темной, скрытой мраком таинственности пещеры. Внезапно раздался громкий утробный рев, страшный до ужаса, он и заставил сознание Сиэля очнуться и начать бунтовать. Парень с недоумением посмотрел на сокровища в его руках, ему было непонятно, почему он до сих пор находится здесь. Как безумный, он начал вытряхивать свои карманы, не замечая, как из темноты начинают появляться не силуэты ожидаемых разбойников, а два огромных оранжевых глаза.

Когда у Сиэля в руках осталась лишь тройка золотых монет, то он, не оборачиваясь, быстро подошел к Эрен, почему-то мотавшей головой из стороны в сторону от чудовищного страха. Сиэль пришел в недоумение и соизволил обернуться. Предстоящая картина как минимум ввергла его в холодный пот, заставила все тело онеметь от ужаса, не позволяя сделать и движения.

— Вот черт! — бледными губами проговорил мальчик, наблюдая, как из грота начинает медленно выползать огромное существо. Если бы не его закалка, то съеден был бы он почти мгновенно.

Место, в которое по глупости забрел Сиэль, было ущельем, которое обосновал один из лесных драконов и считал его своим домом. Лесные драконы, как правило, отличались масштабностью своего тела. Самый маленький был как минимум в шесть метров длиной. О том, каких размеров был этот монстр, Сиэль думать не хотел, только старался развязать как назло не поддающуюся веревку. А осознав, что его успехи даром пройти не смогут, достал из кармана запрятанный кинжал, принимаясь пилить ее. Шаги огромных лап становились все ближе, горячее дыхание ощущалось все отчетливее, а утробный рык дракона предвещал поистине жуткую смерть.

Но веревка поддалась. В следующую секунду Сиэль оседлал Эрен и пустился прочь. Но на этом все не закончилось, ведь когда лошадь сорвалась с места, это резкое движение послужило монстру сигналом. Он громко заревел, оскалил пасть и бросился следом. Если бы Сиэль не увидел быстрое перемещение боковым зрением, то они с Эрен должны были быть растерзаны острыми зубами. Сердце неосмотрительного ребенка билось как бешеное. Он старался оторваться от дракона, уклонялся от каждого его выпада вперед, эффектно выруливая лошадь. Благо Эрен была не из робкого десятка и в экстренной ситуации по своему мастерству была способна сравняться даже с Риваем, хотя Сиэлю так могло лишь казаться.

Чудовище ударяло своим массивным хвостом с досады — всё не получалось схватить маленькую жертву. От этого скалы трескались, побуждая начать скатываться огромные валуны. Это еще больше осложняло задачу бегства, но Сиэль не терял надежды.

Тем временем Себастьян уже взобрался по склону и теперь осматривался в поисках Сиэля. Почему-то Себастьян только сейчас подумал о том, что надо было взять его с собой: тогда бы не пришлось искать этого мальчишку по всей территории. Да и за время отсутствия Себастьяна он мог влезть в какую-нибудь неприятность или, что еще хуже, напороться на какого-нибудь опасного зверя, наподобие химеры или василиска.

Но, когда он, наконец, увидел мчащуюся в его сторону Эрен и Сиэля, управлявшего ею, Себастьян вздохнул, осознавая, что действительность оказалась намного отвратительнее и опаснее, ведь за ними летел сам император западного хребта — Миллионелль. Земляной дракон, необычайно свирепый, а температура его пламени вполне могла раскалить сталь до такой степени, что она начинала плавиться. И, разумеется, человек в подобных условиях умирал мгновенно и в жутких мучениях.

И именно его умудрился разозлить своими выходками Сиэль.

Черт бы подрал этого мальчишку. Как прикажете его успокаивать?! Да его даже лучшие дрессировщики не смогли обуздать, вот и оставили на границе, подальше от королевских палат!

Но времени не было. Оставалось только убегать от монстра до тех пор, пока Себастьян не придумает, как его расположить к себе. В крайнем же случае, можно скормить ему Сиэля, но тогда придется объясняться перед отцом — этот плут несомненно узнает о гибели его «коллеги» в пределах королевства, несмотря на то, что они почти покинули его территорию.

Ситуация хуже некуда.

Себастьян пришпорил Ривая и стремительно помчался в сторону равнины — там было больше шансов скрыться.

— Гном тебя подери! Какого черта ты к нему полез?! — резко крикнул парень, когда увидел, что Эрен поравнялась с его вороным. — У тебя вообще мозги есть в наличии?! Ты понимаешь, что если мы его не задобрим, то нам конец! Все: нет ни принца, ни простолюдина, стоит ему даже опалить своим пламенем просто по касательной!

— Да откуда я знаю?! — тут же раздался злой ответ. — К вашему сведению, еще ни у одного человека не было обнаружено отсутствие мозгов после смерти! Это для вашего же развития, милорд! А чем его вообще можно задобрить? Он же чертов дракон, с зубами, превосходящими ваши почти в сто раз!

— Придумай! Ты же втянул нас в эту историю, так что будь любезен исправить ситуацию! — и Себастьян погнал Ривая дальше, мысленно умоляя его не останавливаться. Ведь даже секундная задержка обозначала только одно — погибель.

— Если бы мы могли разговаривать с драконами, то все бы ему объяснили! — огрызнулся Сиэль, стараясь не оглядываться назад. Он даже почувствовал странное тепло, кажется, дракон изверг пламя из пасти, но, слава богу, промахнулся.

— Объяснили «что»? Как ты пытался его обокрасть?! — словно в доказательство его слов дракон яростно взревел и, изрыгая пламя, планомерно сжигал землю почти за спинами мчащихся куда подальше путников, тем самым не оставляя им пути отхода.

— Да не пытался я его обокрасть! — ответил мальчишка, чуть не вылетая из седла после очередного резкого поворота.

— А почему тогда он на тебя напал?! — Себастьян был в ярости. Какого черта они в первый же день путешествия влипают в такую историю? Страшно подумать, что будет дальше. Все же с этим мальчишкой полно проблем.

— Мне-то откуда знать?! Я в мышлении ящериц не разбираюсь! И, тем более, таких огромных! — Сиэль вдруг резко подпрыгнул в седле, так как Эрен перескакала через поваленное драконом дерево.

И внезапно Себастьян зашипел. Тихо, на грани слышимости, он словно пел что-то одному ему понятное. Сиэль, которого оборвали посреди яростной тирады, заткнулся, недовольно посверкивая посветлевшими синими глазами. Неожиданностью же явилось то, что Миллионелль прекратил свою огневую атаку и теперь только кружил над ними, как будто прислушиваясь. Его мощное тело сверкало на солнце тысячью золотистых чешуек, а кожистые крылья, свободно планирующие в воздухе, и хвост, оканчивающийся костяной пикой, придавали этому существу невиданную прежде грацию, отчего у мальчишки перехватило дыхание.

С губ парня все срывались шипящие звуки, а потом он неожиданно спрыгнул с Ривая, идя в сторону леса, навстречу бушующему пламени. Мальчишка, еще толком не понимая, в чем дело, последовал его примеру, забыв о необходимости привязать лошадей, и пошел за Себастьяном, отставая от него ровно на полшага. А спустя какое-то время дракон уменьшающимися кругами приземлился на землю, в последний раз взмахивая своими огромными крыльями и аккуратно цепляясь когтями мощных лап. Как назло, он очутился именно там, куда неторопливо шел Себастьян. Тот двигался медленно и уверенно, смотря страшному чудовищу прямо в глаза. И, удивительно, но как только взгляд Миллионелля встретился с взглядом Себастьяна, первый словно онемел, не в силах оторваться от багровых отблесков пламени в глазах отпрыска Себастьяна. Тот выставил правую ладонь, уверенно шагая опасному монстру навстречу и бесстрашно приближаясь к нему. Сиэль не мог понять, что происходит. Ему даже пришлось остановиться, ведь он не мог осмелиться подойти к дракону ближе, чем на метра три. Сиэль только и мог смотреть, как статная фигура его господина подошла к созданию вплотную, а затем коснулась своей ладонью прямо чешуйчатой морды огромной рептилии. Его губы приоткрылись, он начинал что-то шептать. Сиэль смутился, ситуация была до такой степени необыкновенной, что он просто забыл как дышать. Через несколько минут Себастьян обернулся к нему и с видом, будто в чем-то очень сильно разочаровался, спросил:

— Почему же Миллионелль говорит мне, что ты положил глаз на его сокровища? Это очень нехорошо с твоей стороны, немедленно принеси то, что взял, — Себастьян укоризненно покачал головой, оборачиваясь на Сиэля. Тот стушевался, но пересилил себя и достал из кармана три золотые, блестящие на солнце монеты.

— Это они, — Сиэль поджал губы и заставил себя подойти к дракону, чья чешуя на солнце имела бронзовый оттенок. Он так и не мог понять, почему Себастьян сказал «Миллионелль говорит», но сейчас не хотел забивать этим голову.

Себастьян вновь обратился взглядом к чудовищу, аккуратно прислоняясь своим лбом к его, словно разговаривая с ним. Мальчишка был в полнейшем недоумении, но, почтительно склонившись, оставил украденное золото рядом с лапой дракона и отошел на безопасное расстояние. Он глядел, как изящная рука Себастьяна неспешно гладит ящерицу по чувствительным чешуйкам носа, и как сам ящер блаженно прикрывает сияющие золотом глаза с узким вертикальным зрачком. Какое-то время спустя Себастьян так же медленно отстранился, напоследок склонив голову, а потом повернулся к Сиэлю.

— Залезай, — проговорил он тихо. — Миллионелль поможет нам переправиться через западный хребет.

— А как же… — мальчик осмотрелся и с недоумением продолжил, не заметив никаких признаков Ривая или Эрен, — лошади?

— Они сбежали, — Себастьян нахмурился, не понимая, что послужило этому конкретной причиной. Ладно, Эрен, но Ривай? Почему же он ускакал, пройдя с ним бок о бок через огромное множество кровавых войн и битв?

К горлу подступил комок страха, Сиэль его тут же проглотил, не отрывая своих глаз от огромного создания перед ним. Это чудовище с бронзовой чешуей хищно облизывалось и мотало хвостом. В желтых глазах мальчик видел лишь пробудившийся к себе нешуточный аппетит, и это сразу отбило у бедняжки совершать третью попытку оседлать дракона. При первом разе он чуть не разбился насмерть, второй был уже на пару с Себастьяном, однако на сей раз Сиэль не был уверен, что все пройдет так гладко. Это создание хочет его натурально сожрать, прости Господи!

— Что ты как девственница мнешься? — усмехнулся Себастьян, выражаясь совсем не по-королевски. — Так хочешь остаться здесь? Ради Бога, если ты в течение ближайших трех секунд не будешь у него на спине, то я сочту, что ты решил героически пасть в схватке с грядущим штормом, — Себастьян кивком головы указал в сторону горизонта. Оттуда к двум путешественникам приближалось огромное черное скопление туч, с яркими мелькающими молниями. И Сиэль также повернулся назад. Что ж, выбор предрешен.

Спустя несколько мгновений Сиэль, собравшись с духом, подбежал к Себастьяну и тут же был подкинут сильным толчком его рук на спину Миллионелля. Себастьяну оседлать чешуйчатое существо не составляло никакого труда. Он, подпрыгнув в воздух не менее чем метра на полтора, а затем, мастерски сделав сальто, приземлился на спину к их нынешнему помощнику. Себастьяну пришлось податься чуть вперед, чтобы схватиться за ребристые выступы. Получив нужную поддержку, он спас себя от возможности свалиться с громадной туши и разбиться насмерть. А вот Сиэлю такой возможности не представилось. Снова. Около него не было ни единой зазубрины, за которую можно ухватиться. Вот неудобно-то… неловко придвинувшись вперед, парнишка зажмурился от непонятного стыда, но затем обхватил Себастьяна со спины. Благо, что он решился отбросить свою гордость, ведь в следующее мгновение, вместе с широкой довольной улыбкой Себастьяна, дракон взмыл в воздух, оставляя после себя лишь клубы пыли.

Спустя десять минут Себастьян решил обернуться и посмотреть насколько они с Сиэлем сумели оторваться от бедствия. Теперь-то удача вновь возвращалась на их сторону: тучи тянулись гораздо медленнее, чем сам дракон и, кажется, их сила начала на некоторое время утихать. Молнии теперь были редким зрелищем, зато раскаты грома не прекращались. Но это уже было хорошим знаком, и парень хотел было уже успокоиться, но вдруг Миллионеллю наскучила такая мирная поездка, и он решил сделать воздушный пируэт. Дракон перевернулся в воздухе настолько быстро, что наездники чуть не упали с него. Благо Себастьяна просто так не свалить. А вот Сиэль к такому был совершенно не готов и инстинктивно зажмурился, прижавшись к спине Себастьяна. И последний не мог этого не почувствовать.

— Что, уже не так проворен как прежде? — саркастично улыбнулся Себастьян, оборачиваясь к Сиэлю. Тот вспыхнул и тут же отстранился от Себастьяна на максимальное расстояние, которое позволяла теперешняя ситуация. Но руки не убрал, да и пасовать перед ним тоже не хотелось.

— А вы, Ваше Высочество, предпочитаете придираться к каждому моему действию вместо того, чтобы следить за дорогой? Западный хребет давно позади, между прочим.

В небе сориентироваться было куда проще, так как просторы под тобой буквально сходятся с изучаемой картой. Ох, за ту энциклопедию про местность всех четырех королевств и того, что находится вне их территории, мальчишка готов был душу дьяволу продать. Правда, не пришлось. В один из теплых летних вечеров ему посчастливилось стащить эту книгу на два дня, а после вернуть одной богатой даме, которая, кажется, даже не заметила исчезновения поистине бесценной вещи.

— Черт! — Себастьян укорил себя за то, что действительно не уследил и раннее не попросил Миллионелля остановиться. Теперь им придется возвращаться на некоторое расстояние назад, кстати, странно, что они пересекли границу так быстро. Дракон набрал скорость? — Высади нас, Миллионелль, мы уже достигли нужной местности, — шипя на драконьем языке, Себастьян обращался к нему. Сиэль же понимал из этих странных звуков ровно ничего.

— С какой это стати? Я помог вам перебраться через границу, остальное — уже не моя забота, — эта фраза Миллионелля была пропитана такой наглостью, что Себастьян страшно возмутился, но одновременно с этим и понял: точных условий не было, соответственно ящер свое обещание выполнил. И теперь возникает вопрос: как слезть? Очевидно, что упрямец решил везти путников до самого логова! А этого Себастьян допустить никак не мог.

— Нам придется прыгать, — он обернулся к Сиэлю с такой страшной решимостью в глазах, что тот на некоторую долю секунды опешил. Прыгать?! Он что, шутит?

— Вы в своем уме, Ваше Высочество?! — Сиэль смотрел на него, как на полоумного, нет, хуже. — А если и прыгать, то куда? Здесь одни деревья кругом!

— Посмотри вперед, там есть озеро, — Себастьян немного отодвинулся, чтобы Сиэль смог рассмотреть крупный голубоватый участок. — Я понятия не имею, какой оно глубины, но другого выхода нет. Если мы не прыгнем, и нас унесет в какое-нибудь Богом забытое место, мы потеряем кучу времени и провалим задание. И все, включая твоего ненаглядного Дитриха, погибнут.

Сиэль до боли прикусывает нижнюю губу. Черт, это настоящее безумство! И все-таки, быть может, Себастьян действительно прав. Выхода нет, и он решительно кивает.

Себастьян удовлетворительно хмыкнул, а затем, осторожно отпустив наросты, за которые крепко держался, начал медленно подниматься вверх, и становиться на ноги. Сиэль не мог вымолвить и слова, лишь ошарашено и, может, где-то даже восхищенно, смотрел на Себастьяна, который так бесстрашно сейчас стоял на двух ногах, выжидая, когда будет лучше спрыгнуть. А ведь дракон еще летел в воздухе — потрясающее равновесие!

— Дай мне руку, Сиэль, — тихо прошептал Себастьян, не отрывая своего взгляда от стремительно приближающегося озера. Парнишка стушевался, но исполнил просьбу Себастьяна, вручая свою ладонь ему, а после чувствуя, как сильная рука стискивает его кисть мертвой хваткой. — А теперь поднимайся…

Сиэль понимал, что необходимо слушаться, так как в настолько экстренных ситуациях прежде он никогда не бывал. Но пережил уже не мало, а былая страсть к приключениям и путешествием давала знать. Почему-то в этот момент, когда они находились с Себастьяном наедине над пропастью, хотелось довериться ему и делать все, что он прикажет. Сиэль очень медленно начал подниматься, перенося главный упор на ступни, настолько прижавшись к полускользкой чешуе, что на мгновение могло показаться, будто он прилип к ней. Получилось! Теперь Себастьян и Сиэль оба стояли в полный рост, крепко держась за руки, и смотрели на то, как ярко-синее озеро как блюдце приближается с каждым мгновением.

— Приготовься, — одними губами выговорил Себастьян, не отрывая хищного азартного взгляда от водной глади. — Мы будем прыгать ногами вниз, и, если не хочешь сломать их, то не сопротивляйся ни одному моему движению и вытяни носки. А затем, когда я дам знак, зажми нос рукой и задержи дыхание.

Сиэль не успел даже покорно кивнуть, ведь несколько мгновений спустя Себастьян громко воскликнул: «Прыгаем!», как будто кричать это слово во всю глотку доставило ему невероятное удовольствие. После они чувствовали уже не спину Миллионелля под ногами, а пугающую пустоту и невероятной силы ветер, бьющий в лицо. Сиэль зажмурился, не в силах смотреть, как они буквально падают в пропасть. Но это было невероятным чувством, без сомнений. И запомнится оно им на всю его оставшуюся жизнь. 

Вдруг Сиэль почувствовал, как Себастьян крепко прижал его к себе. Настолько, что в этот момент он почувствовал себя с ним одним целым и, кажется это и был тот знак. Мальчик просунул руку, зажимая себе нос и вдохнул побольше воздуха, задерживая его в захлопнувшемся после этого рте. Как только же Сиэль это сделал, то тут же почувствовал, как они с Себастьяном буквально погружаются под воду с такой невероятной скоростью, что все тело начинало неметь, замирая в положении, каким было до этого. Вокруг не было ни звука, только ледяной холод, ощущение, как все тело покрывается мурашками и шум воды в ушах. Внезапно резкий толчок оторвал Сиэля от Себастьяна, унося его куда-то в неизвестность. Сиэль не понял, что произошло, но странное чувство, будто его что-то затягивает, словно водоворот, не могло не оставить к себе равнодушным. Рука, до этого прижатая к лицу, отлипла от него, рот широко раскрылся, выпуская клубы воздуха из горла. Мальчишка тонул, и понял он это только тогда, когда рот и легкие начали наполняться жидкостью, а тело было не в силах противостоять бушующей стихии. Где же Себастьян?! Неужели он тоже не смог спастись, а, может, у него еще большие проблемы, чем у Сиэля сейчас?

Парень предпринимал последние попытки выплыть на поверхность, барахтаясь всем телом. К сожалению, это результата не принесло. А твердая поверхность, которую Сиэль почувствовал под ногами, был грунт. Его утянуло на дно.

Себастьян широко раскрыл глаза и присел на берегу того самого озера, начиная громко кашлять, освобождая легкие от набравшейся в них воды. Спустя несколько секунд он окончательно пришел в себя и довольно выпрямился, поднимаясь с земли и оглядывая местность. Результатами он был доволен.

— Сиэль, я узнал это место! Мы сможем отлично срезать путь через Лес Дриад, а там до Третьего королевства рукой подать! — Себастьян, широко улыбаясь, начал оглядываться в поисках мальчишки. Сначала его взгляд был радостным, но после он увидел, что Сиэля нигде рядом не было.

Улыбка моментально стерлась с лица Себастьяна. Для того, чтобы осознать чудовищность ситуации хватило всего лишь нескольких секунд. Себастьян моментально сориентировался и решительно побежал в сторону озера, тут же ныряя в него с головой.

На Сиэля не понадобилось много времени. Четырнадцатилетний подросток, он был так физически хрупок, что не смог противостоять силе одного из течений. Хотя в том, что это случилось, был отчасти виноват и сам Себастьян. Он должен был предугадать подобное и не отпускать руку Сиэля из своей хватки ровно до тех пор, пока они оба не выберутся на поверхность.

«Чертов мальчишка, вечно с ним какие-то проблемы!» — думал Себастьян, пробираясь все глубже и глубже, пока не смог добраться до Сиэля и не обхватить его уже безвольное тело руками.

Он выплыл на поверхность достаточно быстро, а после сразу же положил продрогшего и промокшего до нитки Сиэля на землю. Глаза подростка были плотно сомкнуты, он не дышал и не двигался. На секунду у Себастьяна в голове даже промелькнула отчаянная мысль по поводу того, что он не успел. Что жизнь покинула это хрупкое тело и его уже не спасти.

Нет, опускать руки на полпути ни в коем случае нельзя. Себастьян решительно выдохнул и опустился на колени рядом с ним, прикладывая руку к его шее и проверяя пульс. Слава Господу, он был. Пускай и очень слабый, но это значило, что непрямой массаж сердца теперь не нужен. А вот искусственное дыхание необходимо. Перед тем как приступить, Себастьян очистил рот мальчика от мутной жидкости, поворачивая его лицо немного в сторону. А после, перевернув, похлопал по спине, освобождая легкие от попавшей в них воды, и снова вернул в прежнее положение. Последние приготовления проведены, теперь нужно действовать.

Непонятно почему, но сердце Себастьяна забилось гораздо сильнее, как только он начал приближаться своими губами к губам Сиэля. Невольно взгляд упал на его бледное лицо и растрепанные мокрые пряди сизых волос, упавшие на лоб. А ведь этот деревенский мальчишка был бесстыдно, аристократически красив. Слишком правильные черты лица, слишком много идеальности. К сожалению, не было времени на то, чтобы любоваться этой его странной привлекательностью. Высоко приподняв его подбородок Сиэля одной рукой и запрокинув назад его голову, Себастьян зажал ему нос, а после низко наклонился, приближаясь своим ртом к его.

Набрав в легкие достаточное количество воздуха, Его Высочество прижался к губам Сиэля, сразу же делая сильный выдох через рот. Боковым зрением он наблюдал, как раздувается его грудная клетка. Когда она наполнилась кислородом в достаточном количестве, то начала опускаться на выдохе, что было уже хорошим знаком. Несколько быстрых беспрерывных вдохов окончательно успокоили Себастьяна, ведь на секунду оторвавшись от уст Сиэля, он увидел, как бледность начинает исчезать с его лица. Оно начинало светлеть, приобретать более здоровый оттенок. Одной рукой Себастьян снова прикоснулся к его шее. Пульс стал более частым, значит, все правильно.

Свои действия Себастьян повторял еще несколько раз ровно до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как тельце под ним зашевелилось и начало подавать признаки жизни. Спустя некоторое время Сиэль широко распахнул свои синие глаза, приходя в сознание, и залился громким беспрерывным кашлем.

— Где я?.. — столь типичный вопрос для каждого, кто оказался в подобной ситуации, долгое время не пребывая в сознании. Сиэль начал оглядываться по сторонам, а когда наткнулся на саркастичную ухмылку Себастьяна, и осознал, что сейчас лежит на его коленях, промокший до нитки, то тут же громко возмутился, отшатываясь от него. Он все вспомнил.

— Что ж, я доволен, что мне не придется вновь все разжевывать тебе как туповатому гномьему младенцу, — самодовольно рассмеялся Себастьян, поднимаясь и отряхивая свою роскошную черную мантию. Сиэль тут же побагровел со стыда, так как прекрасно понял, каким именно методом Себастьян возвращал его в сознание.

— Спасибо, — это слово было не искренним, а просто ради того, чтобы хоть немного не чувствовать себя обязанным. Сиэль неудобно отвел взгляд, заприметив, что после этого высказывания Себастьян удивленно обернулся и посмотрел на него.

— За что? — недоуменно улыбнулся Себастьян, непонимающе вскидывая брови.

— За то, что не побрезговали таким «отбросом» как я, — иронично усмехнулся мальчик, припоминая этой фразой все насмешки, которые стерпел как от деревенских громил, так и от самого Себастьяна. А после, мокрый и потрепанный, прошел мимо него, идя в неизвестном направлении.

— Это куда же ты направился в таком виде, а? — раздался издевательский вопрос. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебя как принцессу из каждого дерьма вытаскивал? Между прочим, в том лесу куча всевозможной твари на подобии оборотней, вампиров и темных волшебников, — пожал плечами он, как только Сиэль возмущенно обернулся, осматривая мужчину с ног до головы.

— И где же вы таких некультурных слов набрались, а, Ваше Высочество? — презрительно повел бровями Сиэль.

— Не твоего ума дело, малыш, — с укором на последнее слово колко ответил ему Себастьян, внутренне неловко содрогаясь, ибо он совершенно не желал вспоминать с кем ему порой «ради шутки» приходилось общаться. — На твоем месте, я сейчас бы не языком болтал, а нашел какое-нибудь укрытие, где мы могли бы привести себя в порядок. Я же весь промок, гном меня дери!

— А та поляна подойдет? — спросил Сиэль, смотря куда-то через деревья. Себастьян же обернулся и мысленно выругался: как он ее не заметил со своим-то зрением?

Но если подумать, она идеально подходила: окруженная с трех сторон лесом в качестве естественного ограждения и небольшой рощи сосен, от которой до озера рукой подать. Вода, которую парень уже успел попробовать, была пресной, следовательно, для варки пищи годилась.

Спустя некоторое время было решено развести костер. В конце концов, ночи в королевстве Земли были очень длинными, а зверей, как ни странно, в этой местности обитало подавляюще мало, по сравнению с тем же Четвертым королевством. Об этом Себастьян знал из малочисленных книг по географии мира: по большей части печатные издания были либо о военной службе, либо о магии. Что, собственно, и отражало склонность Огненного королевства к войнам и слабую предрасположенность к политическим играм. Именно поэтому Актеоун даже не рассматривал идею переговоров: все равно проиграл бы.

Но даже несмотря на это король сподобился просветить его только насчет политической обстановки, никак не намекая на географические особенности. Следовало благодарить Бога, что Себастьян читал об этом факторе книги, и поэтому примерно знал, куда идти. Однако ему надо было выяснить кое-что перед тем, как отправляться в путь. Что-то важное о Сиэле.

В принципе, он мог спокойно спросить об этом Сиэля в лицо, но без доказательств мальчишка преспокойно разобьет всю его браваду, намекая на занятия с епископом. Правда, если мысли Себастьяна верны, то этот ребенок обязательно взял бы с собой книгу в путешествие. И теперь оставалось только ее найти. Поэтому Себастьян отослал Сиэля в лес за хворостом, а сам сделал вид, что его ничего не волнует, да и вообще, он устал после экстремального падения с высоты драконьего полета. Как и ожидалось, Сиэль посмотрел на него настолько подозрительным взглядом, словно Себастьян был в чем-то виноват. Впрочем, на это Себастьян вообще не обратил внимания, демонстративно разглядывая свои ногти. Наконец, мальчишка прекратил буравить его проницательным взглядом и ушел за необходимым. Но частенько оборачивался на полянку, пока та полностью не скрылась за деревьями.

Только тогда Сиэль позволил себе сосредоточиться на поставленной задаче, собирая ветки. Тем временем Себастьян принялся за поиски, методично обыскивая одну седельную сумку за другой — оказалось, что Сиэль успел спасти гораздо больше вещей от печальной участи кареты. Кстати, о карете. Интересно, когда лошади вернутся? А то, что они вернутся, Себастьян знал превосходно, вот только о времени был как-то не осведомлен. Мало ли, какая вещь взбредет в голову этим непонятным созданиям… Покачав головой, он внезапно почувствовал под своими пальцами переплет книги, а на его лице медленно появлялась ухмылка. Впрочем, вытащив ее из убежища и мельком пролистав, Себастьян понял, что ничего интересного в ней нет — так, жития героев и рыцарей прошлой эры. Скука.

Себастьян не был склонен верить подобным изданиям, предпочитая огромные талмуды с заумным языком и совершенно не разборчивым почерком. Так что, когда хрупкая фигура появилась на тропинке, Себастьян даже вздохнул с некоторым облегчением и начал делать то, что у него выходило лучше всего остального — издеваться:

— «…и путь его, что лежал чрез мрачные просторы, танцевал среди мертвых пустошей северных земель. Падет он, без дыханья, на землю, и изольются реки крови, питая дьяволов, что в Преисподней мрачную построили обитель», — продекламировал Себастьян с редкостным для него серьезным выражением на лице, а потом отложил книгу с истрепавшимся переплетом и взглянул на опешившего Сиэля с хитринкой, блеснувшей в ярко-красных глазах. И для большего понимания ситуации оппонентом, помахал своей седельной сумкой, как бы намекая. Однако получил он в ответ абсолютно безразличное лицо мальчишки, только поднявшего бровь на эту его эскападу.

— Знаешь, я долго думал, Финстермис, как подобный тебе может общаться со мной на равных? Ты, сын обычного конюха, используешь слова высокого стиля без каких-либо запинок или ошибок в ударении, — начал свою тираду Себастьян. — Сначала я думал, что ты выучил Библию наизусть, но ты не использовал регламентированные ей обороты или словосочетания. Как же тогда?

Себастьян долго не мог понять, если это была не врожденная грамотность, что с таким отцом невозможно, то каким небывалым образом словарный запас Сиэля оказался настолько велик? Даже когда он предположил, что мальчишка ворует книги, то чтение без изначального знания алфавита становилось бесполезным.

— Либо ты превосходишь своих ровесников в развитии, что смог выучить нужное, ориентируясь лишь по книгам, либо ты выучил произношение из проповедей, соотнеся их с буквами в Библии. И это тоже требует определенной степени дисциплинированности ума, а также некоторой безусловной гениальности. Хотя я и признаю случайность появления среди черни гения, но это не отменяет того факта, что один из них сейчас стоит передо мной, — Себастьян взглянул в глаза мальчишке, но тот так и остался спокоен.

Впрочем, это ледяное хладнокровие кануло в лету, как только этот чертенок улыбнулся совсем недоброй улыбкой.

— Что вы, Ваше Высочество. Конечно же, среди черни никак не могло родиться человека, превосходящего остальных своим интеллектом, ведь для этого нужно быть «знатных кровей», — саркастично сказал он. — Что же до моего умения говорить высокопарно, то долгие годы отработок у Его Преосвященства епископа могут научить не только грамоте.

— Но твоя манера разговора отличается от той, которой обучают церковнослужители, — Себастьян легко сел на бревно и скрестил ноги, положив одну на другую. — Учитывая, что они никогда не смешивают стили.

— Это глупо. Слова на то и нужны, чтобы выражать чувства и эмоции человека. И мне все равно на разделение выражений для «черни» и людей с «голубой кровью», — мальчишка присел прямо на траву, не обращая внимания на Себастьяна, что сейчас лукаво улыбался, словно читая его мысли, а потом поднёс указательный палец к губам в извечном жесте тишины, сверкнув полыхнувшими алым пламенем глазами.

И в тот же миг вся поляна словно засияла невесть откуда взявшимся светом. Он взметнулся высоко в небо мощным столпом и разделился в воздухе. Отдельные его языки вместе образовывали пятиконечную звезду, через каждую вершину которой проходил огненный круг, воссиявший буквально на секунду, прежде чем в воздухе образовалась сфера, полностью сотворенная из искр. Они приобретали свой, независимый от преобладающего красного, цвет: сочный фиолетовый, почти полностью сливающийся с ночным небом, ядовитый зеленый, больше похожий на маленькие молнии, чем на всепожирающее полымя, и даже переливающийся бирюзовый, который напоминал своей текучестью шелк или атлас. Это зрелище поистине завораживало, показывая истинную суть магии, и то, какой она должна быть в своем первоначальном виде: яркой, разной, принимающей каждого, кто обратится к ней с чистым сердцем. Но одновременно с этим оба наблюдателя чувствовали себя неуютно, ощущая не только согревающее тепло, но и давление этой первозданной мощи, что вызывало вполне обоснованную тревогу.

Стоило Себастьяну и Сиэлю переглянуться, как прямо на сфере начали возникать изогнутые разрывы, постепенно приобретавшие форму крыльев. Они распахнулись в обе стороны, стоило черной трещине доползти до видимого им конца шара, а вокруг них воссияла разноцветная аура. И, судя по всему, огненная сфера служила своеобразным «яйцом» для пернатого создания. Его хвост словно соткался из небытия, полыхая необычными перьями, напоминающими чистый огонь. Мгновение, и появилась голова птицы, украшенная незатейливым хохолком, а изящное тело словно таило в себе и блеск золота, и опасность магмы.

— Феникс, — пораженно пробормотал Сиэль, заворожено глядя, как магическое создание медленно облетает поляну, показывая всю свою красоту и элегантность.

Потом медленно садится на плечо Себастьяна, чуть вздрогнувшего от такого соседства, но, тем не менее, протянувшего руку, чтобы погладить птицу голове. Но вот фениксу было как-то все равно на его жесты. Пернатый уже перелетел к Сиэлю, мягко прислоняясь своим лбом к его лбу, а потом воспарил в небо, тут же исчезая во всплеске золотистого пламени.

И тут костер, который путешественники уже забыли развести за долгими пререканиями и ошеломлением зрелища чистой магии, зажегся сам по себе.

Себастьян быстро очнулся от минутного наваждения, которое феникс принес своим непревзойденным появлением. А кстати, после того как огненная птица исчезла, холод почувствовался слишком явно, и он мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу, когда понял, что он до сих пор находится в мокрой одежде. Одним грациозным движением, подобно черной пантере, он поднялся с поваленного дерева и направился к костру, попутно начиная расстегивать золотые пуговицы мантии. Сиэль сначала не обращал на Себастьяна никакого внимания, наблюдая за ярко-оранжевыми языками пламени. Но затем, когда темная, статная фигура Себастьяна заслонила собой весь обзор, то парнишка напрягся. А затем последующее представление заставило его покрыться легким румянцем и возмущенно уставиться на Его Высочество. Себастьян почувствовал этот прожигающий взгляд и обернулся.

— Не смотри на меня так, я же мужчина, а такое ощущение, что перед тобой сейчас женщина раздевается, — хитро повел бровями Себастьян, специально резко срывая с себя мантию и отбрасывая ее метра на три в сторону. Она упала прямо на одно из низких деревьев и повисла на ветке, в то время как бесстыдник начал расстегивать свои ремни.

— Все равно это как-то… — Сиэль не мог ответить, но его явно коробило от этого зрелища.

— Да брось, в этом ничего такого нет! — Себастьян резко сорвал с себя тунику, обнажая мускулистый торс и, весело улыбаясь, направился к Сиэлю, который нервно задергался, не понимая, почему он стал приближаться к нему. — Ты же не хочешь заболеть, правда? — Себастьян, шаловливо посмеиваясь, начал снимать с мальчика его промокшую верхнюю одежду, а тот тут же забрыкался.

— Спасибо, Ваше Высочество, но с этим я могу справиться сам! — покраснел от возмущения Сиэль, отшатываясь от Себастьяна и поправляя свои растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Как угодно, — примирительно поднял руки Себастьян, тихо хихикая. — Но не советую тебе сидеть в этом мокром тряпье, если ты еще и простынешь в дороге, то я уж точно оставлю тебя в какой-нибудь лесной чаще. Ты же не думаешь, что я всегда буду с тобой так милосерден? — после этих слов былое веселье в глазах Себастьяна улетучилось, а на его смену пришло нечто другое, пугающее. И оно особенно заметно, когда зрачки начинали вытягиваться подобно дикому зверю, а его улыбка совсем не привлекала. Она становилась другой: жестокой, кровожадной. И Сиэль всем нутром почувствовал, что с таким Себастьяном не следует шутить.

Впрочем, странный страх быстро прервался, ибо мужчина резко развернулся, отбрасывая рукой густую челку черных волос и направился куда-то в сторону того самого озера. Сиэль некоторое время смотрел ему в след, но когда тот начал стягивать с себя штаны, то стыдливо зажмурился и быстро отвернулся. Еще ему не хватало смотреть на дальнейший процесс. Слава Богу, Себастьян стал делать это не при нем.

Сиэль быстро снял с себя промокшую одежду и аккуратно сложил её около костра, чтобы та поскорее высохла, а ему не пришлось слишком долго щеголять по поляне в раздетом виде. Только одного он себя лишить не решился. Это была его жилетка, которую он закрепил на поясе так, что она закрывала все особо смущающее на его взгляд. А затем решился достать ту самую книгу о доблестных рыцарях и их невероятных подвигах, невзирая на то, что Себастьян так скептически к ней отнесся. Он уже видел эту литературу, нет смысла ее более скрывать.

«Он умер от пробившей грудь его стрелы с алым, словно маковое поле, опереньем. И словно в ответ на молитвы к Всевышнему, спустился ангел, взметнувший крылья…» — зачитывался любопытный ребенок, а взор так и бегал по строчкам с невероятной скоростью, наслаждаясь чтением сказочных приключений. Он так увлекся, что совсем не заметил, как к нему со спины вдруг подобрался Себастьян и с громким смехом выхватил книжку из рук. Сиэль вмиг растерялся.

— «…и занес сын Божий копье Правосудия…» — Себастьяну доставляло великое удовольствие издеваться над мальчиком, что сейчас отчаянно пытался достать любимую вещь из его лап. А тот, еще шире улыбаясь, воспользовался своим ростом и занес книгу еще выше, продолжая вслух читать. — «… И пронзил он врагов призывающего, отправляя их на вечные муки в Бездну Адскую…», о Боже, какой бред! Столько вычурных выражений и никакого смысла! — Себастьян нагло закатил глаза и захлопнул книгу, продолжая держать ее высоко над головой у Сиэля. — Лучше бы трактат по планиметрии штудировал.

— Вы весь мокрый, отдайте мне ее!

Покрасневший до ушей подросток пытался выхватить приключенческий роман, стараясь не смотреть вниз, ведь Себастьян совсем не позаботился о том, чтобы хоть чем-нибудь прикрыться. Сиэль высоко подпрыгивал в воздух при каждом моменте, когда ладонь с фолиантом перемещалась чуть ниже. Но Себастьян резко убирал руку, и ситуация теперь походила на игру котенка с клубком, который не может его достать.

— А попробуй, отними! — громко засмеялся Себастьян, быстро разворачиваясь и несясь с предметом в сторону озера.

— Вы бы хоть прикрылись! — резко прикрывая глаза ладонями, возмущенно крикнул Сиэль, не решаясь сорваться с места.

— Мне утопить ее, Сиэль? — раздался приглушенный возглас Себастьяна, а затем подтверждающий его намерения всплеск воды. Стоило мальчику его услышать, как он тут же сорвался с места, желая спасти единственную приятную вещь в этой поездке.

Сиэль выбежал на берег и увидел, что Себастьян нагло лежал на земле животом вниз, вытягивая руку с книгой над водой, касаясь самым её краешком так, что черная кожаная обложка уже немного намокла. Сиэль среагировал мгновенно и, оскалившись, резко добежал до Себастьяна и выхватил книгу у того из рук, приземляясь чуть дальше на песок так, что невольно запачкал Себастьяна с ног до головы.

Себастьян почувствовал, как нечто скользкое с маленькими песчинками оказалось у него на лице. Он свел брови на переносице и дотронулся ладонью до своей перемазанной неизвестно чем щеки. Результатом Себастьян был более чем недоволен. Этот мальчишка испачкал его… обычной грязью? Да как он, василиск его дери, посмел?

— Немедленно убирай то, что натворил, ты, маленький… — Себастьян сейчас очень хотел бы выразиться еще хуже, чем в первый раз, но сумел себя сдержать. Вместе с этими словами он начал подниматься, а потом идти в сторону тут же растерявшегося Сиэля, что отводил в этот момент глаза. — Еще раз выкинешь подобное, и я оставлю тебя в какой-нибудь глуши. Ты должен учиться отвечать за свои и действия, так что… — Себастьян выхватил из руки мальчика отвоеванную книгу, отбрасывая ее куда-то в сторону, а затем схватил эту самую ладонь, прикладывая к своему испачканному лицу. — Смывай.

— Как вам угодно, Ваше Высочество, — Сиэль хитро улыбнулся, и, посмотрев Себастьяну прямо в глаза, тем самым немало изумив его такими действиями, переместил руку на его оголенную грудь.

Сиэль мягко поглаживал ее, заинтересованно смотря на то, как мускулы под его пальцами заметно напрягаются, а удивленный таким проявлением внимания Себастьян начинает неровно дышать. Кстати, тот сам не понимает почему, ибо с ним такое случается крайне редко. И вот тут происходит неожиданное. Когда Сиэль осторожными, со стороны могло показаться, даже нежными движениями стряхивал мокрый песок с тела Себастьяна, то вдруг сделал особо сильный и резкий толчок ладонью. В итоге Себастьян потерял равновесие и свалился прямо в то самое многострадальное озеро. Шумно, с брызгами, а еще это выглядело очень неуклюже. Сиэль не сдержался и прыснул от комичности ситуации. Надо же, как просто он попался на эту уловку. Что ж, приказ он исполнил. 

— Ха-ха, Сиэль, неплохо ты меня провел, однако… — Себастьян медленно поднимался из воды. То место, в которое он упал, было значительно глубже остальных, и вода была ему ровно по пояс, когда он встал в полный рост. Сиэль нахмурился, ему не нравился тон говорящего с ним. И его опасения оказались не напрасны, ведь в следующую секунду этот тип схватил Сиэля за руку и резко потянул на себя. — Что ж, так определенно мне нравится больше.

В настолько смущающей и щекотливой ситуации Сиэль оказался впервые. Он сожалел, что свалился на Себастьяна, невольно обхватывая его руками. А факт того, что сейчас они оба в воде и без одежды еще больше заливал щеки подростка трогательной краской смущения. От Себастьяна не ускользнуло, что солнце уже давно закатилось за горизонт, а источником света могли служить лишь звезды и полная, пока что еще укрытая облаками, луна, освещавшая округу холодным фантастическим светом, делая предметы неясными. Сиэль неловко прокашлялся, мотнул головой, отгоняя сковавшее тело стеснение, и попытался убрать руки с шеи Себастьяна. Однако тот, по какой-то непонятной им обоим причине, не позволил это сделать, лишь обхватывая мальчика, заключая в тесные нежные объятия и не давая шанса отстраниться.

— Что вы… — Сиэль ошеломленно смотрел перед собой, как будто сквозь обнимающего его, чувствуя, как его прижимают к сильному, теплому, чужому телу, а силы не позволяют вырваться из этих пленительных пут. Эти тиски были совсем не свойственны Себастьяну, который какого-либо проявления «телячьих нежностей» ранее за собой не замечал. Но все происходящее по какой-то непонятной причине казалось ему таким правильным. Пугающе правильным, сбивающим с толку.

— Просто молчи, — на выдохе произнес Себастьян, обжигая своим дыханием. С этими словами он стал перемещаться глубже в озеро, ведомый каким-то странным влечением на уровне подсознания. Однако вода упорно не доходила им выше пояса, хотя они все дальше уходили от берега.

Они перемещались так до тех пор, пока Себастьян не ощутил что-то ещё более странное. Ни на секунду не прерывая объятий, он окинул взглядом округу, с искренним удивлением замечая, что сейчас они с Сиэлем стоят посреди лунной дорожки, слегка колеблющейся на поверхности воды. Тучи открыли белое небесное тело, и Себастьян резко вскинул голову вверх, глядя прямо на полный, холодно-белый диск луны. Сиэль в это мгновение испуганно отстранился, наблюдая за его странным поведением. Ночное светило отчетливо отразилось в глазах Себастьяна, по какой-то причине заставляя взгляд того начать судорожно перемещаться по сторонам, а сердце забиться в разы отчетливей.

Это было похоже на отблески холодного пламени, родившегося внутри него самого. В груди начала ощущаться какая-то раздирающая, мощная потребность. Внезапно родилась острая нехватка чего-то очень важного, того, что Себастьян никогда до этого момента не испытывал и не знал названия. Инстинкты подсказывали, что необходимое где-то рядом, совсем близко, нужно это только найти.

Он опустил взгляд вниз, встречаясь взглядом с синими глазами Сиэля, смотревшего на Себастьяна с изумлением и опаской, совершенно растерявшись в этот необыкновенный момент. Себастьян, сглатывая слюну, не мог обосновать возникновение прокатившегося по телу импульса, побудившего его протянуть руку и чуть погладить Сиэля по щеке, отчего тот тут же по вполне понятным причинам попытался отстраниться. 

— Тш-ш… — Себастьян всё сильнее ощущал, как нечто, скорее напоминающее магию, но при этом берущую начало где-то внутри него вызывает перед глазами хаотичный отблеск разрозненных воспоминаний. 

Сиэль застыл, не осознавая, что нашло на Себастьяна, но отмечая за собой смущающий фактор учащённого сердцебиения, побуждающего его то и дело желать вырваться, однако вся обстановка как будто в равной степени загипнотизировала его, заставляя ощущать себя полностью подвластным удерживающему его. 

Себастьян неожиданно увидел самого себя, но в детстве. Увидел собственную мать, момент своего рождения и даже сгущающиеся над озером тени, а также сияющий блеск луны, приковывающий к себе взгляд и не позволяющий рассмотреть то, что творилось на песке, у самого озера. 

Импринтинг был достаточно редок даже для их волшебного мира, так как в основном был свойственен существам, имеющим природу исключительно магического характера, таких как оборотни, вампиры, феи и прочие подобные твари. С людьми же это случалось крайне редко, впрочем, так как Себастьян и не был человеком в чистой форме, его древняя природа, в конце концов, дала о себе знать, как только проснувшаяся магия ощутила крайне знакомую обстановку, вынудившую её обнажиться в настоящий момент.  
Возможно, это и было той самой уязвимостью, мысли о которой Себастьян тщательно старался не подпускать к своему эгоистичному в большей степени разуму, но самому фактору которой не сумел и не захотел воспротивиться даже на секунду.

Наваждение исчезло подобно захватывающему сну после пробуждения. Себастьян растерянно смотрел на Сиэля, показавшегося ему слишком родным и красивым в столь необычайный момент. Он вновь погладил большим пальцем его щёку, заставляя смущенно прикрыть глаза, а потом скользнул рукой, приподнимая острый подбородок и вынуждая его лицо приблизиться к себе еще теснее. Поддавшись этому охватившему всю нутро порыву, Себастьян медленно прикоснулся к его губам, окончательно обескураживая этим совершенно внезапным действием вмиг затихнувшего мальчика. Мягко, без единого намека на властность и жажду подчинить себе чужую волю. Совсем не так, как обычно. По-особенному, и Сиэль осознал это. Не стал отталкивать его, позволяя крепче обнять себя руками, опуская веки от нахлынувшего умиротворения. Себастьян облегченно выдохнул, почувствовав это тихое согласие. Глаза Себастьяна прикрылись, сдавшись поистине не дьявольскому чувству.

Мир вокруг двух смертных в воде исчез, рассеялся подобно утреннему туману. Они отдавались этой слабости, наслаждаясь взаимными прикосновениями. Поцелуи, вначале легкие и трепетные, с каждым разом они становились все чувственней, ярче, вспыхивали желанием. Движения и прикосновения обоих стали уверенней и отчетливей, в своем стремлении дарить ласку и ощущать друг друга совсем рядом. Они сейчас находились в том состоянии, когда четко осознавая грань дозволенного, переступаешь ее с наслаждением, понимая, что за ней то, что необходимо. И поэтому, когда Сиэль жадно запустил свою руку в волосы Себастьяна, принимая новый поцелуй с нетерпением и требовательностью, то нечаянно прикусил его нижнюю губу, чуть не заставив того сорваться в ту же секунду. Однако Себастьян из последних сил сдержал себя и немедленно отстранился.

— Ваше Выс… — Сиэль попытался стыдливо опустить голову, но Себастьян не позволил ему это сделать, заключив в свои ладони его лицо.

— Я так не хочу порочить тебя, Сиэль… пока не время.

Себастьян прижал его к себе и, склонившись, зарылся носом в мягкие пепельные волосы, вдыхая нежный аромат. Он словно всеми силами старался отгородить тот миг, когда надо будет окончательно отпустить это хрупкое тело и вновь вернуться к привычному образу саркастичного ублюдка, потому вместо этого лишь крепче обнимал Сиэля за талию и чуть поглаживал по спине. Сиэль, немного вздрагивая время от времени, постепенно успокаивался, устроив свою голову у него на плече, и удовлетворительно выдохнул, когда рука Себастьяна соскользнула со спины и начала медленно поглаживать по затылку, пропуская отдельные пряди сквозь пальцы.

Еще долго Себастьян и Сиэль стояли в круге лунного отражения. Но теперь первый мягко поддерживал второго, чтобы тот не свалился в воду и не проснулся. Тот совсем недавно позволил себе расслабиться и заснуть. Странно, что Сиэль вообще это сделал с учетом озвученных в самом начале пути слов, но, как ни странно, подобное доверие согревало Себастьяна не хуже костра холодной зимой.

Однако Себастьяну было неприятно думать о том, что будет утром: ведь Сиэль так независим, да и, скорее всего, примет все произошедшее за обычный сон.

Ему так хотелось верить в обратное течение событий, но за их недолгое путешествие Себастьян более-менее понял характер строптивого подростка, позволившего себе уснуть на его руках, поэтому отрицал пустые надежды. Но не до конца. Просто не мог.

— Сиэль… — ласково прошептал он его имя, не в силах побороть охватившую его внезапно нежность.

С этими последними словами Себастьян подхватил мальчика под спину и колени, удерживая его голову на плече, а после коснулся в поцелуе уголка его пухлых губ. От такого простого жеста Себастьяна окатила волна тепла, но он не позволил ей взять власть над собой, начиная двигаться к берегу и придерживая неожиданно легкого Сиэля, что-то пробормотавшего себе под нос и зарывшегося ему в плечо, отчего Себастьян чуть не задохнулся от нежности к этому милому существу. Время для него остановилось, милосердно позволяя запечатлеть этот момент в глубинах подсознания. Но после он ступил на берег, оберегая свою ношу даже от малейшей встряски.

Но только сейчас Себастьян вспомнил, что сухого-то у него ничего нет, а то, что есть, еще не успело до конца просохнуть. А о том, чтобы положить мальчика на сырую землю и речи не шло: даже на вид Сиэль казался очень неустойчивым к болезням, так что Себастьян не сомневался, что тот тут же заболеет. Причем, вероятнее всего, серьезно и надолго. И именно этого Себастьян никак не мог допустить, но где взять хотя бы одну сухую вещь?

Подумав, Себастьян все-таки смог аккуратно положить мальчика на свою уже почти высохшую мантию и немного пригладил волосы, мягко очертив контуры красивого лица. Но тут услышал знакомое ржание и обернулся, глядя, как вороной конь и серая лошадь медленно выходят на освещенное пламенем костра место их остановки.

— Ривай, — немного раздраженно прошептал Себастьян, подходя к нему, — мог бы и пораньше доскакать, знаешь ли.

Жеребец на это только фыркнул, поведя головой. Эрен тем временем прогарцевала мимо Себастьяна и, остановившись около Сиэля, легла рядом, закрывая глаза и тут же засыпая. Впрочем, эта дама никогда не была особенно дружелюбна, особенно когда сильно уставала, предпочитая этому игнорировать всех и вся. Поэтому он только тяжело вздохнул на подобное поведение и, подойдя к ней, осторожно снял седло и подседельное одеяло, разворачивая его и удовлетворенно хмыкая. Положив одеяльце на траву, Себастьян легко перенес на него Сиэля. Он не удержался от того, чтобы снова поцеловать спящего, наслаждаясь сладостью его уст, а затем осторожно погладить по голове, удовлетворенно закрыв глаза на мгновение.

А открыв их, он встретился с ехидным взглядом Ривая, улегшегося рядом с Эрен. Себастьян покачал головой, не считая нужным даже пытаться спорить с необычно умным жеребцом на эту тему, просто расседлав и его.

Плотно укутавшись, однако оставив достаточно пространства для маневра, Себастьян лег позади Сиэля, повернувшегося на бок. Потом притянул мальчика за талию к себе, лукаво улыбнувшись, когда тот перевернулся в его объятиях, прижимаясь лицом к его груди и затихая. Укрыв Сиэля своим одеялом сверху, Себастьян неожиданно таинственно усмехнулся, а в алых глазах блеснула яркая искра пламени.

«Что ж, — меланхолично думал Себастьян. — Так или иначе, Сиэль будет моим. А пока можно вести себя как обычно, правда… — он мимолетно покосился на юношу. — С некоторыми поправками».

С этими размышлениями Себастьян прикрыл глаза, словно собираясь заснуть, но прекрасно понимал, что просто не сможет. Подобное происходило довольно часто, правда, обыкновенно задремать часа на два-три удавалось относительно легко. Теперь же, держа Сиэля в своих руках и ощущая мягкую, упругую кожу под своими пальцами, а также зная, что сейчас мальчишка принадлежит только ему одному, было так невыносимо.

Резко встав, Себастьян, тем не менее, постарался не потревожить Сиэля. Он только через мгновение осознал, что его поведение очень похоже на хлопотность курицы-наседки. Один этот факт взбесил его до крайности. Он быстро отошел к деревьям и с негромким рыком ударил по стволу ближайшего, не обращая особого внимания на недовольно заржавшего Ривая.

Какого черта он стал таким мягким? Но, самое важное: почему это коснулось именно Сиэля? Не какой-то пышногрудой особы голубых кровей, а обычного простолюдина, пусть и отличающего от всех одной жаждой знания и характером. На удивление именно в нем Себастьян почувствовал стержень, который позволял мальчишке держаться, даже когда весь мир был настроен против него. И, зная, что его никто не спасет, не вытащит из очередной беды, тот все равно справлялся со всем сам. Этот факт заставлял Себастьяна отнестись к нему с уважением, пусть оно и не отражалось в его поведении или же поступках. И вот это случилось.

Ему надо отвлечься и срочно. Конечно, стоило бы поразмыслить о причинах происходящего, но сейчас мозг Себастьяна уже был переполнен кучей информации наподобие общей географии Третьего королевства, а также запечатлевшейся прямо в подсознании картины произошедшего под луной не так давно. Так что оставалось лишь найти то, что потребует достаточно концентрации и хоть немного развлечет его.

Задумчиво окинув освещенную костром территорию их пристанища, Себастьян неожиданно улыбнулся, наткнувшись взглядом на ветвь одного из деревьев. Она прекрасно подойдет для его задумки, хотя сотворить из неё того же дракона будет трудно, но именно это ему и нужно.

Усмехнувшись, Себастьян подошел к растению и при помощи кинжала, взятого по чистой случайности, отрубил будущую основу для фигурки от основного ствола. Еще немного подумав, Себастьян направился обратно, зная, что будет делать остаток ночи.

Четыре часа до рассвета. Этого времени достаточно, чтобы создать что-то практически из ничего. И столько же мимолетного наблюдения за подростком, укрытым сразу двумя одеялами — Себастьян оделся, как только его одежда полностью высохла. Вот только этот непоседливый ребенок все равно умудрялся откидывать их во сне, а потом искать ладонью, чтобы накрыться. Иногда Себастьян сам делал это, спокойно поднимаясь со своего места и набрасывая на Сиэля одеяло, потом вновь возвращаясь на изначальную позицию. Порой ему казалось, что все это отдает едва уловимым безумием, почему-то охватившим только его одного.

Поэтому наступающий рассвет, окрашивающий темные небеса в самые разные цвета, он встречал с облегчением и горечью, прекрасно понимая: с приходом зарева волшебство этой ночи окончательно рассеется, не оставив даже мельчайшего следа. Но разве у него оставался выбор?

Он поднялся, бережно сжимая сотворенное из дерева создание, и положил его в свою седельную сумку, надежно скрывая от любопытного мальчишки. А после покосился на него и вздохнул. Сиэль действительно был слишком худым, что было неудивительно для выходца среднего слоя населения, однако Себастьяну не улыбалось тащить на себе его, свалившегося от голодного обморока. Поэтому следовало приготовить завтрак. А какой, если тут живности «кот наплакал»? Хотя в озере же должна быть рыба? Или нет?

В любом случае это стоило проверить, вот только нужда лезть рано утром в воду, успевшую остыть, удовольствия не доставляла. Себастьян даже поморщился с досады, усердно игнорируя ехидный взгляд Ривая, проснувшегося буквально несколько секунд назад и уже успевшего осознать, что к чему. Наедине этот жеребец вел себя с хозяином отнюдь не так, как это бывало в присутствии свидетелей: вороной часто издевался над Себастьяном, строя невинное выражение морды, которому тот уже ни капли не верил. Поэтому Себастьян лишь отмахнулся и начал раздеваться, когда услышал негромкий плеск за своей спиной.

«Какого гнома?! — мысленно ругается Себастьян, видя, как лосось мимолетно показывается на глади озера, а потом исчезает, махнув на прощание хвостовым плавником. — Разве они водятся в подобных местах? Ох, черт. И почему все так не вовремя?»

Наблюдая, как рыба эффектно взлетает над водой и снова ныряет, Себастьян быстро устремился к водоему в надежде поймать завтрак как можно быстрее. Правда, он совершенно забыл о том, что брюки-то он снял не полностью. Хоть они и не стесняли движений, когда Себастьян бежал по суше, но с каждым шагом сползали еще ниже. И стоило ему ступить в воду, как ноги тут же запутались! Он благополучно упал, разбрызгивая мутную жижу. Вынырнул, правда, тут же, но аккуратно уложенные волосы превратились в воронье гнездо с водорослями и каким-то мелким мусором, а одежда опять нуждалась в сушке. С такими темпами вещи окончательно растянутся, и Себастьян будет выглядеть даже хуже, чем Сиэль в день их знакомства.

Горестные размышления Себастьяна прервало шевеление в районе его спины, и, повернувшись, он увидел двух лососей, запутавшихся в его тунике.

— По крайней мере, завтрак у меня есть, — уныло заметил он, все же немного радуясь тому, что Сиэлю хватило ума взять больше седельных сумок — в одной из них была запасная одежда.

С берега доносилось прямо-таки истеричное ржание Ривая и Эрен, смотревших, как их хозяин медленно выпутывается из водорослей и выбирается с кульком в руках, который время от времени дергался в разные стороны. Себастьян выглядел достаточно комично. Злой, промокший до нитки и с водорослями в волосах.

Вздохнув, он подобрал кинжал и, размотав тунику, отрубил лососям головы, только потом принимаясь их чистить, а затем и потрошить. Можно было, конечно, свалить это неприятное задание на спящего сейчас Сиэля, и удивительно, что тот не проснулся из-за такого шума, но Себастьян сильно сомневался, что тот способен даже на такие простые действия. Все-таки снова ловить рыбу Себастьян не очень-то и хотел. А уж о том, чтобы Сиэль сам пошел за ней, и речи не было. Мальчишка слишком долго провозится, в то время как им надо будет двигаться дальше.

Именно поэтому Себастьян, наследник Огненного престола, сейчас сидит как какой-то простолюдин и очищает пойманную добычу от чешуи, морщась от неприятного запаха.

Дальше оставалось только пропитать тунику маслом — все равно она уже ни на что не годилась, — и зарыть в песок под костром. Лишние хлопоты, но зато так рыба готовится только полчаса, а не шесть. Совершив все нужные действия, Себастьян принялся приводить себя в более-менее адекватный вид. Хотя, посмотрев на свое отражение в воде и заметив, в каком состоянии находятся его волосы, Себастьян еле-еле удержался от того, чтобы не отрезать эту растительность к чертям! Но тут же передумал. Взяв гребень из своей сумки, Себастьян начал осторожно вычесывать водоросли из волос, ругаясь, как последний простолюдин, и шипя от боли. Поначалу у него это не слишком получалось, однако через какое-то время он даже прекратил браниться, лишь шикая, когда натыкался на очередной спутанный клубок. В итоге всего на одну прическу было потрачено почти полчаса: к этому моменту рыба приготовилась, так что удовлетворенный Себастьян выкопал завтрак, положил его, сходил за новой туникой и пошел будить Сиэля, предвкушая развлечение.

— Просыпайся, Финстермис, — приговаривал он, тормоша мальчика за плечо.

Не дождавшись даже скромной реакции, Себастьян театрально вздохнул и, усмехнувшись, резко толкнул мальчишку в спину. От этого подросток вылетел из своеобразной постели. А так как он был неодет, то, разумеется, холодная земля произвела на него отрезвляющее действие. Наконец-то проснувшись, подросток оглянулся, и, заметив красноречивый взгляд Себастьяна, покраснел, хватая одно из одеял и закутываясь в него.

— Ублюдок, — прошипел Сиэль, забирая высохшие вещи и отходя за деревья, чтобы через десять минут вернуться уже одетым. И также очень-очень злым.

— В следующий раз завтрак готовишь ты, — сказал Себастьян, протягивая напарнику по путешествию его лосося и принимаясь за еду.

Сиэль только хмыкнул, забирая рыбу и присаживаясь около Себастьяна. Лошадей, сидевших вполне спокойно и лишь время от времени ржущих над чем-то своим, Сиэль, конечно же, заметил. Но, поразмыслив, решил не спрашивать, откуда они здесь. В конце концов, Себастьяна окружает такое количество странностей, что зная даже часть правды можно сойти с ума. Поэтому он только мимолетно погладил пятнистую Эрен по гриве, когда подходил к костру.

— Ваше Высочество, можно вопрос? — спросил он спокойно.

— Задавай, только не факт, что я на него отвечу, — пожал плечами Себастьян, не отрываясь от завтрака.

— Почему у вас водоросли в волосах?

На этот вполне невинный вопрос реакция была какой-то неадекватной: Ривай и Эрен на пару заржали, а Себастьян резко поднялся со своего места и, подойдя к вороному, выхватил меч из держателя. Потом же резко обернулся к нему, нехорошо улыбаясь.

— Вставай в позицию, Сиэль! — радостно и одновременно ехидно протянул Себастьян, бросая меч мальчишке, который поймал его по чистой случайности и чуть не уронил, ощутив непривычную тяжесть в хрупких руках. — Ну же! Противник ждать не будет!

— И без вас знаю, — досадливо поморщившись, сказал Сиэль, поднимая меч так, чтобы лезвие шло параллельно линии носа, а эфес располагался на уровне груди. Взмахнув оружием, он одним движением принял позу для дуэли и вопросительно изогнул бровь, когда Себастьян даже не пошевелился.

— А теперь запоминай, Финстермис, — начал Себастьян, — враги редко когда соблюдают дуэльный кодекс, — и, словно подтверждая свои слова, сделал выпад, передвигаясь по импровизированному полю сражения с неожиданной для него грацией.

В обычное время Себастьян предпочитал резкую порывистость движений, не считая нужным размениваться на излишние жесты. Мальчишка даже залюбовался игрой мышц под тонкой туникой, не скрывавшей почти ничего. Но вовремя опомнился и с грехом пополам отразил удар, уходя в сторону и спотыкаясь почти на ровном месте. На эту его неловкость Себастьян лишь усмехнулся, вновь отступая на изначальную позицию.

— Второе: никогда не держи кисть руки незащищенной, — Себастьян резко подорвался с места и легко ударил эфесом по запястью, тем самым выбивая меч и отбрасывая его достаточно далеко. — Противник использует любую возможность, чтобы лишить тебя твоего оружия, но если ты поддался, то уже мертв. Подбери.

Сиэль недовольно что-то пробурчал, потирая покрасневшее место, но все-таки взял меч в свои руки, становясь наготове.

— Третье: ты должен постоянно контролировать меч противника. Разумеется, для этого придется приблизить его на минимальное расстояние, однако… никогда не прикладывай полной силы — небольшого старания будет вполне достаточно. В таком случае, если тебе удастся сделать это, ты будешь предсказывать каждый новый удар. Определенного рода преимущество, которое отнюдь не помешает новичку.

Себастьян склонил голову к плечу и немного лениво повел своим оружием в сторону, в результате чего подросток буквально на секунду отвлекся. За что и поплатился: Себастьян оказался рядом, не давая даже мгновения отдыха. Поднырнул под меч, уходя от скользящего удара оружия Сиэля. Тот даже не заметил, как кончик лезвия оказался у самой его шеи, а сам Себастьян позади него, прижимаясь к нему. Опасно близко, из-за чего дыхание мальчика сбилось. Он был не в силах контролировать свои мысли в этот момент, чувствуя напряженную грудь Себастьяна затылком. Как оказалось, подобной наглости Себастьяну было определенно мало: второй рукой он обвил талию юноши, чуть поглаживая пальцами впалый живот. Звук громкого неровного дыхания мужчины только усугублял положение, но Сиэль старался не поддаться этому чарующему дурману.

— Сдаешься?.. — спросил он тем глубоким шепотом, чем-то напоминающим шоколад, который Сиэлю удалось отведать один раз за всю свою жизнь. Он ласкал слух, туманил здравый смысл, умоляя покориться его обладателю. Но гордый мальчик был не так-то прост.

— С чего вы взяли, Ваше Высочество? — саркастично вернул вопрос мальчишка, одним гибким переходом уходя из зоны атаки и разрывая своеобразные объятия.

Нехорошая усмешка искривила его губы, прежде чем Сиэль усилием воли заставил свое тело расслабиться, и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Себастьян заинтересованно отступил на шаг, двигаясь в круговую, словно проверяя оборону юного противника. Но тот точно бы видел каждое его движение и ни на секунду не оставлял свою спину открытой, легко поворачиваясь и направляя кисть, готовясь отразить удар. К своему удивлению, Себастьян увидел то, что хотел с самого начала: у него действительно был огромный потенциал. Мало того, что его оружие как будто являлось частью его самого, будучи послушным даже совершенно незаметному движению, так еще и поза…

— Гринхилл! — внезапно раздался крик, буквально оглушивший обоих дуэлянтов и заставивший их опустить свои мечи к земле, досадливо поморщившись при этом.

Сиэль так вообще чуть не кинул свой в ближайшие кусты — настолько сильным стало его разочарование. Подумаешь, кто-то отвлек его, когда он практически победил этого высокомерного ублюдка! Сиэль и Себастьян переглянулись, и первый даже мимолетно подумал, что этот самый «высокомерный ублюдок» разделяет его желание убить нарушителя спокойствия.

Они медленно двинулись на доносившиеся звуки: теперь возмущенный голос одного периодически сменялся рычанием зверя, судя по всему, того самого Гринхилла.

— Герман, — еще один голос, который был на удивление флегматичным. — Ты мешаешь мне рисовать, так что вернись в позу.

Следом послышался тяжелый вздох.

— Нет, не так. Повернись, отклонись назад и обопрись на руки. Ближе к ногам. Эдгар, засунь ему стрелу в рот, пусть держит.

Еще один вздох. А принц и его оруженосец уже постепенно приближались к месту событий: они практически видели три силуэта и еще один, стоявший чуть в отдалении от остальных. Причем этот четвертый был магом, судя по постепенно проявляющимся магическим кругам прямо перед ним.

Однако было и еще кое-что. Весь квартет выглядел очень необычно.

Начиная с того, что живописец, судя по всему, был вампиром: с ног до головы его скрывала мантия из плотной шерсти, несмотря на то, что на всей территории Третьего королевства вот уже который месяц установились летние температуры. И заканчивая тем, что тот, кого художник назвал Германом, являлся оборотнем — это было заметно благодаря мощным когтям и звериному оскалу, отчего его клыки прямо-таки выделялись.

Сиэль, увидев их, непроизвольно задрожал, испытывая естественный страх перед хищником, во много раз сильнее его. Он даже отступил назад, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее, но Себастьян, неожиданно оказавшийся рядом, не дал ему уйти далеко. Мягко обняв мальчишку за талию со спины, Себастьян погладил его впалый живот и тихо прошептал:

— Струсил, Сиэль? Испугался жалкой домашней псины?

И, разумеется, Сиэль не мог стерпеть подобного оскорбления. Резко развернувшись, он уже хотел высказать все, что думает об этом типе. Но внезапно понял, что одного силуэта на поляне не хватает, и опасливо оглянулся по сторонам. Через мгновение парнишка встретил насмешливый взгляд карминовых глаз эльфа по имени Эдгар, стоящего прямо позади Себастьяна. Он улыбался одной из тех дежурных улыбок, которой владеет каждый представитель знатной фамилии.

— Так что в наших краях забыли жители Огненного королевства? — спросил мужчина, отличающийся на удивление светлым цветом волос и бледной кожей. — Неужели война наступила, а вы посетили страну в качестве парламентеров?

— Почти, — мимолетно улыбнулся теперь уже Себастьян, задвинувший Сиэля себе за спину, «ласково» придерживая того рукой. — Не познакомите ли нас со своими спутниками?

— Извольте, — все в той же чинной манере продолжил Эдгар, легкой походкой направляясь обратно к вампиру и прочей компании. — Но, на всякий случай, мы вооружены.

Себастьян пожал плечами, словно ему было все равно, вооружены его враги или нет. Себастьян, в конце концов, прошел слишком много битв, чтобы какие-то отшельники или изгои составили ему достойную конкуренцию, хотя для одного Сиэля это сборище определенно бы стало источником проблем. Надо бы проверить. Себастьян усмехнулся в предвкушении и последовал дальше к освещенной солнцем территории, чтобы увидеть, кто прервал их бой.

— Рэдмонд! — резко зарычал Гринхилл. — Сколько раз я тебе говорил, что незнакомцам нельзя доверять?!

— Охладись в озере, Герман! — кричал в ответ эльф, но тут же понизил голос до угрожающего шипения. — Ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь, что мы никому не нужны, а твои блохи — так и подавно!

— Мои блохи? Никому не нужна твоя шерсть, учитывая, сколько раз на дню ты уговариваешь Лоуренса поправить свою несравненную прическу! — оборотень сделал женоподобный жест рукой, словно поправляя невидимые кудри, при этом по-девичьи надувая губки, кривляясь.

— Шерсть?! Да как посмел, ты, плебей, назвать мои волосы шерстью! Если я когда-нибудь решусь продавать их на черном рынке, то я выручу целые миллионы золота! А за твою, как ты выразился, мой дорогой друг, шерсть заплатят разве что медью и то, некачественной!

— Оба утихли, — приказал маг, резким движением руки обрывая построение заклинания, смотря на спорщиков спокойным взглядом. Сиэль смотрел на чародея Лоуренса с некоторым интересом. — Мало того, что ты, Эдгар, даже не узнал у них, кто они такие и с какой целью прибыли в наше государство, так вы еще посмели разыграть эту позорную сцену перед нашими гостями, пусть и нежданными. Как у вас вообще хватило ума на подобную выходку, а, Герман, Эдгар?

— Прости нас, — синхронно проговорили оба, поклонившись суровому волшебнику. В то же время Сиэль и Себастьян переглянулись, явно имея схожее мнение насчет того, кто из этой четверки является лидером.

— Позвольте представиться, — обернулся к ним маг, чуть склонив голову, — Лоуренс Блюэр, бывший гражданин Водного королевства, чародей.

— Сиэль Финстермис, — поклонился в ответ подросток, — оруженосец принца и первого наследника престола Огненного королевства.

— Себастьян Михаэлис VI, принц, — спокойно произнес Себастьян, мимолетно замечая, что этот Лоуренс слишком долго смотрел на его коллегу, оценивая.

Почему-то подобное внимание со стороны совершенно незнакомой личности на что-то, принадлежавшее только ему одному, раздражало. Хотелось разорвать этого маленького недомага, хотя тот всего на несколько дюймов был ниже его самого, на части и скормить драконам. Но усилием воли Себастьян смог удержать себя в узде, обращая внимания на остальную троицу, которая словно этого и ждала.

— Герман Гринхилл, оборотень, — сверкнув зелеными глазами с вертикальным зрачком, проговорил мужчина, выглядящий на удивление невозмутимо после полученной нотации. Судя по всему, сказывался долгий опыт общения с Блюэром.

— Эдгар Рэдмонд, эльф, — отозвался его оппонент в споре, а потом указал рукой на третьего, сидящего на бревне и продолжающего что-то рисовать. — А это Грегори Вайолет, вампир. Не обращайте внимания на его нелюдимость, он всегда такой почти со всеми, кроме нас троих.

— Вот как, — отреагировал Себастьян, наблюдая, как Сиэль подходит к магу, успевшему отойти обратно к дереву и даже выстроить первый рунный круг.

Впрочем, он тут же прервался, обращая внимания на мальчишку. Которого, если судить логически, должен считать отбросом, как и Себастьян прежде, но это не было. На какой-то миг Себастьян даже предположил, что Блюэр относится к его мальчику с какой-то обходительностью, словно тот был особо важной персоной. Но ведь Сиэль являлся только сыном конюха. Тогда почему этот маг стоит так близко к нему? Кто давал ему на это право?

— Слушайте, Ваше Высочество, а куда вы направляетесь? — неожиданно задал вопрос Эдгар, отвлекая Себастьяна и чуть вздрагивая от яростного взгляда алых глаз.

— В замок короля, — ответил Себастьян, вновь обращая свой взор на беседующую парочку.

Сиэль немного жестикулировал руками, явно что-то дополняя. Блюэр только кивал и время от времени что-то говорил, показывая миниатюры некоторых заклинаний, не требующих долгой подготовки и крупного запаса магических сил. Мальчик смотрел на это с легким интересом человека, который прекрасно понимал, что подобное знание ему в жизни не понадобится. Но, тем не менее, он умудрялся иногда влезть в очередное объяснение старшего собеседника, как будто доказывая или опровергая. В любом случае маг на это только снисходительно улыбался, оставаясь вполне довольным начавшейся дискуссией. Однако долго, к удовольствию Себастьяна, она не продлилась, и уже через некоторое время оба подошли к остальным, где Сиэль моментально оказался по правую руку от Себастьяна, а Лоуренс подошел к Грегори, заводя с тем неспешный разговор, явно ограничивающийся односложными ответами со стороны вампира.

— Все-таки парламентеры? — ехидно произнес Рэдмонд, поправляя выбившуюся из хвоста прядь волос и заслуживая очередной насмешливый взгляд со стороны Германа. — Я могу посоветовать вам идти через Лес Дриад, но там не так спокойно, как здесь. В его чаще обитает одна из самых крупных стай оборотней, не слишком приветствующих чужаков на своей территории. Не то, что наш домашний песик, — протянул он.

— Я не домашний пес! — тут же отреагировал Гринхилл. — Я — свободолюбивый волк, которому не нужны лишние ошейники на шее!

— Объясняй это кому-нибудь другому, Герман. В конце концов, не меня же отправили в свободное плавание только потому, что он спас одного жалкого человечишку от верной смерти, а, Блюэр? — эльф ехидно стрельнул взглядом в сторону мага, тот горестно вздохнул.

— Эдгар, я, конечно, понимаю твое стремление, но постарайся не впутывать в свои дела меня. Тогда это был не мой выбор. Так что, будь так любезен, оставь мое прошлое в покое, — жестко произнес Лоуренс. — Но мы могли бы сопроводить вас до леса: дорога слишком небезопасна в это время, — обратился он уже к Себастьяну с Сиэлем.

— Благодарю, но мы в подобном не нуждаемся. К тому же, если у господина Гринхилла действительно блохи, то наши лошади могут заразиться ими, — сказал Сиэль, переглядываясь с Себастьяном, дернувшим уголком рта.

— Нет у меня блох! — опять взвился Герман. — Это оскорбление моей волчьей чести!

— У него действительно нет блох, — покачал головой маг. — Я лично проверял это.

Себастьян лишь кашлянул в кулак, скрывая непроизвольно вырвавшийся смешок.

— Если вы настолько на этом подкованы, то не сочтете ли за дерзость проверить наших лошадей?

— Буду рад помочь, — Лоуренс снисходительно улыбнулся.

Блюэр, сопровождаемый Себастьяном, шел по направлению к их стоянке, пока Сиэль наслаждался очередной ссорой между Гринхиллом и Эдгаром. Объектом спора при этом послужил пучок каких-то трав, вывалившийся из кармана мантии Лоуренса, когда тот уходил.

— …надо его вернуть! Мало ли, что может случиться за это время, — немного озабоченно восклицал Рэдмонд, ходя взад-вперед по поляне.

— И что с ним может случиться? Истеричка, — презрительно бросил Герман. — Я больше волнуюсь из-за венценосной особы, мало ли что Его Высочеству в голову взбредет. Хотя в таком случае мы можем воспользоваться оруженосцем в качестве залога.

— Не получится, — отрезал Сиэль, смотря на оборотня настолько холодным и одновременно высокомерным взглядом, что волк даже уважительно хмыкнул. — Ему все равно, что со мной будет, даже если меня убьют. Единственное, что он сделает, это докажет королю собственную невиновность в трагическом стечении обстоятельств и дальше заживет жизнью любовника без обязательств.

— Даже так… — раздался спокойный, даже в чем-то томный, голос Вайолета. — Холодный как лед, грациозный как кошка, и дикий, словно зверек, подобранный с улицы. Потрясающий кандидат с потрясающей кровью, — мужчина мягко наклонился к шее Сиэля, застывшего на месте, и чуть повел носом, словно принюхиваясь и удовлетворенно вздыхая. — Впрочем, твоя кровь мне не интересна, — резко закончил он, стремительно отходя и снова усаживаясь на свое бревно, продолжив рисовать.

— А чья же тогда кровь тебе интересна? — спросил мальчишка, приходя в себя.

— Эльфов, — Грегори даже не соизволил поднять голову, отвечая на вопрос, вследствие чего сама реплика прозвучала немного приглушенно, отчего смысл дошел до всех не сразу.

— Ч-ч-что?! — заикаясь, пискнул Эдгар, закрывая собственную шею и пытаясь закрыть запястья, что у него не вышло.

— Успокойся, кровь эгоистичных чурбанов не в моем вкусе, — вампир лишь досадливо поморщился, прикрывая ухо, словно отгораживаясь от криков эльфа.

— Что?! Да как ты смеешь!

— Эдгар! — прикрикнул возвратившийся Блюэр. Эльф только скрипнул зубами, резко разворачиваясь и уходя. Лоуренс, больше не обращая на него своего внимания, подошел к Сиэлю.

— Сиэль. Эрен беременна, так что старайся не сильно перегружать ее, — проговорил маг, кладя руку мальчику на плечо и смотря прямо в глаза.

— Беременна? — ошарашено повторил Сиэль. — Как вообще это понимать?

— Никак. Просто прими это как факт и постарайся оградить свою лошадь от излишних нагрузок. Его Высочество уже ждет тебя, так что поторопись. Мы же не хотим, чтобы он подумал, будто мы тут тебя удерживаем, верно? — маг улыбнулся одновременно лукаво и ободряюще. — Послушай, Финстермис, все далеко не так, как тебе кажется. Да, тебе хочется верить в то, что Его Высочество такой же, как и другая элита, но по отношению к тебе, это не совсем верно. Постарайся посмотреть на него и на его действия непредвзято, словно это поступки человека, равного тебе по социальному статусу, и все получится.

— Да? А если все сложится по самому худшему пути развития событий? Мало ли, что я думаю, — Сиэль покачал головой. — Ожидаемое всегда отличается от действительного.

— Что правда, то правда. Но, Финстермис, ты ведь можешь сделать это хотя бы ради себя самого? В конечном итоге, ставя крест сейчас, тебе придется принять все последствия твоего решения, какие бы они ни были. Так что думай, мальчик. Остается не так много времени и для тебя, и для твоего рыцаря, — загадочно заключил Лоуренс Блюэр, отходя от ребенка на некоторое расстояние, поправляя очки излюбленным жестом.

— Что ж, я постараюсь прислушаться к вашему совету, — он бросил на Себастьяна мимолетный взгляд, тот это заприметил и вопросительно изогнул бровь. Немного покрасневший Сиэль после такого прокашлялся в кулак и благодарно склонил голову перед магом. — Тогда мы отправляемся.

— Кстати, Финстермис, — в последний раз задержал уже собирающегося покинуть его мальчишку маг. — Все наше кратковременное знакомство ты очень напоминал мне одного человека.

— Правда? — удивленно вскинул брови Сиэль. — И кто же он?

— Сиэль! Мы отправляемся, я не собираюсь тебя ждать! — Себастьян, уставший коротать ожидание, пришел обратно и теперь раздраженно топал по земле ногой, прожигая ревностным взглядом эту парочку, Сиэль закатил глаза.

— Как видите, мне уже стоит поторопиться, — Сиэль вздохнул. — Мой господин слишком нетерпелив.

— Хм… Тогда держи, — улыбнулся маг, доставая из-за пазухи какую-то книгу и протягивая ее ребенку. — Не поленись прочитать, хотя я думаю, что подобное тебя заинтересует.

— Что это? — изумился Сиэль, в то время как его глаза лихорадочно заблестели от счастья. Еще никто не дарил ему книг, что было самой ценной вещью для него.

— Я отправляюсь, Сиэль! — Себастьян запрыгнул на Ривая, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание. — Мне оставлять тебя наедине с ними?

— Сейчас-сейчас! — впопыхах обернулся Сиэль, Лоуренс улыбнулся.

— Считай, это мой подарок тебе. Эта книга досталась мне от магистра Второго королевства. Я думаю, что описанные в ней личности будут очень близки тебе. А сейчас, — Блюэр обернулся, направляясь заждавшейся его троице, — беги к своему принцу, Сиэль. И не забывай о том, что я сказал тебе.

— Благодарю вас, — за всю дорогу парень первый раз искренне счастливо улыбнулся. — Удачи… — прошептал он, уже разворачиваясь, кладя ту самую книгу в походную сумку.

Сиэль даже не подозревал, как изменит его судьбу новая вещица. Он просто подошел к Себастьяну, седлая свою лошадь. Тот удовлетворительно хмыкнул, как только мальчишка это сделал и через минуту странный квартет на поляне мог наблюдать лишь рассеивающиеся клубы пыли. Впереди путешественников ждало новое приключение: загадочный и таинственный лес. Он станет финальным испытанием на пути к финишу.


	3. Чрез ветви и шипы

Лес Дриад, он же вечнозеленый дремучий и непроходимый лес, существует ровно столько, сколько человечество себя помнит. Никто точно не знал, как он появился, но для всех не было секретом, что это очень таинственное место со своими загадками.

Магия в этом лесу была особенной, простой волшебник начинал ослабевать — местная природа высасывала из него всю энергию. Она уходила в землю, напитывала растения и все живое, что считало этот край своим домом.

Но лес был прекрасен, этого у него было не отнять. Особенно по утрам, когда солнечные лучи мягко скользят по кронам высоких деревьев, которые, как казалось путникам, словно подпирают небесный свод своими стволами. Их корни переплетались между собой, создавая единую систему, протянувшуюся по всему лесу. Лишь в некоторых местах она прерывалась, оставляя нетронутым участок, целиком заросший травой и экзотическими цветами, которые можно было встретить только здесь. Однако при их встрече необходимо быть крайне осторожным: каждое растение в лесу являлось ядовитым и запросто могло отравить своим ароматом незадачливого путешественника. Хотя цветы были далеко не последней опасностью. Лианы, обвивавшие все и вся в Лесу Дриад и создавшие свою сеть высоко над землей, мгновенно реагировали на любое резкое движение, тут же отправляя жертву на тот свет.

И именно через такое место вынуждены были идти Себастьян с Сиэлем, тихо и осторожно углубляясь в лес, стараясь привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания. Мальчику было неуютно в этом месте. Их как будто с каждой стороны окружал светлый полупрозрачный туман. Безобидные светлячки все чаще начинали казаться чьими-то злыми глазами, а любой шорох мелкого животного или птицы — зловещим дыханием дикого, опасного зверя, готового растерзать несчастных в клочья.

Принц и оруженосец шли вровень, Сиэль изо всех сил пытался разглядеть дальнейший возможный путь, но перед глазами рябило лишь безграничное число деревьев, как будто одинаковых. Удивительно как Себастьян вообще знает куда идти!

Эта мысль заставила Сиэля повернуться и посмотреть на него. Тот держал карту в одной руке, во второй же придерживал Ривая за узду, закатывающего глаза и недовольно фыркающего. Жеребцу тоже не нравилась эта глушь, но, очевидно, по другой причине, а именно — из-за скуки. Впрочем, она тут же рассеялась, когда Себастьян внезапно тихо выругался сквозь зубы и разорвал карту.

— Этот чертов лес меняется с каждым годом, а карта десятилетней давности! — зло и раздраженно потряс ее обрывками Себастьян, сворачивая их в комок и швыряя куда-то в колючие кустарники. — Мы ходим кругами, Сиэль!

После этой реплики Себастьян спрыгнул с Ривая и схватил того за поводья, начиная уверенно двигаться в каком-то направлении, известном лишь ему одному.

— К черту. Я сам нас поведу.

Себастьян решил резину не тянуть и отправился именно в ту сторону, где юноша меньше всего хотел оказаться. В том направлении, куда он зашагал, дорога сворачивала немного влево. Каменистый крутой склон и так сам по себе выглядел опасно, а из-за высоких деревьев с кучей лиан и того хуже. Мысль о том, что они будут, возможно, двигаться через самую чащу, мальчишке совсем не прельщала.

— Может, вы будете немного осторожнее, Ваше Высочество?! — вспылил Сиэль, когда ему приходилось вытаскивать из себя небольшие колючки — Себастьян слишком небрежно обращался с веткой впереди, в результате чего она ударила его по плечу.

— Сиэль, если ты не заметил, то у тебя еще дела обстоят не так плохо, — раздражительно выдал тот в ответ, придерживая несколько веток, да так, чтобы не касаться огромных шипов, особенно их ядовитых кончиков. — Я не стал бы подвергать тебя такой опасности. А ветка, о которую ты поцарапался, не ядовита.

Себастьян другой свободной рукой достал меч из ножен и начал безжалостно срубать растительность, не обращая внимания на то, как вздрогнул мальчик от удивления таким словам. Сиэль все еще не мог понять причину такой внезапной внимательности к нему. Однозначно, Себастьян вел себя совсем не так как в их первый день знакомства. Странные слова, странная ревность и жесты, а Сиэль был не так уж и глуп, чтобы их игнорировать. Да и сон вызывал в мальчишке вполне объективные опасения, о которых нельзя было думать без очевидного румянца на щеках. 

— Мне оставить тебя здесь? — очнулся Сиэль от своеобразного транса только в тот момент, когда Себастьян позвал его, вопросительно изгибая бровь. При этом вся поляна ядовитого кустарника была вырублена, очевидно, острым мечом того.

Сиэль тут же стушевался, дергая Эрен за узду, и последовал за Себастьяном. В таком духе они прошли еще несколько километров, пока окончательно не углубились в лес. Сиэль не знал, идут ли они в верном направлении, но Себастьян двигался так уверенно, что первый невольно успокаивался. В конце концов, они добрались до широкой реки, а вот перейти ее было порядком затруднительно. Себастьян упорно всматривался по сторонам, но, к сожалению, не видел ни одного возможного благополучного способа перебраться через препятствие. А ведь идти вброд так не хотелось — Лес Дриад известен своей непредсказуемостью абсолютно во всем. Из-за воды сейчас могло показаться подземное чудовище, и путь через реку станет невозможным. Ладно, Себастьян, но что делать с Сиэлем? Если с мальчишкой не дай бог что-то случится, то первый не сможет себя простить.

Мужчина резко дернул Ривая, приказывая остановиться, из-за чего тот недовольно заржал и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на хозяина. А тот моментально спрыгнул с него, опускаясь на землю под удивленный взгляд Сиэля. Себастьян положил на грунт ладонь и как-то странно напрягся, будто желая что-то ощутить. Вдруг его глаза вспыхнули алым, а из груди начал рваться слишком нечеловеческий, звериный рык. Себастьян не понял, что именно произошло, ведь раньше его своеобразная интуиция всегда подсказывала куда идти, причем верно. Сейчас же он словно терял над собой контроль.

Неожиданно резко повернувшись к Сиэлю, Себастьян вцепился в землю когтями и буквально впился в него глазами, сам не понимая из-за чего. Разумеется, это выглядело достаточно жутко.

— Ваше Высочество, с вами все хорошо? 

Сузившиеся зрачки расширились, а радужка глаз приняла спокойный темно-красный оттенок. Себастьян вздрогнул от осознания, что прежнее непонятное чувство отступило, и поспешил вернуться к прежнему занятию. Хотя произошедшее недавно все еще вызывало подозрения.

Он был одержим. И не понятно, почему или из-за чего.

— Сворачивать не представляется возможным, я знаю, что нам нужно перейти именно через реку, — Себастьян выпрямился и стал внимательно изучать берег глазами.

Следующее представление вогнало Сиэля в немалый шок. Себастьян подошел к высокому дубу, который рос у самого берега. Высота дерева позволяла перевалить его через реку, а толщина и твердая кора делали его отличным мостом. И Себастьяну стоило лишь поднапрячься, чтобы напором ноги выкорчевать дуб из земли. Птицы взлетели вверх, послышался хруст веток, осыпались листья. 

Все еще не веря в то, что этот тип смог повалить настолько огромное дерево, Сиэль настороженно скомандовал Эрен двигаться дальше и отправился следом за Себастьяном. А тот уже почти перешел через реку, и вот-вот будет ждать его на другом берегу.

Далее путешествие было подозрительно тихим. Места, которые они проходили, были даже пугающе безжизненными. Они углублялись в самую чащу. 

— Мне кажется, или я слышу пение? — Сиэль настороженно огляделся по сторонам, но ничего подозрительного не заприметил. Во всяком случае, на первый взгляд. Себастьян серьезно смотрел на деревья, чутье подсказывало, что странная энергетика исходит оттуда.

— Мы тут не одни, — тихо прошептал он. Сиэль уже потянулся к мечу, но Себастьян крепко схватил его руку и приложил указательный палец к губам. — Не показывай оружие, тут его не любят.

Подросток напряженно кивнул, невольно замечая, что Себастьян так и не разъединил рукопожатие. Но Сиэль не противился, тем более, когда его внимание сейчас было устремлено совсем на другое. Поднялся ветер, хотя до этого ни один листок даже не колыхался. Они вдвоем приготовились и на всякий случай схватились за рукоять своих мечей. Листья словно закружили вокруг них, окутывая в темно-зеленый вихрь. До ушей стала доноситься песнь. Мелодичная, тонкая и чарующая.

— Лесная нимфа… — мрачно прошептал Себастьян, оборачиваясь к Сиэлю.

Зрачки мальчика начинали расширяться, что было очень плохим знаком. Он начинал поддаваться дивному голосу, постепенно отключаясь от окружающего мира. Совсем юный, его тело и разум не готовы к тому, что ждет тех, кто становится очарованным хранительницей леса — первой из семнадцати дриад. Себастьян не мог позволить ему поддаться искушению. Нет, кто угодно, но только не он!

— Очнись, Сиэль! — он положил свои ладони мальчишке на щеки, заглядывая в его синие, ничего не видящие перед собой глаза.

Себастьян должен был достучаться до его сознания. Он перекрикивал песнь нимфы, только бы вернуть Сиэля в реальность, а тот, казалось, уже был готов дернуть лошадь, чтобы понестись навстречу неземной красавице. Все же Себастьяну пришлось ощутимо ударить парня по щеке, чтобы тот, наконец, очнулся. Зрачки Сиэля сузились, а взгляд стал гораздо осмысленнее. Себастьян облегченно вздохнул, но, не теряя бдительности, обернулся в сторону темной чащи, всматриваясь в нее. Ни одно живое существо не могло укрыться от его взора, однако это место было совсем не простым. Себастьян чувствовал присутствие, по меньшей мере, девяти посторонних созданий, но ни одно из них не показывалось. Не самое лучшее развитие событий.

— Что это было? — Сиэль растерянно провел ладонью по лицу, на мгновение крепко жмурясь. После его взгляд обратился на Себастьяна.

— Первое испытание этого леса, которое суждено пройти не каждому путнику, — принц ответил, не поворачиваясь. Ривай азартно фыркнул, начав рыть землю передним копытом, Себастьян потрепал его по гриве: — Погоди, дружок, еще рано бездумно бросаться навстречу приключениям, — мужчина невольно усмехнулся, понимая, что его конь привык в опасных ситуациях разве что черепа крошить. А тактик из парнокопытного, естественно, как из Сиэля химера.

— Первое? — голос Сиэля приобрел настороженные нотки, — сколько еще подобных препятствий нас может ожидать, Ваше Высочество? Признаться, именно об этом лесе я знаю меньше всего информации.

— Это неудивительно, — усмехнулся Себастьян. — Вся информация о Лесе Дриад засекречена в одной из рукописей Третьего королевства. Правда, незадолго до подписания мирного договора, несколько наших шпионов-магов сумели проникнуть в их библиотеку и сделать копию. Разумеется, из-за неординарности этого места многие факты изменились, но некоторые ловушки мне известны. Готовься, Сиэль, впереди нас ждут еще две.

— Я готов к ним, — Сиэль крепко сжал вожжи одной рукой, а вторую положил на рукоять меча на поясе. — На этот раз я не подведу вас.

Себастьян невольно перевел взгляд на него и поразился: впервые в глазах этого мальчишки он сумел прочитать твердую решимость и даже некоторую безжалостность. Его синие глаза светились уверенностью и отвагой, а в теле не присутствовало даже малейшей дрожи страха.

Сердце Себастьяна вновь забилось вдвое быстрее. Это чувство и так невыносимо раздирало грудную клетку, что он готов был просто завыть. Желание усиливалось и с трудом поддавалось контролю. Себастьян до дрожи во всем теле возжелал стать Сиэлю кем-то больше, чем обычный товарищ. Больше, чем защитник. Больше, чем друг или брат. Как же ему хотелось сейчас схватить это хрупкое существо, прижать к себе, уберечь от всех опасностей и, наплевав на условности, поцеловать. Без всяких ограничений. 

Невыносимо. Сиэль ведь не сможет этого понять, во всяком случае, сейчас. С ним нужно быть предельно осторожным, не поддаваться охватывающим душу безумным порывам. Себастьян и сам не мог осознать, какого черта с ним это сейчас творится. Нежность, ни разу не испытываемая к кому-то вплоть за двадцать лет прожитой жизни, разгорелась неугасаемым огнем. 

Импринтинг — чувство, о котором слагались легенды. _Это_ гораздо более сильное, чем душевная привязанность. _Это_ гораздо более совершенное, чем любовь. В одно мгновение Сиэль стал для Себастьяна всем и даже больше. Настолько, что тот и сам пока что не мог этого осознать, но точно был уверен в одном.

Сиэль создан для него. Он — его истинная противоположность, неотъемлемая часть, которая смогла бы утихомирить пламя ненависти в его душе, погасить его и обуздать.

Сосредотачиваться на миссии теперь стало гораздо сложнее. Себастьян и сам понимал, что когда Сиэль рядом с ним, то он становится уязвимым ко внешним опасностям. После той ночи он ходил сам не свой, контролировать новоявленное чувство было слишком тяжелым испытанием. Максимум, что он мог сейчас сделать, это взять Сиэля за руку. 

— Ваше Высочество, вы… — Сиэль неотрывно смотрел, как Себастьян стискивает его руку в своей, невольно прислушиваясь к его неровному, даже судорожному дыханию.

— Я никуда тебя не отпущу, даже не предпринимай попыток вырваться, — этой фразой он прервал все дальнейшие возражения Сиэля, вгоняя того в недоумение, граничащее со смущением.

В самом начале их путешествия, каждая фраза Себастьяна была пропитана ядом. Насмешки и издевательства — единственное, чего удосуживался Сиэль. Но что же происходит сейчас? Почему после того сна Себастьян ведет себя так странно? Сиэль был не глуп и, естественно, тщательно размышляя об этом странном стечении обстоятельств, смог бы прийти к выводу, которые могли бы направить его на верный путь.

Но тут из чащи леса раздался странный гул. Уши заложило, словно кто-то трубил в рог откуда-то издалека. И его страшный звук доносился прямо до путников, путая их мысли и открывая самые потаенные страхи.

Себастьян понял, что на этот раз уязвимым станет не Сиэль, а он сам. Они столкнулись с препятствием, где нужно по большей степени отключить посторонние эмоции, иначе они сыграют против тебя самого. Чувства Себастьяна, которые он сдерживает внутри, в этот момент стали его главным врагом и противником. Все потаенные желания обратились стали иллюзиями, которые могли свести с ума.

Внезапно Себастьян крепко зажмурился и громко захрипел. Сиэль с волнением обернулся на него, пытаясь вглядеться в его лицо, не понимая, что с ним творится. А все потому, что лес выбрал себе одну жертву и намеревался сломить ее дух первой, а после уже приступить ко второй. Голова Себастьяна раскалывалась, к нему стали приходить видения. 

Себастьян открывает глаза. Поначалу ничего не изменилось: тот же самый темный лес, кривые ветви деревьев и густой серый туман. А после окружающее стало рассеиваться, превращаясь в черную дымку, которая светлела с каждым разом. Стоило еще раз моргнуть, и перед глазами стелилось уже нескончаемое зеленое поле с колосящейся травой. Лазурное небо с белыми перистыми облаками раскинулось над головой, а свежий ветер веял прямо в лицо. Себастьян видел это перед собой, в его груди защемило чувство дикой ностальгии. Как же Себастьян ненавидел возвращаться в прошлое, особенно в беззаботное детство, где жизнь была, пожалуй, даже наигранно счастливой.

Вдруг светлая дымка, гуляющая по полю, стала сгущаться где-то в центре. Она приобретала человеческую форму, темнела, густела. И вот он видит перед собой мальчика. Совсем маленького, невысокого и хрупкого. От силы ему можно было дать лишь пять лет. Черная челка непослушных волос то и дело падала ему на глаза и он, раздраженно фыркая, вновь и вновь заправлял ее за ухо. Парнишка лежал на траве, смешно болтая ножками из стороны в сторону, и из-за чего-то блаженно улыбался. Себастьян не мог не узнать гостя его видений, ибо им являлся он сам, только гораздо младше. Себастьяну даже невольно захотелось подойти к нему, дотронуться, просто из любопытства. Но на удивление он не мог даже сдвинуться с места, его будто что-то удерживало. 

Однако он тут же забыл об этом, как только услышал вдалеке знакомое, немного визгливое на тот момент лошадиное ржание. К пятилетнему, уже оживившемуся мальчугану, скакал годовалый черный жеребенок. Это был Ривай, который на тот момент, как и его хозяин, еще не успел пережить множество опасных приключений и испытаний.

— Эй, потише-потише, — смеялся ребенок, уклоняясь от выпадов передних копыт, что для него в принципе не составляло особого труда. — У тебя есть хозяин, дружок?

Его Высочество смотрел на происходящее с неверием, настолько же наивным и беззаботным он выглядел когда-то. Светлые воспоминания, они вдруг стали преображаться и меняться на что-то темное, пугающее. Зеленая трава в момент иссохла, а небо посерело. Маленький Ривай беспокойно замотал головой, пятилетний Себастьян обернулся на горизонт и зрачки его глаз сузились от ужаса, стоило ему увидеть черное скопление грозовых туч, стремительно приближающихся к нему. На зеленом поле внезапно вырастают дома, а люди, жившие в них, начали убегать прочь, нестись прямо в его сторону. Казалось, они вот-вот его затопчут. Они — простые люди, могли бы сбить его с ног и вынудить несчастного лежать после на земле с переломанными костями. Но Себастьян все еще не переставал понимать, что все происходящее перед ним — видение. От которого он бежать не собирался, а, попавшись в ловушку, выдержит ее с достоинством. Потому что вся надежда народа на него одного.

Эти мысли были странным сигналом. Как только Себастьян твердо решил не поддаваться своим страхам, они стали прогрессировать. Ривай оскалился, маленький Себастьян развернулся от него прочь, начиная бежать туда, куда глаза глядят. Не оборачиваясь, чтобы не смотреть на то, как погибают его подданные. Как иссыхают их тела, после превращающиеся в пыль, вместе со всеми растущими на территории Четвертого королевства растениями и огромной рекой, когда-то подарившей людям надежду.

В миг перед глазами Себастьяна пронеслась вся его жизнь, разве что подлинные воспоминания были очень сильно изменены. В худшую, мрачную сторону. Юноша из видений вырастал на глазах, а, становясь все старше, он как будто начинал дичать, превращаясь из человека в чудовище. В то создание, которое находится внутри Себастьяна с его самого рождения.

На иссохшем поле вырастает полуразрушенный замок Актеоуна, а он сам, сгорбленный и сморщенный старик, сидит на его ступенях, скользя измученным взором по погибающему некогда оглушительно мощному государству. Старый король тяжело дышит, кашляет, устало вытирая лоб дырявым грязным платком. Золотая поблекнувшая корона на его голове чернеет и срывается вниз, раскалываясь о землю. Вдруг Актеоуна хозяина охватывают судороги и страшная, крупная дрожь. Его лицо искажается в страшной гримасе, иссохший указательный палец его правой руки вдруг указывает прямо на Себастьяна, почему-то за одно мгновение оказавшегося в нескольких шагах от своего приёмного отца.

— Ты… во всем виноват, — заливаясь кровавым кашлем, закряхтел Актеоун, вгоняя этими словами Себастьяна в недетский ужас. — Один лишь ты… — почти беззубый рот, больше напоминавший черную бездонную яму, оскалился в чудовищной улыбке, а палец надломился, скрючиваясь на руке вместе с остальными пяти.

Себастьян хотел отступить назад, не желая лицезреть пугающую безумную картину, но вдруг почувствовал, что ступеней позади него больше нет. Мужчина опасливо оглядывается назад, не понимая в чем дело. И видит пропасть. Страшную, черную, от которой веяло мертвым холодом. Полуразрушенный замок с его сумасбродным владельцем выглядел очень ветхо. Золотые каблуки на высоких кожаных сапогах принца были слишком острыми и буквально крошили пол под ними. Куда бы Себастьян ни ступил, всегда был риск провалиться. Опасность со всех сторон. Себастьян не желал находиться наедине со своим ненастоящим, являющимся лишь плодом страшных галлюцинаций, отцом. Но провалиться в черную бездну, которая буквально воплощала в себе такое понятие как «смерть», было также страшно.

— Отсюда нет выхода… мой мальчик, — король засунул грязную руку в рот, хватаясь за шатающийся единственный зуб. Себастьян поморщился и отвернулся: мерзко. Невольно он заметил, что своему отцу в видениях не может и слова сказать — голосовые связки словно парализовало.

Первый порыв ледяного ветра превратил Актеоуна в хладный труп. Рука, выдернувшая последний пожелтевший зуб, рухнула на пол. А сам старик начал разваливаться по частям и гнить у Себастьяна на глазах. Это явно был не конец испытания, ведь разыгравшийся позади шторм заставил его встрепенуться и ринуться вглубь замка, перешагивая через мертвого отца, что до этого служил единственным препятствием.

Огромная потрескавшаяся дверь захлопнулась за его спиной, заставляя окружающее погрузиться во тьму. Себастьян отчетливо чувствовал, что сейчас он в этом мраке не один, только сущность чужака по-прежнему была не ясна. Однако раздавшийся писк насекомого где-то в метре позади, а затем какое-то шершавое касание к макушке головы, заставило его рефлекторно потянуться к мечу на поясе. Но ничего не было. А _оно_ приближалось. Себастьян рванул вперед, стараясь не оглядываться, алые глаза уже привыкли к темноте. Он немедля ускорил шаг, судорожно ища выход из галлюцинаций, с отчаянием начиная осознавать, что без Сиэля его сущность начинает слабнуть, а надежда угасать. 

Мужчина завернул в один из коридоров, зная, что если этот замок устроен точно так же как его дворец, то он направляется в зал скульптур и изваяний. А если у него нет оружия, то он будет использовать, хотя бы подручные средства. Двери в зал приближались. Ну же, еще одно усилие! Вот, они поддаются. Себастьян распахивает их так, что засовы слетают. И… вместо ожидаемого зала перед глазами Себастьяна предстает та самая веранда. Следов Актеоуна уже не было, на этот раз Себастьян оказался действительно один. 

Себастьян делает несколько шагов вперед, и пол под его ногами трескается, а он сам неумолимо начинает падать в черную бездну. Вместе с осколками замка, он начал лететь вниз, с ужасом осознавая, что если он проиграет это испытание, то никогда больше не сможет очнуться. Свет становился все дальше и дальше, ощущение тепла улетучивалось. Себастьян буквально чувствовал, что чем глубже он сваливается в темноту, тем меньше у него остается жизненных сил. Апатия наступала стремительно. Он опустил руки, практически сдавшись.

И вдруг ладонь словно обожгло огнем. Себастьян пришел в себя и поднял глаза вверх. Каким-то неизвестным образом, но он сейчас висел прямо над пропастью, а его руку крепко сжимал Сиэль, не позволяя свалиться. Сердце Себастьяна забилось. Он увидел Его. Это осознание внушило ему веру не только в себя, но и в свои силы. Поэтому, закрыв глаза, Себастьян открывал их, будучи уже готовым к новым сражениям со своими страхами. Но тут пространство вокруг него словно потрескалось, а через трещины медленно, но верно, просачивался яркий свет, ослепляющий светом настоящего солнца. Однако даже теперь он не выпускал руку Сиэля, зная, что теперь точно не отпустит её.

Очнулся Себастьян Михаэлис в весьма странном положении. Первое, что он увидел, стоило ему приоткрыть свои веки, это склонившееся над ним взволнованное и перепуганное до смерти лицо мальчишки. Тот сразу же отпрянул от него, как заметил, что Себастьян подал первые признаки жизни. Мужчина присел на земле, мутило его сейчас нешуточно. Сиэль пробормотал что-то вроде: «Слава Богу!» и устало накрыл глаза рукой, тяжело дыша. Было видно, что он беспокоился по поводу недавно случившегося, а это волнение сподобило Себастьяна заинтересоваться, что же он делал, пока находился в состоянии транса. Известно, что попавшие под контроль чар леса, сходили с ума и наяву. За главного врага галлюцинаций мог быть принят близкий друг или брат. 

Понимание этого факта заставило мужчину полностью придти в себя и посмотреть на рядом сидящего и дрожащего Сиэля. Мальчик не оборачивался на него, то ли из-за страха, то ли просто из-за нежелания. Но все-таки его тонкие дрожащие пальцы выдавали, что причина была скорее в первом. Кстати, об этом. Рукопожатие так и не было разбито, неужели он просто взял его за руку во время иллюзий?

— Я чем-то напугал тебя, Сиэль? — притягивая мальчишку за руку к себе немного поближе, Себастьян накрыл его кисть своими двумя, внимательно заглядывая в глаза. — Я ли причина твоего страха сейчас?

— Вы выглядели так… — он замялся, подбирая слова, опуская взгляд. Затем его ладонь дотянулась до подбородка принца, а, проведя, испачкалась в чем-то темно-красном. — Я думал, что вы захлебнетесь. Из-за этого мне пришлось перевернуть вас на бок, но… Ваше Высочество, в какой-то момент мне показалось, что ваше сердце и остановилось вовсе, — после этого взгляд Сиэля упал на их сцепленные ладони, кажется, именно тогда он и взял его за руку.

— Вот как… — Себастьян был тронут, ведь спасителем в мареве стал именно Сиэль, потому не сдержался и притянул его к себе, обнимая и зарываясь носом в мягкие сизые волосы. Сиэль не сопротивлялся, хотя не сказать, что этот знак внимания оставил его к себе равнодушным. — Спасибо тебе, Сиэль, ты спас меня, — Себастьян поднялся с земли, седлая Ривая и вгоняя этими словами Сиэля в полную растерянность: он его поблагодарил! С чего бы это, особенно, если припомнить манеру их общения в самом начале путешествия? — Но наша миссия не окончена. Нужно двигаться дальше.

— Есть, Ваше Высочество! — юнец мастерски запрыгнул на свою лошадь, схватившись за узду.

Деревья перед ними как будто расступились, позволяя продолжать их нелегкий путь. Они пришпорили своих лошадей, заставив тех залиться азартным ржанием, и устремились вглубь леса. Одна его опасная часть пройдена.

Но следом за ней пришла другая. Более необычная, в корне отличающаяся от прежней. А именно тем, что она полностью оправдывала наименование Леса Дриад по своей экстравагантности.

Себастьян с Сиэлем ступили на территорию, полную экзотических растений и животных. Туман отступил окончательно, вместо него появились яркие солнечные блики, просачивающиеся через крону деревьев. Принц и его оруженосец невольно залюбовались разнообразностью местности, а так же ее оживлением. Повсюду летали разноцветные яркие птицы, маленькие пестрые колибри сразу заинтересовались гостями и присели к лошадям на их уши. Эрен была не против такого, а вот Ривай раздражено фыркал и махал хвостом, отбиваясь от больших оранжево-фиолетовых бабочек, что норовили на него сесть. У Сиэля захватило дыхание: до этого такую пеструю красоту он мог видеть лишь на иллюстрациях краденых энциклопедий, а узреть нечто своими глазами было воистину фантастикой. Он не смог скрыть радостной улыбки, и Себастьян заметил это. Как же ему нравилось видеть на лице этого мальчугана столь светлое выражение, полное счастья к окружающему его миру.

— Не засматривайся слишком пристально, Сиэль, — одернул его Себастьян, когда тот с особым интересом рассматривал огромного бело-голубого павлина с серебристым клювом около одного из маленьких прудов. — Даже такая прекрасная местность может быть обманчива. Мы не можем задерживаться, нужно двигаться дальше.

— А что вы прикажете делать с недостатком провизии, а, Ваше Высочество? — холодно хмыкнул юноша, демонстрируя как в их мешке, некогда набитом едой, красуются максимум остатки уже зачерствевших сухарей. — Недалеко отсюда я увидел яблоню. Одну минуту, милорд, — подросток спрыгнул с Эрен, оставляя ту лишь отмахиваться ушами от слетевшихся вокруг нее маленьких птиц, и направился в сторону знакомого ему дерева, дабы пополнить запасы еды.

— Яблоню? — смутился Себастьян, ибо прекрасно помнил, что этот вид фруктов не растет в этом одичавшем лесу.

Себастьян спрыгнул жеребца, следуя за Сиэлем, настороженно присматриваясь к тому растению, которое тот назвал «яблоней». Однако стоило ему приблизиться к дереву на несколько шагов, как Себастьян поморщился от зловонного трупного запаха. А тем временем Сиэль уже потянулся к одному из плодов. Из-за своего роста мальчик сначала не мог до него достать, однако ветви сами преклонились, призывая сорвать аппетитный фрукт с них. Сиэль уже потянулся к нему, но не смог заметить, как снизу по земле к нему стали ползти длинные зеленые лианы, намереваясь схватить и задушить в своих тисках. От взора Себастьяна это не укрылось, и он стремглав бросился к нему на помощь.

— Я же говорил тебе быть осторожнее, а, Сиэль? — его имя Себастьян чуть ли не прошипел, держа его за шкирку над землей в пяти метрах от той самой «яблони». — Порой мне кажется, что у тебя просто отсутствует чувство самосохранения, — он саркастично улыбнулся, поглаживая его подбородок и игнорируя полыхающий недовольством взгляд.

— Я бы и сам справился, — вырвался Сиэль и встал на ноги, деловито скрещивая руки на груди и отворачиваясь. — Я не успел среагировать, вы оказались рядом слишком быстро, — разговоры снова приобрели насмешливый контекст, и Сиэль не знал, радоваться этому или же наоборот, печалиться.

— Правда? — издевательски усмехнулся Себастьян.

Все-таки раздражать Сиэля ему нравилось не меньше: так Себастьян удосуживался хоть какой-то толики реакции помимо безразличия с его стороны. Хотя, нельзя не заметить, сейчас подростка стало злить гораздо проще. А ведь в самом начале их путешествия он был гораздо более равнодушен.

— Тогда я был бы не прочь посмотреть на то, как ты сражаешься с этими лианами, — он пожал плечами и присел под одним из деревьев, прислонившись к его кроне спиной. А Сиэль, очевидно, принял данное за вызов.

— Да нет вопросов! — мальчик решительно развернулся к дереву-хищнику, кладя свою руку на меч, чтобы в любой момент его достать.

Себастьян только с улыбкой наблюдал за его действиями. У лиан была одна особенность: прежде чем задушить свою жертву, они должны окончательно обездвижить ее, а на это требовалось время. Следовательно, у него много вариантов спасти Сиэля.

Сиэль понимал, что Себастьян просто взял его «на слабо», но, согласившись, уже не мог отступить. Подобравшись к дереву повторно, мальчишка демонстративно потянулся к фрукту, внимательно следя за зелеными плющами на земле, которые медленно приближались к нему. Стоило парнишке сорвать плод, как растения тотчас поползли к нему, намереваясь запутать и схватить. Так просто у них это не вышло, если брать в расчет потрясающую ловкость Сиэля. Подросток усмехнулся и, сделав два шага по стволу вверх, сделал сальто назад, уклоняясь от лиан.

— Вы все так же сомневаетесь во мне, Ваше Высочество? — самодовольству Сиэля не было предела, Себастьян снисходительно улыбнулся. Мальчишка по-прежнему находился в опасной зоне, и за подобную самоуверенность древо решило хорошенько его проучить.

— О да, так же, — саркастично рассмеялся тот, вставая с земли и начиная приближаться к мальчику. После его слов плющ обвил ноги и руки Сиэля, приподнимая связанную жертву над землей.

Довольство мальчишки моментально испарилось, а на его смену пришла неловкость с детской обидой и раздражением.

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать, а, Сиэль? — Себастьян с довольной улыбкой смотрел, как объект его тайного желания связан по рукам и ногам. От такого зрелища дьявольская суть, заточенная внутри, пробуждалась вместе с бликами яркого пламени, заигравшего в алых глазах. Сиэль заметно растерялся и упрямо отвернул от него свое лицо.

— И не собираюсь, Ваше Высочество, — гордо хмыкнул Сиэль, игнорируя давящее чувство в конечностях.

— Да-а? — лукаво протянул Себастьян. — Мне оставить тебя здесь? — он наклонился прямо к уху юноши, понижая голос до опасного чарующего шепота. И Сиэль взаправду смутился: в такие моменты воспоминания минующего сна возвращались во всех красках. — Оставить на растерзание диким зверям или… Ты хоть понимаешь, что в таком положении твоё тело окажется во власти абсолютно любой твари, возжелавшей покуситься на тебя?

Парень продолжал молчать, Себастьян холодно хмыкнул. Несильно сжав сизые волосы на затылке, он развернул голову подчиненного к себе, и, низко наклонившись, тихо проговорил, заставляя щеки Сиэля залиться трогательной краской:

— Попроси меня освободить тебя, Сиэль. Иначе… — он нахально положил руку на его грудь, начиная вести ее вниз. — Одной из этих самых тварей могу оказаться именно я. Тебе ведь не хочется этого, правда? — рассмеялся Себастьян одним из своих зловещих смехов, вызывая у Сиэля непроизвольную дрожь. Конечно, тот играл с ним. Но это было так забавно.

— Освободите меня, Ваше Высочество, — по горькому опыту из тяжелого детства, подросток понимал, что иногда нужно делать или говорить то, что хочет противник. Однако в этой фразе не было даже капли мольбы или надежды. Скорее, обычная услуга. Себастьян хмыкнул и несколькими взмахами своего клинка разрубил длинные лианы по частям.

— Только такой идиот, как ты, мог попасться в такую ловушку, Сиэль, — злясь непонятно из-за чего, Себастьян оперся рукой о рядом стоящее неприметное дерево.

По иронии, не только недавно отчитываемый Сиэль попался в одну из этих же ловушек. И почувствовал Себастьян это только в тот момент, когда из, казалось бы, безобидного на вид дерева появились длинные человеческие руки. Они начали стремительно утягивать Себастьяна внутрь кроны, а тот, неслабо опешив, начал активно отбиваться от нового врага.

— Сиэль, а ну помоги мне! — запаниковал Себастьян, как только понял, что его действия не приносят никакого результата. А чертенок напротив только растянул губы в злорадной ухмылке и нагло выдал:

— Попросите меня, Ваше Высочество. Этот _приказ_ я, пожалуй, проигнорирую, — ехидно протянул Сиэль, приближаясь к нему на несколько шагов. Себастьян отчаянно отбивался, но руки с зеленоватой кожей были настолько цепкими, что он зарычал от раздражения. Сильнее действовать он не мог: так и не ясно, кем именно являлся противник.

— Ах ты, маленький!.. — хотел было возмутиться Себастьян, но понимал, что сейчас не самый подходящий момент. — Прошу, помоги мне, — процедил Себастьян сквозь зубы, теша самолюбие Сиэля. Один дьявол знает, каких усилий ему дались эти слова.

— Ласковее, Ваше Высочество, — Сиэль издал смешок, приближаясь к мужчине и протягивая ему руку. — Я не заслужил к себе такого обращения, правда?

— Верно… — уста Себастьяна расплылись в расслабленной, где-то даже лукавой улыбке. — Сиэль, помоги мне… будь добр, окажи мне такую услугу, мой мальчик, я так сильно жду тебя, — игриво выдал он в итоге, саркастично изгибая бровь.

Себастьян явно перегнул палку, ведь юнец явно ожидал, что воин будет долго отговариваться. А на деле вышло вот как. Сиэль неловко прокашлялся, но сплел свои пальцы с пальцами Себастьяна и потянул его вперед, помогая выбраться из лап незнакомого создания. Получилось так, что тот еще и оттолкнулся ногами. В результате из-за чрезмерно сильного толчка он навалился на своего спасителя.

— Кажется, получилось… — тихо сказал мальчик, смотря склонившемуся над ним принцу в глаза. Тот неожиданно, опираясь о землю одной рукой, потянулся второй к непослушной растрепавшейся челке парня. Мягко заправив сизые пряди за ухо, Себастьян довольно улыбнулся, задержав взгляд на его лице, и странно поддался вперед.

Сиэль был уверен, что еще одно мгновение, и его сон мог бы стать явью. Но…

— Ах, как это было некультурно с вашей стороны! — внезапно раздавшийся со стороны женский возмущенный вопль заставил Себастьяна и Сиэля округлить глаза, а затем присесть на землю, чтобы поскорее узнать, в чем дело.

Прямо из того самого дерева, в которое первый чуть не оказался втянут, вышла, игриво покачивая бедрами, обнаженная лесная красавица. Четырнадцатая из семнадцати дриад, она распутно улыбалась, накручивая на палец локон каштановых волос. Даже не стараясь прикрыться, лесная дева вызывающе смотрела прямо на принца, эротично облизывая губы. Себастьян скривился, Сиэль покраснел как рак, покрылся холодным потом и активно замотал руками, стыдливо жмурясь. Вот тут-то мужчина и опомнился.

— Не рыпайся! — поднимаясь с земли, Себастьян притянул Сиэля к себе, закрывая ему глаза своей ладонью. Смущенный мальчуган пытался вырваться, явно находясь недовольным своим положением. А кое-что он увидеть-то успел… — Это приказ, Сиэль! — ревностно воскликнул Себастьян. Да чтобы он позволил ему увидеть подобное? Нет уж!

— Ха, как это мило, — игриво протянула дриада, весело смотря на новых гостей. — Да, что уж там! Не жадничай, открой малышу глазки! — засмеялась девица, пританцовывая, начав приближаться к Себастьяну. Тот осматривал ее ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Леди, вы бы хоть прикрылись, — тяжело вздохнул он, бросая взгляд на прижатого к груди Сиэля. Щеки бедняжки пылали по-прежнему, Себастьян раздраженно цыкнул.

Дриада на такое заявление лишь фыркнула, продолжая игриво улыбаться. Спустя несколько секунд на самых пикантных частях ее тела выросли большие белые цветы, но мужчина всё равно недовольно скосил губы: этого явно мало. В считанные секунды она оказалась позади них, становясь на цыпочки. Дриада по-хозяйски положила свои аккуратные ладони ему на плечи и дотянулась припухлыми губами до уха Себастьяна, коснувшись ими мочки.

— Вы заблудились, так? — затем она развернулась к нему лицом, кладя руки ему на грудь. Прижатый к Себастьяну Сиэль задергался, девушка начала умиленно перебирать сизые волосы мальчишки пальцами, подмигивая мужчине. — Я могла бы помочь вам отдохнуть после долгой дороги, а потом показать путь домой…

Под словом «вам» она подразумевала обоих путников, а ее наглые нежные касания к голове Сиэля рождали в Себастьяне еще большую ревность. Он собственнически схватил её руки и отвел их от макушки парня, отчего чего тот недовольно засопел.

— У нас есть дела в этом лесу, — высказался Себастьян, отходя вместе с Сиэлем от девушки на несколько шагов, та удивленно вскинула брови, наивно не понимая, чем заслужила столь отстраненное отношение. — Мне запрещено разглашать эту информацию незнакомцам, прекрасная леди, — он вежливо улыбнулся, склоняя голову в извинении. И дриада, незнакомая с человеческим этикетом, расценила это как знак внимания.

— Может, тогда познакомимся поближе? — она отошла на пару шагов и легла на траву, грациозно по-кошачьи изгибаясь. Затем взяла в аккуратные ладошки аппетитную грудь, призывно смотря на мужчину. — Я знаю отличный способ как это лучше сделать, — она подмигнула Себастьяну, и тот тяжело вздохнул, хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу. Угораздило же их наткнуться на эту нимфу.

Дриады известны своей покладистостью ровно до определенной поры. Именно поэтому Себастьян не мог просто взять и уйти, равно как и Сиэль — для этого всегда должна быть веская причина. С лесными девами нужно обращаться мягко и осторожно, ведь известно, что эти прелестные создания очень страшны в гневе. Девушки ждали ласкового обращения к себе и каждого забредшего в лес человека мужского пола изначально воспринимали как потенциального сексуального партнера для развития рода. Для этих диких дев с их звериными инстинктами соитие «до свадьбы» не являлось чем-то безнравственным. Для них, если высказываться вернее, и вовсе отсутствовало такое понятие как «свадьба». Попавший в их сети человек обычно служил всему племени до поры, пока не надоест или не выжмет из себя все силы. Путников завлечь не стоило ничего, но иногда попадались и такие вот упрямцы. А если они были не обделены телом и внешностью, то сразу становились лакомым призом для всего женского племени. В котором также существовали непреложные правила, а одно из них гласило: «Одна из дриад имеет право претендовать на понравившегося ей, если не уступит другой».

— Ариадна, неужели ты не поняла, что твои уловки бессмысленны? — на поляне появилась экстравагантная особа с коралловыми волосами, прикрытая накидкой из переплетенного плюща, которая одаривала лежащую на земле дриаду крайне презрительным взглядом.

— С чего ты это взяла, Рэйлия? — девушка выпрямилась, горделиво смотря на соперницу и усмехаясь. — Не будь наивна, он уже почти в моей власти.

— «Почти» не считается! — рассмеялась другая. — С того, что все твои попытки соблазнения настолько же жалки, как и попытки приготовить зелье из медвежьей слюны.

— Ах, ты!

Себастьян с Сиэлем, уже в который раз за день стали свидетелями очередной ссоры посторонних, только на этот раз она была между двумя нескромными девицами, что, очевидно, было в каком-то роде ещё хуже. Мальчик вырвался из хватки Себастьяна, и тот не мог его не отпустить, ибо смысла держать уже не было. Однако он продолжал ревновать.

— Даже не думай оборачиваться! — мужчина впился возмущенному Сиэлю пальцами в плечи, заслуживая недоуменно-удивленный взгляд того.

Ну не мог парнишка не заметить, что Себастьян уж слишком печется о сохранности его детской психики. Ага, как же! И Себастьян не подумал об этом в тот момент, как решал брать на это задание именно его?

— Тебе еще рано на такое смотреть, Сиэль! — впервые Себастьян говорил на повышенных тонах за столь продолжительное время, хотя обычно вел себя относительно хладнокровно. Это заставило Сиэля в очередной раз поразиться переменам в настроении и действиях его.

— Да-а? — саркастично протянул юноша, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ваше Высочество, я уверен, что вы в моем возрасте и не только это видели! — хмыкнув, заключил Сиэль, уже собираясь спокойно развернуться.

— Даже не думай, — Себастьян внутренне поежился, вспоминая свои бурные четырнадцать лет. Но продолжал крепко удерживать ребенка на месте, бросая раздраженный взгляд в сторону двух обезумивших девушек, дерущихся друг против друга, как дикие кошки. Стоило ли говорить, каким это зрелищем было со стороны?

Вскоре на поляне началась шумиха уже не только из-за дриад, но и от рыцаря с его оруженосцем. И если первые уже рвали друг другу волосы на голове, царапались и кусались, то другие так и продолжали стоять на месте, посылая друг другу оскорбления. Вот только внезапно Себастьян повалил мальчишку на землю и начал щекотать. В чаще леса раздался веселый смех Сиэля, первый принимался только еще больше раззадоривался, не замечая, что дриады свою драку уже давно прекратили, и на поляне начали появляться другие лица. Ривай с Эрен подбежали к своим хозяевам и призывно заржали, напоминая о том, что миссию необходимо продолжать. Себастьян с Сиэлем оторвались друг от друга и поторопились подняться на ноги.

— Хватит заниматься ерундой, Сиэль. До заката времени немного, а нам нужно еще успеть добраться до чащи, — он подал парню руку, помогая ему подняться, и уже хотел оседлать своего верного боевого коня, как…

— Я бы могла вас лично провести, если бы вы оказали нам небольшую услугу, — одна из собравшихся шестнадцати дриад, по-видимому, самая главная, вышла путникам навстречу, хитро улыбаясь.

Себастьян морально измученным взором прошелся по каждой из девушек, тяжело вздыхая и облокачиваясь спиной о Ривая. Сиэль старался на них особо не смотреть, хотя подростковое любопытство давало о себе знать. Краснея и бледнея, он иногда задерживал свой взгляд на некоторых местах лесных нимф чуть дольше, чем того позволяет этикет. Чем заслуживал игриво-веселый девичий смех и подмигивание с их стороны. А также раздраженное рычание Себастьяна с другой.

— Какую еще услугу? — настороженно подал голос Сиэль. Второй громко хлопнул себя по лбу, стыдливо завывая: воистину, лучше бы он не спрашивал! Дриады же захихикали и заулюлюкали, умилительно смотря на мальчишку и аппетитно облизываясь.

— Мы были бы очень признательны, если бы вы оба поучаствовали с нами в празднике Зарождения жизни, — поклонилась главная дриада, тряхнув своими длинными темно-зелеными волосами. — Нам очень нужны человеческие особи мужского пола.

— А что за… — Сиэль уже хотел было спросить: «Что такое праздник Зарождения жизни», но не выдержавший такого Себастьян притянул его к себе за руку и что-то зло прошептал тому на ухо. После этого выражение лица Сиэля изменилось, в который раз за этот день покраснев до уровня перезрелого помидора. Смущенный слишком откровенными фактами, он воскликнул: — Нет-нет-нет, леди! Прошу прощения, но я действительно слишком мал! — и после этого схватил злосчастную ладонь Себастьяна, уже самостоятельно укрывая ей свои глаза.

— Может быть… тогда ты? — скромно подала голос одна совсем юная дриада, краснеяи смотря на Себастьяна, остальные поддержали ее. Со всех сторон начало дружно раздаваться: — Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

Сиэль убрал с глаз руку Себастьяна и метнул на того угрожающе-собственнический взгляд, говорящий: «Даже не думай!» Мужчина растянул губы в саркастичной улыбке, поигрывая бровями. Ему уж очень понравилось это проявление ревности, пусть и слабозаметной.

— Что ж, Сиэль, раз _ты_ так этого желаешь, то я не соглашусь. Тогда… — хитро наклонившись к мальчику, прошептал он, заставляя того непонимающе нахмуриться. Себастьян перевел свое внимание на дриад и громко сказал: — Прекрасные леди, я приношу свои извинения, но… мое сердце уже занято, — без капли лукавства ответил он, неловко пожимая плечами и прикрывая глаза. Сиэль поднял на Себастьяна настороженный взгляд, дриады пораженно заохали и заахали.

— И кем же? — они столпились вокруг них, восторженно смотря на Себастьяна. Казалось, былое разочарование тотчас покинуло их, стоило узнать, что такой статный на их взгляд человек уже отдал сердце кому-то. — Расскажи нам, иначе не отпустим! — смеялись они, Сиэль сглотнул слюну, а мужчина только положил свои руки оруженосцу на плечи, мягко поглаживая их. Мальчик очень сильно напрягся.

— Одним очень упрямым, дерзким, и непослушным человеком, — с этими словами принц немного наклонился и, приобнимая юношу за талию, мягко коснулся губами его макушки. — Вам понятно, леди? — после с нескрываемым ехидством произнес Себастьян, игнорируя яростное смущение Сиэля и его первые попытки вырваться из объятий.

— Ты полный!.. — парнишка даже собраться и ответить нечто вразумительное был не в состоянии. — Ах, черт!

Единственное, что у него хорошо получилось, так это брыкаться и нечаянно ударить Себастьяна по причинному месту. Однако после осознания сего факта малыш покраснел пуще прежнего и, психанув, направился в неизвестную сторону, лишь бы скрыться от своего господина и озорных дриад.

— Этим он мне и нравятся… мальчик с характером, — жмурясь от острой боли, Себастьян согнулся пополам, краем глаза замечая, что маленький гаденыш стоит в сторонке и весело хихикает. — Вот как, значит! — в два счета Себастьян оказался около Сиэля и поднял того, визжащего и вырывающегося, на руки, начиная идти в сторону чащи леса.

— Вы же не оставите их, госпожа Нина? Вы вернете их нам? — Ариадна с надеждой посмотрела на статную предводительницу своего племени, та обернулась к ней с покровительственной улыбкой.

— Незачем. Это не в наших правилах: мы не расторгаем судьбы, а лишь вмешиваемся по обоюдному желанию. Они уже принадлежат друг другу, — женщина наклонилась к земле и, сорвав цветок, собрала каштановые волосы в хвост, перевязав их стеблем. А после улыбнулась, подмигивая юным девушкам: — Но, да. Я их не оставлю.

— Выпить теперь, что ли? — одна из дриад уныло откинулась на древо позади, перебирая пряди лазурных волос.

Сиэль еще долгое время брыкался на руках у Себастьяна, игнорируя все его саркастичные замечания и колкости. Бедняжка просто не знал как в этой ситуации себя вести, и ничего лучшего не мог предпринять, кроме как затеять очередную ссору. Это получилось у него непроизвольно, впрочем, как и всегда.

— Какого гнома вы вытворяете, Ваше Высочество? — неожиданно спросил Сиэль, перестав рыпаться и посмотрев на Себастьяна ехидным взглядом.

— Удерживаю тебя, — спокойно проговорил Себастьян, чуя явный подвох. Не нравился ему этот взор, ой как не нравился. И явно не зря.

— Леди! — тут же крикнул мальчик, обращаясь к мгновенно повернувшимся в их сторону дриадам. — Этот, — он показал рукой на принца. — Совратил всех девушек в столице, и теперь пытается подтолкнуть к такому меня. Поэтому не думаю, что для него участие в вашем празднике будет большой проблемой!

— Ах ты, маленький гаденыш! — восхищенно проговорил мужчина, еще крепче прижимая Сиэля к себе. — Не обращайте внимания на наши разборки, милые дамы.

Но на них и так никто не смотрел — девы увлеченно наблюдали за Эрен и Риваем, смущенно фыркнувшим и мотнувшим головой.

— Что ж, так даже проще, — удовлетворенно пробормотал Себастьян, поднимая мальчишку на руки. Тот искривил губы в досадной улыбке и закатил глаза. — Хотя вот так, — Себастьян в мимолетном поцелуе коснулся уст вредного мальчишки. — Еще проще, не так ли, Сиэль?

— Я предпочту хранить молчание, Ваше Высочество, — ехидно ответил парнишка, смешно по-детски надуваясь и скрещивая руки на груди. — Разве что последнее: вы поистине сумасбродный, безрассудный человек.

Себастьян тихо засмеялся, прикрывая глаза, и направился в сторону чащи, не сомневаясь в том, что Ривай с Эрен догонят их чуть позже. Вот только долго в таком духе им пройти не пришлось. Ведь сразу после того, как Себастьян очень эффектно перепрыгнул через впадину двумя метрами шириной, буквально из ветки впереди растущего дерева появился женский силуэт. Нина мягко улыбалась, лукаво посматривая то на рыцаря, то на его юного спутника, а затем полностью вышла из растения, поправляя складки чудаковатого платья из огромных листьев, украшенного изумрудами.

— И что же заставило Первую Деву леса последовать за нами? — лукаво спросил Себастьян, игнорируя возмущенно-смущенный взгляд Сиэля, говорящий: «Я уже не настолько маленький! Отпусти!»

— Простое женское любопытство и… правила, пожалуй, — дриада пожала плечами, покровительственно смотря на путешественников. — А они таковы: сопровождать неагрессивных путников ровно до конца нашей территории.

— Если за эту услугу потребуется плата, то ничего, кроме увлекательнейших рассказов предложить не могу, — с наигранным сожалением улыбнулся Себастьян. — Например, о том, как мой драгоценный Сиэль до смерти перепугался во время своего первого полета на драконе, — хитро стрельнул взглядом он в сторону покрасневшего от возмущения парня.

— Лучше опишите свои красочные любовные похождения, — юнец все-таки сумел вырваться из объятий Себастьяна, спрыгивая на землю. — Чуть ли не каждая барышня Четвертого королевства побывала на вашем ложе, а вы сейчас противитесь, — имея в виду участие в празднестве нимф, Сиэль поморщился.

— Я с радостью бы послушала все, не переживайте. Дриады от природы слишком любопытны, — рассмеялась Нина, с хитринкой наблюдая, как те искоса друг на друга посмотрели. Себастьян саркастично вскинул брови, а Сиэль раздраженно скривился.

«Что за тип? Почему вывести его из себя теперь стало так сложно?» — размышлял мальчик, подбирая с земли небольшой камень. 

Подкидывая его в руке, он следил за Себастьяном и Ниной, что шли впереди и о чем-то увлеченно разговаривали. Вот только проблема была в другом: в последнее время первый пребывает в слишком уж хорошем настроении. Подозрительно хорошем, он никак не поддавался на провокации со стороны и вел себя чересчур уж странно. Касания, подозрительные взгляды и, порой, излишняя, не характерная для него задумчивость. Ну и слова, разумеется. Сиэль не знал, что именно сейчас происходит между ним с Себастьяном, однако был уверен: либо у Себастьяна слишком плохое чувство юмора, либо… проводить параллель между ними и тем самым сном парнишка упрямо не хотел.

Правда, слушать разговор Себастьяна с Ниной было действительно увлекательно. Представители разных рас придерживались разных мировоззрений, и неизвестно, какое именно являлось истиной. Первая теория, которая более тысячи лет хранится лишь на древних рукописях Четвертого королевства в самой старой и ветхой книге, гласила о том, что человеческий род — один из самых уникальных ныне существующих на земле. Единственная раса, изначально не получившая ничего, кроме телесной оболочки для их души. Раса, которая не привязана ни к Земле, ни к Небесам, она была свободной.

Лошадиное ржание раздалось позади, но, ни Себастьян, ни Сиэль не обратили на него внимания, зная, что так быть и должно. Нина только перебирала бусины своего браслета на руке, всматриваясь в тропу.

— К моему огорчению, в нашем святом источнике про такую расу, как люди, нет практически никакой информации до определенной поры, — женщина развела руками в стороны, не отрывая взгляда от узкой тропинки, по которой шагала вся троица практически друг за другом. — Зато есть кое-что другое… Прародители четырех рас, то есть гоблины, ундины, сильфы и саламандры. Когда-то каждая из этих четырех породила странных существ, которые в последствие и стали называться людьми.

— Это бред чистой воды, — Себастьян даже рассмеялся в кулак, ибо более взбалмошную идею о возникновении людского рода он даже припомнить не мог. — Саламандры — существа мне наиболее близкие по духу, они никаким образом не относятся к людям. В этом я уверен на все сто процентов, хотя, признаться, вещественных доказательств у меня нет.

— Что же ты тогда подразумеваешь под такой расой, как человечество? — заинтересованно протянула она.

— Люди изначально могли показаться примитивными, ни на что не годными созданиями. Казалось, они практически ничем не отличались от животных и думали лишь о низменных потребностях. Но… — на его лице появилась гордая улыбка. — Они не отступились и добились всего голыми руками, потом и кровью вырвали главенство над миром у остальных рас. Это и поразительно.

— И все-таки… человечество слабнет, — пожала плечами Нина, Сиэль с Себастьяном посмотрели на нее с явным недовольством, но галантно решили промолчать. — Войны, стихийные бедствия, и снова войны… — вздохнула она. — Вы сильны, но все больше и больше становитесь ненасытными до силы и власти. Такая дорога ведет только в небытие, необходима гармония.

— Гармония… Пожалуй, одна из самых важных вещей, — горько усмехнулся Сиэль, вспоминая свою родную деревню. В мыслях вновь возник образ Дитриха, наверняка, сейчас он беспокоится. Очень жаль, что Сиэль так и не успел предупредить его. — Мы скоро будем на месте?

— Мы уже пришли.

Перед ними раскинулась необычная картина. Роща деревьев кончилась, на краю перед пропастью росли лишь некоторые, корни которых опасно выглядывали из земли. Весь лес как будто пересекался ущельем, очень глубоким и широким. Перепрыгнуть которое не представлялось возможным, его можно было лишь пройти. По столообразным сталагмитам, что были плоскими в своих верхушках, и их множество образовывало своеобразный мост. Но они были ужасно тонкими и ненадежными, а преодолевать такое препятствие на лошадях — чистейшее безумие!

— И дальше я вас не поведу — мои границы на этом заканчиваются. Была рада знакомству, — хитро произнесла Нина, не позволяя оторопевшим парням даже и слова сказать. Она в пару секунд разогналась и впрыгнула в ствол ближайшего дерева, растворяясь в нем.

— Нам действительно нужно пройти через это? — нервно усмехнулся Сиэль, смотря на то, как маленькие осколки камней откалываются от сталагмитов и падают вниз. — Интересное место. Очень тихо, даже эха не слышно.

— А другого нам и не остается, — азартно улыбнулся Себастьян, седлая вороного, тут же заржавшего и начавшего рыть землю передним копытом. — Как в старые добрые времена, дружок, — сказал он, обращаясь уже к Риваю.

И это было так: на поле боя, когда сражение происходило в северных горах, ландшафт был очень неровный и опасный. Себастьян участвовал в войнах всего лишь с тринадцати лет, никогда не проигрывал, а до того момента записался в рядовые лишь по собственной инициативе. Даже Актеоун в первое время был против таких выходок, ибо своего единственного сына отпускать в мир кровавой резни, да еще и в таком юном возрасте — это уму непостижимо.

Однако мальчишка справлялся. И по своей кровожадности, которая пробуждалась именно в том пекле жестокости, он мог превзойти абсолютно всех. Будь то королевский палач, или Люциан, когда-то лучший воин во всем Четвёртом королевстве до него самого.

— Погодите! Вы что, собрались… — Сиэль сначала посмотрел на сильные ноги жеребца, а потом на слабые сталагмиты, которые уж точно расколются под их натиском.

— И не такие препятствия нам приходилось преодолевать бок о бок! — выкрикнул Себастьян, из-за поднявшегося ветра, все больше и больше раззадориваясь. — Отбрось свой страх. Это будет быстро, ты даже опомниться не успеешь, как мы окажемся на той стороне.

— Что ж, Ваше Высочество… — парнишка вскочил на Эрен, усмехаясь и хватаясь за узду. — Надеюсь, вы окажитесь правы на этот раз.

— Тебе пора научиться верить мне, Сиэль, — загадочно тихо ответил Себастьян, однако юноша уже не смог расслышать его слова.

В небе каркнул ворон, листья громко зашелестели на ветвях старых дубов, слышалось угрожающее потрескивание. Подросток откинул со лба пряди волос, не отводя взгляда от напряженной спины Себастьяна. А ведь в последнее время он вел себя совсем не так нагло и дерзко, как в самом начале. С ним однозначно произошли перемены, иногда Сиэль даже поражался этому. «Вперед», — послышалось отчетливое слово, и мальчик понял, что времени более терять нельзя. Он закрыл глаза.

А когда открыл, то осознал, что остался совершенно один: вокруг не было ни души, даже Себастьян куда-то пропал, ускакав на Ривае. Сиэль абсолютно не понимал, как это произошло. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он даже вздрогнул от ощущения неправильности: в высоких стволах деревьев, в переплетении их мощных корней Сиэль видел опасность для себя. И это нагнетающее ощущение заставило его слезть с лошади и немного пройти вперед. Но чувство страха не исчезло — наоборот, словно шуршание листьев под ногами усилило его. Поморщившись с необъяснимой досадой, мальчик принялся ходить по пятачку травы, а, успокоившись, взял Эрен под узду и повел по тропинке. Хотя он вообще не знал, в какую сторону поскакал Себастьян со своим вороным, однако попробовать все же стоило.

«Что за черт?» — мелькнула странная мысль. А потом Сиэль почувствовал странное ощущение, словно по его ноге что-то ползло. Или кто-то.

На какой-то миг Сиэль даже подумал, что это просто какой-нибудь червяк, и встряхнул ногой, но это самое «что-то» никуда не пропало, а переместилось выше, примерно в район коленки. Сиэль запаниковал, и уже было вытащил кинжал из ножен, и в тот же момент почувствовал расползающийся по телу холод, от которого конечности медленно цепенели.

«Яд?» — пришла запоздалая догадка, но она так и осталась догадкой — мальчишка упал на землю, уже не видя, что серая кобылка резво побежала в совершенно иную от первоначальной сторону. А спустя пару минут вернулась обратно уже с Риваем и Себастьяном. Себастьян торопливо спешился, приседая рядом с мальчиком. Он увидел, как топорщится штанина холщовых брюк. Мужчина чуть приподнял ее и быстро отстранился, молча наблюдая, как наружу выползает достаточно длинная темно-зеленая змея. Причем хищница явно нацелилась еще и на него: она поднялась, угрожающе открывая капюшон, раскрывая пасть.

— Ах, ты! — прошипел Себастьян, одним резким движением хватая гадину за шею и нижнюю часть ее тела, кидая подальше. Он поднял своего мальчика на руки и, посадив на своего жеребца, взобрался следом, быстро помчавшись вперед по тропинке, надеясь найти хотя бы одно безопасное место. Он торопился, абсолютно не заметая за собой следы и понимая, что если кто-то захочет найти его, то сможет легко сделать это. Ему откровенно было все равно, будет это друг или враг. Пока жизнь мальчика в опасности, Себастьян не сможет продолжать миссию спокойно.

Лесная опушка на самом берегу реки была подходящим местом для оказания помощи Сиэлю: достаточно укрытая от пронизывающего ветра и на первый взгляд безопасная. Вероятность наткнуться здесь на змею казалась минимальной.

Себастьян стремительно приблизился к широкому поваленному дереву, и прислонил Сиэля к нему спиной. Судя по состоянию мальчишки, помощь требовалась немедленная. На и без того незагорелом лице проступила мертвенная бледность, волосы слиплись от пота, а зрачки после беглого осмотра оказались сильно расширены.

Себастьян бережно ощупал ногу, пытаясь определить место укуса, а, найдя, несколькими быстрыми, но точными движениями разорвал штанину. Две крошечные ранки находились чуть ниже колена, кожа вокруг них покраснела и припухла настолько, что обжигала при прикосновении. Мелкая сеточка серых вен распространялась все выше. Он понял, что время уходит. И, как назло, в спешно вытряхнутой тут же на траву сумке противоядия не нашлось.

Паника подступила ближе, сжав сердце холодными склизкими лапками, а звенящая, неестественная для леса тишина вокруг только усугубляла картину. Голову дурманил оглушительный аромат цветущих маков, отчего Себастьян раздраженно поморщился, но тут же одернул сам себя. Нужно было действовать.

Решившись, Себастьян наклонился и попытался высосать яд. Если бы он мог вобрать в себя смертоносное содержимое укуса, то непременно сделал бы это. Эта рана… Столь маленькая и столь опасная не давала мыслить трезво. Выпущенная кровь была густой, темной с черными прожилками. После нескольких попыток стало ясно, что яд слишком глубоко и быстро проник в организм — состояние Сиэля ухудшалось. Дыхание его стало тяжелым и хриплым, губы посинели, а сам мальчик мелко дрожал.

Себастьян зарычал от ярости и осознания собственной беспомощности. Королевская кровь, регалии, магическая сила — все это не имело никакого значения теперь, когда у него на глазах погибал самый родной для него человек!

— Сиэль! Ты не можешь вот так просто умереть от какого-то ерундового укуса змеи…

На губах мужчины играла горькая усмешка. Он прекрасно понимал, что уже ничем не может помочь. Все шло к неизбежному концу, и это осознание раздирало изнутри похлеще физического ранения прямо в грудь. Себастьян крепко зажмурился, не веря в происходящее. 

— Я допустил оплошность, Ваше Высочество, — иронично улыбается парнишка. — Похоже, мне стоит за нее поплатиться…

А слабость брала свое. И глаза Сиэля закрылись. Он уже не слышал вокруг себя ничего, равно как и не чувствовал. Не мог заметить, как ставшие родными ему руки обхватили его онемевшее тело, а дрожащие мягкие губы стали покрывать хладный лоб судорожными поцелуями.

— Не смей говорить так… не смей. Слышишь, Сиэль? — голос Себастьяна сорвался, превращаясь в хрип. Он как сумасшедший молил мальчика придти в себя, но все было без толку.

И это чудовищное осознание раздирало впервые полюбившее сердце на части.

Надежда полыхала в Себастьяне Михаэлисе неугасимым огнем. Он прижал умирающего возлюбленного к себе невыносимо крепко, желая слиться с ним воедино и отдать ему часть своих жизненных сил.

— Живи, прошу тебя… Только живи. Я ведь…

Внезапно с опушки донесся легкий шорох, какой бывает от легких шагов хищника. Протяжный, заунывный вой разорвал тишину поляны. Себастьян напряженно вскинул голову, вслушиваясь в звуки, и чуть отпрянул от Сиэля, но так и не отпустил. Шумной стайкой с ближайших веток сорвались птицы. К ним кто-то приближался.

Почти беззвучные шаги говорили о том, что соперник был опасен. Это была не жертва — так перемещаются по лесу лишь его хозяева.

С опушки на поляну, как настоящий владыка, вышел белый волк. Он был гораздо крупнее своих бурых соплеменников, которые по обыкновению обитают в лесах. Поступь его была уверенной. Не так, как это бывает у серых лесных хищников. Он не выслеживал и не охотился, потому что на его спине, совершенно спокойно, ероша белую, густую шерсть рукой, восседала юная особа, лет четырнадцати-пятнадцати от роду. Она внимательно посмотрела на пришельцев, вникая в обстоятельства. Из тени деревьев один за другим выходили волки. Себастьян прекрасно понял, что к нему выходят не просто звери, а оборотни.

Девушка ловко спешилась, и направилась в их сторону. Взгляд изумрудно-зеленых глаз был сосредоточен на лежащем в беспамятстве Сиэле. Зеленые цвета ее одежды прекрасно сочетались с таким же оттенком распущенных длинных волос.

— Худо дело, — заметила она, слегка нахмурив брови. — Как же вас угораздило влипнуть в такую ужасную ситуацию? Я — Зиглинде, Зеленая ведьма и главная волшебница этого леса.

Она ловко подобрала полы бархатного темно-зеленого платья и присела около Сиэля, доставая из вышитого странным узором мешочка шепотку порошка.

— Я — Себастьян Михаэлис VI, принц, — торопливо сообщил он, изумленно наблюдая за ее действиями.

Белый волк оказался рядом с ними, казалось бы, в два прыжка. Причем, второй он совершил, оборачиваясь в светловолосого мужчину.

Порошок сверкнул зеленоватыми искрами, рассыпаясь на почерневшую ногу Сиэля и раскатываясь по ней яркой волной пламени. Себастьян поднялся на ноги, выпрямившись. К нему тут же подошел тот самый белый волк, находящийся нынче в человеческом обличье.

— Не волнуйтесь, — остановил он его, взяв за плечо. — Зиглинде блокирует распространение яда. Чтобы окончательно излечить вашего спутника нам придется пригласить вас в гости. Изготовление противоядия будет не простой и не быстрой задачей. К тому же, мне придется разослать своих собратьев для поиска нужных трав.

Себастьян посмотрел на оборотня сверху вниз, остановившись взглядом на его ладони на плече. Выражение его взгляда явно указывало на некоторое высокомерное презрение.

— Вам повезло, что мы именно в этот момент прогуливались по округе, — сообщил белый волк, убирая руку с плеча Себастьяна. — Зиглинде — самая могущественная ведьма в округе. Она сможет помочь вашей беде.

— Позвольте спросить, как же именуетесь вы? — саркастично изогнув бровь и вздернув подбородок, спросил Себастьян.

— Я — Вольфрам, вожак стаи оборотней этого леса и подданный Зеленой ведьмы, — произнес он, показательно выставив очень длинные когти на руках и улыбнулся, продемонстрировав длинные клыки. Судя по всему, он надеялся таким способом произвести на Себастьяна впечатление, что, определенно, не удалось.

— Собачка на привязи, значит, — иронично тихо рассмеялся строптивый принц, поглаживая длинными пальцами подбородок. Взгляд Вольфрама заметал молнии. Он уже хотел что-то сказать, но вдруг раздавшийся голос Зиглинде заставил его тотчас вздрогнуть и низко наклониться к ней.

— Его нужно доставить в наше убежище и как можно быстрее, — она стремительно поднялась с земли и в одно мгновение оседлала тут же обратившегося обратно в волка Вольфрама. — Садитесь! Мы отвезем вас, господа!

Возникшее сомнение на лице Себастьяна разогнал звук хриплого кашля Сиэля. Он быстро поднял юношу на руки и, не отпуская, оседлал находившегося все время рядом Ривая. Ему он доверял больше, это уж точно. Оборотни никак не обратили на этот знак внимания, только напряглись, готовясь в любой момент сорваться в места. Зиглинде усмехнулась и махнула ладонью, приказывая своему верному слуге очистить им путь. Вольфрам по команде страшно громко зарычал, да так, что даже Себастьяну пришлось заткнуть себе уши, а полубессознательному Сиэлю придти в себя. Эрен задрожала от страха, но, смотря на уверенного даже перед таким страшным монстром Ривая, воспрянула духом.

Деревья леса начали буквально расступаться перед стаей оборотней, наклоняя свои ветви в противоположную от них сторону.

— Вперед! — раздался азартный голос девчонки, она обожала ездить верхом.

Хищники сорвалась с места, сметая все на своем пути. Они не подчинялись общим правилам, заставляя окружающее в первую очередь подстраиваться под себя. И это было воистину захватывающе. Они двигались так быстро и непредсказуемо, то сворачивая с пути, то вскарабкиваясь прямо по деревьям, продолжая путь уже по толстым ветвям наверху. Оборотни как будто проверяли принца Четвертого королевства на прочность. Но тот ни на метр не отставал, с гордостью принимая вызов Вольфрама. Его верный черный конь громко ржал, перенимая весь запал своего хозяина, иногда шутливо грозившись наступить какому-нибудь волку на хвост. В конце концов, весь путь до логова они прошли за пять минут, а ведь до него было аж два километра.

Это было огромное дерево, наверняка, самое величественное и высокое во всем лесу. Рядом с которым росло множество маленьких, образуя своеобразные стены, отгораживающие территорию. Они были разной высоты и формы, на некоторых из них росли дикие яблоки и груши. В самом центре убежища находился костер, еще чуть дальше, в тени ветвей, большой котел с приставленной к нему лестницей. Ну и, разумеется, огромное количество всевозможных амулетов, развешанных по всей территории, не могло не броситься Себастьяну в глаза.

Они остановились у самых корней, и принц спрыгнул с Ривая, продолжая держать мальчика на руках. Зиглинде сделала также и жестом руки указала проследовать куда-то за ней, ведя Себастьяна куда-то в сторону котла и даже чуть дальше. Смотря, как два силуэта удаляются, Вольфрам ревниво зарычал и, обратившись обратно в человека, немедленно последовал за своей госпожой и строптивым гостем.

— Кладите его сюда, — немедленно произнесла Зеленая ведьма, кивнув в сторону небольшой скамьи, густо обросшей зеленым мхом. Себастьян, хоть и не любивший подчиняться, тем более малознакомым особам, понимал, что сейчас это необходимо.

Он бережно положил мальчишку на указанное место, рядом тут же оказался Вольфрам. Оборотень внимательно следил, чтобы новый человек не позволил себе слишком многого. Слишком уж волк дорожил своей Зеленой ведьмой, чтобы так просто уступить ее кому-то. Правда ревнивый бедняга и понятия не имел, что сердце Себастьяна уже занято.

— Вольфрам, мне нужно шестнадцать лакричных корней и двенадцать листьев столетника, — поджав губы, Зиглинде осмотрела скудные запасы необходимых трав. Как на зло, последние она потратила на лечение одного светловолосого волшебника.

— Будет исполнено, моя леди, — он эффектно поклонился, а затем громко захлопал в ладоши. Прямо по его команде к нему подбежало пять симпатичных юношей с лохматыми каштановыми волосами. — Раздобудьте, — кивнул он им, парни после этого обратились обратно в волков.

— Разве оборотни не превращаются в волков только при свете полной луны? — саркастично изогнул бровь Себастьян, смотря, как пятерка скрывается между деревьев.

— Обычно это так, — Вольфрам пожал плечами. — Однако наше племя уникально — мы свободолюбивые волки, не подчиняемся неугодным нам законам.

— Вот как, — Себастьян хмыкнул и перевел взгляд на Сиэля. Он так тяжело дышал, что первый не сдержался и подошел к нему, чтобы после накрыть ладонью его лоб. — Сиэль… — тихо произнес Себастьян, мягким прикосновением губ дотрагиваясь до его лба.

Зиглинде и Вольфрам странно наблюдали за этим зрелищем, а после их взгляды встретились, и оба поняли, что к чему. Ревностное чувство белого волка даже намного поутихло, но в силу характера не могло полностью отступить. Девица хитро улыбнулась и лукаво стрельнула глазами в сторону Себастьяна.

— Вы же друг другу не просто рыцарь и оруженосец, верно? — Зиглинде попутно обернулась назад, принимая из рук пяти молодцов нужные ей растения, и взобралась по приставленной к котлу лестнице. В котле уже вовсю бурлила жидкость со странным запахом, но как только она бросила в него новые ингредиенты, аромат изменился в приятную сторону и даже стал в чем-то отдавать ирисами.

— В каком смысле? — Себастьян нахмурился, Вольфрам и Зиглинде ехидно улыбнулись.

— Не стройте из себя дурачка, Ваше Высочество, — усмехулась волшебница. — Все слишком заметно, даже не пытайтесь скрывать этого.

Она налила странный отвар в миску, которую сразу же после этого поднесла к губам Сиэля. Тот в полудреме инстинктивно приоткрыл рот и стал послушно пить врученное ему зелье.

— Поверьте, юная леди, я и сам не знаю, что _это_ такое, — Себастьян вытер кончиками пальцев остатки зелья у парнишки с губ.

— А я вот знаю, — лукаво ответила она и легкими движениями протанцевала к находящемуся неподалеку Вольфраму. Тот приобнял ее за талию, умиротворенно улыбаясь, а девушка немного смущенно опустила глаза. — Сама я чувствую то же самое, что и вы, я вижу это. И хотела бы дать совет… не стесняйтесь своих чувств. Любовь без цвета, вкуса или запаха, ей подвластно абсолютно каждое существо и неважно какого возлюбленные возраста и пола.

Волшебница расслабленно прикрыла глаза, откидываясь затылком Вольфраму на грудь, тот мягко поцеловал ее в макушку. Себастьян скептически прокручивал в своей голове недавние слова девочки. Хоть они были и чересчур приторны, но смысл имели правильный. «Может… так оно и есть», — думал он, мельком бросая взгляд на Сиэля. Тот начинал медленно, но верно приходить в себя.

— Где я?.. — парень присел на скамье, устало накрывая лицо ладонью. Себастьян облегченно вздохнул, Зиглинде отошла от Вольфрама и мягко произнесла.

— В убежище оборотней, меня зовут Зиглинде, я — Зеленая ведьма и главная волшебница этого леса, — повторно представилась она, а затем указала ладошкой в сторону белого волка. — А это Вольфрам, вожак стаи оборотней и мой верный подчиненный.

— Я Сиэль Финстермис, оруженосец Его Высочества… — проговаривая заплетающимся языком на автомате, мальчика ошеломленно оглядывался по сторонам. Себастьян снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Что ж, чувствуете себя как дома. Когда придете в себя, то можете поучаствовать с нами в ритуальном танце вокруг костра, будет весело! — радостно проговорила Зиглинде, засмеявшись и по-кошачьи потягиваясь. После она взяла Вольфрама за руку и потащила за собой. Принц устало прикрыл глаза и прилег на траву около раскидистого дуба.

— Пожалуй, мне стоит отдохнуть… — и правда, ведь Его Высочество практически не спал ночью накануне, а сейчас восстановить силы было необходимо.

— А вот мне хватило, — усмехнулся малец, но все равно подошел к Себастьяну, устраиваясь с ним рядом.

Себастьян притянул парнишку к себе, и, уткнувшись носом в пепельные волосы, прикрыл глаза, впадая в дремоту. Сиэль поежился от таких действий, но, не смея возразить, а на физическое сопротивление толком не хватало сил, только подогнул колени, обхватывая их руками. Однако от скуки не спасали даже звуки веселых криков ведьмы и стаи волков. Сиэль осмотрелся по сторонам и, завидев неподалеку Ривая с Эрен, подозвал их к себе. Ривай остался на месте, презрительно фыркнув: все еще злился за тот его объезд, а серая кобылка только тихо заржала и послушно подошла к хозяину, ложась рядом. Она выглядела утомленной, судя по всему, сказывалось «положение».

Сиэль достал из своей седельной сумки ту самую книгу, которую ему вручил некоторое время ранее Блюэр и, посмотрев на название, вопросительно изогнул бровь. И почему же его должна волновать история королевской династии Водного королевства? Сиэль, сколько себя помнил, никогда не покидал территорию правления Актеоуна. Было, конечно, одно время, когда мальчик сомневался в этом: Дитрих как-то принес ему атлас с миниатюрами, и природа именно Второго королевства показалась ему знакомой. О других же королевствах мальчишка знал исключительно в общих чертах: границы, имена заметных политических деятелей и еще много разной информации, в большинстве своем ничем не подтвержденной — разве что военная иерархия и стратегия против каждой армии была описана на высшем уровне. И в этом не было ничего удивительного.

Но почему же Лоуренс отдал этот фолиант именно ему? Он, безусловно, ценный: одна обложка из кожи чего стоит, а уж то, что все написано на высококлассном пергаменте — за гранью фантастики. По крайней мере, Сиэль хоть и знал, что подобные книги существуют, но никогда не держал их в своих руках. Поэтому сейчас мальчишка меланхолично прослеживал пальцами контуры букв, вытесненных на обложке, и готовился к тому, что может там прочитать. Глубоко вздохнув, он открыл форзац, с удивлением видя генеалогическое древо какой-то знатной особы. Судя по окантовке одного имени, это была история семьи некой Александрины Виктории. Впрочем, Сиэля она не слишком заинтересовала, поэтому он открыл первую главу и погрузился в чтение.

Первые страницы говорили об общей истории: легенды о зарождения мира, его разделение на четыре части, и становлении магии стихии воды как основной. И, разумеется, об иерархии. Сиэль узнал, что власть во Втором королевстве сменялась несколько раз: на удивление властолюбивые жители проживали именно там.

«Новая эра — так называют один из дворцовых переворотов, также именующийся «сапфировым»: у лидера операции голубые глаза, похожие на этот драгоценный камень.

Винсент Фантомхайв, цепной пес Её Величества — Виктории Александрины. Он — глава разведывательного отряда и на протяжении долгого времени являющийся «королем» преступного мира, решил взять власть в свои руки и смог сделать это всего за три часа, что является рекордом по времени среди переворотов. В течение недели после этого события был сменен политический курс королевства, а также все договоры либо расторгались, либо обновлялись, но с новыми условиями. Так был заключена сделка с Четвертым королевством, согласно которой король Актеоун — его правитель, — обязывался предоставить свою армию в случае необходимости, а король Винсент дал право на отвод одного из второстепенных водных источников…»

Сиэль мельком подумал, что именно из-за этого так волновался Себастьян: пока посох был на месте, контроль над взаимодействием главной реки с окружающим миром давался относительно легко, но на самом деле температура в Четвертом королевстве намного выше, чем в остальных, даже зимой. Поэтому теперь, когда главный артефакт пропал, температурный режим вернулся к своим изначальным значениям. Соответственно, реки начали стремительно высыхать. Если ситуация не изменится в ближайшее время, то все королевство будет находиться под угрозой страшнейшего голода и нетерпимых климатических условий. Иными словами: дела обстояли хуже некуда.

«…в условиях «холодной войны» с Первым королевством, король Винсент не только полностью реформировал систему военного образования, но и ужесточил условия приобретения звания высшего командования. Теперь звание аристократа не являлось обязательным, и генералом вполне мог стать человек из низшего сословия, прославившийся на полях сражений.

Однако других изменений новый владыка не привнес: магическая сфера королевства не изменилась, и Верховный маг также не покинул своего поста. Причины подобного остались неизвестны, однако сам Старейшина со времен революции ни разу не появился на людях.

Существует поверье, что один из самых могущественных чародеев нашего времени обладает силой видеть будущее, но это никак не подтверждается…»

Дальше говорилось о изменении в структуре экономики и образовании, поэтому Сиэль лишь мельком просмотрел эти данные, отмечая, что во Втором королевстве наука постепенно отделилась от церкви, став самостоятельной отраслью.

«Возвращаясь к новой династии…

Титул короля дался Фантомхайву не так легко, как могло показаться: спустя год после рождения наследника Виктория Александрина попыталась вновь захватить власть, и, хотя это ей не удалось, но в результате королевская супруга — Рейчел Фантомхайв, — скоропостижно скончалась, а наследник престола пропал без вести».

Сиэль пораженно застыл, прочитав последние фразы и уже потом увидев портреты королевской четы, изображенные после новейшей истории королевства Воды. Довольно молодые, запечатленные, судя по всему, в год коронации — сейчас Винсенту Фантомхайву почти тридцать девять лет. Но мальчишка наблюдал странное сходство с ним на портрете: те же черты лица, пусть чуть более мягкие, то же ледяное безразличие во взгляде. И редкий ярко-синий цвет глаз у его супруги, который на иллюстрации было трудно рассмотреть.

Все это определенно было необычно. Однако мальчик почему-то чувствовал родство с этим человеком. Внешние сходства могут быть просто одним нелепым совпадением, но вот в эмоциональном плане… Посмотрев в зеркало, Сиэль даже это не мог считать весомым аргументом. К Дитриху же Сиэль испытывал лишь чувство долга: именно оно в свое время заставляло мальчишку злиться на Себастьяна, впрочем, злость имела достаточно крепкое основание.

Мальчик невесело улыбнулся, осторожно утыкаясь носом в плечо Себастьяна и судорожно вздыхая, не замечая при этом его настороженного взора, устремленного на то же изображение, которое Сиэль разглядывал пятью минутами ранее. Себастьян даже зажмурился, словно не веря тому, что видит, а потом отвернул голову и снова забылся беспокойным сном. Сам Сиэль этого не заметил, чуть ли не до самого утра поглаживая пальцами анфас Винсента Фантомхайва, первого короля династии Фантомхайв.


	4. Замок короля

Утро принц и его оруженосец встретили с первыми лучами солнца, когда на небе только-только начинала появляться розоватая дымка. Облака светлели, соловьи пели песни, радуясь приходу нового дня, а стая гостеприимных оборотней умиротворенно дремала, иногда что-то урча сквозь сон. Кроме одного, чья шерсть при свете луны отливала перламутром, и его юной четырнадцатилетней госпожи, Зиглинде.

Себастьян с Сиэлем спешно собирались в предстоящую дорогу, попутно пререкаясь с Вольфрамом и Зиглинде — оба были против того, чтобы их новые знакомые прошли остаток чащи в одиночку.

— Сиэль еще не достаточно восстановился, — резко говорила она, сидя на руках вожака стаи. — К тому же на пути вам встретятся труднопроходимые места. Я не хочу терять редкие экземпляры растений, которые обязательно подвернутся вам под меч.

Сиэль только недовольно вздыхал, признавая, тем не менее, правоту девчонки. А Себастьян, еще немного сонный, только отмахнулся, седлая Ривая. Он не был против попутчиков на этой части пути, вот только признать это не хватало ни сил, ни гордости. Однако оборотень и его возлюбленная, судя по всему, прекрасно его изучили, поэтому без слов последовали за ним, когда наступило время.

— Наши границы самые обширные в этом лесу. Разумеется, из-за этого мы ведем вечное соперничество с другими существами, — оборотень с особой яростью наступил на тушу дохлой летучей мыши и скривился от отвращения. — Можете хоть представить, сколько тут тварей, помимо той жалкой змеи?

— Вполне, — холодно ответил Себастьян, целясь из лука в затаившуюся в зарослях темно-серую птицу. — Мерзкие скопы, — его стрела достигла цели в одно мгновение. Существо с ядовитыми клювом и когтями упало замертво.

Дальнейший путь продолжали молча: Сиэль лишь оглядывался по сторонам, изучая природу Третьего королевства, а Себастьян предпочитал ему не мешать: у него и так был повод подумать, а то, что Сиэль не препятствовал этому, лишь повышало его ценность, как оруженосца. К тому же, окружающая путешественников среда действительно заслуживала внимания. В отличие от Четвертого королевства, где трава отливала оранжевым, а растения в некоторых областях выглядели как памятники, созданные неизвестным, но безумным скульптором, здесь все пестрело оттенками зеленого, и деревья выглядели так, как и должны быть. Разве что даже вне чащи они были очень высокими, тянясь своими ветвями к безоблачному небу. Сиэля это удивляло, пусть и не так сильно, как в начале их путешествия. Зиглинде иногда заговаривала с мальчиком, но общих тем для диалога особо не было, поэтому по большей части она общалась с Вольфрамом, поглаживая его по шерсти.

Порой двум путешественникам действительно нужна была помощь новых друзей, но, к счастью, лес они покидали в достаточно целом состоянии. Поэтому, когда пришло время расставания с Зиглинде и вожаком стаи, Себастьян достаточно сердечно поблагодарил их, не дожидаясь гневного взгляда Сиэля, который даже мило улыбнулся.

— Обязательно заходите к нам, если будете поблизости, — мягким голосом произнесла ведьма. — Вы всегда желанные гости, только в следующий раз постарайтесь избежать неприятностей.

— Конечно, — Себастьян кивнул Вольфраму. — Как-нибудь обязательно навестим. Надеюсь, нам еще не скоро снова понадобится целитель.

Сиэль за его спиной только закатил глаза на это.

— В любом случае, мы рады, что встретились с вами. И, миледи, спасибо еще раз, сами знаете за что. До скорых встреч!

Помахав на прощание, принц и его оруженосец понеслись дальше, лишь раз переглянувшись. Каждый из них осознавал, что эту встречу они будут помнить еще долго. Вспоминать — тоже. Ведь теперь у них перед глазами был пример истинной любви, которой не важен ни возраст, ни происхождение, но…

Сейчас Сиэль понимал, что осталось очень мало времени. Они уже в Третьем королевстве, прошли большую часть пути до столицы, а там и до дворца недалеко. Еще какое-то время займет возвращение посоха на родину, но что будет потом? Сиэль вернется к своей обычной жизни, где не будет ни Себастьяна, ни Вольфрама с Зиглинде, ни Блюэра с компанией. Ни опасностей, подстерегающих на каждом шагу, ни ощущения единения с этим высокомерным ублюдком с жаждой величия. Мальчишка чувствовал, словно в груди образовалась дыра с рваными краями, причинявшая просто неимоверную боль. Почему за столь короткий период это стало так важно? Почему даже сам факт прощания заставляет думать о том, чтобы никогда не возвращать артефакт обратно? И все равно, что все погибнут от этого эгоистичного желания, ведь Дитрих тоже умрет. Единственный человек, который был добр к нему.

Сиэль зажмурился, крепче сжимая поводья и заставляя Эрен недовольно фыркнуть, но спустя какое-то мгновение Сиэль снова открыл глаза, полные решительности.

Неважно. Он не допустит смерти дорогих себе людей, даже если придется пожертвовать собственной жизнью. Не имеет значения, через какие муки ему предстоит пройти и сколько проплакать о разбитых мечтах. Главное — оставаться сильным. Даже когда весь мир против тебя.

Но что же он будет делать, когда останется один? Сиэль не знал. Но это был единственный выбор из возможных.

Теперь они ехали с Себастьяном вровень, не произнося ни слова. Лишь прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам. Где-то послышался топот, Себастьян пригляделся и увидел вдалеке маленького оленя, рожки которого только-только начинали пробиваться сквозь золотистую шерсть. Он мирно щипал траву, не замечая в рядом находящемся кустарнике тихое рычание. Наивное травоядное животное все ближе подбиралось к опасности. Это произошло быстро: через две секунды саблезубый тигр набросился на зверя, вонзая свои клыки тому в шею и начиная душить его. Себастьян не обратил на эту сцену и малейшего внимания, однако кое-что заставило его вновь приглядеться к происходящему. Жертва и хищник, они оба лежали на земле бездыханные, только в затылке последнего торчала стрела.

— Тише, Сиэль, — обернулся он к подростку, уже собравшемуся насвистывать известную лишь ему мелодию. — Мы пересекли границу, и теперь мы во владениях людей.

Словно подтверждая высказывание Себачтьяна, на горизонте появился новый силуэт. Лошади застыли на месте по приказу своих хозяев, которые не отводили взгляда от странного человека с короткими светлыми волосами. Но незнакомец будто бы их не замечал. Его интересовали лишь поваленные животные, которых он закинул себе на спину и потащил во дворец. Чтобы совершить такой подвиг нужно обладать немалой силой, и принц с оруженосцем были под впечатлением.

— Странное место, — изумленно вскинул брови Сиэль, Себастьян медленно кивнул.

Они отправились дальше. С изначальной тропы пришлось свернуть, чтобы до главных ворот добраться быстрее. И это означало очередную борьбу с непроходимыми кустарниками. Они были настолько колючими и опасными, что могло показаться, что каменная стена вокруг города и вовсе не нужна: это препятствие отпугивало как минимум восемьдесят процентов врагов, остальные двадцать добивали лучники. Вот только такое для Себастьяна было детской шалостью, по сравнению с огромной массой пережитых кровопролитных войн. И когда заросли странного темно-синего плюща с черными шипами были пройдены, перед ними возникла еще одна проблема: ужасно неровный ландшафт. Настолько, что им даже пришлось спрыгнуть со своих лошадей на крайний случай.

— Тебе не хватает осторожности, Сиэль, — смеялся Себастьян, смотря, как его маленький помощник пытается выползти из глубокой ямы. Юнец цеплялся тонкими пальцами за выглядывающие корни, но они постоянно то отрывались, то выскальзывали у бедняжки из рук. — Хватайся, — закатив глаза с игривой улыбкой, мужчина протянул юноше ладонь.

Сиэль протянул руку Себастьяну не сразу, поначалу упрямившись и пытавшись вылезти самостоятельно. Но у него это все не получалось. В результате мальчишка подался немного вперед, а Себастьян потянул его на себя настолько резко, что Сиэль просто свалился на него, утыкаясь ему носом прямо в грудь. Пальцы их рук по-прежнему были сплетены, Себастьян хитро ухмыльнулся и положил свободную ладонь парнишке на спину.

— Да тебя же вообще нельзя оставлять одного… — мужская рука заскользила ниже, вдоль выпирающих позвонков, мальчик вздрогнул и поднял голову, заглядывая Себастьяну прямо в глаза.

— Не собираюсь быть вашей обузой, милорд. Вы давно могли оставить меня на съедение хищникам, — подросток отвернул голову, а второй не отводил от него странного взгляда. При мысли о подобном у Себастьяна задрожали руки, а на лбу выступил холодный пот.

Он быстро отстранился от Сиэля, с ужасом понимая, что еще чуть-чуть, и он будет готов сорваться. Перейти границы дозволенного, забыть об их миссии и о постигшем их родину бедствии. Только бы прижать к себе желанное именно сейчас! Забыться, вдыхать запах волос и изучать ладонями хрупкое тельце. Странное чувство овладело Себастьяном еще некоторое время назад и с каждым мигом оно усиливалось, становилось невыносимым.

— Идем, у нас мало времени, — судорожно накрывая лоб ладонью, тихо прошептал он. — И только попробуй снова попасться в какую-нибудь неприятность. В следующий раз я сдерживаться не собираюсь.

Значение последней фразы Сиэль так и не осознал, но произнести что-то в ответ также был не в состоянии. Мальчишка только задумчиво шагал следом за Себастьяном, придерживая Эрен за узду.

А дальше было еще хуже. Верхушки башен деревянного замка уже показывались на горизонте, но местность оставалась еще более непредсказуемой. Пару раз Себастьян с Сиэлем чуть не провалились вместе со своими лошадьми во внезапно появившуюся трясину и даже свалили несколько деревьев, вдруг оказавшихся сломанными. Помимо всего этого приходилось прятаться от лесных эльфов, находящихся в союзе с Третьем королевством и непременно бы схвативших чужаков. Это было сложно, но Себастьян каким-то странным образом предугадывал действия потенциальных противников. Молодому мужчине и мальчику удалось скрыться от зорких эльфийских глаз, что было на грани возможного. Но у них получилось.

— Мы почти подобрались к ним, Сиэль, — Себастьян внимательно смотрел по сторонам, попутно замечая приглушенно доносившуюся до них деревенскую музыку.

— И сам слышу, — буркнул в ответ парень, тяжело вздыхая и закатывая глаза. И хотя сейчас не время для пререканий, но почему-то этого типа так и хотелось вывести из себя! — А, что, Ваше Высочество, помимо идиота считаете меня еще и за глухого?

— Учитывая, что ты пропускаешь мимо ушей большую часть моих слов, то… да, пожалуй, — Себастьян саркастично улыбнулся, наблюдая, что это замечание не на шутку вывело Сиэля из себя.

— Ах, вы!

И он запнулся, резко подавшись вперед. Под собственными ногами Сиэль почувствовал пугающую пустоту и инстинктивно схватился за рядом стоящий объект, коем оказались вовсе не лошади, а сам Себастьян.

Они скатывались кубарем по склону, неосознанно держась друг за друга. Мальчишка не чувствовал путавшиеся в его волосах маленькие ветки и растения, были только руки, прижимающие к себе и, казалось, уберегавшие от всех опасностей.

В итоге Сиэль свалился на спину, подминая траву под собой и раскидывая руки в стороны. Голова кружилась, мысли смешались в один бессвязный комок. Похоже, он ударился, ибо перед глазами не было видно ничего кроме разноцветных пятен. Но вдруг эти самые пятна стали темными, а еще через некоторое время исчезли. И в этот момент, как будто в вечность растянувшийся, Сиэль увидел до боли знакомое лицо перед собой. Себастьян плутовато улыбался, поглаживая щеку подростка кончиками пальцев.

— Все-таки попался… — раздался лукавый голос прямо над ухом, обдавая его горячим дыханием. — Извини, Сиэль, — иронично усмехнулся Себастьян, приближаясь своими губами к его губам. — Это реальность, в которой сдерживаться у меня больше нет сил.

Сиэль инстинктивно зажмурился, почувствовав дыхание на своем лице. Ему казалось, что сейчас его губы сомнут в приступе страсти, но вместо этого он почувствовал, как в пальцы его отброшенной в сторону руки вплетаются пальцы Себастьяна, накрывая возникшее подрагивание и растекаясь иголочками ощущений по телу. Кажется, он чувствовал каждую травинку под своей спиной. Губы пересохли в ожидании прикосновения. Сиэль нервно облизнул их и тут же улыбнулся этому действию, подумав, что это глупо выглядит со стороны. Он даже не смог понять, как это произошло…

Волна нежности прокатилась по нему, захлестывая с головой, как будто его погрузили с теплую ванну с пеной. От уст коснувшихся его вначале легким, словно дуновение ветерка движением, затем требовательным и настойчивым, у него закружилась голова. Они были такими ласковыми и одновременно жадными, что упиваться этим прикосновением мальчику хотелось бы вечно. Не владея уже собственным разнеженным телом, Сиэль сжал ладонь, что вплелась, завладела его кистью в кулак, требуя этой невероятной по ощущениям ласки. И он попытался ответить на эти прикосновения губ, чуть приоткрыв рот, задыхаясь от изнеможения получить больше. Кажется, что сейчас тело его напряжется изогнется дугой навстречу Себастьяну, но он сдержался, затаив дыхание.

Наверное, еще немного, и он бы задохнулся, потому что, внимая поцелую, совершенно забыл дышать. Неровными толчками билось о ребра сердце, в ушах ровно шумела кровь. Его губы ощущали незабываемые движения чужих и, вопреки всему, это было немыслимо приятно. Он продолжал сжимать сильнее и отпускать ладонь Себастьяна в немом требовании продолжить. Он потерял голову от его неожиданного внимания. По телу разливалось тепло и неведомое желание, а все, что творилось, застилал туман, как покрывало, отгораживающее его от действительности. Они сходили с ума в этом танце. Отдавались во власть незабываемому чувству как одержимые, пытаясь испить друг друга до последней капли.

Но вдруг грянувший в небе гром, что был в этих краях обычным делом, напомнил принцу с оруженосцем об их истинной миссии. Себастьян оторвался от парнишки, тяжело дыша, отчаянно пытаясь выровнять дыхание, что у него никак не получалось. Сиэль же только кусал и без того искусанные губы, не зная, что делать в подобной ситуации. И Себастьян не знал. 

— У нас еще есть незаконченные дела, Сиэль. Идем, — он тяжело вздохнул и поднялся с земли, протягивая растерянному мальчишке руку. Тот сжал ее и, кажется, это прикосновение вызвало у него неопределенные мысли в голове. Мужчина непонимающе вскинул брови, а Сиэль страшно покраснел, до самых кончиков ушей.

— Знаю, идиот, — быстро выпрямляясь, он накрыл пылающее лицо ладонью. Губы Себастьяна растянулись в улыбке.

И Себастьян, и Сиэль понимали: начался самый сложный период их миссии. Проходя через очередную провинциальную деревню, они видели кордоны стражей, плюс это была даже не «мирная» стража, занимавшаяся патрулированием городов, а самые настоящие военные: это Себастьян узнал по выправке, да и взгляд… Ривай недовольно заржал, и первый был полностью с ним согласен. Однако на странных путников, явно иностранцев, внимания никто не обращал, разве что симпатичные девушки смущенно прятали лукавые улыбки за перьевыми веерами, а их законные мужья окидывали Себастьяна ревнивыми взглядами. Вот только ему самому было как-то все равно — только спокойный взгляд Сиэля, всего один раз коснувшийся его собственных припухлых губ, заставил вздрогнуть от внезапно нахлынувшего желания.

Впрочем, Себастьян тут же взял себя в руки, недовольно вздыхая при этом. Им надо как-то попасть во дворец, но вот каким образом это сделать? Планов резиденции у Актеоуна не было, а в случайных источниках такое вряд ли найдешь. Остается только найти проводника, однако у этого плана множество минусов. Во-первых, не факт, что они вообще найдут такого человека. Во-вторых, есть вероятность попасть в ловушку. В-третьих, секретность задания шла ко всем чертям. Конечно, можно захватить слугу короля Транси, но те, скорее всего, обучены. Вот только если подкупить…

— Не думаю, что выйдет это сделать, — меланхолично проговорил Сиэль, когда Себастьян рассказал ему суть проблемы. Они уже были за городом, но блюстители порядка встречались и на тракте, так что приходилось говорить как можно более непонятно. — Обычно таким слугам платят достаточно, чтобы они не нуждались в дополнительном окладе.

— Я тоже об этом подумал, но нам необходимо это сделать, — Себастьян даже поморщился, глядя на очередного дозорного на гнедой лошади, даже на первый взгляд выглядящей очень старой и дряхлой.

— Хм, — мальчишка покосился на Себастьяна неожиданно собственнически. — Думаю, есть одна идея, но тебе придется вспомнить свои… навыки.

Себастьян только саркастически посмотрел на Сиэля и усмехнулся.

— И ты не назовешь меня за это ублюдком? — ехидно спросил он.

— Конечно, назову, — отреагировал Сиэль, мило улыбнувшись. — Ублюдок.

— Бесы-ы! — прокричал кто-то позади. Сиэль и Себастьян обернулись и увидели только стражника, вытащившего крест и указывающего им на них. — Покайтесь, окаянные! Еще не поздно очистить ваши души от грязи Нечистых! Именем Отца, Сына и Святого духа, покайтесь же!

Себастьян и Сиэль медленно повернулись, переглянулись между собой и почти синхронно рассмеялись, одновременно подгоняя Ривая и Эрен скакать быстрее — разбираться со стражем порядка и блюстителем чистоты было как-то несвоевременно. И как-то неожиданно им обоим пришла мысль о том, что сейчас над их родным королевством, возможно, бушует буря, а дома обычных жителей более не защищены барьерами. Они вновь переглянулись и кивнули, заставляя лошадей перейти на галоп. Больше они не оглядывались. Мимо размытыми силуэтами проносились одинокие владения обыкновенных крестьян, их скот и поля, дающие урожай, а иногда и повозки торговцев, наполненные товаром на продажу, и одинокие всадники, больше напоминающие наемных рабочих. Но теперь даже Сиэль не обращал на это внимания, сосредоточившись исключительно на том, чтобы преодолеть последнее препятствие на пути к крепости короля Третьего королевства.

Спустя почти три часа впереди показалось неожиданно высокое каменное ограждение с врезанными воротами-решеткой, сейчас поднятыми.

— А у нас же нет такого? — спросил Сиэль, понимая, что немного охрип после долгого молчания.

— Нет. По крайней мере, все не настолько масштабно. Жители Третьего — известные параноики, — ответил Себастьян очень тихо, направляя вороного прямо к стражникам и приказывая то же сделать мальчишке. — С этого момента, Сиэль, не вспоминай о нашей родине. Даже малейшая ошибка будет стоить нам жизни.

— Будет исполнено, Ваше Высочество, — отозвался мальчик, послушно следуя за ним.

— И называй меня Себастьяном. По крайней мере, вряд ли их шпионы не донесли о том, что за посохом собираются идти воин с оруженосцем. Так что пойдут два воина, — Себастьян даже злорадно усмехнулся, краем взгляда замечая довольный блеск синих глаз, тут же сменившийся полным безразличием ко всему окружающему миру.

— Не лучше ли будет пока сменить имена? — вновь заговорил Сиэль, спешиваясь — так секунду назад поступил принц, замечая действия остальных всадников.

«Черт! — мысленно скривился Себастьян. — Нас точно будут досматривать!»

— Имена лучше оставить, а вот фамилии… придумывай себе. Думаю, магический барьер не сработает на частичную ложь. И, скорее всего, нас проверят, — настороженно замечает Себастьян, уже узнавая руны на мечах дозорных.

— На что конкретно?

— Вредоносные зелья и зачарованное оружие. Но, вероятно, они включили в список и гримуары вместе с древними книгами, — тихо прошептал мужчина, запоздало вспоминая, что зачем-то потащил с собой зачарованный кинжал.

— Получается, эти предметы просто исчезнут, как только мы пройдем в город? — предположил юноша, думая, насколько древняя та книга, полученная от Блюэра.

— Да. Но сначала нас самих проверят.

Путники замолчали, прислушиваясь. С их позиции было слышно, как стражи задают прибывающим стандартные вопросы: «Чем планируете заниматься в столице?», «Откуда вы?» и все тому подобное. Имя и возраст также спрашивались. Сиэль и Себастьян вновь переглянулись.

— Эльсвейр, — тихо ответил Себастьян на незаданный вопрос. — И, скорее всего, одна фамилия.

— Гайст? — шепотом откликнулся Сиэль, смотря, как один из рыцарей поднимает свой меч и медленно проводит им параллельно телу очередного путника, пропуская его дальше с очередным вздохом.

— Гайст… отец и сын. Наемные.

— Понял.

Они замолчали. Медленно очередь перед ними продвигалась, а запах становился все хуже: Сиэль еле сдерживал порыв прикрыть лицо, но прекрасно понимал, что некоторые из присутствующих могут воспринять это как личное оскорбление. Дуэли же сейчас совсем не нужны.

Наконец, подошла их очередь. Взяв под узду своих коней, они спокойно приблизились к посту охраны.

— Имена? — безразлично спрашивает один из двух стражей, экипированных в легкую броню.

— Себастьян и Сиэль Гайсты из Эльсвейра, — отвечает Себастьян.

— Цель прибытия в столицу?

— Заработок, — говорит Сиэль.

— Зачарованное оружие?

— Кинжал, второй уровень. Зачарование мага Четвертого королевства, заказное, — хладнокровно отвечает Себастьян.

— Общая продолжительность визита?

— От двух лет, — раздался синхронный ответ.

В таком же духе допрос длился почти пять минут. Казалось бы, стражники на удивление заинтересовались непохожими родственниками: оба выискивали во внешности черты сходства и не находили. Однако дозорные мгновенно забывали о своих подозрениях, стоило им посмотреть таким непохожим наемникам в глаза: взгляды синих и алых глаз заставляли старых вояк почувствовать себя ничтожеством под подошвами королевских сапог.

Переглянувшись, Эдуард Эткинс и Нериус Ла Миил, стражники главных ворот столицы, непроизвольно сглотнули, понимая, что эти двое не просто опасны. Они смертельно опасны. К тому же они чувствовали, что, по крайней мере, один из них способен убить их, не глядя. Поэтому впервые за свои четверть столетия службы, Эдуард не стал проверять, а просто пропустил.

— Приятного визита, — немного заикаясь, проговорил он ритуальные слова, глядя как «Гайсты» проходят через магический барьер и даже не вздрагивают от ощущения чужеродной магии. Хотя на какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что серая лошадь младшего чуть повела головой из стороны в сторону.

— Что у них там? — спросил Эткинс.

— Один фолиант и кинжал. Подпись мага огня, причем не последнего, — ответил тот хмуро. — Да и книга не так проста. Судя по всему, таких изданий всего пять штук, но все владельцы засекречены официальным приказом короля Второго королевства.

— Водники? Так этот парнишка — водник? Не похож он. А вот старший… не знаю. Я не чувствую от него четкой ауры, но она точно не имеет сходства с нашей.

— Это и я заметил, — Нериус пожал плечами, оставляя прочерк в очередной графе своего отчета. — Докладывать будем?

— Нет, думаю, не стоит. Что я действительно чувствую, — Эдуард прикрыл глаза. — Так это ветер перемен. Эти двое связаны крепче многих, но связь… Нет, лучше их не трогать. А наверх лучше доложить, что были подозрительные субъекты, пропустив имена. Да и они, судя по всему, фальшивые. Не наше это дело, Нериус. Пусть верхушка разбирается, что с ними делать.

— Как скажешь, — Ла Миил вновь поставил прочерк, не оставляя разведке Третьего королевства даже шанса найти загадочных путешественников. По крайней мере, пока те сами себя не выдадут.

А тем временем удачно прошедшие досмотр Себастьян и Сиэль шли по улицам и тихо переговаривались. Вообще, обнаружив в своей седельной сумке свою книгу, Сиэль знатно удивился, а когда и Себастьян нашел кинжал, который он фактически добровольно сдал стражникам, то оба внезапно поняли, что им помогли. Вот только с какой целью? Хотя кто поймет этих дозорных.

В любом случае, ни один из них не собирался возвращаться назад и спрашивать мотивы, так что они просто отправились дальше, попутно осматривая окрестности. По сути, столица королевства Земли не сильно отличалась от главного города их родины — только архитектура у зданий совершенно другая, да и улицы периодически превращались в лабиринт в миниатюре, вследствие чего Сиэлю даже пришлось спрашивать дорогу у прохожих.

И, разумеется, над этим смеялся Себастьян, даже не попытавшийся сделать более серьезное выражение лица.

— Слушай… — Сиэль немного запнулся, — Думаю, нам следует зайти в таверну.

— Таверну? — непонимающе протянул принц, а потом неожиданно посмотрел в сторону одного неприметного здания с подходящей вывеской. — Пошли.

— А деньги у нас есть? — вдруг спросил Сиэль, когда они уже привязали лошадей к специальной балке.

— Да. Хватит на ночевку и скудный ужин. Но еда у нас есть, — Себастьян потрепал свою седельную сумку, а потом и вовсе снял ее с Ривая. — Советую тебе сделать то же. Мало ли, какой народ тут ходит.

— И без тебя знаю, — ехидно протянул мальчишка, поступая так же.

Еще какое-то время они стояли под дверьми здания, словно собираясь с мыслями, и только после, кивнув друг другу, вошли. Их тут же чуть не оглушил шум. Все помещение было заполнено людьми: некоторые даже умудрялись висеть на люстрах, залихватски свистя. Деревянные столы, запах пива, развешенные по стенам знамена армий, бочки, переполненные золотистым напитком — все это делало таверну таверной, как бы глупо это не звучало. И как в любой другой таверне прямо сейчас разгоралась нешуточная баталия.

— Не должен я тебе ни черта! — резко кричал небритый, но уже выпивший старик. — Это ты к своей мамаше иди!

— Должен! Аж три сотни золотых!

— Иди ты! У меня отродясь таких денег не водилось, а ты говоришь, что я успел тебе задолжать? Ах, ты, гномий сын!

С этими словами пожилой мужчина резво поднял круглый стол, за которым только что сидел, и со всей силы кинул его в своего оппонента — довольно хилого паренька, похожего на торговца: об этом говорил кошель на перевязи, да и взгляд у юноши был очень уж хитрым.

— Опять вы за старое! — возмутилась женщина за соседним столиком, успевшая пригнуться. Хотя не всем так повезло — одного бедного официанта этим самым столиком буквально размазало по стене, так что теперь бедняжка валялся в глубоком обмороке.

— Даже выпить нормально не дадут. Постыдились бы!

Должник на это только хмыкнул, переходя за другой стол и взяв стоящий в стороне бокал с пивом. Купец, поняв, что на этот раз никого развести не получится, уныло вздохнул и пошел за стол своего оппонента напиваться.

Сиэль перевел взгляд на другую сторону зала и увидел, что там столы были длиннее, да и сидящие были немного адекватнее своих соседей.

— Две пары, ха! Съел, Морти? — со смехом говорил очень высокий мужчина, чем-то походящий на великана. Такой же косматый и неопрятный.

— Династию не хочешь? — в ответ протянул Морти, победоносно бросая карты на стол. — Давай мои денежки!

— Подавись!

Себастьян тихо рассмеялся и пошел к стойке, а Сиэль только пожал плечами и последовал за ним, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица. Мимо них вполне регулярно летали стулья и карты, а иногда даже люди, но, как ни странно, мальчишку это начинало веселить. Казалось, что только здесь эти господа и дамы сбрасывают свои маски, позволяя себе немного побыть теми, кем они всегда являлись.

— Миледи, — обратился Себастьян к девушке со светлыми волосами, заплетенными в два хвостика. Судя по всему, именно она тут была главной.

— О, новички! — жизнерадостно проговорила она, поставив очередной бокал, заполненный алкоголем, на стойку. — Какими судьбами в нашем милом городе?

— По работе, — ответил Сиэль, присаживаясь на высокий стул. — Но мы здесь ничего не знаем.

— Вот как? Что ж, меня зовут Элизабет, но здесь я просто Лиззи. Я — хозяйка этого добра, — спокойно сказала она. — Искандер! А ну слезь с люстры! Так вот, вы ищите что-то определенное?

— Как насчет замка короля? — Себастьян спокойно взял предложенную кружку пива и отпил из нее. — Там наиболее высокий оклад.

— Ох, — хозяйка немного покачала головой. — Замок… информации про него мало, но в общих чертах я вам рассказать могу. Всего в штате лишь семь слуг — один дворецкий, одна горничная, два повара, два садовника и один страж сокровищницы. Про них ходит много слухов, но говорят, что трое — горничная, повар и садовник, — регулярно портят все, до чего дотрагиваются. Мейлин, например, ужасно неуклюжая, да и слепая, к тому же. А ещё она вечно влюбляется во всех подряд. Непонятно, зачем её вообще взяли, — Лиззи ехидно рассмеялась. — Хотя смотреть на её попытки всё исправить веселят.

Бард, шеф-повар… иные говорят, что он — бывший гражданин Четвёртого королевства, по каким-то неведомым обстоятельствам решивший покинуть родину и поселившийся здесь. Однако в бою я его видела, — тут девушка понизила голос. — Несколько недель назад здесь произошло нечто странное. Какой-то воришка, уже и не вспомнить кто, решил убить Его Высочество, но тут буквально из ничего появился огненный столб, сжегший беднягу заживо. От него только пепел остался.

Финниан… — девушка недовольно цокнула. — Вот про кого ничего неизвестно. Фактически, его будто и не было никогда, но одна моя знакомая, Паула, рассказывала мне, что этот паренек словно и не человек. Силен, причем слишком. Вот так.

Себастьян недолго помолчал, отпив пива и переглянувшись с Сиэлем.

— А про дворецкого? И что насчет магического ордена? — спросил Сиэль.

— Вот с дворецкого и начинаются странности. Он совсем не милый, — Элизабет даже поморщилась с досады. — В общем, Паула мне рассказала, что Фаустус — дворецкий, — не подчиняется королю. Вот никак, и все тут. Говорят, что он предан исключительно наследнику престола — Алоису Транси. Хотя тот и наследником стал относительно недавно…

— Как это? — Себастьян непонимающе выгнул бровь. — Разве наследником не становятся с рождения?

— Так наследником был назначен старший — Алистер Чембер, но… пару месяцев назад его нашли мертвым на центральной площади. Какой скандал был! — она ненадолго замолчала. — Очень мистическая история, в самом деле. Поговаривают, что он был отравлен ядом паука, вот только пауков-то всех вывели еще несколько лет назад по личному приказу тогда еще виконта Алоиса. Да и Паула… в общем, моя знакомая как-то передала мне, что за неделю до своей смерти Алистер, пусть земля ему будет пухом, принес важную информацию. Царь планировал его к ордену привести, но…

Сиэль и Себастьян вновь переглянулись, явно сходясь во мнениях насчет этой ситуации.

«Так вот о каком перевороте говорил отец. Судя по всему, тут явно происходит что-то масштабное и этот Алоис играет не последнюю роль в готовящемся спектакле. Но у него должен быть покровитель или же могущественный защитник. Король Эрл… нет, вряд ли. Второе более вероятно. И кандидатура, похоже, Фаустус».

— Не подскажете ли нам, как добраться до дворца, милая леди? — обольстительно протянул принц.

— Боюсь, сегодня это у вас никак не получится, — печально сказала Лиззи, посмотрев на часы. — Видите ли, после смерти первого наследника у короля начались приступы паранойи. Страшное дело, — она даже покачала головой. — И в одно время он решил ввести комендантский час, действующий до сих пор. В это время ни один житель не имеет права покидать здание, в котором находится, а если выйдет… Пять недель назад мой муж, Эдвард, оказался на улице ночью. У нас лошадь понесла, и нужен был лекарь, однако дойти до него так и не получилось. Моего благоверного тут же окружили стражники, арестовать хотели. Обошлось только чудом, но ему серьезно перепало за это нарушение. Поэтому вам двоим лучше остаться здесь до утра. Сомневаюсь, что вам есть, где переночевать.

— Все верно, — Себастьян лукаво улыбнулся. — Мы благодарны вам за вашу заботу.

— Ничего, — Элизабет даже не покраснела. — В любом случае, я предоставлю вам комнату за две золотых монеты.

Себастьян на это только хмыкнул, положив нужную сумму на стойку и вновь отпивая пива.

— В любом случае, до какого момента мы не сможем выйти? И нам надо завести наших лошадей в конюшню.

— До семи утра, — Лиззи улыбнулась, одновременно показывая кому-то кулак. — Комендантский час начнется через сорок минут, так что этого времени вам вполне хватит. А теперь прошу меня извинить.

С этими последними словами хозяйка трактира летящей походкой пошла к своим клиентам, а обернувшиеся Сиэль и Себастьян увидели, как она обнимает парня с такими же светлыми волосами. К тому же они были очень похожи внешне — те же черты лица, тот же разрез глаз… со стороны казалось, что это брат и сестра, но вот нежность юноши, с которой тот обнимал ее в ответ и искреннее счастье в зеленых глазах девушки, явно говорили о романтических отношениях этих двоих.

— Пойдем, — заговорил Сиэль. — Надо завести Эрен и Ривая в конюшню.

— Как скажешь, — спокойно ответил Себастьян.

Оба поднялись со своих мест, вновь уклоняясь от летящих в их сторону бочек и даже людей, тут же упрямо поднимающихся и зигзагами направляющихся обратно к своим обидчикам.

Сиэль, глядя на все безобразие, неожиданно засмеялся, а Себастьян так и вовсе остановился, услышав это. Улыбнувшись, он схватил мальчишку за руку и побежал в сторону выхода, перепрыгивая через валяющихся пьяниц и элегантно скользя мимо танцующих пар, иногда выглядящих даже слишком эротично. Все это время Сиэль повторял за ним, порой умудряясь бежать наравне и посмеиваться при этом. А когда они выбрались на улицу, то были разгорячены неожиданным марафоном, и Себастьян, не выдержав, рассмеялся от души. Сиэль поддержал его в этом начинании, не обращая особого внимания на недоуменные взгляды некоторых горожан.

Однако свист и звуки музыки, тут же раздавшиеся со стороны, вынудили Себастьяна с Сиэлем обернуться. Сделав это, они тут же заметили, как достаточно колоритная дева в пестром зелёно-оранжевом платье выходит прямо в центр площади, эффектно поддернув юбку и топнув ногой. Отбросив с плеч длинные волнистые волосы насыщенного оттенка каштана, она вознесла деревянный бубен и резко ударила по нему, призвав начать играть группу музыкантов позади, разливая по улице шаловливые звуки флейт, колокольчиков, гитары и скрипки. 

— Кажется, мы немного не вовремя, — Себастьян, покосившись на них, развернулся, намереваясь направиться к конюшне.

— Погоди, — Сиэль вдруг схватил его за руку, вынуждая повернуть голову. — Смотри.

Другая группа людей, резко появившихся на улице и одетых в такие же яркие костюмы, синхронно захлопала в ладоши, принявшись исполнять какой-то интересный танец, чем-то напоминающим смесь самбы и румбы, но гораздо более быстрой. Заинтересовавшись, они оба остались на своих местах, хотя больший интерес явно был в глазах Сиэля, не так уж и часто видевшего подобные колоритные представления воочию. Себастьян, вздохнув с теплотой и снисхождением, подошёл чуть сзади и неожиданно наклонился.

— Не хочешь ли присоединиться к ним, Сиэль? — хитро прошептал он, заставив мальчишку сконфуженно обернуться, но на его выражение лица лишь невинно улыбнулся. 

— Нет, спасибо. Я не думаю, что буду чувствовать себя комфортно там один. Так что лучше давай просто посмотрим.

— А кто сказал, что ты будешь там один?

После этих слов Себастьян схватил за руку вконец опешившего Сиэля и потащил его в центр площади, прямо в гущу танцующих людей. Вспыхнув, мальчишка тут же замотал головой из стороны в сторону, с ещё большим стыдом замечая, как некоторые оглядываются на них, явно проявляя интерес к их с Себастьяном достаточно контрастному дуэту. 

И когда Себастьян, уверенно встав в стойку, положил руку Сиэля к себе на плечо, сжав вторую в своей ладони, начавшая всё это девушка многозначительно ударила в бубен, призывая присоединиться к веселью новую волну людей. Шум музыки усилился, мужчина резко начал движение, заставляя Сиэля практически вспорхнуть над полом на носках, как только его закружило в этом танце. 

Краски переливались перед глазами многогранным количеством юбок, стоило смущенному мальчишке начинать смотреть по сторонам, дабы не слишком сильно впиваться в лицо Себастьяна взглядом. Однако когда тот резко наклонил его к земле, нисколько не стесняясь взглядов посторонних, и нежно огладил ладонью его напряжённую грудную клетку, внимая усилившемуся стуку сердцебиения, Сиэль, ощущая неистовое головокружение, всё-таки посмотрел наверх. 

Тут же затрясшиеся от волнения колени подогнулись, стоило их взглядам пересечься. Мальчишка чуть не упал, но Себастьян, предусмотрев это, сильным, но плавным движением потянул его на себя, вынуждая обхватить за плечи.

Сиэль, отчаянно робея, сейчас никак не мог перестать смотреть на его губы, оказавшиеся слишком близко. Облизнувшись, он судорожно задышал. Себастьян, видя это, сглотнул слюну, уже вконец забыв, где они находятся. Застыв как громом поражённые, они не смели сделать ни одного лишнего движения, пожалуй, даже слишком сильно выделяясь на фоне всех остальных пар, погладывавших на них с многозначительным интересом. 

— Паула, осталось двадцать минут! — донёсся громкий голос Элизабет из трактира, судя по всему, адресованный той самой даме с бубном, которая кивнула ей в ответ, организовывая последний хоровод.

— Кажется, нам уже пора… — тихо прошептал Сиэль, стыдливо отстраняясь.

— Да, согласен, — Себастьян ответил таким же голосом, прокашливаясь, и оба, не сговариваясь, направились в противоположную сторону, стараясь особо не смотреть по сторонам и ориентируясь лишь на звуки затихающей музыки за спинами да постепенно потухающие городские фонари. 

Через какое-то время они успокоились, глубоко дыша и слегка смущённо улыбаясь, каждый себе под нос, а после отвели своих лошадей в конюшню, смирно ожидавших их возле того же входа в трактир. Ни тому, ни другому не понадобилось много времени, чтобы совершить это дело, поэтому уже через каких-то пять минут парень и юноша вновь оказались у стойки, а спустя почти два часа, сопровождаемые улыбающейся чему-то Лиззи, пришли к своему пристанищу на эту ночь.

— И да, господа, — сказала девушка, уже собираясь уходить. — Советую вам лучше прятать свои чувства. В конечном итоге, это может послужить вам самым плохим образом.

Кивнув опешившим парням, Элизабет удалилась. Сиэль какое-то время смотрел ей вслед, а потом, едва заметно улыбнувшись, вошел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Хлеб с сыром будешь? — спросил Себастьян, когда они оба устроились: Сиэль все это время проверял, что есть в комнате, и удивился, обнаружив душ. Вода, правда, была только холодная, но уже что-то.

— А где ты его взял? — спросил мальчик, ложась на кровать и чуть морщась: та была очень жесткой. Хорошо еще, что хозяйка принесла ещё одно одеяло без дополнительной платы.

— Украл у сторожей, — пожал плечами тот, отдавая мальчишке его порцию. — Нечего зевать на работе.

Все было достаточно мирно: они поели, чуть поговорили на тему заговора и действительно сошлись во мнении о том, кто же является его главными участниками. Еще немного времени занял разговор насчет слуг дворца и возможных вариантах проникновения. Правда, в итоге они так ни к чему и не пришли. Несмотря на обилие информации, полученной от Элизабет, только часть могла помочь им в их деле.

— Так… — медленно протянул Сиэль. — В итоге, получается, можно проникнуть в замок, если этому поспособствует один из слуг.

— И кандидат один.

— Но что мы будем делать, если все получится? Если мы ее убьем, то потревожим магический барьер, — мальчик встал с кровати, принимаясь ходить по комнате, а Себастьян наоборот лег, ехидным взглядом наблюдая за его передвижениями.

— А сможешь ли ты вообще убить? Вряд ли такой хилый и мягкотелый юноша, как ты, способен на нечто подобное.

Сиэль резко остановился, поворачиваясь лицом к Себастьяну.

— Возможно. Для тебя же это слишком просто, не так ли? Оборвать жизнь другому человеку, даже не пытаясь просчитать последствия своего решения. Тебе ведь никогда не было важно, есть ли у него семья или просто дорогой сердцу человек, ты просто… не думаешь об этом.

С каждым произнесенным словом лицо Себастьяна мрачнело, а сам он прикрыл глаза ладонью, словно был не в состоянии выслушивать все это. Сиэль покачал головой, забирая свое одеяло и расстелив его на полу.

— Спокойной ночи, — произнес он устало, задувая свечу и ложась на пол.

Себастьян на это ничего не ответил. Комната погрузилась во тьму, но она не была абсолютной: через деревянное окно просачивался неяркий свет оставшихся фонарей. Он понимал, что внутри него сидит что-то темное, и он активно поощрял _это_ на полях сражений. Да и вне их тоже. Но дело было не только в этом. Себастьян действительно не думал о тех, кого убивал, потому что они были «чужими». Другое дело те, кого он называл «своими». Таким стал Сиэль, таким был Актеоун и некоторые другие. Их бы он ни за что не тронул.

Он знал, что перегнул палку, поэтому не было ничего удивительного в обиде Сиэля. Они оба прекрасно понимали, что Сиэль убьет в случае крайней необходимости, но даже так будет презирать себя за это решение. Ведь мальчик еще не настолько погрузился во тьму, чтобы считать лишение жизни простой рутиной. Поэтому вряд ли он поймет Себастьяна с его мировоззрением. Как бы ни было грустно, однако понимание придет. Со временем.

Себастьян посмотрел на лежащего на полу Сиэля, а потом слез с кровати, неслышно подходя к мальчишке и поднимая его на руки. Себастьян прекрасно знал, что тот не спит, но Сиэль никак не отреагировал на действия Себастьяна, лишь вздохнул. Положив мальчишку на постель, мужчина лег рядом, прижимая его к себе.

— Мы поссоримся завтра, Сиэль. А потом опять помиримся и снова поссоримся. История любит повторения… — он замолчал, вдыхая аромат волос своего мальчика.

— Мне ведь никуда от тебя не деться? — тихо спросил Сиэль, осторожно прижимаясь к Себастьяну.

— Нет, Сиэль. Даже если ты сбежишь, я найду тебя в любой точке света, даже под землей, и верну. Чего бы мне это не стоило.

Они уснули, но казалось, что в полнейшем единстве. Их души словно настроились на одну, и именно сейчас, в бессознательном состоянии это проявлялось наиболее явно: как Себастьян подстраивался под Сиэля, обнимая его за талию и утыкаясь носом в макушку; как сам юноша мягко обнимал Себастьяна за шею, улыбаясь на удивление спокойно. Ведь только рядом с Себастьяном он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

***

Следующим утром они позавтракали в трактире Элизабет и даже успели переброситься парой слов с Эдвардом — тот почему-то сразу немного невзлюбил Сиэля, но разговор все же прошел достаточно мирно. А ровно в восемь утра Себастьян и Сиэль выступили в путь.

В такую рань на улицах почти никого не было: только сонные стражники лениво переговаривались, и время от времени смотрели на путешественников, как на безумных. Но потом каждый из них возвращался к своим делам и забывал об увиденном. В конце концов, люди любят забывать то, что считают неважным.

Сиэль прекрасно их понимал. Порой ему тоже хотелось забыть обо всем плохом, что с ним было, однако, благодаря прочитанным книгам, он осознавал, что воспоминания формируют сознание. Поэтому каждым мгновением жизни, каждой прожитой секундой Сиэль дорожил, а некоторые из них для него навсегда оставались ясными и четкими. Мальчишка взглянул на Себастьяна, неспешно правящего Риваем, и понимал, что это путешествие станет самым ценным среди всех.

Хмыкнув, он посмотрел вокруг. Ничего не изменилось: все те же высокие деревья с изрезанной непонятными узорами корой, словно образующие арку над проселочной дорогой, по которой двое мчались к королевскому дворцу, а сквозь кроны можно было увидеть безоблачное небо. Но даже так Сиэль словно видел фальшивость этой красоты. Некоторые деревья были как будто поражены неизвестной болезнью — стволы изгибались под невероятными углами, будучи похожими на своих собратьев, произрастающих на территории Четвертого королевства. Листья же теряли четкость линий и свою первозданную зеленую окраску: теперь листовые пластинки можно было принять за жижу грязно-коричневого цвета.

— Себастьян! — позвал Сиэль принца, срывая пародию на лист. — Догадываешься, из-за чего это происходит?

— Хм, — Себастьян осторожно взял протянутый предмет, осматривая его на свет. — Столкновение чужеродных магических полей, скорее всего. Есть вероятность, что часть деревьев выращена путем действия волшебства, так что нет ничего удивительного. Хотя я нигде не встречал упоминаний о подобном.

— Магия Земли и магия Огня? Считаешь это единичным случаем взаимодействия? — Сиэль подозрительно покосился на лист, выброшенный принцем.

— Вероятно. Однако это обозначает, что артефакт близко — такое могло случиться только в результате длительного воздействия. Хотя есть еще вариант, что Верховный маг решил попрактиковаться и применял для этого заклинания Огненного колдовства, — Себастьян хмыкнул, поморщившись.

— Разве подобное возможно? — Сиэль даже чуть не отпустил поводья Эрен, решившей взбрыкнуть.

— Вполне. Некоторые маги от рождения имеют сразу несколько предрасположенностей, но зачастую развивается не та, которая сильнее, а той территории, на которой чародей родился.

Себастьян посмотрел на виднеющийся вдали холм и прищурился.

— Если это так, — проговорил он мрачно, а глаза внезапно полыхнули ярким алым пламенем, — то все возможно. Сейчас от нас ничего не зависит. Но если мы не найдем в себе достаточно сил…

С этими последними словами и Сиэль, и Себастьян напряглись, глядя на тот самый холм. Казалось, между ними царило полное взаимопонимание — как тогда, когда им пришлось буквально бежать от бури на западной границе королевства Актеоуна. Им не требовались слова, чтобы понимать друг друга. Малейшего жеста Себастьяна хватило для Сиэля, и он тут же сорвался с места, следуя за рыцарем. Они мчались вровень, не переглядываясь между собой, ничего не согласовывая в привычной им форме — они просто чувствовали своего партнера как самого себя и не думали ни о чем. Ни тот, ни другой не замечали, как красиво развеваются их волосы от встречного ветра, как свет и тень падают на их тела в причудливом танце, придавая им некую эфемерность. Стороннему наблюдателю могло показаться, что эти двое так и вовсе не люди, а прекрасные потусторонние создания, несущие в себе смертельную опасность для тех, кто рискнет встать на их пути.

И даже Эрен и Ривай были на редкость послушными: достаточно лишь легчайшего изменения нажима поводьев, как лошади набирали скорость. Однако чем ближе становилась возвышенность, тем неохотнее скакала серая кобылка и тем сильнее разгорался азартный блеск в глазах вороного. Казалось, животные отчетливо чувствовали предстоящую опасность.

Поэтому, когда они, наконец, оказались на вершине холма и не увидели ничего, кроме огромного куста, Сиэль от недоумения выгнул бровь и, остановив кобылу, спешился, задумчиво рассматривая лес, начинавшийся в долине за преодоленной возвышенностью. Себастьян, ставший рядом, смотрел вниз, озабоченно хмурясь, а потом морщины на его лбу разгладились.

— Сиэль, — Себастьян коснулся плеча мальчика, привлекая его внимание. — Посмотри сюда.

Мальчишка взглянул на тот огромный куст, а потом осторожно опустил взгляд вниз, замечая странную размытость. Словно иллюзия.

— Это ведь то, о чем я думаю? — спросил он, прищуриваясь.

— Именно. Я же говорил тебе, что жители Третьего — те еще параноики. К тому же это их специализация, — Себастьян опустился на колени и коснулся рукой морока травы. — Вот только как его развеять…

— А разве у тебя не остались магические свитки? — вновь произнес Сиэль, подходя к Риваю. — Цыц, я не собираюсь предъявлять на тебя права, так что успокойся, — спокойно обратился он уже к собиравшемуся начать бунтовать коню, но после вытащил одно из оставленных Сатклиффом заклинаний. И резко развернул его, отмечая нужные символы.

— Вот. Это вещь заряжена магией Огня, причем достаточно сильной.

— Магический конфликт! — Себастьян забрал у Сиэля волшебный предмет и, развернув над иллюзией, активировал его. В воздухе мгновенно полыхнуло ярким светом пылающее пламя, а следом за ней отсвечивающая зеленым решетка, которая попыталась поглотить огненное волшебство. Однако свиток в то же мгновение словно засветился, огонь разросся, становясь похожим на мелкую сеть. Красное и Зеленое. Огонь и Земля. Две противоборствующие стихии сплелись в одно, пытаясь поглотить друг друга, однако спустя мгновение стало ясно, кто победит.

Принц потянул мальчика назад, одновременно закрывая ему глаза и обнимая его за талию.

— Тихо-тихо. Сейчас лучше не смотреть на это.

Сиэль, до этого попытавшийся вырваться, поутих. Как ни странно, но минутное спокойствие помогло ощутить магическую волну, прошедшую через него и внушившее неожиданное чувство тепла. Хотя, возможно, это произошло из-за Себастьяна, мягко перебирающего пряди его волос и спокойно поглаживая его по животу, будто успокаивая.

— Вот и все, — он спокойно убрал ладонь, позволяя мальчишке возможность подойди к краю появившегося буквально из ничего провала, а тот огромный куст, выглядящий довольно нелепо на скромный взгляд пытавшейся подобраться к нему Эрен, оказался деревом. Огромным деревом.

С места, на котором стояли Себастьян и Сиэль, даже не было видно корней, но Сиэль почему-то отчетливо слышал источник. Странно, но, похоже, вода стремилась не вниз, а вверх — чем еще можно было объяснить водопады, обвившие редкие толстые ветви даже без малейшего лиственного покрова и срывавшиеся под прямым углом прямо в бездну.

Листья тоже отличались от остальных: их жилки словно были выполнены из серебра, и они отражали падающий солнечный свет, превращаясь в сверкающие капли. Хотя, крона у самого ствола все же имела обычный зеленый цвет, скрывающий высокие стрельчатые окна и галереи, украшенные растительными узорами сплошь и рядом. На своеобразных крючках с крыш вереницы коридоров свисали маленькие шары света. Это невольно восхищало наблюдателей: искусство, с которым дворец сочетался с древом и при этом не выделялся, как будто являясь естественным продолжением.

— Как мы туда проникнем? — спросил Сиэль, смотря на дворец с явным удивлением.

Он так отличался от дома короля Актеоуна, что эти нюансы просто вводили в ступор одним своим наличием. К тому же замок короля Транси выглядел мирно, да и вообще внушал спокойствие, в отличие от резиденции правителя Четвертого королевства, которая относилась враждебно ко всему, что заставляло опасаться и постоянно быть начеку. Себастьян только поморщился, вновь присаживаясь и разглядывая что-то, явно скрытое от взгляда мальчишки.

— Никак, — Себастьян даже встал, начиная ходить по узкому пяточку травы. — Сейчас мания преследования играет королю на пользу: нет даже шанса, что мы пройдем туда незаметно. Если нас, конечно, не проведут. Но, по крайней мере, артефакт точно здесь.

— Откуда? — меланхолично произнес Сиэль.

Но ответа на этот вопрос он так и не получил: вместо этого Себастьян о чем-то задумался и только отмахнулся на вопросительный взгляд юноши.

— Значит, надо найти человека, который нам поможет, — протянул Себастьян задумчиво. — Например, прислугу. У которой обязательно будет очень чистая и милостивая душа, и она не бросит несчастных заблудившихся путешественников в дороге.

— Я могу вам помочь, господа? — спросил голос позади них.

Оба тут же обернулись и увидели девушку лет двадцати на вид с темно-красными вьющимися волосами, обрамляющими узкое лицо, причем его половина была скрыта очками с толстым стеклом: зрение у дамы явно отвратительное. Одежда на ней указывала на ее принадлежность к классу прислуги у знатных господ: платье и фартук из высококлассной ткани, да и кружева не каждый может себе позволить.

— О да, леди. Разумеется, Вы… — Себастьян даже выделил обращение своим голосом, ставшим на удивление глубоким. Сиэль чуть не заскрежетал зубами от ревности, но все-таки сумел сохранить безразличное лицо. — Можете нам помочь.

Девица смущенно зарделась, чуть не роняя корзину с бельем. И, начав нерешительно приближаться к ним, умудрилась поскользнуться на ровном месте, но вот упасть у нее так и не получилось: Себастьян, как и полагается джентльмену, стремительно оказался рядом, галантно подхватывая ее и удерживая чистое белье от повторной стирки. От этих вполне невинных действий и пристального взгляда алых глаз, горничная чуть не оказалась на грани обморока, но смогла принять помощь, выпрямившись.

— М-меня зов-вут Мейлин, — еле выговорила она, заикаясь. — А кто в-вы?

— Мое имя — Себастьян, а его, — кивнув в сторону рядом находящегося мальчишки, — Сиэль. Мы — семья Гайст, прибыли из деревни Эльсвейр, чтобы заработать денег, — мирно заметил Себастьян, обольстительно улыбаясь. — Вот решили попробовать себя в качестве прислуги Его Величества.

Сиэль на этом моменте чуть не засмеялся, еле замаскировав порыв за кашлем и при этом издевательски посмотрев на принца.

— О! — резко закричала служанка, даже подпрыгнув. — Это просто замечательно! Нам как раз нужна лишняя пара рук. Следуйте за мной.

Девушка, взяв корзину у Себастьяна, резво направилась по направлению к крупной скале, стоящей почти у самого провала. До этого ни первый, ни второй даже не обращали внимания на то, что здесь вообще есть нечто подобное.

— Идемте же, — Мейлин подождала, пока они оба подошли, и уже после этого сделала что-то странное, заставив огромный кусок земли просто сдвинуться с места, паря в воздухе, постепенно перемещаясь к замку. Сиэль сглотнул, как никогда ощущая зыбкость почвы под своими ногами и понимая, что если он отсюда упадет, то для него все закончится. Но такой конец был определенно позорным вариантом.

Однако неожиданно его как будто укутали в теплое одеяло и отвели от края, оставляя в безопасности. В спокойствии и равновесии с самим собой.

— Все хорошо, — тихо сказал Себастьян, взяв его за руку. — Мы выживем.

— И без тебя знаю, — пробурчал юноша, отобрав у него свою конечность.

— Конечно, знаешь. Вот только забываешь напоминать самому себе об этом, — Себастьян ехидно улыбнулся, покосившись на Мейлин, судя по всему, не думавшей ни о чем и покачивающейся с пятки на носок, о чем-то мечтая. Или о ком-то.

— Почему все так легко? — спросил Сиэль тихо.

Себастьян промолчал, внешне оставаясь таким же спокойным, но мальчишка почувствовал, что тому это не нравится. Что-то неправильно. Действительно, почему все настолько легко? Почему нет стражи вокруг главной цитадели, ведь не мог же король надеяться только на иллюзию? Ее слишком просто разрушить: при определенном стечении обстоятельств на это способен даже не слишком умный, не склонный к каким-либо логическим измышлениям человек.

Хотя если бы слуги могли сравниться по силе с маленькой армией, то все обретало смысл. Но Себастьян сильно сомневался, что Мейлин способна на что-либо полезное. Для короны, конечно. Однако если остальная прислуга имеет боевые навыки… проблемы-проблемы-проблемы.

Себастьян и Сиэль посмотрели друг на друга, думая об одном и том же. Ох, похоже, они были слишком самоуверенны, когда полагали, что смогут проникнуть в замок без обнаружения своего присутствия. Если бы Себастьян хотя бы на секунду предположил подобное в отношении колыбели монархов Огненного народа, он бы без сомнения осознал невозможность данного предприятия. Ведь Четвёртое королевство оставалось военизированным комплексом во всем, так что можно предположить более слабое оборонное поле у царя относительного мирного государства. Так что возможности еще оставались.

— Кстати, дворец короля Транси называется дворцом гармонии, потому что когда-то давным-давно именно здесь были магически завершены и отполированы четыре камня, сейчас украшающие четыре легендарных посоха всех Королевств, — Мейлин на какое-то мгновение остановила свой рассказ, словно что-то припоминая. — Во времена правления первого императора здесь бил источник, обладающих настолько огромной силой, что омытые этой водой простые валуны становились волшебными предметами с самыми различными свойствами. Но однажды случилось так, что царь решил исследовать фундамент своего дворца и внезапно обнаружил, что основой служит квартет валунов, от которых так и веяло Силой. Разрушив их, Его Величество обнаружил и сердцевину. Те четыре камешка, что послужили ими, с самого начала были особенными. Настолько неординарными, что Гаринель I не сразу понял, с чем столкнулся, а когда понял… камни: сапфир, хризолит, рубин и малахит. Вода, воздух, огонь и земля. Они с самого начала несли в себе подлинную, чистую магию. Поэтому впоследствии было решено, что они станут сердцем каждого из королевств. И не просто сердцем, но и его душой.

— Душой? — спросил Себастьян вкрадчиво. — Что это значит?

— Надежды, сэр Гайст, — горничная лишь немного повернула голову в его сторону, поэтому выражение ее лица было не разглядеть. — Надежды и вера. Всех людей, когда-либо живших в радиусе действия посоха.

Сиэль и принц вновь мимолетно переглянулись, понимая друг друга без слов.

— Надежда и вера? — произнес на этот раз Сиэль. — Значит, если украсть артефакт, то все жители страны лишатся их мгновенно?

— Нет, что вы. Достоверно никто не знает, но камни могут поддерживать магическое поле какое-то время, даже не находясь на территории. Вот только период сильно ограничен количеством влитой силы. И да, добро пожаловать, — с этими словами прислуга повернулась к ним и одновременно парящая площадка остановилась у самого порога.

Высокие, незыблемые двери, расписанные странными кругами, они напоминали стражей нового, таинственного мира. Опасного и холодного мира. Так или иначе, дворец Гармонии, древнейшее здание этого края, открыл свои двери для двух путешественников, словно понимая слова девушки, чей взгляд был надежно скрыт за очками.

Пан или пропал.

С этой одинаковой мыслью Себастьян и Сиэль вступили под свод дворца Гармонии, не замечая расчетливого взгляда карих глаз, на мгновение отразившегося в зеркальной поверхности пола. В действительности, кто, как не слуги королевской семьи Транси, могут остановить нарушителей, защитив имущество династии от посягательства. Даже если это… не совсем люди. А принц и его оруженосец тем временем озадаченно разглядывали представший их глазам огромный зал, являвшийся, судя по всему, прихожей. Абсолютно все предметы, даже пол, сотворен из дерева, но у них почему-то получалось отражать солнечный свет, проникавший сквозь высокие витражные окна, и это удивляло и поражало своей невозможностью.

Однако естественность, с которой самые красивые памятники культуры воплощены в своих растительных аналогах, поражала. Сиэль никогда не видел ничего подобного. Стены переливались перламутровым блеском и иногда, когда лучи солнечного светила пробивались сквозь листву, появлялись золотые искры, играющие на ступенях разветвляющейся в две стороны парадной лестницы. Сиэль мог подобрать только одно слово, способное описать зрелище, представшее перед его глазами: «волшебное».

— Идемте, я провожу в вас в комнату прислуги, — окрикнула своих спутников Мейлин, стоявшая у одной из дверей, неожиданно проявившихся сквозь мерцающую ткань стены. — Хотя, да, это поистине ошеломляет, когда видишь все это великолепие впервые. Но… — с этими словами девушка повернулась обратно, однако тут же поскользнулась и чуть не упала, и в то же время Себастьян вновь оказался рядом, подхватывая горничную.

— Ох… Простите меня за мою неловкость. В любом случае, — смущаясь, слуга выпрямилась и на удивление сдержанно улыбнулась. — Нам пора.

— Как скажете, — Себастьян соблазнительно усмехнулся. — Все, что пожелает милая леди.

Мужчина буквально почувствовал, как восхищенный взгляд его мальчика мгновенно становится ревнивым, стоило ему застать эту сцену. И, надо признать, это ему льстило. Очень льстило. Однако также Себастьян понимал, что сам Сиэль ни за что не признает это. Разве что ситуация, вышедшая из ряда вон, могла заставить его пойти на нечто подобное. Ну, или если он перестанет упрямиться, но это же Сиэль. Для него это будет равно потере личности, даже души.

Все в этом обыкновенном мальчишке было завязано на гордости. Из нее же состоял его внутренний стержень. На ней основывалась вся его жизнь, полная неудач и сожалений. Но именно тот отрезок времени, что он живет на этом свете, сформировали характер Сиэля, отточили интеллект. И как бы Себастьян не хотел ограничить его влияние на себя, с течением времени Себастьян понимал, что все сильнее влюбляется в него. Если подобное вообще возможно, учитывая произошедшее на озере.

Тем временем горничная уже вела их по одной из галерей. Как ни странно, Сиэль отчетливо видел стены ущелья и даже листья, едва колыхавшиеся на ветру. Хотя, если рассуждать, подобного быть никак не могло, ведь мальчик знал, что тут, по крайней мере, должно располагаться целое крыло. Значит, была задействована пространственная магия, однако Сиэль ничего не знал о ней: в редких магических книгах встречались разве что малейшие упоминания о ее существовании, и ничего более. В принципе, общие свойства тоже можно было отыскать, но на это требовалось огромное количество времени и сил. Однако мальчишка нашел основные признаки проявления данного типа магии, и изменение пространственного положения было одним из них.

Значит ли это, что Верховный маг королевства достиг таких вершин в волшебных искусствах? Задумавшись, Сиэль, шедший за Себастьяном и Мейлин, окинул их нечитаемым взглядом. Такой чародей вполне мог убрать на несколько мгновений оборонный купол, к тому же магия Земли и магия Огня были известными антагонистами, пытавшимися уничтожить друг друга при любом удобном случае. Чаще всего победителем выходил именно Огонь, однако если собрать достаточно высокоуровневых магов и заставить их прочитать одно и то же заклинание одновременно, то вся защита столицы — особенно ослабленная из-за лени одного Алого волшебника! — будет разрушена огромной волной. Что-то скрыло ее. Но что?

Сиэль вновь подумал о том, что в этой истории чрезвычайно много сверхъестественного. Конечно для того, кто живет в мире магии, необычное достаточно быстро становится обыденным, но не настолько же! К тому же, он до сих пор помнил ту бурю, от которой они бежали изо всех сил, и то странное красноватое свечение, охватившее лошадей. Вот уж действительно странность. Мальчик точно знал, что Себастьян не владел магией: если бы было иначе, об этом бы говорили на каждом углу, даже в случае объявления этого нескромного факта военной тайной.

Иногда король Актеоун был параноиком хуже прочих. Правда, до сих пор это только шло на пользу политике королевства, так что никто особо не протестовал. Разве что крестьяне, но кому какое до них дело? По мнению аристократов, они даже людьми не являлись, а уж о том, чтобы предоставить им гражданские права и речи не шло. Но сейчас не об этом.

Сейчас же Мейлин уводила их все дальше и дальше, переходя из одной галереи в другую — если бы девушки не было рядом, то они, скорее всего, потерялись бы в этом лабиринте! — и опускаясь все ниже. Это было предсказуемо — мало кто позволял слугам спать на одном этаже с хозяевами, тем более, если эти самые господа принадлежали к «голубой крови». Однако их компания уже опустилась на значительную глубину: свет давно не проникал сквозь галереи, освещая их лица, и все вокруг, за исключением разве что горничной, взявшей откуда-то факел, зажигая его непонятным резким движением, отчего Себастьян ненадолго обернулся к Сиэлю, кивая юноше и тихо поднося палец к губам.

А еще эта служанка умудрилась поскользнуться раз десять, пока они шли, столкнуться лбом с одной из скульптур, — Сиэль молча молился, чтобы она наконец расшибла себе его, — свалить с постаментов пару ваз, выполненных, на удивление, из обычного фарфора, разве что полупрозрачного, но это еще ничего. Юнец вполне мог придержать свой острый язык, стараясь не высказаться насчет этой неловкости и неуклюжести, переходящей все возможные рамки, однако более оскорбительным он находил тот факт, что Себастьян потакал ей. Каждое нелепое движение, которое непременно сопровождалось картинным смущением и раздражающим заиканием, подхватывалось Себастьяном, улыбающимся соблазнительно и на удивление мягко. Сиэля это раздражало, и он даже знал, почему. Но не желал признаваться в этом самому себе, ведь это было полнейшим абсурдом.

Чтобы Сиэль открыто хоть на мгновение допустил, что ревнует Себастьяна Михаэлиса к прислуге? Да это даже звучит смешно! Но, тем не менее, когда горничная неожиданно упала около самой двери, а тот только лукаво усмехнулся, поддерживая «милую леди», которая на мгновение крепче прижалась к парню и покраснела, отстранившись и поднявшись на ноги. Который раз за этот проклятый день.

— А мы пришли, господа, — служанка показала рукой на дверь. — Заходите, я пока поставлю факел.

Себастьян посмотрел на Сиэля, подозрительно сощурившего глаза, но ничего не сказавшего, разве что пожавшего плечами. Это с равным успехом могло оказаться как и ловушкой, так и действительно комнатой для слуг. В любом случае, выбора у них не было, разве что пропустить девушку впереди себя, но как раз от нее оба не ждали никакой опасности. Поэтому, отворив дверь, Себастьян и Сиэль вошли в комнату, удивившую своими размерами. Она гораздо больше походила на дуэльный зал, чем на помещение для будущих слуг: никакой мебели не было и в помине, только колонны, стоящие на равном расстоянии друг от друга и подпирающие потолок, как-то скрашивали интерьер.

— И, да, сэры, когда занимаетесь разведкой, всегда в первую очередь подозревайте женщин, — хладнокровно сказала им девушка, загораживая собой единственный выход. — Хотя кому я это говорю… — с этими словами Мейлин встала в дуэльную стойку, где-то достав пару стилетов, явно необычных — даже Себастьян уловил магический фон оружия.

— Действительно, милая леди, — Себастьян мгновенно вытащил два кинжала, но только один из них был зачарован. — Надеюсь, я стану вам достойным противником.

В это же время глаза Себастьяна на какой-то миг полыхнули всеми оттенками красного, а губы искривилась в лукавой усмешке: он явно не верил, что даже обученная прислуга способна составить ему конкуренцию.

— Себастьян? — окликнул его Сиэль, прижавшись к нему спиной. — Она тут не одна.

И в самом деле: около высоких витражных окон стояли трое близнецов, вооруженных копьями, и, судя по направленным в сторону нарушителей остриям, они явно не были настроены дружелюбно.

— Что ж. Придется немного труднее, чем я думал, — протянул Себастьян, заметно напрягаясь, отчего Сиэль, обнаживший меч, криво усмехнулся, сосредотачиваясь. — Вот и посмотрим, насколько вырос твой уровень, Сиэль.

Горничная же, снявшая в это самое время очки, недобро улыбнулась, крепко сжимая эфесы своих орудий. Холодный взгляд карих глаз странно походил на взор одного синеглазого мальчишки, защищающего ныне тыл самого наследника престола, и лишь презрение мелькало ядовитыми искрами. В конце концов, вряд ли численное превосходство могло заставить этого упрямого ребенка спасаться бегством.

— Вы не сможете скрыться, господа, — заметила девушка, наклонив голову к плечу. — Во славу нашего короля!

— Во славу нашего короля! — эхом подхватили трое братьев, чтобы тут же исчезнуть со своих мест и резко возникнуть прямо вокруг Сиэля, вытащившего тонкий кинжал, отразив таким образом первую атаку. Поднырнув, мальчишка ушел и от второй, оказавшись за спиной второго брата и неожиданно пнув его, отчего слуга полетел на остальных двоих.

Тем временем Себастьян парировал напады Мейлин, которая была необычайно хороша в плане боевых искусств: уходы, парирование, атака — все было сбалансировано, а то, насколько грациозно горничная отрезала полы своего платья почти до колен и не прервала при этом серии выпадов — Себастьяна почти покорило. К тому же она была первой женщиной на его практике, кто не постеснялся общепринятых правил приличий на людях.

— Интересно, где такая милая леди научилась… — Себастьян на какой-то миг замолчал, быстро наклонившись назад и наблюдая за тем, как одно из острых лезвий подрезает прядь волос. Так же стремительно выпрямившись, парень игриво усмехнулся и продолжил: — Фехтовать настолько мастерски?

— Сейчас не время заигрывать, ты, сволочь! — зарычал Сиэль, уже раненный в плечо. Движения левой руки из-за этого были замедлены, но мальчишка продолжал стоять, крепко сжимая рукояти своих орудий.

— О, извини, Сиэль, — издевательски протянул он, тем не менее, успевая блокировать удар близнеца, решившего зайти к Сиэлю сзади. — Тем более я обязательно найду время на тебя.

— О, заткнись, — в той же манере приторно сказал Сиэль, одним эффектным движением заставляя Мейлин уйти в оборону, и недобро усмехнулся. — Не факт, что я найду. Видишь ли, немного занят.

— Я тебя понимаю, мой дорогой оруженосец. Но и у меня есть на кого обратить свое внимание, так что изволь, — мимолетно поцеловав юношу в лоб, Себастьян побежал дальше, но стоило ему отойти от Сиэля, как он тут же обнаружил, что горничной на месте не было: вместо нее стоял, судя по одежде, садовник, улыбавшийся на удивление наивно, хотя коса в его руках выглядела на редкость угрожающе.

— Прошу успокойтесь, — спокойно проговорил он, приближаясь. — Я не хочу причинить вам боль, убивая вас.

— Вот так? Позвольте вам не поверить, сэр садовник. Смерть всегда болезненна, — Себастьян Михаэлис даже театрально покачал головой. — И ваше мнимое милосердие не умерит ту боль, что испытывает каждый из людей. Тот страх неизвестности, который поражает их, заставляя искать спасения даже в руках Дьявола. Но даже это им не помогает, ведь от смерти не убежать, — улыбнувшись, Себастьян с элегантностью взмахнул мечом, подбрасывая его в воздух и тут же стремглав бросился к подростку с короткими волосами цвета лепестков подсолнуха. Однако, что странно, тот тоже исчез, как и Мейлин перед этим, но, в отличие от нее, ненадолго.

— Покайтесь, о сэры, в грехах своих земных и вознеситесь на небеса к слугам Божьим! — продекламировал мальчишка, а когда Себастьян стремительно обернулся, то увидел несущуюся прямо на него статую.

«И откуда в этом доме из дерева вещь из мрамора?» — подумал Себастьян, резко поворачиваясь на каблуках своих сапог и отпрыгивая, тем самым уходя из зоны поражения.

— Спасибо! — крикнул Сиэль, закрыв правый глаз: из-за удачной атаки одного из своих оппонентов появилась неглубокая царапина как раз над ним, и текущая кровь мешала видеть ясно. — Божье благословление тут не поможет!

Дела Сиэля обстояли на редкость хорошо: даже без особых навыков он умудрялся теснить своих врагов, используя их оружие против них самих — один атакующий остался с палкой в руке, впрочем, ей он владел достаточно хорошо; другой порезался о лезвие, когда мальчик с синими глазами отрубил деревянную часть; третий же так и вовсе выбыл, смотря за поединками и Сиэля, и Себастьяна, при этом меланхолично вздыхая.

На какой-то миг им обоим показалось, что положение дел начало складываться в их пользу: Себастьян буквально стал тенью садовника, появляясь в момент его наибольшей открытости и совершая выпады один за другим; он как будто танцевал свой танец смерти вокруг противника. Кинжалы пели в его руках, дрожа от едва выносимой жажды крови, и Себастьян позволял им насыщаться алой жидкостью, уже застилающей глаза одного из слуг короля Транси, также известного под именем Финниан. Сиэль же словно видел все, что делает Себастьян, и повторял каждое движение, не оставляя братьям даже шанса на спасение: ледяной взор глаз мальчишки буквально дезориентировал, заставляя совершать глупые ошибки. И, разумеется, Сиэль этим пользовался, оскаливаясь на редкость кровожадно.

Вот только не так хорошо обстояли дела, как они думали. В тени колонны стояли двое: повар и горничная, уже натянувшие тетиву своих луков и направляющие стрелы на будущих жертв. Они всего лишь осуществляли волю Лорда, его приказ. А приказы должны быть исполнены.

Свист! Две стрелы с ярким голубым оперением вонзились в плечо Сиэля и руку Себастьяна, отчего те мгновенно сдали позиции: первый пошатнулся, хватаясь за ногу и словно пытаясь унять боль; второй только сжал губы, понимая, что это конец. Каждый из них осознавал это.

Переглянувшись, принц и его оруженосец в последний раз взглянули на своих обидчиков, прежде чем глаза их закрылись, и они рухнули прямо на пол. Металл жалобно зазвенел, словно проклиная своих хозяев за поражение, но те уже потеряли сознание, больше не вставая.

Битва проиграна, но проиграна ли война?

***

Мальчик не знал, где он и откуда: он парил в жидкости, мягко облегающей его тело, а вокруг него, завиваясь в спирали, летали лучи света, состоявшие из маленьких звездочек. В этом круговороте Сиэль постепенно терял себя. Конечно, он не забыл, что является человеком и что участвует в какой-то очень опасной миссии, однако все остальное как будто стерлось из его сознания, оставляя лишь намеки на прошлое и настоящее.

И через плотную завесу подросток угадывал чей-то силуэт, медленно приближавшийся к нему. Он изредка поднимал руки, словно пытаясь прощупать своими длинными пальцами что-то, одному ему видимое, а потом вновь продолжал свой путь. Впрочем, даже его походка была странной: тень покачивалась из стороны в сторону, как будто будучи пьяным в доску или… сумасшедшим, что тоже вероятно.

— Ты знаешь… — протянула фигура. — Знаешь… — до мальчика оставалось всего несколько метров. — Знаешь, что мне нужно. Подари мне это…

— Что подарить? — спросил мальчишка хрипло, пытаясь отойти на шаг назад, но ноги остались на том же месте, словно приклеенные.

— О, ты знаешь… — с этой фразой силуэт захихикал, протягивая руки к мальчику. — Ты все-все знаешь… даже больше, чем нужно. Хотя, — мужчина немного покрутился, отчего длинные туманные пряди волос взлетели в воздух, не успевая за своим хозяином. — Тайны никогда не останутся тайной, как бы их не старались скрыть среди пыли времени… хи-хи-хи. Но ты… ты знаешь. Подари мне его…

— Тайна, скрытая в пыли времени? — юнец на какое-то время замолчал, когда в голове промелькнуло воспоминание о книге. Древней книге. — Но что подарить? Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь!

— Подари… Подари мне смех. Самый замечательный в мире смех!

— Что? С-смех? — юноша даже запнулся, и тут же взял себя в руки, только уголок рта нервно дергался. — Серьезно?

— Подари-и, — протянул он, все еще хихикая. — Такова моя плата. Я расскажу тебе тайну. Только тсс! — безумец резко наклонился к нему, поднося указательный палец к его устам. — Никто не должен знать.

— Но разве я уже не буду ее знать?

— Ты заплатишь за знание. Хи-хи-хи, — силуэт даже кивнул головой.

— А если я откажусь платить? — мальчишка немного поморщился, стараясь пошевелить хотя бы рукой.

— Даже в том случае, если тайна касается твоего возлюбленного? — тень страшно улыбнулась, по крайней мере, так показалось мальчику, опешившему от неожиданной новости.

— Какого еще возлюбленного?

Еще одна вспышка воспоминаний: парень с алыми глазами и лукавой улыбкой прижимает его к себе, поглаживая по спине.

— Ублюдок, — ласково пробормотал подросток, тут же окидывая острым взглядом мужчину перед собой. — Что за секрет?

— Сначала плата… Подари мне свой самый замечательный смех! — однако истеричный смех прервался, и мужчина выпрямился, принимаясь ходить вокруг мальчишки. — Но в то же время, твои слова мне ни к чему. И тебе тоже. Ты уже связан с ним, он связан с тобой. Пророчество практически исполнено, осталась одна маленькая деталь. Времени у тебя мало, как и у него, — тут этот подозрительный человек наклонился к юноше, шепча последние слова прямо ему на ухо. — Проснись, Сиэль.

И сон прервался тут же, позволяя Сиэлю вновь погрузиться в реальность, в которой его голова лежала, судя по всему, на коленях Себастьяна, а остальная его часть занимала соломенную лежанку, лишь для виду накрытую куском материи. Сам мужчина обеспокоенно навис над ним, поглаживая сизые волосы, но, увидев, что Сиэль очнулся, лишь немного грустно улыбнулся и поднял голову, как будто призывая его сделать то же. 

Сиэль перевел взгляд с лица принца чуть вправо, замечая прутья клетки, в которой их заперли. Таких в сводчатом зале было около восьми с каждой стороны, однако только в двух из них кто-то находился: как раз напротив узилища Себастьяна и Сиэля сидел в кандалах молодой парень, лет двадцати трех, с длинными, доросшими почти до уровня груди волосами, только корни были темными. Из одежды — лишь черная роба, явно указывающая на его принадлежность к магическому ордену, хотя это могло быть просто для вида. Сам узник безмятежно спал, положив скованные руки на колени и совершенно не обращая внимания на появившихся соседей.

— Как ты думаешь, что это было? — спросил мальчик, вновь поворачиваясь к парню. Тот, не теряя времени, подхватил хрупкого мальчишку, притягивая к себе на колени и заставляя положить голову себе на плечо.

— Усыпляющее зелье, скорее всего, — через какое-то время ответил Себастьян, усмехнувшись.

— А ты вообще когда-нибудь пользовался усыпляющим отваром? — меланхолично протянул подросток, гладя Себастьяна по плечу.

— Нет, — он хмыкнул. — Как-то нужды не было пользоваться. Так что это мой первый опыт.

— Значит, ты не знаешь, снотворным нас напоили или же нет, — мальчишка вздохнул. На эту фразу Себастьян лишь улыбнулся.

— Это было не снотворное, — донесся до них хриплый голос, после чего его обладатель прокашлялся. — А зелье, вводящее в своеобразный транс.

— Транс? — Себастьян взглянул на говорившего.

— Это состояние, когда между разумами можно установить ментальную связь, или когда «душа» находится близко к потокам пространства и времени, и это может поспособствовать появлению видений. Недавняя разработка этого Королевства… — маг посмотрел на них ехидным взглядом зеленых глаз, и в нем не было даже следа сна. — Надо признать, что здешний Верховный маг талантлив, как сам черт.

— Даже так? — Сиэль слез с колен Себастьяна, сев рядом с ним. — Как тебя зовут? И кто ты?

— О, да ты поразительно наглый, молокосос, — весело сказал чародей. — Вы уже поняли, что я принадлежу к одному из магических орденов. И меня зовут Рональд Нокс.

— Водник? — произнес Себастьян, положив руку на талию Сиэля.

— Догадливый, — еще веселее протянул волшебник, неожиданно вставая и одним движением скидывая с запястий оковы. — Я маг Водного Королевства, но они, — Рон показал пальцем вверх, — этого не знают.

— Тогда что же они думают? Неужели, задержали мелкую сошку? Судя по твоим навыкам, это немного не так, — Сиэль хитро сощурился, оскаливаясь.

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, насколько.

— Так за что тебя задержали? — продолжил мальчишка, прильнув к Себастьяну, наблюдавшему за чародеем.

— Меня поймали на продаже туманящих разум зелий, ха! Причем именно того, каким вас напоили. Подумаешь, всего-то пару унций, но этого оказались слишком много для узколобых стражей порядка… эх, — грустно вздохнул Нокс. — Жалко же, на свои кровные изготовил. Кстати, а вы кем, собственно, будете? И давайте честно, господа. Никаких призраков.

— Призраков? Ты случайно не оракул? — деловито произнес Себастьян.

— Нет, увы. Мои таланты зарезали на экзамене, так что в число «избранных» я не попал. Однако ложь почувствовать сил у меня хватит, — кивнул Рональд спокойно.

Они переглянулись, решая, а потом вновь обратили взгляды на мага.

— Сиэль Финстермис, оруженосец, — сказал Сиэль холодно.

— Ложь. Не все, но ты солгал… Хотя ты и сам об этом не знаешь. Но подозреваешь… — явно о чем-то задумавшись, маг даже подошел к ближайшей к коридору стене решетки, рассматривая мальчишку, склонив голову к плечу. — Твое лицо кажется знакомым. Но не могу вспомнить, кого конкретно ты мне напоминаешь.

— Кого? — безразлично продолжил Сиэль.

— О, нет… не-ет, но… именно. Король Винсент. Точно, даже взгляд такой же! И черты лица! Хотя, нет, в тебе нет той страшной хладнокровности, но… откуда родственник у Его Величества? Хотя, насколько помню, у него уже есть ребёнок, назначенный наследником престола, но в лицо я с ним не знаком. И ему должно быть сейчас сколько… — Рональд даже посчитал по пальцам… дважды, отчего флегматичный к этим хождениям Сиэль только вздохнул: на фоне заключения в тюрьме королевства Земли весть об его истинном происхождении меркла, хоть и давала законный повод издеваться над Себастьяном. — Четырнадцать… примерно. Тебе сейчас сколько?

— Откуда я знаю? Даты рождения крестьян не записывают в архивах — это никому не интересно, — Сиэль даже пожал плечами, а потом подозрительно покосился на Себастьяна, который выглядел на редкость невозмутимым.

— Зимой и… четырнадцать, — ответил тот, отчего мальчишка явно потерял свою невозмутимость: на щеках вспыхнул румянец, и сам подросток резко выскользнул из объятий, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Какого демона тебе известно, когда я родился?! Зачем тебе вообще понадобилась такая информация обо мне? — прошипел Сиэль, сощурившись.

— Разве это важно? — спросил Себастьян, не пытаясь притянуть оруженосца обратно: уж Себастьян прекрасно понимал, чем это грозит. И какой конкретно его части перепадет, если он это сделает.

— Да, важно! Это, гном тебя побери, моя жизнь, а не твоя! Если тебе так нравится читать чужие биографии, то в твоем замке полно житий «легендарных воителей королевства величайшего, что стоит на грани миров», — продекламировал парнишка с явным презрением в голосе. — В принципе, жителей этого самого королевства редко когда волнует тот факт, что грани у мира нет вообще, да и воины их легендарны исключительно на фоне городских сплетен, — съязвил Сиэль, глядя на парня с высоты своего роста. — И ты тоже в этом списке якобы «величайших». Что-то я не заприметил у тебя каких-то особых, кхм, качеств.

— Вообще-то… — донесся до них голос Рона, но ни стоявший Сиэль, скрестивший руки на груди, ни смотревший ему в глаза Себастьян на это внимания не обратили.

— Как будто у тебя есть какие-то заслуживающие уважения качества. Книжный червь, способный постоять за себя, только когда задевают его раздутое эго! — вспылил Себастьян.

— Раздутое эго? Ты на себя посмотри! Делай то, делай это! Сиэль, ты ничтожество, — произнес юнец, старательно парадируя голос Себастьяна. — Иди, подальше, Сиэль. Сиэль, твой отец — никчемное дерьмо гномов, и я отправлю его на вулкан просто потому, что он мне не нравится. Леди, да, Сиэль ничтожество, но вы не смеете осуждать мою скромную персону в сделанном выборе! И так каждый раз!

Себастьян спокойно взглянул на него, а затем поднялся, попутно разминая шею, затекшую за несколько часов неподвижного бдения. Хотя, Сиэлю явно не следовало знать, что он провел их, наблюдая за ним и поглаживая его по волосам.

— Сиэль, — начал Себастьян, продолжая оставаться на дистанции. — Ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь, что это — моя модель поведения. И я не собираюсь менять ее, даже если ты попросишь об этом. Но… — тут он склонился к нему, мягко шепча на ухо. — Разве я тебе не говорил, что это я. Мои желания, мои стремления, Сиэль… сейчас каждое из них словно связано с тобой. Той нерушимой цепью, которой я сам захотел быть связан. Я — свободолюбивый ублюдок, Сиэль, но я вручил тебе ключ от своего ошейника.

Посмотрев на мальчика и убедившись, что тот уже не злится, а только дуется, Себастьян обнял Сиэля за талию, уже после поднимая его на руки и вновь садясь на лежанку.

— Так что ты там хотел сказать? — спросил Себастьян примирительно, и, совершенно не скрываясь, поцеловал Сиэля в лоб.

— Я? — растерянно произнес Нокс, потеряв мысль. Несколько минут маг молчал, шествуя из одного конца камеры в другой и регулярно дергая себя за волосы. — Ах, да! У меня же, вроде как, было письмо для некого Себастьяна Михаэлиса. И, судя по всему, это вы, — полувопросительно протянул волшебник, а, получив утвердительный кивок головой, просиял: — Так-так-так. Письмо… в общем, проблема вся в том, что послание это похищено. Или конфисковано. Нет, все-таки похищено. Представляете: я уже пересекал границу Водного королевства и королевства Земли, как на меня напал какой-то солдат в форме. Хотя это было всего лишь жалкое подобие — чары и иллюзии почти выветрились, и я успел заметить волосы такого же цвета, как и у меня!

Рон даже презрительно фыркнул, словно оспаривая право вора иметь хотя бы одну схожую особенность с его великой персоной. Принц и его оруженосец только переглянулись между собой, подумав об одном и том же: если их рассуждения верны, то письмо украл Алистер, однако тут надо было посмотреть по времени.

— Когда это произошло? — спросил Сиэль, нахмурившись.

— Примерно три месяца назад.

И снова совпадение. Три месяца назад погибший доставил письмо, скорее всего, ко двору. Его содержание узнали, — только что в нем было? — и еще через месяц Чембер умирает. Возможно ли, что все это взаимосвязано? Себастьян вздохнул, задумываясь и закрывая глаза, но тут почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к своему плечу. Повернув голову, он взглянул на Сиэля, покачавшего головой из стороны в сторону и лишь затем кивнувшего.

— Думаешь? — медленно проговорил Себастьян, уже зная ответ по ехидному блеску голубых глаз.

— Разумеется.

— Тогда… Сэр Нокс, какой у того вора был цвет глаз?

Маг, уже вернувшийся на свою соломенную подстилку, вскинул на него подозрительный взгляд, но мгновением позже вернулся к своему обычному безмятежному виду, накручивая прядь жирных волос на палец.

— Фиолетовый, — протянул он. — Я еще удивился: такой редкий этот цвет, а какую ценность имеет… Впрочем, полагаю, вы и так об этом осведомлены.

Мальчишка цыкнул, потирая переносицу.

— Точно он. Только у него во всем королевстве такие глаза, — высказал свое мнение он, оставляя вопросительный взгляд Рональда без внимания. Себастьян только молча согласился, не проявляя никаких внешних признаков волнения.

— Так что там за письмо, которое вам необходимо было доставить мне?

— Оно утрачено, поэтому мне ничего не остается, содержание я передам устно: вы, сэр Себастьян, рожденный королевой Вереной — царство ей небесное, — от самого Дьявола. В своем последнем письме, оставленной Ее Величеством служанке Ханне и отправленное потом мне, излагается история вашего появления на свет, а также упоминается о существовании некого пророчества, суть которого известна лишь Верховному магу Воды. Впрочем, общее известно каждому второму.

— Полудемон? — Сиэль даже подорвался с места, подходя к передней стене клетке. — Я думал, что их существование возможно только в легендах!

— Не только, как видишь, — Нокс философски пожал плечами. — Но это делает тебя особенным. В чем-то даже уникальным существом, сэр Себастьян. Согласно пророчеству, в тебе содержится огромный запас сил, который при правильных действиях способен послужить в корыстных целях некоторых из людей.

А сам Себастьян пребывал в шоке. Да что там: на мгновение ему показалось, что всё его тело онемело от осознания того, что он далеко не человек. Как и Сиэль, Себастьян мало верил в существование ангелов, демонов и прочей ереси — просто того требовала церковь, и он послушно молился по утрам и причащался. Но каждый раз, когда он входил в часовню, чувствовал себя немного неуютно. Однако иначе было нельзя — власть церкви и религии была настолько велика, что могла с легкостью поколебать репутацию королевской семьи при малейшем подозрении.

Поэтому Себастьян склонялся перед иконами в церемониальном поклоне, ощущая сильнейшую неприязнь.

И сейчас начал понимать, что та сила, заставившая Эрен и Ривая воспрянуть во время той безумной гонки на западной границе, являлась силой, которую так хотели заполучить.

Тогда, на озере… это была она же. Она связала его с Сиэлем крепче, чем что-либо еще.

Взглянув на Сиэля, мужчина увидел, что мальчишка стоит спиной к нему, вцепившись в прутья решетки своими хрупкими руками. Казалось, его одолевали сомнения — тело дрожало, как осиновый лист на ветру, и Себастьян буквально чувствовал его растерянность и нерешительность, словно он боялся спросить о чем-то.

— Себастьян… — негромко произнес юноша, не разворачиваясь. — То, что было на озере… то, что ты выдал за очередной сон… это же было на самом деле?

— Да, — с очередным горьким вздохом ответил Себастьян.

— Вот как… — юнец резко повернулся на каблуках, медленно приближаясь к парню. — И то, что ты там сказал?

— Да, — послышался тихий короткий ответ.

Сиэль двумя пальцами взял Себастьяна за подбородок, поднимая его лицо.

— Ты действительно тот еще ублюдок… — холодно протянул он. — Возможно, даже больший, чем я полагаю, но я тебя и на фут не подпустил бы к себе, если бы не ощущал то же, что и ты. К тому же, изменил ли факт о твоем происхождении хоть что-то? Разве что это делает тебя незаконным наследником престола.

Однако на эту новость Себастьян отреагировал странно: он пару секунд ошеломленно смотрел на мальчишку, а потом притянул к себе, страстно поцеловав в губы и отстраняясь почти сразу.

— Буду считать это твоим признанием, Сиэль, — ехидно протянул он. — Что же до моего наследия… Видишь кольцо? — Себастьян показал на золотой перстень с рубином, украшающий его указательный палец правой руки. — Это — знак моего наследия. Знак того, что главный артефакт нашего королевства принял меня как законного наследника престола и члена королевской семьи. Фактически, с помощью посоха можно определить, принадлежит ли человек династии или просто притворяется.

— По крови?

— Именно. Но эффект возможен и в обратном направлении: так я узнал, что посох находится во дворце: кольцо дало сигнал. И оно до сих пор его подает.

— Так почему же остальные члены семьи не светятся? Ведь вряд ли можно на всех выдать кольца, учитывая внебрачные связи некоторых.

— Посох изолируется в ритуальном зале башни Верховного мага. Там эта его способность подавляется, а вся магия высвобождается в качестве будущего оборонного поля. Такая система является одной и той же в каждом королевстве без исключений, поэтому я немного удивлен, что действие артефакта все еще не блокировано, — задумчиво завершил речь Себастьян.

— Потому что это была ловушка, жалкая тварь, — спокойно проговорил чей-то голос, раздавшийся из тени одной из клеток.

Немного погодя на свет медленно вышел высокий мужчина в костюме, состоявшем из туники до середины бедра, обтягивающих брюк и высоких сапог, причем каждая деталь гардероба была абсолютно черной: лишь кое-где можно было увидеть золотистую вязь ниток, слегка разнообразивших мрачный образ. В его внешности, впрочем, никаких особенностей ни Сиэль, ни Себастьян, разглядеть не смогли: темные, слегка волнистые волосы, обрамлявшие худое лицо; в янтарных глазах отражалось лишь ледяное безразличие, а тонкие губы были поджаты. Создавалось отчетливое впечатление, что этому человеку будет все равно, даже если на его глазах умрет дорогой человек. Даже первое впечатление о нем у всех присутствующих сложилось неприятнейшее.

— Сэр дворецкий, я полагаю, — донесся до них голос Нокса, неизвестно когда успевшего надеть кандалы обратно.

— Верно. Что же до вас, сэр ничтожество, то я попрошу вас настоятельно следовать за мной, — четко отчеканил камердинер дома Транси, известный также под именем Клод Фаустус, обращаясь к Себастьяну.

— Ничтожеством, как вы элегантно выразились, я не являюсь. А вот насчет вас у меня возникают определенные сомнения, мистер Фаустус, — заметил Себастьян, заводя Сиэля себе за спину и удерживая его за локоть.

Тот, впрочем, не сильно сопротивлялся, оглядывая противника с ног до головы. Клод же на это внимание со стороны Сиэля отреагировал странно: в глазах промелькнул отблеск непонятного мальчику чувства, а вот Себастьян сразу понял, что это было, и весь напрягся.

— Что ж, — безразлично сказал дворецкий. — Тогда я заберу его вместо тебя. Поверь мне, — Клод лишь дернул уголком губы. — Я найду ему достойное применение.

— Только посмей тронуть его своими грязными руками, и я их оторву, а тебя сброшу в вулкан! Тоже достойное применению такому жалкому куску дерьма, как ты, — прошипел Себастьян, сощуриваясь.

— А как ты сможешь остановить меня сейчас, ничтожество? Твои слова здесь абсолютно ничего не значат, а я, в отличие от твоей изысканной персоны, могу все. В том числе, использовать этого ребенка любым возможным способом. Он ведь такой сладкий девственник… как считаешь? — Фаустус подошел к их клетке и склонился, заглядывая разозленному Себастьяну в глаза. — Представь, как я буду брать его, развращать… в конечном итоге я его сломаю, и ты никогда не вернешь своего мальчика. Как тебе такая перспектива?

Глаза Себастьяна уже полыхали адским пламенем, но он все еще сдерживался, лишь продолжая крепко держать Сиэля за запястье.

— Открывай клетку, Фаустус, — бросил Себастьян небрежно и, погладив напоследок Сиэля по голове, вышел из узилища.

Клод, неприятно улыбнувшись, легким ударом ноги вернул дверь на свое место и закрыл ее одним движением руки.

— Конечно, Ваше Высочество, — посмотрев на Сиэля, дворецкий кивнул, а в янтарных глазах на мгновение полыхнул яркими искрами похотливый блеск. — Прошу вас следовать за мной.

Сиэль только злобно оскалился, отходя к дальней стене и молча смотря на то, как его рыцарь медленно выходит из темницы. Ему не нравилось это, но Клод был в чем-то прав — здесь и сейчас ни Сиэль, ни Себастьян ничего не могли сделать. Но это не означало, что Сиэль так просто смирится.

_Ветер затих, сердце бьётся быстрей,_  
_Знай, этой ночью мы станем сильней._

Себастьян Михаэлис уже давно потерял счет пройденным коридорам: их анфилада все никак не заканчивалась. Никаких ориентиров не было: даже скульптуры и картины совершенно повторяли друг друга, а окон так и вовсе не было видно — помещения освещались магическими шарами, изредка перелетающими с места на место. Что же до Фаустуса…

Как Себастьян понял, Клод являлся человеком, выполняющим приказы с точностью до последней капли. Никакого увиливания, никаких посторонних движений, только исполнение. В то время как Себастьян — хоть и приказывали ему редко, — извращал их настолько, что первоначальной сути практически не оставалось. Хотя приказы своего отца Себастьян выполнял достаточно прилично, разве что в некоторых «незначительных» местах парень позволял себе своевольничать.

Вот только совершенно некстати Себастьян вспомнил, что Актеоун приказал ему пойти под венец по возвращении на родину, и настроение совершенно упало. Он и раньше был против этого: слишком дорожил свободой, а теперь его нежелание возросло до критической отметки. Ведь теперь у него появился человек, к ногам которого он положит целый мир, если Сиэль попросит. Да и вообще, с чего это он вдруг подумал о свадьбе? Еще даже неизвестно, выберется ли Себастьян из этой переделки хотя бы живым.

Учитывая, что Нокс говорил что-то про ритуалы и искусственную передачу силы, вполне вероятным было то, что Себастьян умрет или с ним случится нечто гораздо худшее, чем смерть. Что бы это ни было, но он не позволит этому сломать себя настолько легко. В конце концов, одним из главнокомандующих армией Огненного королевства его назначили отнюдь не за красивые глаза и улыбку. Фаустус кое в чем ошибся. И эта ошибка будет стоить ему жизни, если все пойдет по плану.

Двое темных силуэтов медленно шли, наполняя длинное и узкое помещение стуком своих высоких каблуков, эхом отдающихся впереди. С каждым звуком для Себастьяна время словно начинало замедляться: сначала контуры его тела стали не такими четкими, а движения — смазанными. Потом, повернув голову, он заметил, что и дворецкий семьи Транси потерял в скорости, а взглянув на магические шары, с недоумением обнаружил слишком медленную смену рунных кругов, словно…

Словно что-то заморозило само течение времени.

Что за чертовщина тут происходит?! Себастьян не понимал. Но, увидев впереди высокие двери и мелькавшие по ним искры, Себастьян сразу понял, что за комната скрывается за последней преградой. Ритуальный зал. Единственное помещение из камня. Самая секретная и самая охраняемая комната во всем Королевстве. И самая опасная.

Мало того, что туда вообще нельзя было проникнуть без личного приглашения кого-нибудь из королевской семьи и их приближенных, — если, конечно, не будет поблизости мага, способного «взломать» данное чудо магической науки. Себастьян понимал, что его отправят именно сюда и одновременно надеялся на обратное, хоть и осознавал, что надежды эти абсолютно пустые. Потому что именно тут любые артефакты — взять тот же зачарованный кинжал, — полностью теряли свою силу из-за конфликта противоположных волшебных полюсов. Тем самым его враги лишали Себастьяна малейшего шанса выбраться из этой переделки самостоятельно.

Клод между тем вышел вперед, приложив раскрытые ладони к створкам дверей и раскрывая их, отходя в сторону и давая Себастьяну пройти первому. Что тот и сделал, смотря по сторонам, изучая письмена на стенах и высокого подростка, стоящего к нему спиной и явно рассматривающего алтарь. По правую руку от него стояла Мейлин с абсолютно безразличным выражением лица: очки были сняты, а в своих руках девушка сжимала неизменную пару стилетов.

Вздохнув, Алоис Транси — если Себастьян правильно понял, — резко развернулся на каблуках, пристальным взглядом изучая его взглядом. Он криво улыбнулся, заводя золотистые пряди за ухо резким движением руки.

— Принц… — протянул Алоис высоковатым голосом, отчего парень поморщился. — Рад, что вы нас навестили.

— Я тоже. Правда, я был бы рад больше, если бы соблюдали правила гостеприимства, — в ответ высказался Себастьян, с намеком взглянув на Фаустуса, прикрывшего двери и ставшего около них безмолвным стражем.

— О, простите. Просто Клод у нас не любит незваных гостей, вот и ведет себя таким образом. В любом случае, — Транси склонил голову на бок, изучая Его Высочество. — Полагаю, что с Мейлин вы уже знакомы?

— Да, довелось иметь знакомство, — Себастьян спокойно взглянул на слугу. — Надеюсь, что я был достойным противником для вас, леди.

— Не беспокойтесь об этом, Ваше Высочество, — мягко улыбнувшись, горничная изящно поклонилась, вновь возвращая на лицо безразличие и словно застывая в одной позе.

Алоис рассмеялся, причем смех его был на удивление жутким: высокие нотки хоть и не преобладали, но определенно бы заставили человека с менее крепкой психикой вздрогнуть от страха.

— Действительно… — в голубых глазах сверкнула искра безумия, тут же исчезнувшая без следа. — Вы уже успели оценить моих слуг, — он замолчал, хихикая время от времени, будто видел нечто веселое в этой ситуации. — И как вам их работа? Не правда ли они прекрасны? — неожиданно Алоис повернулся к своей горничной и подошел к ней. — Ну же, улыбнись! — произнес паренек, оттягивая щеку служанки, холодно смотревшей на Себастьяна. Хотя подобное хладнокровие казалось Себастьяну показным.

— Эх, беда с вами, — трагично протянул Транси.

Проходя мимо Себастьяна и словно бы не обращая на него внимания, Алоис якобы случайно толкнул его в спину, заставляя перешагнуть границу засветившегося рунного круга. И последствия этого оказались высоки: Себастьян как будто потерял душу; его алые глаза потемнели, теряя блики и даже малейшую искру жизни, а лукавая усмешка, вечно искривляющая изогнутые луком губы, бесследно исчезла.

Теперь это была лишь кукла, способная только выполнять приказы. Сама личность Себастьяна Михаэлиса пропала под действием заклинания.

— Пора начинать! — скомандовал главный заговорщик, подзывая к себе Фаустуса, послушно замершего по правую руку. — Так или иначе, но его сила будет моей! И тогда никто больше… и никогда…

— Да, Ваше Высочество, — сказал Клод, поклонившись.

— Мейлин, твоя очередь.

— Как прикажете, Ваше Высочество, — произнесла служанка, поворачиваясь к Себастьяну, стоявшему у алтаря. Вздохнув, девушка начала читать вторую часть катрена, слегка напевая.

С каждым словом от рунного круга медленно поднимались сияющие ярким зеленым светом и обвивавшие тело Себастьяна кольца, оборачиваясь святящимися цепями. Вот только через какой-то миг узы начали трескаться и рассыпаться искрами, а от кожи и волос словно исходило голубое сияние. Постепенно оно становилось все ярче, окончательно разрывая появившиеся нити.

— Что тут происходит? — резко спросил Алоис, обращаясь к Фаустусу, который в кои-то веки потерял безразличие. — Почему заклинание не удерживается?!

— Вы как капризный ребенок, Ваше Высочество, — произнес голос со стороны двери. Обернувшийся Транси увидел вставшего в проходе Сиэля, сложившего руки на груди. — Никогда не думал, что твои «великие» планы могут пойти не так, как ты задумывал?

— Ваше Высочество! — крикнул Клод, рывком хватая Алоиса и отскакивая в сторону. И как раз вовремя: рунный круг неожиданно начал трескаться, а сами символы поменяли свой цвет на голубой, тем самым меняя саму структуру заклинания до неузнаваемости и делая одно его существование невозможным.

— Не трогай меня! — Транси начал вырываться из его крепкой хватки. — Надо дочитать заклинание! Мейлин, я приказываю тебе: читай заклинание!

Но горничная его не слышала: она улыбалась, вкладывая в руку Себастьяна один из своих стилетов и, поклонившись, наклонилась к парню и что-то прошептала ему на ухо, прежде чем магическая волна волшебного конфликта заставила ее на огромной скорости врезаться в стену. Съехав по ней вниз, горничная уронила свое оружие и схватилась за голову, прежде чем потерять сознание.

А Себастьян спокойно сидел около алтаря, хмурым взглядом смотря на меч и явно не понимая, что он тут делает. Он тяжело дышал, крепко сжимая эфес и поднимая взгляд на присутствующих. Увидев Сиэля, Себастьян вздрогнул, а глаза полыхнули огнём. Тяжелое дыхание вырывалось из его приоткрытого рта, а когда оно замедлилось, он сорвался с места настолько быстро, что это не смог не разглядеть появившийся около Мейлин Нокс, прощупывавший пульс и облегченно вздохнувший, присев около стены. А Себастьян тем временем метнулся к Сиэлю, отстраняя его. В воздухе зазвенели клинки: меч Фаустуса и его стилет запели свою кровавую песню, взрезая повисшую тишину.

— Ты не посмеешь его тронуть! — зашипел Себастьян, откидывая своего противника и с облегчением почувствовав, как его мальчик отходит в безопасную зону.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — заметил Клод, улыбнувшись краем губ и прыгнув в воздух, нанося удар ногой.

Себастьян успел поставить блок, но, когда дворецкий семьи Транси, легко приземлившись, сразу же атаковал уже мечом, парню пришлось отойти на полшага, становясь на мостик и пропуская удар над собой. Встав на руки, он резким первым ударом ноги выбил меч из руки Фаустуса и вторым отправил мужчину в полет до ближайшей стены. Странно, но пинок получился слишком сильным: по ней пошли трещины, а по лицу Клода заструилась кровь. Дворецкий лишь сплюнул собравшуюся во рту алую жижу и хмыкнул.

— Он должен быть моим! — раздался визгливый голос. Клод обратил взгляд золотистых глаз к Алоису, стремившемуся достать Сиэля при помощи длинной шпаги. Сиэль тем временем легко уходил от выпадов и редко парировал при помощи второго стилета, взятого у той же Мейлин, все еще пребывавшей в бессознательном состоянии.

— Его сила… его могущество… — орал он, а безумные всполохи заставили прежде ярко-голубые глаза стать серыми. — Все должно было быть моим и только моим!

— Ты чертов идиот, Транси, — проговорил на эту эскападу мальчишка, защищаясь от очередного выпада. — Неужели ты думал, что я просто так тебе позволю это?

— Да кто ты вообще такой? Простолюдин без звания, без образования… да ты вообще никто! А я… в отличие от тебя, я — будущий король! Ха-ха! — рассмеялся Алоис своим страшным смехом. — Остался только мой отец!

Сиэль прищурился, глядя на него.

— За что ты ненавидишь короля? — спросил Сиэль тихо. Чего мальчик никак не ожидал, так это того, что Транси неожиданно перестанет смеяться, взглянув на него пустым взглядом, и криво усмехнется, опираясь на свой меч.

— Действительно хочешь знать? — сказал Алоис спокойно, прислушиваясь к разносящимся звукам борьбы Клода с Себастьяном. — Моя история… не такая. Просто не такая. Возможно трагичная, возможно нелепая. Я ведь вообще не его сын и никогда не был. Эрлу просто было удобно иметь шлюху подле себя. У меня был брат, но папаша не захотел, чтобы существовали хоть какие-то личные привязанности. Он убил его. И заполучил себе… свою личную шлюху. Я всего лишь хотел отомстить. Неужели это так много? Или так плохо?

В следующий момент Транси ощутил резкую боль чуть ниже груди, а, посмотрев вниз, увидел эфес и сжимающую его тонкую руку. Переведя взгляд выше, он наткнулся на спокойный взгляд Сиэля, правда в них словно появилась странная тень. Будто Сиэль сожалел.

— Не много, не плохо, но… слишком, Транси. Как твое имя? — спросил мальчишка, осторожно положив принца на пол.

— Зачем… тебе? — хрипло протянул Алоис, хихикнув, и неожиданно закашлялся.

Сиэль осторожно повернул его на бок и просто смотрел, как человек его возраста отхаркивает кровь.

— Чтобы знать, кого я на самом деле убил.

— Правдивый ответ… — Алоис захрипел, смотря на него помутневшим взглядом. — Джим. Джим Маккен…

Голубые глаза затуманились, лужа крови медленно расползалась по полу, окрашивая ботинки Сиэля в темный цвет. Алоис Транси медленно уходил из мира за грань, уже не видя своими глазами ничего, кроме сияющих разноцветных кругов, медленно погружающих его разум во тьму.

— Господин! — раздался истошный крик. 

Фаустус быстро бежал по направлению к своему Лорду, но уже ничего не успевал: меч выскользнул из его руки, ударившись о каменный пол с гулким звоном, ноги заплетались, однако он продолжал бежать, стараясь не чувствовать боли в груди — словно разверзлась черная дыра, высасывающая все. Его эмоции, его… все, что было связано с маленьким мальчиком с золотистыми волосами, впервые назвавшего черного человека своим первым и единственным другом. И не просто другом, но второй частью безумной души.

Но было уже поздно. Клод почувствовал резкую боль, так дополнившую боль душевную. Она медленно распространялась по телу; от груди медленно расползался странный холод, постепенно охватывающей все его существо. Фаустус рухнул перед Алоисом, окатив его своей кровью. Мужчина протянул руку, как будто пытаясь в последний раз взять Транси за руку, но она находилась слишком далеко, к тому же… глаза его господина уже были закрыты. Алоис умер, и Клод последует за ним. Как идеальный дворецкий.

Себастьян осторожно вытащил стилет из тела Фаустуса и откинул прочь, приблизившись к Сиэлю и поднимая его на руки. Мальчик не сопротивлялся — лишь положил голову на его плечо, а сам дрожал, как от озноба. Но и Себастьян, и Сиэль понимали, что это не от холода подземелий. Мальчишка взял его за руку, переплетя их пальцы.

— Ты… — глухо проговорил Сиэль. — Ты ведь знаешь, что… — казалось, он не решался произнести нужные слова.

— Да, — тихо отвечает Себастьян, поцеловав мальчика в макушку. — Не надо слов.

— Ты ранен, — рука Сиэля осторожно дотронулась до кровавого пятна, поднося вымазанные в нем пальцы к лицу.

— Да. Но это не имеет значения. Рана не серьезна, — невозмутимо замечает Себастьян, начиная приближаться к дверям.

— Погодите вы двое! — крикнул Нокс, быстро подбегая к ним и опережая, заставляя Себастьяна остановиться.

Еще одним движением он приложил пальцы к его вискам и закрыл глаза. Сиэль невольно сделал то же, а когда Рон отстранился, то мальчик почувствовал, что тяжесть, давившая на его сердце, испарилась без следа.

— В конце концов, я один из приближенных магов королевской семьи. Моя задача: оберегать вас и помогать вам, Ваше Высочество. К сожалению, снять вашу боль — единственное, что я могу сделать. Так что… удачи вам в деле. И прощайте, — произнеся эти слова, Рон исчез. Правда, спустя мгновение снова соткался из небытия и, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды обоих парней, вручил Сиэлю сумку, вновь пропадая. Сиэль переглянулся с Себастьяном, заглянул в нее и ухмыльнулся, увидев аккуратно сложенные бинты и флакончики с различными зельями.

— Вот прохвост! — с легкой насмешкой улыбнулся юнец

— Заканчиваем? — протянул Себастьян, лукаво усмехаясь.

— И так ведь ответ знаешь, — откликнулся Сиэль, в последний раз посмотрев поверх плеча Себастьяна на два трупа у алтаря. — Жаль, конечно. Но таков наш мир. Или ты его, или он тебя. А уж власть сильнее всех прочих аргументов.

— Ты о Транси?

— Да. Его безумие было лишь следствием того, что с ним сделали. Если бы не это, то победить нам сейчас было бы гораздо труднее, — мальчик тяжко вздохнул. — Вроде бы все и закончилось, а я до сих пор думаю об этом.

— Еще ничего не закончено, Сиэль. Не забывай: нам надо найти посох, вернуть его домой и поссориться с моим отцом, — перечислил Себастьян меланхолично, активируя кольцо наследника: от рубина отсоединилась яркая искра, ставшая шаром средних размеров и пролетевшая сквозь дверь. Себастьян крепче прижал своего мальчика к себе и открыл злосчастные двери ударом ноги.

— Что ж, нам пора.

Сиэль лишь кивнул на это.

И они пошли вперед. По длинным коридорам, освещавшимся настолько бледным светом, что лишь алый шарик позволял выйти из этого лабиринта, не наткнувшись при этом на очередную статую. Никто из путешественников не знал, сколько продолжался их путь. Лишь когда из одного коридора они внезапно вышли в галерею и увидели мягкий серебристый лунный свет, играющий на стенах ущелья, они поняли: ночь вошла в свои права. А красный шарик продолжал освещать их дальнейший путь, уводя все выше. Сиэль уже мог разглядеть зеленые листья с серебряными жилами, выглядевшие еще более красивыми с близкого расстояния.

Впрочем, не это волновало его сильнее всего: Себастьян выглядел очень бледным, алые глаза словно потеряли цвет, становясь темно-багровыми. По его лбу ручьями струился пот, но при всем этом он продолжал сохранять вид, что ничего плохого не происходит. Сиэль отлично понимал: сейчас каждое его слово будет принято в штыки, поэтому обещал себе молчать до тех пор, пока они не найдут чертов артефакт. Если, конечно, Себастьян не упадет раньше. Хотя, он же вроде как нечеловек.

Сиэль запретил себе думать об этом. Не то, чтобы это смущало, в самом деле. Определенно нет. Фактически, Сиэль за время путешествия уже привык к странностям и к другим существам, и то, что его возлюбленный оказался немного не тем, за кого он принимал его изначально, ничего не меняло. Стоп. Возлюбленный? Он действительно так подумал?

Себастьян, конечно, дорогой его сердцу человек, но не до такой же степени! Или, все-таки… до такой? Много чего произошло. Не всегда приятного, а уж о безопасности никакой речи и не шло, но, тем не менее, он всегда стоял рядом, поддерживая и спасая. Он — тот еще высокомерный ублюдок, иногда считающий, что все в мире крутится вокруг него. Также он любит свободу. Можно даже сказать, что Себастьян любит ее больше всего остального.

Но… это сложно.

Господи, как это сложно! Признать, что чувства, вызываемые мимолетными искрами в красных глазах, лукавой улыбкой губ, легкими касаниями изящных пальцев… И когда Себастьян стал оказывать на него такой эффект? Когда все изменилось? Сиэль не знал. Однако сейчас, глядя на него, понимал, что сделает ради этого существа все возможное и невозможное. Даже преступит свои принципы, как он сделал это недавно.

Сможет ли он признаться?

Черт бы побрал этого демона!

Сиэль фыркнул от каламбура своей последней мысли, не обращая внимания на вопросительный взгляд Себастьяна, застывшего у очередной двери. Сюда его привел все тот же красный шарик света, уже просочившийся в комнату. Открыв ее, Себастьян прошел вовнутрь и с непередаваемым облегчением увидел посох, лежавший на резной тумбе. Внешне он был совершенно обыкновенным: самая обычная палка, правда, обработанная, с поистине уникальным навершием — слегка светившимся в темноте рубином, словно отзывающимся на зов кольца наследника.

— Ну? Теперь-то ты опустишь меня? — ехидно спросил Сиэль.

— Как пожелаешь, — невозмутимо заметил Себастьян, поставив мальчика на ноги. Тот, впрочем, не растерялся, толкая его на кровать.

— Садись. Надо обработать твою рану, — приказал Сиэль, ставя сумку и открывая ее, вынимая бинты и пару флаконов с обезболивающим и зельем, предотвращающим заражение.

— Она не серьезна, — снова произнес Себастьян, все же выполняя указание.

— Да ладно? И именно поэтому ты сейчас загибаешься от боли? Сними тунику. Если рана глубокая — придется зашивать. Тебе повезло, что у меня есть опыт в подобных делах. После твоих наказаний Дитрих никогда не навещал врачей, потому что денег на них у нас не было. Вот и пришлось учиться.

— Ожидаешь от меня извинений? — издевательски протянул Себастьян, аккуратно скидывая тунику, которая уже поменяла свой цвет на темно-красный из-за крови ее пропитавшей.

— Было бы неплохо, — заметил Сиэль, осматривая глубокую рану, которую было необходимо зашивать.

Мальчишка недовольно поморщился, а потом зажег свечу, стоявшую на тумбе. Сделав это, Сиэль достал иглу и кетгут, отрезав нужную длину и окунув оба предмета в зелье, уничтожающее всякую заразу.

— Будет больно, — тихо произнес Сиэль, не глядя на Себастьяна. Его руки, покрытые тонким слоем бактерицидного зелья, уже практически на автомате держали пинцет, прокаливая свечу и вставляя нить в ушко.

— Все будет хорошо. Не волнуйся обо мне, — так же спокойно сказал Себастьян и, взяв в руки его лицо, заставил его посмотреть на себя и улыбнулся.

— Тогда готовься. Раз уж вручил мне поводок и ключ от своего ошейника, то позволь мне помочь тебе, — он дал ему скрученный в плотную трубку кусок материи, и Себастьян послушно закусил его, понимая, что иначе прикусит язык, даже несмотря на обезболивающий отвар.

С этими словами Сиэль прочистил рану от мертвых тканей, и вонзил иглу при помощи все того же пинцета, принявшись за свое дело. Себастьян еле воспрепятствовал желанию выгнуться, но держался, понимая, насколько тяжело сейчас его мальчику. Легкими движениями своего инструмента Сиэль заставлял края раны сходиться, накладывая узлы и еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы не стереть пот со лба. На его счастье, уже немного очухавшийся Себастьян, — обезболивающее уже начало действовать в полной мере, — сделал это за него, давая закончить свое дело.

И, действительно, Сиэль отстранился, затягивая последний узел и резким движением обрубая оставшуюся нить.

— Теперь осталось только наложить повязку. Давай, держись за мои плечи. Лучше обопрись спиной на изголовье кровати. Тихо… да, вот так, — он помог Себастьяну осторожно переместиться и все-таки сесть.

Взяв бинты и обработав их подобным образом, как Сиэль сделал это перед прокаливанием для иглы, он начал медленно перевязывать, осторожно скользя ладонями по обнаженной груди и спине. Себастьян глубоко дышал, позволяя себе наслаждаться легкими прикосновениями и понимая, что это продолжится не так долго, как ему хотелось.

— Себастьян…

— Да? Ты редко обращаешься ко мне по имени. Фактически, ты первый раз обратился ко мне так, когда мы действительно наедине, — блаженно проговорил тот в ответ, не чувствуя даже малейшей боли, только голова немного кружилась от кровопотери.

— Если ты не заткнешься, это будет и последний раз, — резко произнес Сиэль. Помолчав с минуту, он продолжил. — Знаешь, так много времени прошло. Вернее, так много произошло с тех пор, как я в первый раз оседлал Ривая и ты притащил меня к Актеоуну. Возможно, сложись все совершенно иным образом, мы бы никогда и не встретились. Но это произошло, и… вот мы здесь, — Сиэль наложил очередной виток бинтов, уже заканчивая с перевязкой.

— Отчасти я не рад этому. Если бы не это — я жил бы спокойной жизнью и позволял себе ненавидеть тебя из-за слухов, да постоянных ран на Дитрихе, которые мне бы пришлось зашивать. Теперь же… мой разум затуманен. Он затуманен настолько, что я не знаю, что конкретно чувствую. Ненависть? Нет. Раздражение? Иногда. Радость? Возможно. Но это не все. То, что я чувствую, оно не относится ни к одной из категорий. Словно находится в самом центре всего этого и создается только потому, что они сплетаются воедино. Единственное, что я знаю, так это то, что я… — Сиэль наклонился к ошарашенному Себастьяну и прошептал очень тихо всего два слова, которые Себастьян смог разобрать только благодаря феноменальному слуху. И он был так удивлен этим, что даже сначала не почувствовал прикосновения мягких губ к своим.

Себастьян едва не закричал от радости. Но вместо этого он притянул желанного мальчишку к себе, обнимая и зарываясь тонкими пальцами в его пепельные волосы.

— Сиэль, — мягко произнес принц Себастьян. — Ты — мой. Пока ты этого хочешь. Хотя вряд ли я смогу тебя отпустить.

— Постарайся сделать все правильно, Себастьян. Не забывай, у кого поводок, пес.

— Конечно… Ваше Высочество.

_Некоторые легенды не рассказаны,_  
_Другие обратились в прах иль в золото,_  
_Но ты будешь помнить меня,_  
_Помнить меня веками._

Что ж, это официально конец их пути. Сиэль и Себастьян бродили по столице королевства Земли, изучая ее уже более тщательно, и без удивления видели, что никто из жителей не горюет из-за утраты очередного наследника. Наоборот: чуть ли не на каждой маленькой улочке летали в воздух магические ракеты, с негромким хлопком разрывавшиеся на тысячи маленьких разноцветных искр. Радостные крики, танцы эхом разносились по огромному городу, отчего те понимающе переглядывались между собой, лавируя между людьми и медленно пробираясь к воротам во внешний мир: сегодня они отбывали в обратный путь. Эрен и Ривай уже ждали их, готовые в любой момент сорваться с места, поэтому их хозяева стремились как можно скорее завершить свое путешествие. Они уже навестили таверну Лиззи, немного постояв у выхода, и ушли, не зная, видела ли их девушка, принимавшая заказы у многочисленных — что было немного странно, утро же, — клиентов, но и Себастьян, и Сиэль знали, что это их прощание. Скорее всего, ни один из них больше никогда не увидит друг друга, но… в этом мире все возможно.

Усмехаясь, они вновь очутились среди бушующей толпы, тут же подхватившей их и понесшей куда-то. Сиэль какое-то время сдерживался, сохраняя холодное безразличие, но надолго его не хватило: уже через несколько минут юноша обнаружил себя с венком из ландышей на своей шее и, вдобавок ко всему, танцующего прямо-таки дикий танец, а рядом с ним, как и всегда, стоял Себастьян. Который совершенно невозмутимо подхватил Сиэля и закружил его, абсолютно не обращая внимания на вырвавшийся вопль и ласково улыбаясь, прижимая мальчика к себе.

— Как думаешь, — раздался приглушенный голос подростка, зарывшегося лицом в его плечо. — Они найдут себе занятие на два часа?

— Эти? Думаю, найдут, — ответил Себастьян, подразумевая двух лошадей.

Мальчишка на это только рассмеялся и потащил парня в самый центр города, чтобы на следующее время вновь потеряться в мешанине цветов и красок. Они не видели никого, кроме друг друга: мелькающие то и дело разноцветные платья танцовщиц, проносившиеся в воздухе ленты — все это служило лишь фоном. Себастьян периодически мимолетно обнимал Сиэля, завершая очередное движение, а сам мальчик со смехом уходил от этих объятий, на мгновение исчезая из поля зрения Себастьяна и вновь возникая, как ни в чем не бывало.

Так что когда, они, наконец, вышли из круга танцевавших, оба тяжело дышали и чуть не валились с ног от усталости, улыбаясь. Отдышавшись, парни пошли к своим лошадям, тихо переговариваясь. Себастьян поправил на своем плече перевязь: именно благодаря ей посох удерживался на его спине и не соскальзывал, как это было когда он пытался закрепить артефакт в горизонтальном положении. Сиэль еще долго смеялся, вспоминая съехавшие штаны Себастьяна при одной из таких попыток. А вообще, Сиэль за прошедшие с момента того монолога в башне несколько часов уже вернулся в норму, вовсю издеваясь над Себастьяном и только отшучиваясь, когда принц поступал таким же образом. Их отношения действительно стали отношениями: Себастьян мог позволить себе лишний раз обнять Сиэля, с восхищением наблюдая за румянцем, возникавшем на его щеках.

Это… как будто сбывшаяся мечта. И Себастьян чувствовал себя на редкость хорошо, видя всю ту же холодную маску Сиэля при посторонних и зная, что глаза этого мрачного ребенка всегда полыхают теплым чувством при взгляде на него.

Все было хорошо.

Еще сегодня утром Себастьян послал срочную телеграмму своему отцу, где рассказывал о том, что не сможет встать во главе государства, так как фактически не является членом семьи и сыном самого Актеоуна. Парень скрыл лишь свою истинную природу, понимая, что, как бы то ни было, старый маразматик мог захотеть получить силу демонической ипостаси своего уже не отпрыска. Рядом с ним стоял Сиэль, лишь грустно улыбнувшийся и погладивший его по плечу, оказывая незримую большинству поддержку, позволившую принцу запечатать конверт и отправить его к получателю.

Посох он вернет одному из приближенных к Верховному магов или вообще просто оставит на границе — советники все равно узнают о возвращении артефакта, а вычислить его местонахождение не составит труда.

Однако предсказать реакцию на такое послание Себастьян не мог.

Он знал — старик любил его. По-своему, конечно, но любил, спуская некоторые переходящие все границы шалости. Сложный выбор, однако… Себастьян его сделал. Не в пользу своего приемного отца.

— Ваши Высочества, — раздался чей-то голос, и уже было подошедшие к вратам Себастьян и Сиэль обернулись, увидев перед собой стражника в форме. — Прошу вас следовать за мной.

— А где наши лошади? — спросил Сиэль все так же невозмутимо.

— Они уже на борту.

— На борту чего? Корабля? — а это уже Себастьян, сжимавший эфес своего меча.

— Да. Король Винсент послал за вами свой личный корабль «Поднебесье». И он так же приказал передать вам, принц Сиэль, письмо, — с этими словами гонец протянул опешившему мальчику длинный свиток. Тот не стал распечатывать его, запихнув в седельную сумку, закрепленную у него на поясе.

Впрочем, стражник даже выражения лица не сменил, лишь развернулся и пошел в сторону порта: так, по крайней мере, поняли едва знавшие город парни. Пожав плечами, они оба пошли следом, мимолетно переглянувшись. Похоже, это входит в привычку.

Спустя каких-то тридцать минут троица пришла на место назначения, и Фантомхайв — теперь он имел право именовать себя этой фамилией, — сразу понял, какой именно корабль им нужен — на это красноречиво намекал герб Второго королевства около «носа». Относительно небольшой корабль с тремя мачтами и темно-синими парусами, сейчас поднятыми. Судя по всему, фрегат.

— Прошу на борт, — гонец взмахнул рукой, и те поднялись по трапу, рассматривая раскинувшуюся перед их взорами водную гладь.

— Когда отчаливаем? — спросил Сиэль, меланхолично наблюдая за работой экипажа, переносящего то ящики, то мотки веревки туда-сюда.

— По вашему приказу, Ваше Высочество, — отчитался гонец.

— Тогда отдавайте команду. Отчаливаем немедленно.

— Слушаюсь! — мужчина пошел раздавать команды уже своим подчиненным.

Мгновение, и паруса опустились вниз. Еще одно, и мимо Себастьяна с Сиэлем промелькнули голубые искры, медленно окружившие корабль, отчего он немного качнулся в сторону, но тут же пришел в свое нормальное положение. Где-то зазвенели цепи поднимаемого якоря, и судно мягко заскользила по воде, разрезая волны.

— Принц Себастьян, — окликнул их все тот же гонец, оставшийся на почтительном расстоянии от пары. — Король Винсент также передал указание, согласно которому посох королевства Огня будет доставлен непосредственно Его Величеству королю Актеоуну при помощи магов теней. Прошу предоставить артефакт для передачи.

— Есть письменный приказ? — нетерпеливо спросил Себастьян, смотря на парня в доспехах брезгливым взглядом.

— Так точно, Ваше Высочество, — он передал свиток, запечатанный личной печатью королевской династии Фантомхайв. Хмыкнув, Себастьян раскрыл его, прочитав четко обоснованный приказ, отданный на основе личной договоренности между королем Второго и Четвертого королевств.

— Что ж, — Себастьян снял перевязь и передал ее вместе с приказом гонцу, очень аккуратно сжавшему посох в своих руках. — Не повредите его.

— Как прикажете, Ваше Высочество.

Мужчина развернулся и исчез в толпе экипажа. Спустя каких-то три минуты кольцо наследника, горевшее алым светом, погасло, становясь совершенно безжизненным. Артефакт отправился в свой родной край.

— Будешь читать письмо? — спросил Себастьян у Сиэля, сжимавшего в руке письмо своего отца.

— Придется. Хоть я и не горю желанием делать этого. Но выбора-то у меня все равно нет, — и мальчишка рывком сломал печать, разворачивая часть свитка. Вначале было традиционное обращение и объяснение того, как принц одного из государств оказался в качестве простолюдина на территории другого.

«Мой сын, ты, вероятно, уже знаешь, что титул я получил не совсем законным путем. Поэтому, когда Виктория Александрина возглавила новую революцию против меня, я не удивился. Однако я прекрасно понимал, что в первую очередь она нацелится именно на мою супругу и наследника, а уже после обрушит свою боль и ярость на меня. Я приказал Дитриху — моему подчиненному, — забрать тебя и спрятать в более безопасном месте до окончательного выяснения конфликта. Все это время я даже не знал, где ты — Дитрих надежно скрыл место своего нынешнего проживания.

О том, где ты, я узнал только из личной беседы с Королем Актеоуном…»

Дальше следовал краткий пересказ произошедшего после неудавшейся революции бывшей королевы. В принципе, ничего интересного, поэтому Сиэль отложил чтение этой части письма на потом. Еще несколько абзацев занимала речь Винсента о том, что он не может быть назначен наследником престола, так как этот пост уже принадлежит его родному брату-близнецу, которого сумели спасти во время переворота и с которым теперь Сиэль даже желал повидаться из-за понятного кровного интереса. А вот дальше начиналось интересное. Дальше письмо явно писали оба короля.

«Мой сын Себастьян. Я знаю, что ты сейчас находишься рядом с Сиэлем — впрочем, на это я надеялся в глубине своей души, когда посылал маленького оборванца с тобой на задание. Я принимаю твою волю и позволю тебе отречься от титула наследника, передав его Джокеру — если ты помнишь своего кузена».

Себастьян на это только хмыкнул.

«И даже если ты не мой сын по каким-то научным законам, я все равно продолжаю считать тебя таковым. Ты всегда сможешь прийти ко мне за помощью, и я не откажу тебе».

И завершало письмо вполне традиционное прощание, лишь слегка разбавленное обращением по первому имени.

— Ну и? — спросил Себастьян, когда увидел, как Сиэль сворачивает свиток и вновь укладывает его в седельную сумку. — Что будешь делать теперь?

— Сначала, думаю, мне придется пройти через процедуру наследования и обзавестись кольцом наследника, немного познакомиться с собственной семьей, порыться в библиотеке и… пожалуй, это все. Думаю, я не задержусь там надолго, — Сиэль откинулся на перила, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. — Можно даже будет навестить Зиглинде с Вольфрамом, как думаешь? И найти Блюэра с компанией.

— Думаю, тебе так просто не позволят увильнуть от своих королевских обязанностей, — спокойно заметил Себастьян, ухмыляясь. И уже зная, каким будет ответ.

— А кто их будет спрашивать? — Сиэль улыбнулся, поднося палец к устам в извечном жесте молчания. — Ты ведь будешь со мной?

— До самого конца, — подтвердил свои недавние слова Себастьян, в шутку прикладывая левую ладонь к груди.

— Тогда мне ничего больше и не нужно от этой жизни. Хотя неплохо бы проникнуть в библиотеку Первого королевства… — мальчик даже мечтательно зажмурился, размышляя о книгах, которые он сможет там отыскать.

— Времени у нас много, так что… думаю, мы все успеем, — Себастьян приобнял Сиэля за талию, не обращая никакого внимания на ошарашенные взгляды команды. — Весь мир в нашем распоряжении.

— Предлагаешь сделку? — заинтересованно спросил Сиэль, склонив голову к плечу.

— Скорее контракт. Наш вечный контракт.

***

Где-то в глубине столицы Второго королевства, в одной из самых высоких башен, в круглой комнате за крепким дубовым столом сидел седовласый старец, записывающий последние строки в своей летописи. Он вел ее долго, но никто не увидит результата его трудов, пока не придет время.

«Всякое пророчество имеет право на исполнение, но не всегда судьба выбор дает. И не каждому — ирония в мире, где каждый обеты блюдет.

Две ветви событий; одна отсечена вовеки веков. Мальчик с небесным именем сделал свой выбор, качнув чашу весов, и мир в своей душе обретя. Он спас весь свет, не зная об этом, да и не нужно ему подобное знание.

Пророчество исполнилось, история написана, и так закончилась Сказка эта. Помните же, потомки, заветы незыблемые и берегите то, что можете обрести, не тратя себя на ненависть и злобу. Берегите и верьте в тех, кто живет по ту сторону от зеркала вашей истории».

Верховный маг Второго королевства захихикал, рисуя разнообразные узоры вокруг последних написанных его рукой букв, и провел над страницей рукой с покрашенными в черный цвет ногтями, отчего чернила мгновенно высохли. Гробовщик — так его все величали, — со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула, вплетая руку в волосы и слегка взъерошивая их.

— Что же, — произнес он довольно. — Сказка — ложь, да в ней намек. Вот потомкам мой урок, — он аккуратно закрыл фолиант, поднимая его своей магией в воздух и заставляя исчезнуть из этого времени. Когда-нибудь, где-нибудь история Четырех королевств вновь проявится во всей своей красе, позволяя людям познакомиться с историей великого мира Четырех Стихий.

Он записал чернилами последние два слова, повисшие в воздухе и исчезнувшие через несколько мгновений, явно отправившись следом за летописью:

**The End**


End file.
